For Your Entertainment
by Vinci NTEP
Summary: Roxas and Demyx moved to a strange place named Twilight Town. There they met new people and new loves. Ever since the incident years ago Roxas vowed never to love again...not until a certain redhead stormed in. Rated T to be safe! AkuRoku, Zemyx, Soriku
1. Fun

**Lost: **Hello and welcome to For Your Entertainment! Hopefully I'll finally finish one of my stories I put on so I don't leave the reader hanging….again.

**Roxas: **Again?

**Lost:** Yup, I think I have two other stories I said I put on short hiatuses which turned into total shunning of the stories. Hopefully I'll get back to those after I finished this one.

**Axel: **If you finish it.

**Lost: **You got something to say to me, punk?

**Axel: **You don't scare me.

**Lost: **Oh really? I can delete you from the story just like that!

**Axel: **…

**Lost: **That's what I thought. Now enjoy the story and review! P.S I'm only having a **Roxas P.O.V**. All the other characters get **third person. **Just to clear it up!

**Roxas: **Lost doesn't own any of us or the final fantasy characters!

* * *

For Your Entertainment

**Chapter 1: Fun**

**Roxas**

I groaned. Why did I have to move to one of those strange named towns anyway? What kind of name is Twilight Town? Right now it's a little before noon and I hate to break it to you but I don't see any sort of twilight in here.

My mom pulled into the driveway of a giant reddish brown house. I mean it was humongous. It looked like a freaking mini-mansion. It had a couple windows in the front and had 4 stories.

I reluctantly got out of the car and looked around. All the houses in this neighborhood were all huge but all had different colors. Thank god I wasn't in one of those weird neighborhoods that have every house the same color and every car the same type.

My mom happily got out of the car and so did my stupid brother, Demyx. He was exactly like my mother. She was happy, cheerful, bubbly and bright. She was everything I wasn't. I am a complaining, emotional, angry, teenager and I am happy to admit that.

Demyx had a weird hairstyle. It was a mess of a mini Mohawk with extra hair sprawled on his head. He also shared my blondness but with a darker shade. He's also very slow…and my older brother.

"Where's our house? I can't find it." He asked me.

"What do you mean where's our house?" I asked back.

Demyx looked at me dumbly and replied, "Uh, the house we are going to live in from now on, silly!"

I sighed and pointed at the giant building 10 inches away. Demyx cheered happily and ran to the door. I told you that my brother is slow. More like stupid.

I slowly walked towards the door as my mom unlocked it. I was immediately swarmed with a disgusting apricot smell. I plugged my nose as I stepped inside.

There was a huge foyer with red velvety walls and a spiral staircase on the side. There was also marble flooring and a red long carpet like the one celebrities walk on. There was a nice dark red couch in the middle of the room by a fireplace and a door leading to what I thought was the kitchen.

"Why is there so much red?" I asked myself.

"'cause they didn't like purple," Demyx replied trying to act smart.

"Wow look at that balcony!" Demyx instinctively ran up the spiral staircase and onto the balcony. The banister was surprisingly brown. OMG they have a brown banister, lucky me.

"Roxas," My mother said in her friendly mother tone. "Why don't you and your brother go explore the neighborhood?"

I was about to protest when Demyx shouted, "W00t! Let's go!"

Demyx hopped over to me and said, "Lets. Go."

I sighed and went outside with the stupid maniac. It was now noon and was soon going to be dark out. I wanted to see the actual twilight in the town so I was happy it was getting late.

"What comes after noon?" Demyx asked me out of nowhere.

"I'll let you handle that," I replied as we entered this weird little adult playground. It literally said Teenage Playground on the sign before we entered so I immediately thought this was a rich neighborhood.

It was like a regular kid's playground but with everything larger so teens wouldn't get stuck in the madness of the little powers. Ok, that came out weird but you catch my drift.

I sat on some green bench and proceeded to watch Demyx run about the jungle gym like he was two years old. I smiled even though Demyx was an idiot but hey, he's my big brother.

"Who're you?" Someone asked me. It was the guy sitting next to me who had dirty blonde hair like Demyx but wore this green ensemble, save for the black jacket, with camouflage pants,.

"Roxas," I replied simply.

"Cool name," He commented. "My lovely name is Hayner. So I'm guessing you're new."

"You guessed right."

"You seem cool enough to be in my group. Whataya say? You want to be in my crew?" He tried to act all cool but he wasn't very good at it.

"And who is in this "crew"?"

Hayner stuck out his fingers and said, "Well, me, Olette, Pence, Kairi, Sora and Namine."

"Did you say Sora?" I asked a little happy.

"Yea, you know him?"

"Hell yeah! He's one of my friends from my old school! How'd he get here?"

"He came here a week ago. I like him. He's a fun guy." Hayner replied.

"So are you joining or what?" Hayner demanded.

"Eh, sure whatever," At least I wouldn't be alone my first day at Twilight High.

"Are you going to Twilight?"

I assumed he meant Twilight High so I nodded. He replied, "Nice! We can hang out and compare our classes."

Demyx fell over some push up bars on the ground and sniffled. "Who's that guy?"

I slapped my forehead. "Ugh, that's my brother Demyx."

"Older?"

"By a year," I finished.

Hayner didn't seem like a bad guy. I think we'd make great friends. I actually want to meet the others in our…crew. That's strange; I never want to meet other people.

"What grade—" I began but was cut off by my eye catching a blur of red.

I turned around and saw a rather strange group of people walking towards the playground. There was this dark silver haired guy with some of his hair covering his other eye. He had his head stuck in his book.

There was another silver haired guy walking with them. He was also weird. He had aquamarine eyes that seemed to pierce your soul and he had pale skin. I have to admit he was a little attractive.

I'm not going to talk about all the people in the group because that would be tiring. I saw red in that sea of weird hair colors. The group separated slightly and I saw a handsome red haired, emerald eyed god walking towards me. Holy shit! What the hell am I talking about?

What I was trying to say was that there was a strange guy with red spiky hair and beautiful bright emerald green eyes. He had little teardrop tattoos under his eyes that I thought were cute I mean ugly.

"Hayner, who're they?" I asked.

He looked away from the group and replied, "They are one of the coolest groups at Twilight. They pretty much consist of troublemakers and rich kids. They sound like they're stuck up and evil but they're actually a pretty fun group of people."

"Name them for me," I said.

Hayner leaned in close and pointed at the silver haired bookworm who was now sitting at another bench. "That's Zexion. He's a smart guy who's only interested in his books."

He then pointed at the attractive silverette. "That's Riku. He's the school's heartthrob. Every girl wants him but he won't take a single one."

He pointed at a pink haired weirdo who was picking flowers. "That's Marluxia. He _loves _flowers, enough said."

He pointed at a creepy blonde girl with blonde antenna things sticking out of her head. "She's Larxene. Don't mess with her."

He then pointed at another blonde but this one was playing cards with the red headed stranger. "That's Luxord, Larxene's older brother. He loves to play cards."

"Who's the red head?"

"That's Axel. He is a rich troublemaker who is a pretty annoying guy once you get to know him." Hayner replied simply.

_Axel, _I thought.

* * *

Demyx happily sat down on a bench next to some weird guy that was reading a book with big words in it. Demyx didn't pay attention to him because he was still caught up with the question: What comes after noon?

"What comes after noon?" He asked himself.

This apparently caught the book reader's attention. He looked up slightly from his book and said three words. "Are you serious?"

Demyx turned to him and said, "Uh, yea! I'm stumped on this question. Who wouldn't be?"

The book reader straightened up and closed his book. Demyx could now see what he really looked like. For some reason once Demyx saw him he gulped.

In front of him was a silver haired, blue eyed guy with part of his hair covering one of his eyes. He wore a grey jacket with a dark blue shirt with black jeans. To Demyx this person was a magnificent sight to see.

Demyx's heart began to race as the book reader said, "Read the question again."

"What?" Demyx asked as he tried to calm down.

"Say the question again but this time actually think." He sighed.

"What comes after noon?" He repeated. This time however, the question seemed different.

"You see what you did there?" He asked as Demyx shook his head. "You asked the question again, right? So, this time you were ready for it. If you are a bit slower than others when you hear a question the first time it catches you by surprise, am I correct?" Demyx nodded fascinated by how he knew him. "However, once you hear that same question a second time you are aware of it. This lets you answer the question more rationally other than random outbursts of incorrect answers others do. Now, answer the question."

"But I don't know the answer!" Demyx cried.

"Alright," He said calmly. "What time is it right now?"

"Um, 4:32,"

"Now, is it nighttime?" Demyx shook his head. "Is it noon?" Demyx once again shook his head. "So, what comes after noon?"

"….The afternoon?" Demyx asked. Once the book reader nodded Demyx jumped up and cheered. "Finally I go the answer!"

"Even though that was a stupid question," The book reader mumbled.

"What's your name?" Demyx asked him.

He replied, "Zexion."

"I'm Demyx," He held out his hand and Zexion hesitantly took it. Once they touched Demyx's heart pounded against his chest. He pulled away and smiled to cover it up.

"Um, so what school do you go to?" Demyx asked.

"Twilight High," He replied.

"Oh! I'm going to go there tomorrow!" Demyx cheered.

Zexion smiled causing Demyx's face to turn redder than a cherry. "I hope we see each other there."

Demyx turned away and said, "Yea…me too."

* * *

A brown haired hyperactive cutie entered the playground. This was Sora Takashi. He immediately saw Roxas sitting next to a blonde haired kid. He was about to skip over there but something…someone caught his eye.

He quickly turned towards them and he saw a very attractive person leaning against the fence that surrounded the playground. He was watching his friends playing around like they were little kids again.

Sora kept his gaze on him and suddenly the man's gaze fell on Sora. Their eyes met and he smiled causing Sora to quickly look away. The man's stare fell somewhere else and Sora contemplated what had just happened.

Why'd Sora look away? He must have made the man angry. Sora slowly turned back to him but the man was gone. Sora looked around but couldn't find him.

"Looking for me?" A velvety voice asked from behind Sora. Sora jumped and nearly fell down. He turned around to find the guy staring curiously at him. He was now leaning against another fence.

This time Sora could see what the man actually looked like. He had silver locks that ended at his shoulders. He had luscious aquamarine eyes that could make anyone faint, boy or girl. He had a strange appeal to him that attracts many people whether he wants them or not.

"Um, hi," Sora said quietly. "A-Anything I can do for you?"

He shook his head making his hair shake. "Nothing, just wanted to know who you were."

"Why?" He asked defensively.

"It's because I haven't seen you here before."

"Oh! Sorry, my name's Sora." Sora replied wishing he was a bit smarter.

"No apologies. My name's Riku." He said with a smile which once again caused Sora to blush and turn away.

_A hot name goes with a hot person, _Sora thought.

Suddenly a girl ran up to Riku. He slowly turned towards her and she shivered like she was nervous. He stared down at her waiting for her to say something. Sora looked at Riku's face and he could read that he wanted her to leave.

"Hello, Monica." He said calmly.

She blushed and said, "Hi." After a moment she added, "Um…uh I w-was wondering…if y-you have any free t-time w-we could go to the m-movies or something."

"Sorry busy," He replied simply.

"O-Ok," She said and ran off. Riku turned back to Sora but this time his eyes were dimmer.

"Why'd you say no?" Sora asked happy that he did.

"She's not my type. Besides, I don't know why girls follow me around and ask me out and stuff. It's really annoying." Riku sighed.

"Wait you don't know why they follow you?" Riku was the hottest person Sora's ever seen besides Jude Law (XD).

Riku nodded. "Tell me, do I look attractive?"

That question caught Sora off guard. How was he supposed to answer? What Sora really wanted to say was: "I think you are a hot god who graces us with his amazing and angelic presence." However, Sora answered differently.

"I…uh…think you're appealing." Sora stuttered.

"Hmm," He responded. "See you, you are cute." That hit Sora like a baseball bat. He quickly blushed and shook his head. "I don't understand why girls don't go after you."

"Um, that's was a little weird." Sora said.

Riku looked at him. "Oh yeah, that is weird." He smiled. "I shouldn't be talking about how people look, should I?"

Sora smiled. "I don't think you should." Then they both began to laugh. This was going to be a wonderful friendship…or maybe even more.

* * *

**Roxas**

I kept glancing at Axel while I talked to Hayner. I don't know why but for some reason that fiery red head caught my attention. He didn't seem that awesome but…but I just felt something weird in my stomach.

"I got to go," Hayner informed me.

I reluctantly replied, "Alright, see you tomorrow I guess."

Hayner nodded and stepped out of the playground leaving me alone at the bench. Ugh, now I want someone to talk to and that's very rare. I glanced at Demyx who was talking to Zexion.

I saw something different about him that I never saw before. It was some sort of happiness that he's never shown. I know Demyx is a ball of sunshine but this is different. I wonder who that Zexion guy is anyway.

I looked at my watch and it read: 6:12. I didn't want to leave because I didn't want to tear Demyx away from Zexion just yet. I sighed and slowly walked over to the swings. I placed my feet on the ground and started swinging slowly as I stared up at the sky.

It was a beautiful sight. The sky was a pretty blend of pink, red, and orange. I guess this was the twilight they were talking about. It would have been better to have seen the sun set but I'll visit the beach some other time.

Suddenly Axel shouted, "Aw come on man!" I turned and saw him throw his playing cards on Luxord. All Luxord did was smile. Axel got up from his seat and started weaving his way through the obstacles of the playground.

I turned around so he wouldn't look at me with those eyes. I just wanted him to pass by me and be on his way. He finally reached the swings and did go past them. However, he sat at the swing next to mine!

My heart began to beat faster and I felt something in my stomach. Axel swung around angrily without noticing me. He did that for a while and then suddenly stopped.

He turned to me and asked, "Do you know how to play poker?"

I slowly turned towards him and asked, "What?"

Axel shook his head and said, "Never mind, who're you exactly?"

"You tell me who you are first," Even though I already know who he was.

"I think you already know who I am." He commented.

Did he read my mind? No way. "How did you—"

"I saw you talking to Hayner." He smirked.

"Oh," I perked up. "You were watching me?"

"What like a stalker? No way, I already know everything and anything." He said proudly.

"Then what's my name?" I asked smartly.

"Well I don't know that. That's why I asked you."

"Oh, of course," My smart remark backfired.

Axel chuckled. "What? You thought you were going to hit me hard with that comeback? Nope, nothing hurts me."

I think he read my mind again! "Whatever,"

"You still haven't told me your name."

"Roxas," I replied. For the first time I was actually happy.

"Alright Roxy—"

"_Roxas_," I corrected.

"Mmk, Roxy you're new here, right?" He asked me.

I groaned from that terrible nickname and replied, "Yup, just got here a couple of hours ago."

After a moment I asked, "Your name is Axis, right?"

Axel smiled causing me to feel heat beating on my face. "Don't play with me. You already know my name."

I sighed. "Axel,"

"There we go! A-X-E-L got it memorized?"

"Yeah sure, anyway you're really tall."

"Does that bother you?" Axel asked as he chewed on magical gum that came out of nowhere.

"Uh, no," I said. "I just wanted to point it out."

Axel raised a brow at me. "I think I already know I'm tall."

"Well, of course you do but I just wanted to tell myself." I said. Ugh, I shouldn't have said he was tall.

"Why? I think you already observed that I was tall." Axel smiled.

"Ugh, be that way!"

"Be what way?" He asked innocently.

"Be you, yeah be you!" I shouted.

Axel blinked and asked, "You really want to know what being me is like?"

"Sure, fine," I shouldn't have said that.

"Ok," He said. He got up from his swing and stood in front of me. He stared down at me and smiled. Suddenly out of nowhere he quickly got close to me and placed his hands on the swing chains. His face was like inches from mine. "You _really _want to know what being me is like, Roxas?"

Everything happened at once. My face heated up, my heart raced, my face turned super red and I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Shit!"

I started falling backwards out of the swing but Axel grabbed my arm and hauled me back into place. He was now standing in front of me with a huge smile stretched across his face.

"W-What the hell was that, Axel?" I shouted.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently. Then, he smirked. "What'd you think I was going to do?"

"N-Nothing…" I lied. I thought he was going to….kiss me.

"You thought I was going to kiss you, right?" Read my mind again. He shook his head. "No way Jose, I'm not going that fast."

"Besides," he said. He leaned down next to my ear and whispered, "We've just only met."

I pushed his face away and said, "You're weird."

Axel shrugged. "Weird's my middle name."

"Is it?" I asked. It could possibly be it. There was this one time I met a guy and his middle name was crazy.

Axel laughed. "No,"

"Then, what is it?" I asked.

"I don't need to tell you that." He remarked.

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions." He noted. "Some day someone is just going to cut your tongue off so you won't ask anymore questions."

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled. I hate how I got my mom's curiosity. It's like I can't stop asking questions.

"No worries. I like curious people."

I gulped. "You do?"

He nodded. "I don't like how people think its ok not to ask questions. If they don't know something then they should ask about it not figure it out on your own."

"Hmm,"

"What?"

"The many sides of Axel," I commented.

"What're you talking about?" He asked me.

"You have many different things about you. I think it's cool."

"You think—"

Axel was cut off by someone shouting, "Axel come on!"

Axel turned around and I saw Riku shouting at him. Axel waved him off and turned back to me. "Alright got to go, my cousin's calling."

"See ya," I said disappointedly.

Axel smirked. "Aw, don't get sad I'll see you tomorrow, _au revoir._"

He read my mind once again…and he can speak French. Nice. I waved at him and turned to Demyx. He was talking and walking with Zexion, seems like Zexion was leaving too.

"Demyx let's go!" I shouted.

He reluctantly ran over to me and smiled. As we left the playground he shouted, "Bye, Zexion!" Zexion smiled at him and stuck his face back in his book and followed his crowd of people.

I smirked at Demyx. "You like him don't you?"

Demyx flushed and nodded quickly. "Yes…I do."

"What about that red haired guy you were talking to?" He asked me.

I turned red slightly. "I…don't know."

Demyx turned away and we continued our walk back home. I don't know if I like Axel or not. I mean, I just met him. Love at first sight? Not likely. Yeah…maybe it's possible? No way, no freaking way. I don't like Axel and I think we'll just be friends.

No, I…like him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. No, I'm just kidding but I really do love that song.**

**I'll try getting the next chapter in a couple days. I hope I get it in before winter break ends! **

**LostInRoses **


	2. Badass

**Lost: **Welcome back to FYE!

**Axel**: You're a weirdo

**Lost: **Yea? Well you're not real.

**Axel: **…

***maniacal laughter* **

**Lost: **Ha, anyway this is chapter 2! I was thinking about having every other chapter being about Axel and Roxas and the other two couples but I think I'll just keep everyone together unless there was something really epic that I had to space out.

**Roxas: **Lost doesn't own any of us or the final fantasy characters!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Badass **

**Roxas**

I glanced at the clock. Oh great, time for school. I painfully got up and yawned. I hate school, I hate waking up early, and I hate annoying alarm clocks. I sighed and put on my comfy clothes.

I looked in the mirror so I didn't look stupid. I looked myself up and down. I looked a little scruffy but I don't think anyone would mind. I swear I saw a red haired guy standing right behind me. I quickly turned around and nothing was there.

"Axel…"

I can't be in love with him. I don't want to be in love with him. I shouldn't be in love with him. I…I don't want this to happen again! Please Axel, please be a good person. I hope what I saw at the park was Axel not some fake person.

No, Axel is a good person. He won't hurt me. I _hope _he won't hurt me. This is the first time I fell in love with someone in three years, three long…painful years. It used to hurt me to get up in the morning. I used to want to die.

I attempted suicide five times just because of…._that guy_. That idiotic, asshole, jackass of a person, I hope he goes and dies! Go and die in some sort of freak accident and no one will feel sorry, no one will know, no one shall know.

I shook my head. The past was behind me now. This is a new town, a new school, a new life. I want to start it out right this time. I don't want any problems. I don't want any love handles. Yeah, I do not like Axel at all. He's only a friend. He's only a friend. He's only a friend. He's only a friend.

"He's only a friend." I repeated. I wanted it burned in my mind. Nothing is going to stop me from having a good school year.

I opened my door and slung my backpack over my back and walked downstairs. Demyx was cheerfully eating some pancakes as my mom washed some dishes. I leaned against the red wall and sighed.

"Something wrong, Roxas?" Demyx asked between bites.

I shook my head. I didn't want anyone worrying about me. "I'm fine, just tired."

Demyx smiled and continued eating. My mom on the other hand stopped washing and turned around. She looked me up and down and turned back around. Shit, I think she found out I lied.

"Demyx," I said. "Time for school,"

Demyx hopped up and cheered. "I'll be able to see Zexion again!"

I smiled at him. Demyx was lucky. He didn't have a care in the world. He actually gets to live, unlike me. I glanced at my mom who was staring at me again. I quickly turned away and started walking towards the door.

"Uh, bye mom," I said and hurried out the door.

I waited for Demyx to catch up and he asked, "So, what about Axel?"

"What about him?" I asked fidgety.

"Did you decide whether you like him or not?"

"You know about three years ago." I snapped.

"So? Why the hell does that matter?" Demyx rarely curses.

"It's hard for—"

"Don't give me that victim stuff again, Roxas!" The incident is a touchy subject for him even though it happened to me. "That was in the past. You can't just keep weighing yourself down like that."

"I know! It's just that Axel is so…and I'm so…" I trailed off.

"You've been around a lot of guys the past three years and you haven't said you liked any of them. Why does Axel have to be the same?"

I looked away. He was right. Axel was different that those other guys. I need to let go of the past but it's so hard. I just want to crawl in a ditch and die. Why did Demyx have to be so nice? If he wasn't nice I'd kick him to the dirt even if he was my big brother.

"Zexion," I changed the subject and I think it worked because once I said Zexion Demyx smiled. "How is he?"

"He's smart, he doesn't get angry at me when I don't get things, he's nice, and he's hot." Demyx blushed.

"Nice," I high fived my mind for such a nice subject change. "You must be happy."

"Yup,"

We finally reached Twilight High. It was a big school with I think 3 floors. It had two other buildings behind it and I guessed they were other classrooms. There was a huge front lawn with students already lounging on and there were three large trees spread out along the center. The walls were a dark auburn color with a little blend of black.

I sighed and turned to Demyx. "What homeroom do you have?"

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and said, "Mr. Xemnas."

"I got Mr. Gun. Weird name right?"

"That's a super weird name!" Demyx smiled.

"Guess we got to go in now…." I reluctantly said. And so, we walked in.

* * *

**Roxas**

Demyx and I parted ways and now I stood alone in front of Mr. Gun's classroom. I wonder what Mr. Gun's first name is. I hope it's not Shot. I laughed to myself and opened the door. My smile quickly faded away in a heartbeat.

I saw him again. I saw Axel. That idiotic person is in my homeroom. Wonderful, I'll have like twenty minutes with him every school day. I slowly stepped inside and was greeted with a couple familiar faces.

Oh my god. I saw Sora! He ran up to me and gave me a big hug. I was really happy. At least one of my old friends was here. This, this is good. Sora said he was moving somewhere but he didn't tell me he was moving to Twilight Town.

"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed.

"I know, me too! I didn't know you moved _here_!" Sora shouted.

"Well, I didn't know you moved here either." I sighed.

Sora was a cheerful little boy whose personality was similar to my brother's. However, in looks he is extremely similar to me. He has brown hair that's stuck up in spikes and the same ocean blue eyes as me. The only main difference is his hair color. If someone stands us next to each other we'd look like twins. Sadly, Sora isn't related to me at all.

"Is this the guy you were talking about?" A voice asked. I looked at Sora's face and it was a little pink.

"Y-Yup, he's my friend from my old school." He replied.

"Cool," The voice appeared before me and I saw it was Riku.

"I'm Riku Tenebres," (A/N: I couldn't find the right accents over the two E's but it means darkness in French.)

Riku is a strange person. The stories I've heard about him is that nothing bothers him and that girls do practically anything for him. I don't know why Sora is fidgety around him. Maybe it's because Riku looks like _that_? Maybe, but I think there's something deeper that I don't want to get into.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Roxas Hikari." I said happily. I winked at Sora who blushed as I walked away from the two boys.

I walked past Axel's desk. His feet were propped up over it and his hands were behind his head. Oh, and he was sleeping. I tried to not look at him but I couldn't stop myself.

Axel looked so amazing and…so…handsome. He was like a sleeping statue that didn't want to be disturbed. (A/N: I didn't want to use god again. XD). For some reason I wanted to reach out and…and touch him. I wanted to know what would happen if I touched the sleeping creature. Warmth, that's what I'd feel. I was sure of it.

I stepped to the side of him and stretched my hand out. There weren't many people in the class right now so I wasn't concerned about anyone looking. I wanted to touch his hair. I wanted to touch his fiery burning red hair.

I was so close now. I placed my hand on his hair and caressed it. It was surprisingly smooth and silky. I unwillingly smiled. For some reason I was really happy. Whenever I'm around Axel I feel joy and no fear. Nothing to fear at—

Axel's eyes slowly opened and he muttered, "Lila…"

He blinked a little and finally realized where he was. He looked around with his eyes and looked up at me with those bright emerald eyes. "Roxas,"

"What?" I asked not realizing where my hand was.

"Why is your hand on my hair?" He asked.

I quickly pulled my arm away and blushed. "Um, uh, b-because there w-was something in it."

"Yeah, right," He said as he shook his head causing his hair to bounce around.

"It's the truth!" I cried.

"Sure," He replied. Suddenly he smirked. "What? You wanted to know what my hair felt like, right?"

Damn, how can he read my mind like that? "Nope," I think I said that a little too quickly.

"Ah, poor Roxas, you tis in denial," He commented.

"Denial? Denial of what?" I asked.

Axel shrugged. "I don't know. I thought you'd do one of those out burst things."

"You're weird." I said. Denial…hmm.

"Once you realize your place in life—" He paused. "Hmm, I don't know what I was going for with that sentence. Whatever,"

I remembered the name Axel said when he woke up. "Who's Lila?"

Once I said that name, Axel blinked on the spot. "Where'd you hear that?"

"You said it when you woke up."

"Just some chick I know…knew."

That name gave me a chill. Axel was mine. Go away you evil bitch. Seriously? Seriously! I do not like Axel at all and I never will. You hear me mind? You here me?

"Friend," I repeated to myself.

"Who's a friend?" Axel asked.

"Um, you…I mean if you want to."

"I thought we were already friends. What? You'd lead me on to believing we were friends and if you didn't ask today a year later you'd finally ask me to be your friend? How horrible, Roxas. Extremely horrible." He pretended to cry. "I hate you Roxas!"

"What the hell?" I asked. "You are the weirdest person in the entire planet."

He held his hands up in defense. "Hey only joking." He stood up so that he was staring me down. "You Roxas are a piece of work."

He leaned in close so that we were inches away from each other. I blushed fiercely but didn't turn away. He had me in some sort of trance. I couldn't look away from his eyes.

He caressed my hair and whispered, "You are a very attractive person."

I didn't know whether he was joking or not. Either way my heart was about to burst. "W-Why is your hand on my h-hair?"

He smiled. "Because there was something in your hair,"

I used all my might to push Axel away and try to regain myself. I think he saw how confused I was and said, "Calm down Roxy, I was only playing."

That hit hard. Knowing that he was joking made me feel even worse. I don't care….I don't whether he was joking or not. It doesn't matter to me. Nothing about Axel matters to me anymore, nothing.

I straightened up and stared him straight in the eye. I thought I was tough but once I looked into that sea of emerald my legs started to shake. I gulped. No, I am not going to submit to Axel god damn it!

"I can't," I said realizing I said it out loud.

"Can't what?" Axel asked me.

"I can't take it anymore," I shouted and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Demyx opened the door to his new homeroom and smiled. He had Zexion in his class. Zexion was peacefully reading another book he found on his shelf. He gently turned each page and scanned then equally.

Demyx's legs shook as he took a seat next to Zexion. Demyx's desk actually said: **Demyx sit here**. He gulped and unloaded his things into his desk. He kept glancing at Zexion to see whether he noticed him yet. Zexion still kept his gaze on the book he was reading and Demyx sighed.

He gulped and took a big step. "H-Hi, Zexion,"

Zexion's head shot up with the sound of his name. He turned and saw Demyx staring shakily at him. "Oh, hello Demyx,"

Zexion's voice was so confident and elegant it made Demyx feel so far away from him. "H-How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you feeling today?" He asked keeping his emotions hidden.

"Good," Demyx paused. "First days scare me."

Zexion nodded. "They probably scare everyone."

"Like you?"

Zexion stared at him blankly and replied, "I tend to think about other things during first days."

"What do you think about?"

Zexion looked away and then replied, "People,"

"What kind of people?"

Zexion didn't reply and quickly changed the subject. "Demyx, do you know what tolerance means?"

Demyx flushed and shook his head. "What does it mean?"

"It means accepting someone the way they are."

"What does that have to do with me?" Demyx asked.

Zexion shook his head. "Not with you but with others."

"Huh?"

"The people you meet need to have tolerance. If they don't then…well they shout at you, am I correct?" Demyx nodded.

"People get angry at me because I'm slower than others. They end up just shouting and making me feel stupid." Demyx said quietly.

"Surely not everyone is like that."

"Yes they are! They all shout at me and make me feel bad. Why'd you call me Shirley?"

Zexion chuckled slightly. "I said S-U-R-E-L-Y."

"Oh, this is when people get angry at me. Everyone is like that."

After a moment of silence Zexion said, "I'm not."

Demyx looked at him surprised. Of course! Demyx forgot about Zexion. He forgot that he always asked Zexion questions and he never seemed to get angry or bored. Zexion had tolerance. Why was he bringing this up anyway?

"Intolerance," Zexion said ignoring what he said before. "That's what everyone else has."

"Why are you telling me this?" Demyx ask. For some reason his heart began to beat fast.

Zexion shrugged. "I was just thinking about it is all."

Zexion shifted position and ended up dropping his book. As he reached down for it and another hand grabbed it at the same time he did. Zexion quickly looked up and saw Demyx staring at him. Zexion raised a brow at him.

"Thank you but you can let go now."

Demyx blushed and said, "Oh, uh sorry."

Zexion slowly turned around as the teacher stepped into the room. The teacher was a unique looking person. He had dark tan skin and light grey hair that was accented by strange yellow eyes. For some reason this man gave Demyx a chill.

"That's Mr. Xemnas?" Demyx asked astonished.

Zexion nodded not looking away from the board. "Call him Xemnas,"

Demyx stared at the teacher and breathed out nervously.

"Demyx Hikari? You in here, fool?" Xemnas boomed as Demyx grimaced.

"Um, h-here…" Demyx shook as his hand went up halfway.

"Get over here," Xemnas boomed. Demyx looked to Zexion for help and all he did was motion his head forward. Demyx got up from his seat and slowly walked towards the front of the room. "Hurry up I don't have all day."

Demyx quickened his pace and stood in front of Xemnas' desk. "H-Hello Mr. Xemnas,"

"Call me Xemnas," He said sharply. "Now, I don't want you getting your ass in the wrong place while you're at my school. So, I've assigned you a guide to teach you about the school so you don't fuck up. You've got a week together."

Demyx shivered. Teachers aren't supposed to curse, are they? He didn't like Xemnas at all. He shakily nodded and gulped. Xemnas took out a clipboard and shoved it at him. He motioned for Demyx to read it and he did.

"He's going to be your guide," He informed the dumbfounded blonde.

"Z-Zexion," Demyx said. As Zexion heard his name his head shot up from his book. He wasn't paying attention at all so when his name was called so he had a confused face on.

"What?" He asked unafraid of Xemnas.

"You're going to be Demyx's guide for the week." Xemnas replied.

"What if I don't want to?" Zexion sighed.

"You don't have a choice in this, mister." Xemnas snapped.

Zexion groaned. "How long do I have to do this?"

"A week," Xemnas smiled wickedly.

"Fine," Zexion mumbled and stuffed his face back in his book.

Demyx was astounded by how unafraid of Xemnas Zexion was. He wished he had that courage. "Could I sit down now?"

"You sit down when I tell you to sit down," Xemnas retorted.

"Ok," Demyx said quickly.

"Now sit down,"

"Ok," Demyx hurried to his seat and sighed.

He looked at Zexion who was still reading his book. Demyx stared at his features and smiled. Zexion looked happy when he read his books. For some reason it made Demyx happy. Demyx's gaze fell on Zexion's lips which were mouthing every word Zexion read. Zexion's lips must be soft. Yeah, they're warm and smooth and soft. When Demyx presses his lips to Zexion's it must be a beautiful feeling.

Demyx blushed ferociously and shook his head. How could he be thinking weird thoughts like that? Demyx was a good boy and shouldn't be thinking nasty thoughts. His mother used to say that whenever he did something wrong. Now, it's burned in his head forever.

Zexion closed his book and turned to Demyx which caused His heart to race. "Are you alright, Demyx?"

Demyx nodded, "It's just…hot."

Zexion raised a brow and said, "Ok. What class do you have next?"

"I thought I had this one." Demyx said calming down.

Zexion smiled a smile that could knock someone out. "No, we have Xemnas third period."

Demyx took out his schedule and scanned it. "Mr. Lockheart?"

"I have him next too. He teaches social studies." Zexion informed the Blondie.

"Then shall we?" Zexion said standing up.

Demyx looked around and said, "Yes,"

* * *

Sora stared after Roxas as he ran out the door. He shrugged and looked at Axel who was smirking. Sora giggled and stepped towards his desk. He heard voices behind him and recognized who they were.

Riku and Larxene

"…forget the ketchup?" Larxene played.

"No, got it right here!" Riku sighed.

Sora turned around to see what they were doing. They were pretty much just talking about nonsense. "What are you doing?"

Larxene glared at Sora and said, "Talking about food,"

"Why?"

Larxene shrugged. "Bored,"

"The teacher won't be in for a _very _long time." Riku explained.

Larxene smiled deviously and Riku stared at Sora. _I wonder if Riku is a bad ass. _Sora thought. _That'd be hot. _

"Is something on your mind?" Riku asked.

"Why's the teacher going to be late?"

Riku and Larxene looked at each other and Larxene replied, "Riku and I were playing around at the teacher's desk and found some calling cards."

"We grabbed one that said Cecile Gun, his wife. Larxene called Mr. Gun up and I called up his wife." Riku added.

"Let's just say that right now Mr. Gun and his wife are looking for each other in Brazil." Larxene finished.

Riku and Larxene simultaneously laughed and Sora felt a splash of jealousy. He wished he could laugh with Riku about something. However, Sora probably wouldn't make the teacher go to Brazil. He stared at the laughing pair and looked away. Sora only met Riku yesterday and he was already going crazy about him.

Sora walked away and leaned against the wall. Why was he in to Riku anyway? Of course he was hawt and steamy but what else was there? Why does Sora care so much? He pretty much only knows Riku's name and that he's the school's pretty boy. Oh, and that he's a troublemaker.

If Sora was here two weeks ago why did he first meet Riku yesterday? That still confused Sora even when there was nothing on his mind. Did Sora just not notice him until yesterday? How could he? Riku was a very…very attractive person. He'd catch the eye of anyone, man or woman, the second they'd step into the same room.

"What's up with you?" Riku asked walking towards him.

Sora looked up at Riku and was immediately engulfed in his bright ass eyes. Sora couldn't speak, couldn't move, and couldn't tear his eyes away from Riku's. In the back of Sora's mind he didn't want to look away.

"Are you ok?" Riku asked raising a brow.

It took a lot of energy for Sora to take his eyes away from Riku. He started to get feeling in his arms and legs and replied, "I'm…fine,"

"You don't seem fine." Riku commented.

Sora shook his head careful not to look at Riku's face again. "I'm alright, seriously."

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" Riku asked.

"I d-don't need to look at you." Sora said defensively.

"Yeah sure," Riku said not angrily but lazily.

Riku grabbed Sora's chin and forced him to look at him. "Now, tell me you are alright."

Sora's face turned red and he tried to look away but Riku kept his grasp on Sora's chin. Since Riku was taller than Sora he had to lean down to grab his chin. So, right now Riku's and Sora's faces were pretty close to each other. Pretty close to do almost anything…hehe.

Sora couldn't tell Riku he was fine now. He was far from fine. He was pretty much going to collapse. Riku's eyes…his gaze was too much for Sora to bear. His heart began to beat rapidly against his chest and he ripped Riku's hands away from him.

Sora panted exhaustedly as Riku smiled. Sora ran out of the room and Riku didn't seem phased by what had unfolded before him. He actually found it funny. Riku chuckled and then his smile faded. He pouted and then said:

"I need to stop hanging out with Axel."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. School's back on and…homework.**

**Hope you liked the chapter and give me some feedback on what I should and what I shouldn't do.**

**Sorry that Sora's and Riku's parts were so short. I wanted to get the chapter in before next week. **

**I promise their parts will be a lot longer! Don't hate me!**

**Review!**

**LostInRoses**


	3. Bother Who?

**Lost: **Thanks for all your support and I hope you stay with me for as long as this story is.

**Roxas: **How long is it going to be?

**Lost: **I don't know. I like long stories but not too long that they stretch too far.

**Axel: **Just answer the question!

**Lost: **Don't start with me, boy.

**Sora: **Hey! No fighting, no fighting! We should all join hands and think about what we all have.

**Roxas: **Hippie.

**Lost: **I'm hoping it'll be at least 30 chapters. Maybe a little less maybe a little more, who knows?

**Axel: **That's too long. You're going to tire out everybody with your boring story.

**Lost: **You know what—

**Roxas: **Lost doesn't own any of us or the FF characters.

* * *

For your Entertainment

**Chapter 3: Bother who?**

**Roxas**

I slid to the ground throwing my backpack a couple inches away from me. I already hated this school. I really do hate it. It's mostly because a red haired asshole in my homeroom. This idiot is the source of all my misery and I've only been here thirty minutes.

I looked around and sighed. Why'd I pick the bathroom to emo at? This is stupid. The bathroom is a disgusting place and I don't know why I chose here. The boy's bathroom was an unclean cave of wonders and I don't know how men can go about their business in it.

I sound like a girl right now, don't I? I'm complaining about the bathroom which I don't really mind now. It took a while but I'm finally calling the bathroom my home. This will be the home I stay in for the rest of my life. I don't need to escort Demyx home. He most likely knows where our house is.

This will be my house and I will never be leaving it. That's it. I claim the bathroom for my own and no one can tell me that I can't have it. No one is in here so I can have the bathroom _all _to myself! The bathroom is my new "crib" and I love it.

I commenced to sing the bathroom song.

* * *

Demyx shivered when he and Zexion reached Mr. Lockheart's room. For some reason this room gave Demyx the creeps. Maybe it was just his nerves acting up and a certain someone standing next to him. He couldn't tell the difference right now.

"Is something the matter?" Zexion asked, his smooth debonair personality extending from his voice.

Demyx shook his head. Zexion's presence brushed against Demyx like it was a reunion with a long lost friend. Whenever Demyx was with Zexion he felt like he could just open up. "I'm just nervous."

"You don't need to be nervous when I'm around." Zexion didn't notice what he just said.

Demyx blushed and stared at the ground. "Y-You're right,"

Zexion's eyebrows furrowed. What'd he just say? Why'd he say it? Zexion shook the thoughts away and opened the door.

Demyx saw a tall brown haired man leaning against the chalkboard. He was talking with a spiky blonde haired guy moving slowly with a wheeled chair. The spiky blonde could have passed as Roxas and Demyx's brother but he was a little too old for them.

"Leon, Cloud, I brought a new student." Zexion's voice was a little different. It wasn't the calm and collected Zexion. It was more like an "I hate teachers" voice. More irritated and angry is more like it.

Demyx noted this voice and compared it to the way he talked to Xemnas. They were similar in pitch and had the same rhythms. Demyx didn't understand why Zexion acted differently with teachers around and decided to deal with it at another time.

"Hi…" Demyx said quietly as Zexion gently nudged him forward.

"Hello," said the brunette. "I'm Leon Lockheart." (A/N: No he is not married to Tifa. They're siblings.)

"Cloud Strife," The blonde informed the other blonde.

"You can call us Leon and Cloud," Leon said friendly.

"Sit with Zexion, there's an open seat." Cloud pointed at Zexion's desk and Zexion started towards it.

He sat down as Demyx placed his stuff on top of his desk. "Who's Cloud Strife?"

Zexion opened his book as he waited for the bell to ring. "He's Leon's assistant." After a moment he added, "I think they have a thing for each other."

Demyx quickly looked from Zexion to Cloud and Leon. "Are you serious?"

Zexion shrugged and skimmed a page. "They seem different when they're not together. When they're alone they're more boring and weird. However, when they are together they're like a happy couple. Call it a hunch but I think there's something going on between them."

"D-Do you have a problem with it?" Demyx gulped.

Zexion shook his head and turned a page. "No, I don't care which side Cloud and Leon are swinging for."

"Would you ever swing that way?" Demyx was taking a _huge_ leap here.

Zexion didn't reply for a moment. Demyx didn't know whether he was reading a page or thinking. He shouldn't have asked that question. This was stupid. Demyx was getting into someone he only met yesterday's business. Demyx just wanted to run out of the classroom but something told him that he shouldn't (mwahaha).

"Maybe," Zexion finally replied.

"….Oh, I see," Demyx was very happy.

"What I'm trying to say is that I like girls," Demyx's heart sank. "But I might like guys too. If that freaks you out then it's ok."

Demyx shook his head. "It doesn't freak me out…I'm gay."

Zexion finally looked up at Demyx and like clockwork Demyx's face felt hot and his heart began to race. Zexion looked back down at his book then said, "I see,"

***Bing*!**

"Class sit," Leon announced.

Zexion closed his book and looked at Demyx who was staring at the board nervously. For some reason this made Zexion smile. Maybe it was because Zexion is interested in people's insecurities. It may also be because of how strange Demyx is.

_Demyx is gay, _Zexion thought. _Hmm….. _

* * *

Sora knew he was missing class but he didn't care. He had better things to think about. Riku was a stupid person. Sora didn't see why anyone would cry over him anyway.

It was clear that Riku was the hottest thing in the world. He may even top Robert Downey Jr., Jude Law, and Adam Lambert (maybe). If people knew about Riku's stupid personality then they'd know the true Riku.

Riku was a stupid, straightforward, direct, and an ignorant person that has caught Sora's attention. However, to fan girls Riku was a hot, nice, smart, badass who can pierce anyone's soul with his eyes. For some reason this Riku character has been distracting Sora every time he's seen him.

"Riku's stupid." Sora said to himself as he threw his backpack at the wall.

"I'm what?" A voice—Riku's asked.

Sora gulped and slowly turned around. Riku was standing in front of him with his hands in his pockets and his gaze set on Sora. Riku wore a grey shirt that said TWSS. He also had dark blue jeans on that hugged his legs. This ensemble made Riku's features look more vivid and noticeable.

"You are a nice person." Sora lied.

"You were probably talking about me, right?" Riku said as he casually leaned against the wall.

"Um…no," Sora's face slightly turned pink.

Riku shrugged. "Can't be helped then,"

"What can't be helped?" Sora asked.

"How weird people say you are," Riku replied.

"How weird do they say I am?"

Riku looked up at the ceiling and then said, "They say you eat your bread with ketchup, they say your hair is weird, they say that your stupid and so on."

"I don't care about what people think about me." Sora snapped.

Riku blinked and smiled. "I thought you'd say that." He pushed up from the wall and was now standing in front of Sora again. "You're a weird person but I think that's what makes you…you."

Sora gulped from how close he was to Riku. He could smell the Axe Riku put on this morning and it was intoxicating. "I…uh…what are you saying?"

Riku looked down at Sora then said, "It doesn't bother me. Sometimes being weird is a good thing."

"W-What about you?" Sora asked.

"Now what are you saying?" Riku sighed.

"Every girl in the entire school loves you but you don't want any of them. Why is that?" Sora breathed.

"I'm just looking for the right one, you know?" Riku snapped.

"What if you can never find one?"

Riku didn't reply for a moment and then said, "I just want someone who loves me for not just my looks but for me."

Sora finally realized that Riku wasn't a hunger crazed idiot who owns the school. Riku was just a regular guy with amazing looks that he never wanted. He just wants to be happy but can't find it when everyone's loving him or envying him all the time.

Sora's heart began to race for unknown reasons. He gazed up at Riku who was staring at the wall. Riku's eyes were entranced by the wall for some apparent reason and Sora didn't want to break it.

Sora couldn't keep his face from turning red and he finally let it. At that instant Riku snapped back to reality. "Why's your face red?"

"It's uh h-hot," Sora gulped and stepped back letting him regain his composure.

"Guess we have to head back to class, huh?" Riku mumbled. Sora nodded as Riku turned around. He began his walk away as Sora went to grab his backpack.

It's finally happened. It finally became clear to Sora.

He fell in love with Riku.

* * *

**Roxas**

I finished my bathroom song a couple minutes (30) ago. Now I was bored. Maybe the bathroom being my home was a bad thing. I'd have to go back to class eventually. I don't even know who I have next. Who's Mr. Lockheart?

Axel is just a person who can put weird thoughts into anyone's head. Sure he was a hot person who thinks differently than others but he's still a stupid jackass of a person.

I glanced at my watch and sighed. I had to go to class sometime. I guess it's time to go to Mr. Lockheart's classroom, oh joy. Maybe going to class would get my mind off of idiots and their weird senses of humor. I could give it a try and see how it works.

I stepped out of the bathroom and began my trek towards room 34. I hope Mr. Lockheart is a nice person. That would make it a million times easier for me. I think his first impression of me is that I cut class and that I'm a delinquent or something. Great…

I knew I'd see something red. I knew that I'd see that same person I keep running into again. I saw Axel walking and talking with someone on his phone. Were cell phones allowed in this school? At my old school you couldn't even have them in your pocket.

"No, there's no way that could happen to me." Axel said into the phone. "I think it'll happen to you instead."

"No phones allowed." I shouldn't have said that. A few more steps and I could have been fine and dandy but no I had to say something to him before I went past.

"Hold on," Axel lowered the phone and looked at me. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing," I lied. I didn't want to start anything today and I _really _hate this guy.

Axel smiled and said, "Nope, you just told me 'no phones allowed'. I'm guessing you hate me or something, right?"

DAMN IT! It's like I can't fucking keep things from the douche bag! Calm down…calm down. "No way,"

"Oh I'm talking to _Roxy_," Axel said to the person on the phone.

"I really hate that nickname." I snapped.

Axel gasped. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Roxy." Roxas twitched.

This person was pushing my buttons and I can't take it anymore. If he annoys me one more time I swear I will punch him. What gives him the right to just say whatever he wants? First amendment…never mind, anyway I wonder who his parents are.

"I'm not in a playing mood." I shouted at him to which he shrugged.

"I don't care, as long as I get to have a little fun. _Aucune peur que de mal._" Axel said.

"And what does the last sentence mean…?" I didn't want to ask.

"No harm no foul," Axel said simply.

"Don't speak French to me."

"Why? Freedom of speech, baby." Axel closed the phone and was now paying full attention to me.

"I want you to use English."

"Nope, _Je peux faire ce que je veux_, oh I'll save you the trouble. That means I can do whatever I want." Axel sung.

"That's it!" I lunged forward and attempted to punch Axel but he already stepped out of the way. I tried swinging at him again but this time he caught my hand and held it.

"Ah you need to do better than that, Roxy!" Axel teased…at the wrong time.

"Let me go!" I shouted as I tried to pull away from him.

"No," He sang.

I gave up and relaxed. I really hate Axel. I really do. I can't believe there's someone like this living in the world. I mean could you imagine someone like him? I don't even think it's natural for someone to be like this. Is my anger clouding my judgment? What? Where did that come from?

"Let me go…please."

Axel stared at me slightly surprised at probably my politeness. "Hmm, I didn't think you'd give up this easily."

"What?" I asked as Axel let me go.

"You came out as an uncaring, emotional person. I thought you'd at least put up an adequate fight, I was wrong." Axel seemed like he was going back to normal in an instant.

"Whatever," I was still angry.

Axel smiled. "Ah, little Roxas is still angry. Let me tell you this: I wanted you to put up a fight."

"You've got to be kidding me." I said exasperated.

"I wanted to see if you'd actually hit me. You passed!" Axel cheered.

"Go to hell,"

"Calm down young padawan." Axel said.

What is up with this Axel person anyway? This guy probably enjoys pushing people's buttons. Darn my buttons. Ok, now I sound like one of those people who substitute curse words with other words.

"You're an idiot." I commented.

"Yup," Axel said happily. "You know what I got you to do, Roxas?"

"What?" I asked slowly. I didn't know whether I wanted to hear this or not.

"I got you angry."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You need to let loose once in a while. Didn't it feel good getting angry?"

"What—" I thought it over and Axel was right. It felt good punching…attempting to punch Axel. I forgot everything in an instant and I was actually happy. I usually bottle up my feelings and just not tell anyone. This weird feeling is probably hat Demyx and Sora feel everyday. They feel…happy.

"You're an idiot." I said again.

"Huh?"

"You are an idiot." I said slowly and walked past him.

I couldn't help but have a smile stretch across my face as I headed for Mr. Lockheart's class.

* * *

Demyx shivered when Leon started talking about world history. He had enough o it in 9th grade. Whether he was paying attention or not Demyx didn't hear a word Leon or Cloud were saying.

"Um, w-what are they talking about?" Demyx asked quietly.

Zexion didn't reply for a moment. Demyx was going to ask again but was stopped when Zexion said, "All they're pretty much saying is that Hitler is a bad guy. They're talking about the holocaust and all the bad stuff he's done."

Demyx stared at him blankly and Zexion quickly added, "The holocaust was the massacre of Jewish people in Germany."

"That's sounds bad." Demyx noted.

Zexion nodded, "Indeed."

Sora apologetically entered the room along with Riku. They showed Leon and Cloud their passes (which Riku forged) and they sat near Zexion and Demyx. Demyx smiled at them and Zexion nodded.

"What'd we miss?" Sora whispered.

"Just some stuff about Hiller." Demyx replied.

"_Hitler_," Zexion corrected. "We are going over Adolf Hitler."

Riku sighed and said, "Social studies is boring."

"Too true," Zexion agreed. "Social studies pretty much is just talking about old people."

"Exactly, just my point," Riku mused.

As Riku and Zexion continued their complaints Sora and Demyx had their own conversation. "So you and Riku…"

Sora blushed. "We are…just friends,"

Demyx shook his head. "That's not what I see!"

Sora pouted and quickly shot back, "Tell me what twelve times eight is."

"Twelve times eight…" Demyx drifted into his own world as he tried to figure that out.

Sora quickly transferred to Riku and Zexion's conversation. "Uh so what are we talking about here?"

"How cute you are." Riku said causing the blush to brunette…brunette to blush, hehe.

"What?" Sora stuttered.

"Just kidding," Riku commented.

"Oh," Sora's confidence sank.

Sora turned away and said, "Why do I like him again?"

* * *

Sitting with her legs crossed inside a limo a beautiful girl gazed out the window. The limo's interior was of leather and wood and had leather seats lining the inside perimeter.

The girl had long black hair and mysterious black eyes. She wore a pretty white dress that came to a little more than the bottom of her knees. She had white flats on. The dress and shoes made her skin look darker than her natural tan.

"So," A man said from the seat across from her. "Will you enjoy your stay?"

The girl turned her head towards the man and smiled. "Whatever do you mean, Xaldin?"

"The last time you were here…it didn't go according to plan." Xaldin replied.

The girl pondered this for a moment and then said, "I'm sure my friends still love me."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you saying that you don't believe in me?" The girl asked sharply.

"N-No," Xaldin shivered. "I was just making sure everything would go smoothly this time."

The girl relaxed but kept her piercing stare. "My friends will _love_ my visit."

"All of them, ma'am?" Xaldin asked still a little shaken up.

"Maybe not Zexion but everyone else will be happy to see me." She smiled.

Xaldin tensed. "What about Master Axel?"

"He will be the most excited of them all."

* * *

Axel shivered. He got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew something was up.

He shouted after Roxas to which he reluctantly turned around and asked, "What?"

"You dropped your phone in the "scuffle"." Axel snickered.

"Blah, blah, blah. I know where my phone is thank you very much." Roxas smiled as he patted his empty jean pocket. Roxas's eyebrows furrowed and he looked around for his phone.

"Looking for this?" Axel waved Roxas's phone in the air and Roxas stepped towards Axel.

"Give it," He commanded.

"Or what?" Axel mused.

"I'll punch you again." Roxas threatened.

"_Try _to punch me again," Axel corrected.

"Give it!" Roxas swing for the phone but Axel raised it above his head.

"You can have it if you can reach for it."

"Axel, that's not fair!" Everybody knows Axel is a very tall person.

_So hot out the box  
Can we pick up the pace  
Turn it up, heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit, are you with it, baby, don't be afraid  
Imma hurt you real good baby_

Axel chuckled. "Love the ringtone, baby."

"Shut up," Roxas shouted as he blushed slightly. Axel let up and Roxas snatched his phone away. Axel watched as Roxas flipped the phone open and read the caller id. He quickly pressed the ignore button and shoved his phone into his pocket.

"Why'd you hang up?"

"You don't need to know." Roxas snapped and shoved past Axel.

* * *

Zexion tensed. This day, this hour, this minute, this second. This time exactly was when Zexion punched Nia. Last year she just pushed his buttons to the max and so he punched her.

And to this day he doesn't regret it at all.

Zexion looked back at the clock and then looked at his left hand. When he punched Nia…it felt good.

* * *

"Ma'am, I'm worried for you." Xaldin quietly said.

Nia smiled. "Ah, what you don't know dear Xaldin is that I get whatever I want."

After a moment Nia added, "I get what I want even when someone hates themselves for it."

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was a little short.**

**I didn't really like this chapter because it was pretty much just random events happening to my characters.**

***Sigh* I hope the next chapter will be a little more fun….**

**LostInRoses **


	4. Study Hall is very interesting

**Lost: **I love all your support my wonderful fans! Also, thanks _MrMrsRandom_ (hope I spelt that right) for your cute little reviews!! I also want to recognize some of the others who reviewed and favorite my story. _Kingdomheartsforevs, BritneyLynn, and Reassembled!!! _

**Axel: **Wonderful. Just wonderful

**Lost: **Don't play with me.

**Axel: **Who said I was?

**Lost: **I can't believe there is a character like you.

**Roxas: **To the bath cave!!

**Sora: **Weirdo

**Roxas: **You're calling me a weirdo when you're a hippie? (No offense to the hippies of the world)

**Sora: **I am no hippie, bitch.

**Roxas: **You are the bitch, bitch

**Sora: **You want to take this outside, punk?

**Roxas: **Yea bring it on sucker!

**----Sora and Roxas run outside----**

**Lost: **I am so totally going to delete you.

**Axel: **Be my guest

**Lost: **Nope, I'm going to make you a very nice person who loves everyone.

**Axel: **…….

**Nia: **Uh, Lost doesn't own any of the kingdom hearts and the final fantasy characters….

* * *

**Chapter 4: Study Hall…Interesting**

Nia stepped out of the limousine and sniffed the air. It was the same putrid smell as last year. She stood in front of Twilight High and bit her lip. How was she going to fair against Zexion again? No matter, she will figure it out when she gets there.

"Is something the matter, Nia?" Xaldin asked from inside the limo.

"Nothing of the sort," She replied. "Just reminiscing,"

"Enjoy your day," Xaldin called.

"My dear Xaldin you are not coming?" Nia asked appalled.

Xaldin sighed. "You keep forgetting that I'm 24."

"Of course not," Nia pouted. "I can never forget your age."

Nia looked back at the school and smiled. She'll just wing it.

* * *

Sora and Riku walked towards the study hall. It was a pretty quiet journey until a girl came up to Riku much to Sora's disdain. She had black hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a silver shirt saying "I care I just don't look like it".

"Hi," She said cheerfully.

"Yo," Riku said as Sora nodded.

"My name's Xion." She smiled.

"I'm Riku and this—"

"I very well know who you are." Xion interrupted glaring at Sora.

"Ok," Riku said exchanging glances with Sora. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." She replied happily.

"Sure," Like no girl has ever said that before. "Ok, bye."

Riku hurried Sora away but Xion persisted. "Wait! What's your favorite color?"

"What? Why?" Riku sighed.

"Just tell me." She snapped.

"Uh, blue,"

"Like my eyes?" She fluttered them about.

"No," Riku replied simply. He turned to Sora and said, "More like Sora's,"

Sora blushed and stared at the floor. "Mine and Xion's eyes are p-pretty much the same."

Riku looked from Xion to Sora and then said, "No, there's a little difference. I like your eyes better."

Sora's heart began to beat fast and he said, "Um, t-thanks,"

Xion pouted and asked, "What class do you have next?"

"Study hall,"

"Which hall?!" She asked creepily.

"Uh, D…" Riku backed up a little and so did Sora.

"W-What do you have after that?"

"…chemistry,"

"With which teacher?!"

"Ms. Lockheart…" Riku said quietly.

"Yay, I have that class too!!!! Let's sit together!" Xion stuttered a bit.

"There is a seating chart you know." Sora commented.

"No one asked you, spiky hair!" Xion snapped causing Sora to twitch.

"Alright well we got to go," Riku quickly said shoving Sora the other way.

"Wait, can I go?" Xion shouted as Riku swiftly said, "No!"

"Where do you live?" Xion shouted as she slowly walked towards them.

"China!" Riku shouted.

"Don't lie to me, I love you!" Xion said as Riku and Sora ran around the corner.

"What…was that?" Sora asked panting.

Riku shook his head causing his hair to move with it. "I don't know."

"She seems like a crazy bitch." Sora remarked.

Riku chuckled. "Yea and I have chemistry with her."

"_We_ have chemistry together. I'm not leaving you alone with this girl." Sora puffed.

"Thanks," Riku smiled making Sora blush.

Riku stepped towards where Sora was leaning and stretched out his hand. "W-What's wrong?"

"You've got something in your hair." From here all Sora could see was Riku's chest and his slow breathing.

"What is this? Some sort of paint?" Riku asked as he rubbed something out of Sora's hair.

"Y-Yea," Sora's heart began to race. "I take art."

"Art," Riku repeated. "Interesting,"

Riku let go of Sora's hair and straightened up in front of him. There was a moment of awkward stares from both Sora and Riku. Sora blushed and tried to look away but just couldn't. Riku didn't even know why he was staring at Sora.

"Um," Riku said breaking the weird trance. "Guess we should be heading to the study hall, right?"

Sora nodded and turned away. He quickened his pace and zoomed around the corner. Riku slowly trailed behind. What was this weird feeling in his stomach? He had breakfast this morning, right? Of course he did. It's the best meal of the day (hot pockets rule!!!). Then, why was he feeling so weird?

Riku shook it off and continued walking down the hall with a lingering feeling in his heart.

* * *

**Roxas**

As Mr. Lockheart…Leon's class ended, which I spent only thirty minutes in, I checked my schedule for my next class. It read: Study Hall. I'm so happy I get some free time. Hopefully Axel isn't there. Whatever, I'll just walk there slowly with my backpack.

Apparently you're allowed to carry your book bags with you around the school. At my old school we had to leave them in our lockers. That reminds me. I still don't have a locker… These lockers are this lovely blend of red, orange, and yellow…like twilight. I would totally love one!

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate. I grabbed it from my pocket and flipped it open. It was an unknown number. I decided to answer so I could find out who it was.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Roxas," _

His voice was like venom. I felt it sink in and I don't think it'll go away. His voice was so soothing and smooth that it actually made me feel relaxed….b-but that doesn't mean anything.

"Axel," I sighed. "How'd you get this number?"

"_Your bro," _

Damn it Demyx. "What do you want? You're wasting my minutes."

"_Calm down," _That actually calmed me. _"I know you have study hall next."_

"Ok," I wasn't going to ask how he knew that.

"_Demyx, Zexion, Sora, Riku and I also have it next. We want you to get your ass over here now for some R & R."_

"Fine," I was actually happy to have some…friends.

I felt Axel smile. _"Good, see you there Roxy."_

He hung up right when I was about to yell at him. Roxy was a stupid nickname. A stupid person could be the only one to make that up. (Or super awesome fan girls!!! Mwahaha)

"Excuse me," A female voice asked from behind me.

I swung around and saw a beautiful girl standing before me. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes and lovely dark skin. She was very pretty. Too bad I am ga—I mean not into her.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to know where I could find the study hall room. This whole school is ever so confusing." She had a pretty voice too. You could say it was a female version of Axel's voice.

"There are a couple of rooms I think. Which room does your schedule say?"

The girl grabbed her schedule gracefully and said, "Room D,"

I smiled. "That's where I'm going. Why don't we go together?"

The girl paused for a moment and then said, "Lead the way,"

"I'm also new here." I wanted to make another friend because I actually want to be a little more…social. Not like the person who thinks everyone is his friend but the guy who can make friends easily.

"I'm not new," She said quietly. "I have been at this school before."

"You have?" I asked.

"I was attending this school last year. I did not know whether to return for the next year or not." Nia spoke with such class and elegance like she was raised all proper and rich.

"Return?" Nia seemed like an interesting person. I wonder how the others will like her.

"Indeed, I originally live in France with my parents. I wanted to try something new so I decided to go to a very peculiar school. Last year I was not at my best. I didn't finish the semester."

"We're here," I announced getting ready to open the door.

Nia smiled and said, "Wonderful."

* * *

Zexion set down the book he was reading. Axel was trying to talk to him but he didn't want to talk to Axel. He tried to zone him out but Axel was a persistent person.

"Why won't you talk to me?!" He shouted as Zexion sighed.

"Fine what do you want?" Zexion asked exasperated.

"I wanted to know what Demyx's favorite color was." Axel pouted.

"How would I know that? Ask him yourself." Zexion commanded.

"I wanted to ask a third party and you are a third party…I think. You hang around him all the time so I was just wondering if you knew." Axel explained to the frustrated silverette.

Zexion stared into Axel's emerald eyes and said, "Let's get this straight, hmm? I do not hang around Demyx. He hangs around me. I've only known Demyx for about two hours. So, why would I know everything about him?"

Axel backed off. "Damn, why are you so angry?"

Zexion didn't really know why. He just felt that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Sora paced around the small room. How was he supposed to "study" when there was a hawt guy studying next to him? Riku had his chemistry textbook open and he was reading. He was the only one in the room who was actually studying.

"I thought you were a troublemaker." Sora commented.

Riku looked away from the book and set his gaze on Sora to which he gulped. "I am."

"Then why are you studying?" Sora asked bluntly.

Riku smiled and Sora looked away. "Troublemakers can study too you know."

"Oh, uh yea,"

"You should study too."

"Why?"

"Because you're stupid,"

"No I'm not!" Sora pouted.

"Then what's up with all the D's?" Riku asked innocently.

"I like the letter D." Sora lied.

"Liar,"

"No it's true!" No it wasn't.

"Of course I believe you." Riku teased and Sora sighed.

* * *

Demyx wanted Axel to get away from Zexion. He was taking up Demyx's time with him! He wanted to shove Axel out of the way but that would seem mean.

Demyx would have to figure something out soon or—suddenly the door swung open and three people gasped.

* * *

Roxas opened the door as Nia stepped through. Roxas heard gasps all around from Zexion, Riku, and surprisingly Axel. Roxas stood next to Nia confused.

"Nia," Axel said.

"Nia," Riku greeted.

"…Nia," Zexion gritted him teeth.

"Hello boys," Nia smiled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zexion asked standing up.

Nia looked appalled. "Ah, my lovely Zexion oh how you've grown."

"Answer the question," Axel demanded.

"Well it has been a year since our little scuffle and now I am allowed to return to lovely little Twilight High." Nia said snobbishly.

"What do you want?" Riku asked not angrily but friendly.

"Whatever do you mean? This is the study hall am I correct? It is open to anyone."

"You don't deserve to be back here." Zexion growled.

Nia pouted playfully. "You don't deserve to be here either."

Roxas felt the tension in the air and asked, "Zexion, why are you so mad?"

Zexion glared at Roxas but Nia replied. "Zexion hit me."

Roxas, Sora, and Demyx gasped. Demyx asked, "Z-Zexion why?"

"She deserved it." He answered simply.

"And I was the unlucky soul who got the worst of the punishments." Nia said sadly.

"Why?" Sora asked as Riku held his hand in front of him.

"Zexion's father is all chummy with the principal so he got a lesser punishment." Nia said dryly.

"Nia got punished for what Zexion did to you?" Roxas gulped.

Nia nodded. "It was horrible indeed. I didn't do anything but they took me away."

Zexion growled. "Don't play the victim here, Nia! We both know what you did to me and I will never forget it."

Demyx shivered and asked, "What did you do to Zexion?"

"I think that is Zexion's and my problem. When we need your assistance I shall surely call." Nia said bitterly.

Zexion shouted, "Don't talk to my friends like that."

Nia pretended to look shocked. "Now where have I heard that one before?"

"Don't get me angry," Zexion warned.

"Or what?" Nia teased.

"I'll do something worse than punching you." Zexion threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared." Nia laughed. "Maybe I should keep encouraging you to punch me. I want your new friends to see how bad you can be."

Zexion tensed as Axel slowly slid towards him. "Nia don't tempt me."

Nia gazed around the room and spotted Demyx. Demyx looked from Nia to Zexion and backed up slightly. "Now, now who is this?"

"Don't answer that, Demyx." Zexion said clenching his fists.

Nia came up with an idea. "What if I take this little cutie with me? It would be quite amazing."

"You're not taking anyone away," Axel finally said.

"Shall I remind you of Loz and a certain someone else?" Nia said.

"That's it!" Zexion shouted as he tried lunging towards Nia but Axel held him back.

Nia blew him a kiss and walked out the door.

"Axel, let me go!" Zexion shouted.

"No, I don't want you getting in trouble again!" Axel said holding onto him tighter.

Zexion finally relaxed and said he was fine. Axel reluctantly let go of him but stayed close. There was an awkward silence in the air and no one wanted to break it. Roxas stared in disbelief at what had just unfolded in front of him. What the hell is up with this school?

"What the hell was that?" Roxas asked as his voice echoed through the silence.

Axel and Zexion looked at each other as Riku explained, "Nia was…is a bad person. She likes seeing people hurt, angry, and crazy. She doesn't care about anyone but herself."

"…What happened last year?" Sora asked quietly.

"She hurt some of my friends and so I punched her." Zexion said without remorse.

"Just like that?"

"Like I said, she deserved it."

Demyx was staring at the floor and didn't want to speak up. He didn't know what to think of Zexion right now. The side Demyx saw was a calm, cool, and collected person who is very patient with Demyx. The side he saw a couple minutes ago was the complete opposite.

"Z-Zexion," Demyx shivered. Zexion turned around to look at him. "C-Can I talk to you outside?"

Zexion looked away and then said, "Sure." Demyx and Zexion slowly exited the room leaving four people left to deal with the situation.

"What about you?" Roxas asked Axel. "What? No crazy remarks?"

Axel shook his head quietly. "I can't do that to her."

"Why?" Roxas asked quickly.

Axel looked out the window and then said, "She's my cousin."

* * *

Nia knew that hadn't gone according to plan. She'd fix it somehow but right now she has to try and not get expelled…again. Zexion was the same as he was last year: arrogant, stubborn, and evil. He'll probably never change.

"He's just a shell of a person trying to hide his lovely feelings in his books and school." Nia told herself. Suddenly a person bumped into Nia and she lost her balance but quickly recovered.

"Hey! There are other people here you know!" Nia shouted at the man.

"Oh my bad, maybe you should be watching who you shout at." He retorted. He had a Scottish accent.

"Jesus, no one has any class but me." (A/N: I don't know whether I should make Nia British, French, European, or an American living in a different country.)

"You're one to talk."

Nia looked this person up and down and finally noticed his features. He had blue-silver hair that was in a weird style and he had creepy yellow eyes. "You are a weird fellow."

"You're a weird chick," His Scottish accent made him sound angrier.

"I like you; I think I can let this slide." Nia said but then added, "But only this time."

The person snorted. "Yea whatever,"

"What is your name, asshole?" Nia asked smiling.

He ignored the insult and then replied:

"Saix,"

* * *

**Roxas**

I stepped out of the room because it was getting tense in there. I can't believe that bitch is Axel's cousin! I mean Axel is a piece of work but her? Seriously she should be in a mental hospital.

I have enough of my problems to deal with and I don't want anymore. This school is like a delinquent's school. However, what I've heard was that not everyone can get in this school. You need to be the right person to be able to attend and I have no idea how Demyx and I got in.

Zexion seems to have _a lot_ of problems too. He and Nia are like fire and ice. I hope Zexion will solve his problems and I hope I can get past mine. I can't believe it has been three years since then. I don't even know how I've faired even this long. I miss you dad. I'm scared. I want you to come back to us, please.

You protected me from him. Now that you're dead every day I'm afraid of going outside because he might come and get me. The police can't do anything and…and I really don't want him coming and finding me. I mean, that's why we moved.

I began walking around the corner. When my head peeked around it my eyes widened in horror as I saw him. I quickly ran back around the corner and shivered against the wall. I slid down and held my head wishing that what I saw wasn't real.

I was shaking. I was frightened. I couldn't breath. He found me. He finally found me.

"Hey Roxy," Axel cheered as he stepped out of the room and closed the door.

I ignored him. "H-He f-found me,"

"Wait, who found you?" Axel asked as he towered over me.

"H-he c-came f-for me,"

"Who are you talking about?" Axel asked as he crouched in front of me.

"P-Please, please l-let him go…go…go away." I shouted uncontrollably.

"Roxas! Who?" Axel asked desperately as he pulled my hands out from my head. I stared at him with fright in my eyes.

"H-He's going to g-get…m-me." I sung out of insanity.

"Roxas, who has come for you?!" Axel asked.

"Saix," I smiled creepily.

* * *

**So I've introduced the Demyx/Zexion villain which is Nia. I've also sort of introduced the Axel/Roxas villain, Saix. **

**I don't know whether to make a Sora/Riku villain or whether to make them the only working couple so far since they don't have an actual villain yet.**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews!!**

**If you want a Riku/Sora villain then give me some feedback at whether you want it to be Xion or not and I'll make up a story with it.**

**If you want them to continue being the only working couple then I'll blend that into the story.**

**LostInRoses **


	5. Faint

**Lost: **Ok, I got some suggestions and have made my decision.

**Roxas: **I can't wait!

**Axel: **I can

**Lost: **As I ignore Axel's comments, I have decided to have a Sora/Riku villain but later on in the story. So now you can just enjoy these two villains here:

**Nia: **Hey!

**Saix: **Yo

**Lost: **I still need to explain why Saix is Scottish.

**Saix: **Yea, why am I Scottish?

**Lost: **I just wanted to try a different vibe out on Saix and to see if it'll work out or not. Give me your thoughts about him being Scottish and stuff!

**Axel: **I don't know why I'm saying this but: Lost doesn't own any of the kingdom hearts characters or the final fantasy characters.

**Lost: ***laugh* It's because I made you.

**Axel: **Noooooooooo

* * *

**Chapter 5: Faint**

**One week later….**

**Roxas**

I stepped out of my room with a little feeling of happiness. I wasn't the usual Roxas. Well, the usual Roxas was an emotional person but right now I don't know what to feel. After that weird encounter with…Saix I don't know what to feel. I think I just said that but whatever.

I told my mother and she quickly called Detective Incendie. He was the detective who helped my family and me with my…problem the first time it happened. As if on cue he told me that he had a son my age. Who would have thought it was Axel?

Incendie had flaming red hair like Axel, had emerald eyes like Axel, and he also had a stupid smile on his face at the wrong times. Turns out Incendie's jurisdiction are Destiny Island, Twilight Town, and Hollow Bastion. My day just get's fucking better, right?

Now I have a stupid psycho to deal with, a flaming no two flaming red heads to deal with, and a worrywart mother who won't leave me alone. Oh and did I mention my now super angry big brother? Ever since I told him about Saix his expression has NEVER changed from anger. It's really creepy.

I didn't know Saix would come back so soon. Don't get me wrong I am terrified right now but how am I supposed to go about my school days with the thought of him in my head? So far the only time I saw Saix was when he talked to…ugh, Nia. I haven't seen him since Nia's encounter with him.

Maybe they're working together? No way, the first time Nia met me was when she wanted to know where the study hall room was. Nia and Saix have no other connection, none.

It's been a week since then and I think I'm getting better but Demyx…not so much. I know there is a psychotic pervert walking around my new town and all but I think I can handle it. (That's not true.)

No, I'm telling myself I can handle it but underneath I'm shaking in my boots. I just want someone to talk to. I want someone to understand my pain. I want someone there for me. My mom says she's there but all she can really do is say that everything will be alright. She will never understand what I have gone through and she knows that too. She knows that she can never save me.

Maybe I should just give up and let Saix have me. I just want all of this to end now. I just want someone to end everything here and now. End my life, please. I can't handle Saix I just can't. We ran away from him once but now he's back and there is no one to save me this time.

* * *

"_Yeah, you'll like him!" His father insisted._

"_Are you sure?" Roxas asked skeptically._

"_Of course," He replied. "Besides you make friends easily."_

"_If you're wrong—"_

"_I'm not wrong!" His father smiled._

"_What if I don't like him?" Roxas pouted._

"_I think you'll like him."_

"_Don't say that," Roxas sighed. "You don't know what I like."_

_His father raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? So you'd rather be hanging around some crazy pyromaniac or something?"_

"_I—" That actually sounded fun to Roxas. "No,"_

"_Then I know you'll like him."_

_Roxas looked out the window and saw the blue-sliver haired person talking to Demyx. "I hope you're right."_

_Roxas's father smiled. "I'm always right."_

* * *

Demyx stomped out of the house and started venting his anger on the sidewalk.

"If that guy thinks that he can take my brother away from me he's got another thing coming to him." Demyx threw a rock at a car and ended up breaking the window.

"I don't care if I break a window or not. I just want this asshole taken care of, now." Demyx growled.

"I hope you're not talking about me." A wonderful voice said. Demyx didn't turn around because he was fumbling with a piece of glass that fell off of the car.

"Hello?" The voice called slowly.

"I fucking heard you. Shut up." Demyx snapped.

The voice whistled and stepped in front of Demyx. "Now, what's wrong with Demyx?"

Demyx looked up and stared into Zexion's beautiful eyes. They didn't look pretty to him right now. They looked like they were mocking Demyx. It was like Zexion's eyes were saying, "My life is better, ha-ha!"

Demyx twitched. "Don't look at me."

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Technically, you looked at me."

"I'm not in a playing mood. Look. Away. Now." Demyx shouted.

Zexion sighed. "Ok, tell Dr. Phil the problem."

"There is no problem!"

"Sure," He said. "Give me that glass before you cut yourself."

"I'm fine," Demyx snapped. Zexion grabbed for the glass but Demyx pulled it away. Zexion slipped his hand under it as Demyx tried pulling away again. This time it cut deep into Zexion's palm and he cursed in pain.

"Shit!" He said causing Demyx to snap out of his angry mode. "This…is why you shouldn't play with glass."

Zexion's blood dripped off of his hand onto the sidewalk. "I am soooooo sorry, Zexy! Please don't hate me!"

Zexion smiled through the pain. "That's the Demyx I know." After a pause he added, "Zexy?"

Demyx blushed and said, "W-Well it um s-suits you…"

Zexion nodded painfully. "Whatever,"

Demyx glanced at Zexion's bleeding hand that was dangling on his side. "Are you g-going to take a look at it?"

Zexion shook his head a motion he immediately regretted. "Nope,"

"Why?" Demyx asked stepping towards him. "Shouldn't you see how bad it is?"

"No," Zexion stepped back slightly.

"Let's just take a look at it." Demyx grabbed Zexion's bleeding hand and held it up so he could see it. Zexion on the other hand quickly looked away.

"See," Demyx said quietly. "It's a little bad but we can fix it. It's just some icky blood around your hand and a long gash from side to side."

"Ok, now let go." Zexion persisted.

"No, not until you look at it." Demyx pouted.

"Fine," Zexion gulped. "If I look at it will you let go?"

"Yes,"

"Ok…"

_Maybe I grew out of it. _Zexion thought.

Zexion shakily turned his head so he could see his wound. Like Demyx said it was covered in blood. Zexion stared at it unable to look away. Demyx happily let go of Zexion's hand but Zexion was still staring at where it once was.

_Blood, _Zexion's heart began to beat fast. His mind raced with stupid ideas of what the blood will do. Zexion felt like the breath was being taken from his very soul. He felt lightheaded. He just wanted to rip his eyes from his face so he couldn't see something so disgusting.

_Blood dirtied my hand! _He thought stupidly. _It's crawling up my arm…It's getting on my clothes. It's g-going to eat me! It's going to eat ME!_

"Ok," Demyx turned away. "All we need to do is put that alcohol stuff on your palm. It'll hurt but it's better than getting it cut off! Then, we'll put some of that nice creamy stuff on so it'll feel better. Lastly we'll put a nice big Band-Aid on. It should be something funny. Maybe it should have racecars or…or hello kitty? What do you—Zexion?" Zexion was still staring at that same spot until Demyx tapped his shoulder. He looked at him with no expression.

"You ok?" Demyx asked.

Zexion finally collapsed and felt his world blacken to darkness.

"Zexion!" Demyx screamed.

* * *

Axel drove his car around the block. He was supposed to be heading for Roxas's house but was stopped by a mysterious call. The person told Axel to go to a specific address and knock on the door.

He came across the house and boy was it creepy. It was an abandoned old mansion that had boards nailed to the windows and the steps all rugged and torn. Axel stepped out of his car and gently slammed the door. Why did someone want him here anyway?

"Guess I'll have to find out," Then, he walked towards the house.

* * *

Sora stepped over all the cracks in the sidewalk because he was a little superstitious. He didn't want his mom breaking her back! He shook his head frustrated.

Riku was on his mind every single day, every single second. Riku was a tall, handsome, heartthrob that anyone wants. Riku is a person who doesn't want his looks and just wants to be a regular person.

"I don't understand why—"

"_Yeah, she asked me out on a date."_

Sora stared at the ground. A girl named Louise asked Riku out a couple days ago. Sora expected Riku to say no but he didn't. Why was this girl so different? What about Sora? What did Riku think about Sora?

"_W-What'd you say?" Sora asked halfheartedly._

Sora was a stupid little brunette that no one liked. He, on the other hand, liked everybody. But here comes Riku. Sora instantly liked him because he likes everyone but now this likeness has turned into something more. How was he supposed to deal with this?

"_I said sure," Riku replied calmly. _

"'I said sure'," Sora mimicked angrily.

"_T-That's good," Sora gulped. He tried hiding away his sadness._

Riku: tall, handsome, silverette, aquamarine eyed, hawt

Sora: short, cute, brunette, blue eyed, munchkin

Sora knew that someday some girl will whisk Riku away from him. But he didn't know it was going to be this hard…No, this girl could just be a random date that meant nothing! Yes, she is just a person he is going to the movies with who is a girl. It doesn't mean anything.

Besides, Louise looked weird. She had dark black hair and blue eyes. For some reason she looked familiar. She came on a little too strong with Riku and she reminded Sora of a previous girl…

"Shit!" Sora shouted.

That girl was Xion in disguise! The black hair, the blue eyes…they were all Xion's! All Xion did was change her hairstyle and wore glasses. How could Sora be so stupid? Now, Riku was on a date with a crazy psycho chick who wants Riku all to herself.

"I got to save Riku!" Sora said as he was about to turn around and head for the theater. "What the—" As Sora turned around he bumped into a tall figure. Before Sora could hit the ground the figure caught his arm and pulled him back up.

"I am so sorry," Sora apologized as he looked up at the person. "R-Riku?"

"In the flesh," Riku smirked.

"Wait but…How'd you…Louise she's Xion!" Sora sputtered out.

"I know," Riku said staring at the sky. "I knew it when "Louise" approached us."

"Then why'd you go out with her?" Sora asked baffled.

Riku shrugged. "At first I was bored but as I thought it over I had an idea. During the date I would make Xion think of me as a nasty idiot so she would stop going after me."

"D-Did it work?"

Riku nodded happily. "Like a charm. I ditched her at the mall." Sora sighed in relief. He had his Riku back. Riku stared at Sora intently which caused Sora to turn away.

Riku bit his lip in thought. He suddenly had an idea. "But something else went wrong."

Sora looked at Riku worried. "W-What happened?"

Riku forced back a smile. "Xion unfortunately kissed me."

Sora's eyes widened in horror, that stalker kissed his Riku? Sora was going to do something about that and it isn't going to be pretty. _How dare she kiss him! How dare she kiss my Riku! I will be the only person Riku ever kisses and I will do anything to keep others from my Riku!_

Sora's heart filled with rage. Riku couldn't help but smile. "W-Why are you smiling? That disgusting girl kissed you!"

Riku stepped towards Sora who didn't seem to notice. "She didn't really kiss me."

"What?" Sora asked angrily.

"I lied."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see how you'd react." Riku said. Sora's body died out from rage and now he was calm…well not really.

"How'd I do?" Sora gulped.

"I noticed you got angry." As he was conversing with Sora Riku sprung step two of his plan. "So, I want to know why."

"It was because…b-because I um didn't want my friend to get kissed if he didn't want to." Sora was falling into the trap. Riku intentionally made a smile that could knock anyone out. Sora gulped and immediately blushed. He quickly looked away as Riku expected.

"Why do you do that?" Riku asked eyebrows furrowed.

"D-Do what?" Sora's heart began to race as he tried and failed to calm down.

"You look away from me at any moment, you stutter when you're around me, you also turn red like all the time. Give me a straight answer. Why is that?" Sherlock asked.

_Oh no, _Sora thought. _How can I tell him that I'm in love with him? How can I tell the hottest insightful person in the world I love him?_ "S-Stuttering is a form of uh speaking disorder? Yeah, a speaking disorder, anyone can have it."

Riku's face turned hard and unreadable. "Don't play dumb with me. I notice what others do. So, I've noticed that the only time you stutter is when you're around me."

_Damn it, _Sora sighed. "Ok, you want to know the truth?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok, here it is," _Oh god._ Sora gulped and strained to look Riku straight in the eye."I…"

Riku cocked his head to the side curiously. "You what?"

_I love you. _"I care about my friends."

Riku sighed knowing it was a lie. "Are we going to do this all day? I know when someone is lying or not."

Sora stared at the ground not knowing what to do. "I…"

Sora was about to cry for some reason. He looked back up at Riku and began, "You…"

Sora's words were lost in a sea of aquamarine. Riku blinked a couple times because he didn't know what to do. What was this feeling Riku was getting? It was a fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach that wanted to come out. Sora to Riku was…everything.

Riku and Sora's faces slowly inched towards each other. For some reason Riku's gaze was locked on Sora's soft lips. As they got closer to each other, time stopped. It was like nothing could stop them.

Sora gripped Riku's dark blue shirt shakily. Riku stepped closer to Sora. He was just going with the flow. He didn't really know what was going on except that the only thought in his head was Sora. The latter closed his eyes waiting for the embrace of Riku's lips.

Silence

Riku stopped. What the hell was he doing? What the hell was he going to do? No matter, all Riku had to do was get out of there. Yes, all he'd need to do is book it the other way. Ok, he'll do it and run away from the unfolding problem.

"I have to go," He quickly said rather hoarsely. Before Sora could open his eyes Riku was already speeding down the street deliberately running around the corner.

Sora looked at the ground unable to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

**Roxas**

I made some hotdogs out of a strange text message Demyx sent me. He marked it urgent and it read:

**Go bak sum otogs emediantly!**

I assumed otogs and emediantly meant hotdogs immediately. I heard the door open and someone put something on the couch. I ignored the sound because I thought it was Demyx sitting on the couch waiting for his hotdogs.

I didn't know why he wanted some hotdogs out of the blue. But you never know what Demyx will ever do anyway. This is pretty much just an average day to me. My days consist of a red head, a slow older brother, a bubbly brunette, and their love interests. Love interests…hmm.

"Hey, Demyx I got your hotdogs!" I yelled from the kitchen. I rounded the corner and immediately stopped dead in my tracks. I saw Demyx sitting on the ground next to a sleeping figure that was lying on the couch in the center of the room. As I slowly approached the couch I realized the person was Zexion. Ugh, what did Demyx do now? I guess I'll have to solve his problems…again.

"What happened to Zexion?" I sighed placing the hotdogs on the table next to the couch.

"I…d-don't k-know," Demyx sobbed.

"Alright fine," I looked the unconscious body up and down and spotted Zexion's bloody palm. "What happened to his hand?"

"Um, h-he c-cut himself with a piece of glass," Demyx gulped.

Zexion's eyes slowly opened and he placed his hand on his forehead. "What…happened?"

Demyx welled up with tears and I was forced to explain what had happened. "Demyx said you passed out or something."

Zexion groaned. "Damn it,"

"What's the matter?"

"I guess I should tell you." Zexion slowly sat up without using his injured hand and sighed. "I'm a hemophobe."

"That makes sense." I nodded looking down at Zexion's bloody palm.

"W-What's an h-homophobe?" Demyx hiccupped.

"Hemophobe Demyx," Zexion corrected. "I am certainly not a homophobe."

"A hemophobe is someone afraid of blood." I said. "I know because of House."

Demyx ignored me and shivered. "Zexion…I thought…I thought you died!"

Zexion smiled and said, "It takes a lot more than just blood to kill me."

Demyx smiled. "I'm glad."

I turned away from the two and walked back into the kitchen. I'll give them some time and I'll…I'm lonely. Sora is out with I'm guessing Riku and Demyx and Zexion have each other. Who do I have? I miss Axel.

Yes, I just said I miss Axel. He can be weird but he lightens up a room. I have to admit there is something about him that I find interesting. I want someone to talk to and I don't even know where he is! Where is Axel?

* * *

"Interested?" A Scottish voice asked placing down his coffee.

"Perhaps," A pompous voice replied.

"What else can I tell you?" The Scott mumbled.

"Oh Saix," The rich voice snickered. "It takes a lot more than a "foolproof" plan you have just told me. I need a tiny bit more details for you to get me on your lovely little side."

Saix growled. He looked out the coffee shop's window and said, "Nia, we both want something we can't have."

"I always get what I want." Nia snapped.

"How do you get what you want?" Saix inquired.

"I have my ways." Nia replied simply.

"And do those ways involve getting rid of someone or another?"

Nia looked at him sideways. "Maybe,"

"Could you get rid of Axel?" Saix proposed.

Nia smiled for a second. "And why would I do that? What is Axel to you?"

"Nothing," Saix snarled. "Roxas is the one I want. I know you and Axel are cousins. I want you to get rid of him so I can have Roxas all to myself."

"Now what do I get from this ludicrous plan?"

"I'll in turn give you Zexion," Hearing his name made Nia twitch. "You hate him, he hates you."

Nia waved her hand at him. "Um, hello? I'd rather not make Zexion abhor me more."

"A-Abhor?" Saix asked quietly.

Nia rolled her eyes and said, "It means hate, idiot. What do Scotts do in their spare time anyway? I guess you don't read." (No offense to Scottish people.)

Saix growled and slammed his fist on the table. "Listen missy—"

"Do you want my assistance or not?" Nia interrupted.

"Yes," He replied quietly.

"Then whatever I say you will take. Do you understand that?" Nia said like a queen.

"Fine,"

"Excellent," Nia said. "Good day,"

Nia exited the café gracefully with a weird feeling in her heart. For some reason she knew that all of this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Axel stood silently in front of a mysterious figure. He was inside of a beautiful mansion's foyer. It was dark and silent and Axel didn't want to be there. Not one bit.

"Hello Axel," The figure—a woman said.

"Hello Lila,"

* * *

**Sorry it took me like forever to update!**

**I recently got addicted to this stupid but interesting MMO I found while I was surfing onemanga and now I am hooked!**

**So much has been** **going on so I've been super distracted!**

**I'm talking about the MMO, this huge ass snow we got here, and my other stories I'm making up.**

**Hope you loved this chapter and sorry if it was short. I sort of scrambled to make this one up!**

**LostInRoses**


	6. Memories

**Lost: **Thanks for all the reviews! Those are the only things keeping me going with this story!! I love it when you guys send in cute questions and…give me cookies.

**Axel: **I get cookies all the time.

**Lost: **It's because you're fat.

**Roxas: **I don't enjoy being sad all the time.

**Lost: **Don't worry Roxas! You won't be sad much longer…

**Sora: **Lost doesn't own any of us or the final fantasy characters!!

**Roxas: **I'm supposed to say that, bitch!

**Sora: **Bitch

* * *

**Chapter 6: Memories**

Roxas glided down the street with Demyx in tow. They were on their way to school which was a pretty long walk. Twilight High was on the other side of the neighborhood and their mother told them it would be good exercise. -_-

Roxas snapped his finger. "That reminds me. Why'd you want me to make you hotdogs yesterday?"

Demyx smiled without looking at Roxas. "Hotdogs are Zexion's favorite food."

Roxas bit back a smile. "I noticed you're happy instead of angry."

"I decided to be angry but still be happy at the same time." Demyx proudly said.

Roxas looked away. Something bothered him. It was strange how Roxas isn't angrier than Demyx. It actually frightened him. He was supposed to be extremely angry at Saix. He should be furious but he isn't. Maybe he is and he just doesn't want to acknowledge his anger? No, it should be easy for someone to be angry at the person who did…_that_ to you.

"I should be mad." Roxas whispered. "I'm…not?"

"Mad? Mad at what?" Demyx's keen sense of hearing bugged Roxas sometimes.

"Nothing," Roxas sighed. "I was just thinking."

"It's Saix isn't it?" Demyx's expression turned from soft and bubbly to unreadable and hard.

"N-No," Roxas lied.

Demyx growled. "Roxas, you can tell me anything. I'm your older brother remember?"

Roxas breathed. "I'm freaking out because you're angrier at Saix than I am." Demyx didn't reply. "I mean, I should be really mad and should be cursing up a storm but I'm not." He didn't reply again. "Demyx please answer me."

"Maybe you are angry." Demyx finally said.

"What?"

"Maybe this is you angry." Demyx said looking forward.

Roxas shook his head. "I don't think so. I'd probably know that I'm angry."

Demyx shrugged.

Roxas looked away and saw the school in the distance. After minutes of silent walking, Demyx and Roxas walked across the parking lot. Roxas saw Axel drive up in his flaming red Ferrari and got out.

"Sup Roxas," Axel said locking his car.

"That's…your…car?" Roxas breathed.

Axel smirked. "I thought you knew what car I had."

"Well a couple days ago you came in a black convertible." Demyx pointed out. "Are you rich or something?"

Axel ignored the question and looked at Roxas who gulped. "Haven't seen you in a while,"

"I h-haven't seen you either." Roxas stuttered. Demyx smiled and ran into the building.

Axel leaned against his awesome car and said, "My dad mentioned you the other day. Is something up?"

Roxas quickly shook his head. "Mr. Incendie just wanted to know how I was doing."

"Sure," Axel quietly said.

Whenever Axel was around it made Roxas feel all funny. He was a loss for words, his heart always raced, he always blushed and he could never look Axel in the eye. Is this was they call…love? Roxas vowed never to love someone again but is it alright with Axel? Axel seemed trustworthy enough and he seemed like he would never hurt Roxas. However, Roxas doesn't really know anything about him.

Roxas looked over at Axel who was tapping his foot to the beat of the song that was stuck in his head. "Axel…"

Axel moved his emerald eyes towards Roxas and the latter tried to look him in the eyes. "What?"

Roxas gulped. "W-Where are you f-from?"

He raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know."

Axel looked away for a moment in deep thought and then said, "A place,"

"You d-don't have an accent or anything." Roxas was assuming he was from a different speaking country than himself since he speaks fluent French.

"I hide it well don't I?" Axel smirked.

"What place are you from?" I sighed.

Axel looked up at the sky and said, "The World That Never Was,"

"That explains the constant French you speak." Roxas sighed. (A/N: Just think of TWTNW as France or something. XD)

"Anymore questions?" Axel asked a slight irritation in his voice.

"No…" Roxas said sensing the irritation.

Axel smiled. "Good,"

"Hello Axel," A voice said from behind Roxas.

Axel hopped off his car and said, "Yo Nia,"

Roxas turned around to greet Nia but immediately saw Saix behind her. He turned back around ready to run the hell away but then Axel would know something was up. What is he going to do? What can he do? Roxas felt his legs shiver and he tried fighting it back so no one noticed. He felt Saix's icy cold stare on his back and he looked back at Axel who was smiling at Nia.

"What do you want?" Axel asked.

"I just wanted to say hello to my fun loving cousin." Nia flipped back her hair and stepped next to Axel as Saix stood next to Roxas.

"Hey…you," Axel greeted Saix.

"I'm Saix," He sighed.

"And you're from Scotland." Axel added.

Saix smiled. "Wonderful, usually people assume I'm British or Irish."

"Hello Roxas," Saix smirked. Roxas nodded unable to speak.

Axel looked from Roxas to Saix and back again. "So Saix, which of my classes are you in?"

"I think language arts."

"Good," Axel usually said "good" when he was angry or didn't like a person. In this case it was the second one.

"Roxas, how have you been?" Saix asked. Roxas shrugged and stared at his toes.

Axel squinted and asked, "Saix how long have you known _Roxy_?"

_Roxy, _Saix thought in disgust. "Roxas and I go _way_ back."

"You do?" Axel asked through gritted teeth.

Nia stared at the ground sensing the tension in the air. She knew this was going to be a stupid plan. She knew Axel and it was hard keeping a secret from him. He's very insightful and sometimes people mistook him for a mind reader. This plan is going to fail. Nia should have declined and she would have tried to deal with Zexion in her own way but now she was in too deep.

"Axel," Nia said rather hoarsely. "Can I…talk to you over there?"

Saix smirked.

"What's up, cuz?" Axel looked at Nia and walked a couple feet away with her. Roxas kept his gaze on the ground feeling Saix's yellow eyes staring him down.

As Nia and Axel conversed Saix tried to talk to Roxas.

"Roxas," Saix whistled and got closer. "Long time no see,"

Roxas didn't reply…he couldn't.

Saix smiled and got even closer. "Come on talk to me,"

He didn't reply.

Saix grabbed Roxas's arm who twitched. "You talk to me or I'll do _that _again to you."

Roxas breathed uncontrollably and bit back tears. He unwillingly whispered, "No…"

Saix smiled devilishly. "Now you're talking to me."

"Go…away," Roxas said shivering.

"Now why would I do that?" Saix got closer to Roxas. So close he was breathing down his neck. Roxas closed his eye wishing Saix was gone.

Saix whispered in Roxas's ear. "Now that your daddy's gone I can have you all to myself." Roxas let some tears go. He saw a couple cloud his vision and quickly blinked them away.

Saix saw Axel and Nia finish their conversation. He added, "Don't forget Roxas. Be afraid when you're alone because I'm always with you. _Always._"

Saix backed away from Roxas and smirked. Axel walked back to the two and asked, "So what'd you talk about when we were gone?"

"Ah, we were just catching up on things right Roxas?" Saix said and Roxas slowly nodded.

Axel looked down at Roxas and then said, "Well I've got to go."

Roxas's head shot up. _No! Don't leave me…_

"Roxas, do you want to come with?" Axel surprisingly asked.

"Yes," Roxas said rather quickly.

"Hey Saix, do you understand French?" Axel asked to whom shook his head. "_Je te déteste beaucoup et j'espère que vous allez en enfer_."

Saix looked confused as Nia's eyes widened. Axel smiled and said, "It means you're a good guy and that you'll do well at this school." Saix nodded happily as Nia shook her head. "Roxas let's go."

Roxas and Axel started walking towards the school as Saix's expression slowly turned from friendly to angry.

Saix turned to Nia and asked, "So what'd that actually mean?"

"Exactly as Axel said," Nia smiled.

"I like him," Saix commented as he headed for the school.

_Idiot, _Nia thought. _It means 'I hate you very much and I hope you go to hell.' _

* * *

"_Hey," The blue-silver haired boy said. "I'm Saix."_

"_I'm…uh Roxas," Roxas sort of smiled._

_Saix smiled. "I hope we'll be good friends."_

"_Me too," Roxas said quietly._

"_Hey, do you like videogames?" He asked._

_Roxas smiled a real smile this time. "You bet your ass I do."_

"_Great," Saix said turning around. "Let's go to my house. I've got tons of them there."_

"_That would be awesome!" Roxas cheered as he and Saix raced to his house._

_

* * *

_

**Roxas**

I slowly felt relief as Saix and I parted ways. I cannot describe what I felt out there. It was too horrifying. Maybe this is my anger…maybe my anger is fright? That's stupid. Well I am a stupid person but you know. I'm so glad Axel saved me. Maybe he understood that I didn't like Saix and I think he doesn't like him either.

Axel hasn't said anything the entire trip to class. I'm a little freaked out since Axel talks like all the time. Maybe he figured out my relationship with Saix? No, he couldn't have…could he?

"Axel," I breathed.

"What?" He asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Do you…like Saix?" I gulped.

Axel stared at me curiously and then replied, "Like a boyfriend? No way!"

I sighed but smiled in my mind. Axel was still Axel no matter what. "No,"

"As a friend?" I nodded. "He's alright,"

"I see,"

"What was up with you out there?"

I twitched. "W-What do you mean?"

Axel stared at me dumbly and said, "You pretty much looked like you were going to die out there. Is there something between you and Saix that I should know about?"

_Ah shit. _"Of course not."

"Cross your heart?"

"Axel, if I had something to say then I'd say it." I wasn't going to cross my heart.

Axel mumbled something in French and sighed. "You're lucky I like you."

My face felt hot. "W-What?"

Axel smirked. "Nothing,"

That was weird. Really, really weird.

* * *

_He had him. He pressed his hands against Roxas's warm pale skin and smiled._

"_I've got you." He whispered._

_Roxas couldn't move. Did he…drug him? He felt drowsy and it was hard for him keep his eyes open. He couldn't let that bastard do this to him again. He had to fight back!_

"_No…" Roxas murmured._

_Roxas tensed and shivered as Saix traced the buttons on his pajama shirt. "I wonder what's under here."_

_Saix slowly unbuttoned each and every button on Roxas's shirt. Roxas tried pulling away but the weight of Saix was just too much. He finished unbuttoning the shirt and exposed the soft skin of Roxas's chest. _

"_Lovely," Saix whispered. He placed his cold hard hand on Roxas's stomach and caressed it. "Hasn't changed since the last time I saw it."_

_Roxas had to call for help. He just had to but he couldn't say a word. The only thing that came out of his mouth was a yelp and a series of cries. Only if Axel was here. He'd be able to do something!!_

_Saix slid his head up to Roxas and said:_

"_I'm going to enjoy this even if you don't." _

"NO!!" Roxas shouted as he jolted up from bed.

He panted heavily and took in his surroundings. He was in his room. His T.V was still on and his lamp was still lit. "A dream…?"

Yes, it was a dream. It was more like a nightmare. That was the first time he's had a dream about Saix like that before. Even after the incident. What caused that to come out like that? Saix's words echoed in his brain. Maybe that's what had caused this horrible nightmare.

"_Be afraid when you're alone because I'm always with you. Always." _

"I just…n-need to forget about it is all." Roxas assured himself.

He turned the lamp and his T.V off and tried going back to sleep. It took a little effort but he managed to have a rather…pleasant dream.

_He had him. He pressed his hands against Roxas's warm pale skin and smiled._

"_I've got you." __He whispered._

_Roxas couldn't move. He didn't want to move. He felt Axel lightly rub his hands against Roxas's arms and smiled. He was enjoying this very much. He wanted Axel to do this and he didn't want to push him away. ._

"_You do…" Roxas agreed._

_Roxas relaxed as Axel traced the buttons on his pale blue pajama top. "I wonder what's under here."_

_Axel slowly unbuttoned each and every button on Roxas's shirt. Roxas wanted him to hurry up because he couldn't take it anymore. The suspense was killing him. He finished unbuttoning the shirt and exposed the soft flesh of Roxas's chest. _

"_Beautiful," Axel said. He placed his gentle hand on Roxas's stomach and caressed it slowly. "I'm going to enjoy this."_

"_M-Me too,"_

_Roxas wanted Axel to do this. He was waiting for him to do this for a long (about a week) time. He tried holding back moans so he wouldn't be embarrassed but couldn't hold them in any longer. _

_Axel slid his head up to Roxas and said, "I love you."_

_Roxas replied, "I love you too."_

_Axel pressed his lips against the blonde's as he slowly and gently moved his hand down Roxas's pants. _

_

* * *

_

**Roxas**

I was fidgety. Don't ask why.

"Morning Roxas," Demyx yawned.

"I didn't have a dream about Axel!" I stupidly shouted.

"What?" Demyx smiled.

"N-Nothing…" I shouldn't of had an outburst like that.

Demyx's mouth turned into an O. "Oh my god. You had a nasty dream about Axel didn't you?"

My face flushed. "N-No I didn't!"

"Who had a dream about what?" My mom asked as she placed pancakes on the table.

"No one had a dream about anybody," I quietly said stuffing pancakes in my mouth.

"Mm-hmm," My mom said.

Demyx snickered. "Sure you didn't."

"Well I'm off to school!" I shouted as I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door.

"Wait Roxas," Demyx yelled as I ran even faster. I've been lacking in exercise so I wasn't any Sonic the Hedgehog. Demyx quickly caught up to me and pulled me down.

"Get off of me!" I screamed as I wrestled with my big brother.

"Not until you tell me about it." I have to admit Demyx was pretty strong.

I sighed and said, "Fine…"

Demyx happily got off of me and helped me up. He stood in my path (to which I was going to run for) so I couldn't run away…

"I had a dream about Axel." I admitted staring at the ground.

"What was he doing?" Demyx eagerly asked.

"Stuff…" I blushed.

"No way…" Demyx said turning around and around like a crazy man.

"W-What?"

"You had a dream about you and Axel…doing…_that_?" Demyx squealed. I covered my face from embarrassment and nodded sheepishly. "And you said you didn't like him."

"I guess I sort of like him." I said through my hands.

"You bet your ass you do." Demyx sung as he started for school.

I ran up to him. "Wait! A-Are you going to tell anyone?"

"Of course not," He smiled.

In social studies I sat next to Zexion because of the wicked seating chart. Demyx sadly had to sit near the front because he can't see very well. To my knowledge Demyx has tried on Zexion's "reading" glasses numerous times much to Zexion's disdain. He says they're just reading glasses but everyone sees him wearing them all the time. He just doesn't want to say that he's blind.

"Peculiar dream you had last evening, am I correct?" Zexion said staring at his book.

"I hope…you're talking to your book." I gulped.

He put his book down and turned to me. "I am not."

I groaned loudly and angrily whispered, "Demyx told you, didn't he?"

"Perhaps,"

"You don't think I'm weird or anything, right?"

Zexion shook his head and took off his reading glasses. "Nothing of the sort; everyone has their share of naughty dreams now and again."

I smiled happily. "So you've had them too?"

Zexion didn't reply for a moment and then said," No,"

I could tell he did. "Are you going to tell anyone?"

"Of course not,"

I snorted. "You and Demyx are too alike."

"What?"

"Aside from your intellectual way of speaking and personality you and Demyx would be exactly the same." I pointed out.

Zexion didn't reply for a moment. I guess he was in deep thought. I actually thought he spaced out but he replied with, "If I didn't have my personality I wouldn't be Zexion."

"But—" That was exactly what I had said. Well, in different words.

"You should pay attention to the teacher." Zexion snapped as he went back to reading.

I don't know why Demyx likes Zexion so much. "Have you patched things up with Nia yet?"

He sighed and said, "No,"

"Will you ever?"

"Maybe,"

"Do you like Nia?"

Zexion groaned. "Ok, I'm going to make you look dumb. You want to know how?"

"Sure," I sighed.

"Say fort,"

"Fort,"

"Spelt it twice,"

"F-o-r-t, f-o-r-t,"

"Now say it three times,"

"Fort, fort, fort"

"Say it four times,"

"Fort, fort, fort, fort,"

"What do you eat soup with?"

"A fork," I said proudly.

Zexion chuckled. "Hmm, I thought everyone ate it with a spoon. My bad,"

I pouted and flushed. "I do eat it with a spoon!"

"Sure you do," Zexion said packing his stuff and exiting the room.

I sighed and started walking out of the room when something caught my eye. I saw a blur of silver…no blue…silver-blue hair? I gulped. He was still here. Saix was still trying to get me!

"Hey Roxas," He whispered.

I jolted away and started walking but more like running away. No matter how fast I was Saix seemed to run in front of me and pin me against the wall. I dropped my stuff during the encounter so I couldn't hit him with anything. I looked around to see if there was anyone else around but Saix managed to corner me in one of the abandoned parts of the school. I…was on my own.

"So," He said staring down at me. "You thought you could run away from me, right? You thought you could walk away from me just like that?" He his hand against the wall close to my face and I cringed. "Well, you. Were. Wrong."

"Now," He continued. "Are there going to be anymore…altercations?"

What? Why was he using that word? "I…"

"Is the next word that's going to come out of your mouth: no?"

"N-No," I said hoarsely.

"You just said it." Saix sung. He leaned in close to me.

I couldn't breath. My mind was swarming with thoughts that I couldn't control. Please someone save me. Please…someone…Axel.

"I'm going to enjoy doing it to you again." Saix whispered which was where I had it.

I felt lightheaded. My vision was beginning to blur and the only thing I could see was Saix's clouded silhouette. What was happening to me? I fell to the ground as my vision blackened.

* * *

_What am I doing? _Nia thought as she led Axel into the cafeteria. _Why am I doing this?_

"Uh," Axel said scratching his head. "Where are you taking me?"

Nia made the best cheerful face she could and turned to Axel. "We're going to get some lunch together, silly."

"Why?" Axel sighed.

Nia made herself pout. "Why is that? Why did you ask such a ludicrous question? I am your cousin. Why can't a cousin join her cousin in an evening snack?"

"I…um…sorry," Axel quietly said. "I promised Roxas that I was going to meet him after social studies."

Nia hid her fear and sadness. "Oh pish-posh, I am sure Roxas will forgive you now come."

_Please Saix, _She thought. _Please don't do anything to Roxas…Please._

* * *

**There we have it!!!**

**Question!!**

**Which way should I format my chapters?**

**Should I:**

**A) Turn it back to the way it was which was having everyone on their own adventures separated into segments.**

**Or**

**B) Keep it like this which is focusing on one or two characters the entire chapter (except for the last part) and have other characters influence them.**

**Please give me an answer!!**

**LostInRoses **


	7. Cherries

**Lost: **Ok, I'm making a bold leap here. I don't know whether this was too fast or not but I couldn't hold it in any longer.

**Axel: **A fart?

**Lost: **Ignoring…Anyway you all (the awesome readers) will know soon enough about what I'm talking about.

**Axel: **Wonderful…

**Lost: **Also I take all of your feedback into account and one in particular said that I need to work on my intimidation in Saix. I completely agree with that and am supery dupery horrible with intimidation and fright. xD

**Axel: **Then why'd you make this story anyway?

**Lost: **Finally an excellent question from Axel, the answer to that is…IDK

_**~Insert Disclaimer Here…Bitch~**_

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter 7: Cherries**

Sora lifted his lunch tray and started walking towards his fun little lively table. He spotted the usual people at his table including Riku and his friends. Ever since Sora and Riku became friends their tables sort of fused together to create an uber table of awesomeness. No one complained since everyone knew each other. Someone even commented that they should have done this earlier.

"Hey guys," Sora smiled as he sat in between Hayner and Pence and across from Larxene and Marluxia.

"So back to the main topic," Hayner announced. "When are we going to have the epic party of the century?"

"Maybe April," Luxord proposed.

The epic party of the century was one of the biggest parties of not the century but more like year. Each year Hayner and the others would host a huge party at whatever venue anyone chose. Mainly the rich kids would pick the place since they knew more about it. During the party there is no fighting, no cursing (thank the lord), no arguing, no shouting (except to the music), and you should have fun. This is when everyone can just hang out.

"No April's too far!" Kairi snapped. "What about March? We get two months of planning and its closer."

"Nice," Hayner commented. "Alright, March it is!"

"What place?" Namine asked quietly.

"I know a place," Riku said. Sora gulped as he slowly turned towards the lovely voice. "My uncle owns a sort of mini mansion down in Hollow Bastion. He only uses it during the summer so we can use it."

"Will your uncle let us?" Kairi asked eagerly.

"Most likely," Riku replied calmly. "I have a way with words when it comes to persuasion."

Riku's gaze fell on Sora and Sora quickly pretended to eat. After that little incident they had yesterday (A/N: I can't keep track of my story days so if this was another day…sorry!!) Sora and Riku have had a strained relationship. Riku is acting like…well Riku but Sora is acting like a little school girl seeing Johnny Depp or something.

"Interesting place choice," Hayner aka the party planner remarked.

"Review," Hayner shouted. "Ok, so we are having the party in March at possibly Riku's uncle's mansion."

Everyone nodded and started talking about something else. After everyone's fun little conversations they went on their separate—well a lot of them had the same classes together so they actually went on their way. Sora lingered in the back as he watched Riku dump his tray like a movie star as girls started crowding around him.

"Riku I love you!" A girl shouted.

"Riku. You. Are. Awesome." Another breathed uncontrollably.

"Riku will you marry me?" A stupid one squealed.

Riku calmly placed his tray on the dish thingy and turned to the girls. He flipped his hair out of his eyes and the girls all simultaneously fainted as Riku sighed. He started walking away leaving the girls' bodies sprawled on the ground.

As Riku walked away Sora could hear him mutter, "I've got fucking superpowers."

Sora chuckled and started walking away as well until he saw a familiar crazy face push through the "dead" girls.

"Riku!" She sung.

"Leave me alone, Xion." Riku mumbled without slowing his pace.

"Never! Not until you accept your love for me!" She screamed.

Sora felt his body fill up with rage. He just hated Xion so much. She was a crazed girl who no one liked. She wanted everyone to love her and she's a legal stalker. Sora just wanted Xion to disappear and never come back to haunt Riku ever again.

Xion caught up to Riku and pulled his shoulder causing him to turn around. His eyes were like darts. There wasn't even an inch of happiness in them. They actually looked…lonely.

"Riku," Xion said oblivious to what Riku's eyes read. "You need to stop running away from your future wife."

"You're not my wife." Riku snapped.

Xion made a stupid face. "Well duh! I said _future _wife. That means later on."

"Just go away," Riku sighed.

"Nope,"

"Please just go way," Right now Riku was desperate for some alone time.

"Never,"

"I'm going to call the cops." He threatened.

"Pssh, I'm been there a couple times already. It's nothing serious to me."

Sora felt his legs move. What was he doing? Why was he walking towards Xion and Riku? What the hell was he going to do? He was getting closer. He was just one foot away from them. Xion couldn't have his Riku. No one will.

"Ahem," Sora said standing in front of Riku and holding his hand in front of Xion.

"Oh you…" Xion sighed.

"My name is Sora." He said unwillingly. "Leave Riku alone."

"He's going to be my husband anyway." Xion stuck her tongue out at Sora and slapped his hand away.

"No he's not," _He's going to be mine._

"Now who's to say?" Xion mumbled.

"Riku," Sora said simply. The two turned to Riku who was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Now Riku, sweetie," Xion said fluttering her eyelashes. "Do you want me to be your wife?"

"No," He said quickly.

Xion groaned. "This is not over. You hear me? This is soooooo not over. Riku, you will warm up to be eventually and when you do, I'll be there!"

Xion zoomed off like a villain leaving Riku happy as ever and Sora confused as ever. "Thanks Sora,"

"N-No problem," He stuttered.

Riku sighed and scratched his head. "Alright see ya,"

Riku turned around and Sora instinctively caught the sleeve of his hoodie. "Wait,"

"What?"

Sora's face turned red. Why'd he grab Riku's goddamn sleeve? "I…wanted to say your welcome."

Riku smiled halfheartedly. "Ok Sora,"

Sora let go of Riku's sleeve and let him walk out of sight like he did yesterday. He let him go again. Why was it so hard just to talk to Riku? All Sora wants is to have a good conversation with him.

_I want to know about Riku, _Sora thought. Letting him go was the worst thing he could do.

Sora gulped and quickly tried to catch up to Riku. Riku had chemistry with Sora and…Xion. Sora walked past a group of girls and looked around the hallway. There were only two people kissing and Sora immediately blushed.

_I wish that was me and Riku. _

Sora looked around even more and saw Riku slumped up against a locker. He looked tired and quite annoyed. His aquamarine gaze was set on the ground. Even though he looked horrible Riku somehow had the ability to make his demise look lovely.

"H-Hi," Sora said walking towards him.

Riku looked up and smiled. "Hey Sora,"

Sora looked away and Riku grumbled. "What?"

"Nothing," Riku mumbled.

_Get to know him, _The voice in Sora's head said.

"Um," Sora began quietly. "Do you w-want to c-come over to my house…sometime?"

Riku looked away for a second and then smiled. "Sure,"

_Holy shit_

_Play it cool, Sora. _"Good, I guess you could come by tomorrow." Tomorrow was Saturday a wonderful day.

"Alright," Riku said walking towards the chemistry room.

"Wait," Sora squealed. _Don't sound clingy. _"I'll walk with you."

Riku blinked a little in deep thought. "You do that,"

"Yea…" Sora said with a racing heart.

* * *

"Wait," Axel sighed. "Calm down, Hayner."

"Ok…ok…I'm calm," Hayner panted.

"Just spit it out." Nia muttered. "More like sputter it out."

"Roxas passed out," Hayner shakily said.

"What?" Axel asked a tinge of panic crawling up him.

_Please Saix, _Nia thought. _Don't…._

"He passed out while he and Saix were walking to class. The nurse hasn't said why he fainted but right now he's lying in the infirmary." Hayner quickly said.

"No way," Axel chuckled dryly. "Little Roxas fainted."

He backtracked through the cafeteria towards the nurse's office as Nia said, "Oh really?"

Hayner nodded cautiously. He along with Zexion's other friends already knew about Nia and what she had done. "Saix said he just collapsed."

"Did he mention anything else?" Nia pestered.

"No," Hayner said aggravated. "He said Roxas fainted and dropped his stuff."

"So he has," Nia said quietly.

_Saix, _Nia thought. _What are you planning? This is not how you have told me. Are you planning on leaving me, Nia, behind? Well, we'll see about that. _

Nia nodded to Hayner and started for the infirmary.

* * *

Sora paced around the chemistry door. If he opened that up then Xion would give him a death stare. He'd have to open the door eventually. Riku was waiting for Sora to open the door because he was blocking his access to it.

"Are you going to open the door or what?" Riku sighed.

"I will," Sora replied. _Eventually_

"Yup you will," Riku said grabbing Sora's hand and forced him to open the door.

Right after Riku pushed Sora in Xion instantly gave him a cold icy glare. "I'm watching you."

"O-Ok…" Sora shivered as he sat down behind her. Xion slowly turned her head so she could look at him. It was like one of horror movie slow head backwards turn things. Sora stared wide eyed at her not knowing what to do.

"Riku is mine," She smiled.

"No," Riku said standing in front of Xion's desk. "I'm not yours."

Xion quickly changed from threatening psycho to cute yet equally psychotic. "Ah, sweetheart,"

"Don't call him sweetheart," Sora snapped involuntarily.

Xion pursed her lips. "My love, if I don't own you…who does?"

_No one should. _Sora thought.

"Sora," Riku said simply to which Sora blushed and Xion clench her fists.

"You," Xion said snapping her head towards Sora. "Is this true?"

"I…uh…um," Sora looked at Riku who shot him a look that said, _Play along._ "Y-Yes I do,"

"This is unacceptable." Xion said flipping back her hair. "Riku cannot belong to such an ugly creature."

"Hey I'm not ugly!" Sora cried.

"That's what ugly people would say." Xion said matter-of-factly.

"How can I prove that Sora owns me?" Riku asked smiling. He was enjoying this very much.

"Well that thing over there has to command you to do something." Xion said folding her arms. How does she know all this stuff?

"Go for it Sora," Riku wanted this "game" to continue.

"What should I say?" Sora wondered aloud.

Xion looked at the way Riku was looking at Sora. "Tell him to kiss you."

Sora's heart began to race incredibly. "What?"

Riku shrugged. "No objection from me."

_What?! _Sora's mind raced with some weird and some nasty thoughts. He gulped. "O-Ok, R-Riku k-kiss me,"

Xion gingerly scooted her chair away so Riku could step over to Sora's desk. Sora's teeth chattered as Riku got closer and closer and leaned over his desk. Riku stared into Sora's eyes with what? Mischief? Happiness? Boredom? Who knows?

Sora's teeth stopped chattering as Riku pressed his lips to Sora's. Sora happily closed his eyes and felt warmth consume his body. Riku's lips were so soft and luscious that they felt like air on Sora's lips. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds until Riku reluctantly pulled away.

"So," Riku began. "Do you believe me now or what?"

Xion looked from the awestruck Sora to the relaxed Riku and said, "I do,"

"Will you leave me alone, now?" Riku asked quickly.

"Yes," Xion lied.

"Then sit somewhere else. This is my seat anyway." Riku sighed. Xion reluctantly got up from the chair and sat at a desk on the other side of the room. Riku grabbed the now empty chair and sat so he was looking at Sora.

"That was awesome. She totally believed that." Riku cheered. Sora's face was as red as a cherry. His heart was still beating fast and he was a lost for words. "Sora?" Still nothing. "Hello?"

He instantly snapped back to reality and said, "What?"

"Thanks for the help," Riku smiled.

"N-No problem." Sora shakily smiled. Riku turned around so now he was in front of his desk. Now Sora only saw Riku's hawt back.

_~Calm down, Sora. ~ _

Was that Sora's conscious?

_Who are you?_

_~You're conscious, silly. ~_

_What are you doing here?_

_~I'm supposed to tell you what you're supposed to do tomorrow. ~_

_Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?_

_~Are you kidding me? You totally forgot about the big day? ~_

_Oh shitake mushrooms! Riku's coming over what am I supposed to do?!_

_~Calm down. ~_

_Ok, I'm calm. B-But Riku just kissed me a second ago!! My mind is racing with all of these questions and I have no answers._

_~Wow, you think smarter than you talk. ~_

_Conscious!_

_~Oh, right. Ok, give me one of the questions on your mind. ~_

_Why did Riku kiss me?_

_~Stupid question. He wanted to get rid of Xion. ~_

_But he did it so casually and so quickly!_

_~Maybe he likes you. ~_

_No way! Who can like someone like me?_

_~Apparently Riku. ~_

_Conscious what am I supposed to do?_

_~Let him make a move on you. ~_

_What are you talking about?_

_~Create a situation where you make him make a move on you. ~_

_What? How am I supposed to do that?_

_~Think…cherries. ~_

_Cherries? Cherries? What the hell am I supposed to do with cherries?_

_~Calm down. What do some people do with cherry stems? ~_

_They put it in their mouth and after like a second they can tie a knot with it._

_~But…? ~_

_It's only for good kissers. _

_~So, how did it feel like when Riku kissed you? ~_

_Amazing._

_~That means he'll be able to do the cherry trick. Use that as your base. Bye, bye. ~_

_Wait! Where are you going? I still need help! What do I do after the cherry thing?_

_~You'll know. You'll know. ~_

_Conscious! Conscious! _

That was quite a strange conversation. Sora actually thought he was crazy. His eyebrows furrowed at the teacher who looked at him with an expression that was, _what did I do?_

* * *

"Leave mom!" Sora shouted.

His mom peeked around the corner. "Why? Why can't I see my son's little friend?"

"Because you can't," Sora snapped. "Go to the flower shop or something."

Sora's mom was Aerith, the most beautiful woman in the neighborhood. "Fine,"

Sora smiled and his mom went out through the backdoor. "Don't do anything you will regret when you're older, honey!"

"What?" Sora asked.

"Nothing," She smiled.

After a few moments of pacing around the front door Sora finally heard a knock. He quickly opened the door and saw the greatest person in the world at his doorstep. Riku was wearing a dark blue shirt and some black skinnies. He had his hands in his pockets and smiled down at Sora.

"Yo," He greeted.

"Hi," Sora quietly said. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?! _

Riku stepped inside and gazed around the room. "Nice house,"

Sora shrugged. "It's alright."

Riku swung around. "You don't like your house?"

"It's not the greatest house on the block but it's ok." Sora sighed.

"I wonder what your room looks like." Riku smiled.

"What? No!" But Riku was already halfway up the stairs before Sora finished.

Sora quickly followed after him as Riku guessed which room was Sora's. "It's this one."

"H-How do you know that?" He was right.

Riku shrugged. "I just guessed."

He opened the door and to his surprised was not what he had expected Sora's room to be like. "Huh,"

"W-What?" Sora asked as he flushed with embarrassment.

"I thought your room would be a bit more exciting." Riku said disappointedly.

"It is exciting!" Sora said pushing past Riku into his room. The only actual fun part of Sora's room was the Call of Duty poster over his bed. The rest of his room looked like a catalog picture in an IKEA magazine.

"Cool, cherries," Riku said ignoring Sora. He sat at the edge of his bed and grabbed the bowl of cherries on the table.

Sora gulped. _Here we go. _

Sora climbed onto his bed and sat at the very tip of it, on top of his pillows. "So, do you like cherries?"

"I like them better than strawberries." Riku said plopping one in his mouth.

"Can you do the cherry stem trick?" Sora's heart was beating faster than a Ferrari speeding down the street.

"What do you think?" Riku asked tearing a stem off of a cherry. "Think back to when I kissed you yesterday."

Sora blushed. It was quite intoxicating. "You were alright, I guess."

Riku looked hurt. "Stop lying we both know I'm an awesome kisser."

"How do you know?"

"Because I can do this," Riku put the cherry stem in his mouth and after a second took it out and it was in a knot.

"T-That doesn't mean anything." Sora badly wanted Riku to kiss him again.

"Oh really?" Riku's eyebrows rose.

"Some people are able to do it even if they suck at kissing. Seriously Google it." Sora was surprisingly calm.

"How can I prove it to you?" Riku asked inching closer to Sora.

"You can show me."

"Ok, five bucks says that I'm an incredible kisser." Riku proposed.

"You're on." Sora whispered.

Riku jumped on Sora causing the cherries to fall on the ground. He pressed his lovely lips against Sora's little ones. He shifted so he was in a comfortable position and Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck.

Riku let his tongue join the fun and there was no objection from Sora. Sora moaned happily and Riku accepted this as a real kiss. Sora's head bumped into the Call of Duty poster but he didn't care. They kissed for about a minute until Riku pulled an inch away.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked.

"No…" Sora said panting.

Riku smiled. "Then I guess I have to keep showing you until you get it."

And then Riku commenced kissing Sora over and over again.

* * *

_Roxas looked over at Saix. He was staring at Roxas intently._

"_Is there something on my face?" Roxas asked patting his face._

_Saix laughed. "No,"_

"_Then why are you looking at me?" _

"_I was just thinking." _

"_Thinking about what?"_

"_About what we're going to do tomorrow,"_

"_Oh," Roxas said. "Got anything planned?"_

_Saix smiled. "You bet your ass I do."_

"_Good,"_

_However, Roxas didn't know that what Saix had planned wasn't going to be fun at all._

Roxas slowly opened his eyes. He was staring at the cream colored ceiling of his room. That dream…It was the day before the incident. Before Roxas knew what Saix really was he was actually happy. He had a friend he could just talk with. He had someone he could rely on but now…he had no one. Saix had to earn Roxas's trust right? Well he did. Sadly and unfortunately it hurt Roxas to find out Saix didn't care about him at all.

"Panic attack," Roxas whispered.

Panic attack is what the nurse said and she was completely right. Roxas freaked out because of Saix and now he was lying in his bed with his mother not allowing him to go anywhere. He assured her that he was fine but she insisted on him staying in bed and regaining his strength.

Roxas grabbed at his cell phone. He lunged for it and fell out of bed. He sighed as his hand tipped the glass of water on the table. It sprayed its water over his face.

"Regain your strength." He mumbled.

Roxas's vision began to blur and it wasn't because of the water on his face. He soon realized he was crying. He let the tears roll down his face as he threw the empty glass at the wall. Roxas didn't even bother getting up. What's the point?

"Why can't Saix leave me alone?" He sobbed.

"I haven't…d-done anything to him." He wheezed.

He didn't care if he was crying or not. Nothing mattered to him anymore. Saix had come back and is ruining his life. His new friends can't help them because Roxas can't tell them. He was alone.

He was utterly and truly alone.

* * *

**I added the little bits about Roxas in because some people were wondering about what had happened to him.**

**There we go! We've got our first couple!!**

**I actually couldn't type the two kiss scenes because I was squealing too much!**

**I finally got it in and now…I don't know. **

**Well to satisfy you guys the next chapter is going to be a Roxas/Axel chapter. The one after that is going to be a Demyx/Zexion one.**

**LostInRoses **


	8. Chicky Chang

**Lost: **Hey!! Welcome back to FYE.

**Roxas: ***Sob*

**Lost: **What happened, Roxas?

**Roxas: **You make me all sad all the time.

**Lost: **Well, you haven't really been living a fun life.

**Roxas: **I…yea

**Lost: **Speaking of Roxas…People have been wondering when I'm going to tell what Saix did to Roxas. It's all in good time, people. All in good time

**Axel: **Tsk

**Lost: **FYI no one cares about you Axel.

**Axel: **…

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter 8: Chicky Chang **

**Roxas**

I peeked through the blinds of my room and immediately felt the heat of the sun. I glanced at my clock and it read noon. I haven't been out of my room since…yesterday. Maybe I should go and quickly grab a snack? No, I'm afraid that someone might ask me what had happened.

I really don't want to answer them. It's mainly because I have no fucking clue. Last thing I remembered was Saix staring down at me in the nurse's office. It's actually a horrible sight to see the first time you wake up after a panic attack. I can't believe the nurse let him in there. Well…he's believed to be my savior but I know he isn't…

_Roxas slowly opened his eyes. He was staring up at a blur of silver. He blinked away the spots and instantly shut them. _

"_Hey," His icy voice said. "Come on open your eyes." Surprisingly Roxas opened them and tried to control his hyperactive breathing. _

"_Interesting," Saix remarked. "Seems I really do have control over you,"_

"_No…" Roxas croaked. "Don't…"_

"_Now where have I heard that one before?" Saix smiled. Roxas turned his head away and Saix grabbed Roxas's chin. He gently turned Roxas's head so he could see him. _

_Roxas tried pulling away but Saix's grip was too strong. "Roxy, did you forget about my little rule?"_

"_Axel," Roxas whispered tearing up. _

_Saix twitched. "Him," Saix's Scottish accent made 'him' sound like 'im'. "That guy won't save you now." Saix pulled his hand away from Roxas's chin and slowly trailed it down his stomach. Saix gently slipped his hand underneath the shirt covering Roxas's tummy. _

_Roxas welled up with tears as he lost all energy in his body. It was as if it all leaked out through his fingers. He just wanted someone to save him. He just wanted—_

"_Hey Roxas!" Someone shouted as Saix quickly pulled away. Roxas and Saix looked towards the voice and saw Axel in the doorway. "Heard you fainted,"_

_Roxas blinked away his tears and said, "I…passed out."_

_Saix pursed his lips and said, "Well I better go."_

_Axel reluctantly looked at Saix and said, "Aw, we can't have Roxas's guardian angel leaving now!"_

"_It's ok," Saix said looking at Roxas. "I have something to do anyway."_

_As Saix walked past Axel he winked at Roxas giving him shivers. Saix closed the door leaving Axel and Roxas alone. _

"_Panic attack, right?" Axel asked sitting on the edge of the bed. _

_Roxas slowly nodded and sat up. "I just you know got overwhelmed."_

"_Did you thank Saix?"_

"_W-What?"_

"_Did you thank Mister Scott?" _

"_Yes," Roxas lied. _

"_Mm-hmm," Axel said scooting closer. "You going home?"_

_Roxas shrugged. "Probably,"_

"_That's a shame." Axel sighed._

_Roxas's heart started to beat fast again like when he had his attack. "W-Why?"_

"_You'll be missing your classes," Roxas's head fell._

"_Oh,"_

"_But you know," Axel said grabbing Roxas's hand. "You had everyone worried, even Nia."_

_Roxas's face turned red. "Did I…did I worry you?"_

"_I guess," Axel said tracing the lines on Roxas's palm. "I knew you'd be ok."_

_Roxas gulped. "Have you ever fallen in love?"_

_Axel looked up at Roxas with confused eyes. "What do you mean?"_

_Roxas looked away. "Y-You know what I mean."_

"_A couple times," Axel said simply. "Why do you ask?"_

"_I was curious,"_

"_How about you?" _

"_I have and right now I have a…little crush on someone." Roxas admitted. He didn't want to admit to himself that he was in love with Axel. He keeps telling his mind that it's an infatuation nothing more._

_Axel didn't reply for a moment and then said, "Aw, how cute."_

_Roxas pulled his hand away from Axel. "What?"_

"_Little Roxy has a crush on someone." Axel said a slight distance in his eyes. "I want to know who."_

"_Well, I'm not going to tell you." Roxas pouted crossing his arms._

_Axel pretended to cry. "Why?"_

Cuz it's you, _Roxas thought. "Because I don't want you to know,"_

"_I see," Axel said placing his hand over Roxas's. "Maybe I'll have to force you."_

"_W-Wait," Axel slipped his other hand over Roxas's other hand and inched closer to him. He moved his head closer as Roxas moved his head back until he hit the wall. _

_Axel chuckled. "Now, will you tell me?"_

_Roxas was hypnotized by Axel's bright emerald eyes. "Yes…"_

"_Excellent," Axel whispered. Roxas was afraid Axel could hear the rapid beating of his heart. "Whisper it in my ear."_

_Roxas found himself saying, "You,"_

_Axel looked away for a moment which was enough to take Roxas out of the trance. Axel pushed back and snickered. Roxas didn't know what he had just said. _

What'd I say? _Roxas thought. _

"_Axel what did I—"_

"_Nope," Axel interrupted. "You said enough."_

"_But—"_

"_See ya," Axel waved and stepped out of the door._

_Roxas stared at his bed. "What'd I do?"_

Oh great. Now I remember what I said. I just told the guy I was infatuated with that I liked him. Hmm, I'm being relatively calm about this. Was it the right thing to do? How should I face Axel on Monday? Wait, how did Axel hypnotize me? Well, I guess I should…

FUCKING SCREAM!!!!! I JUST TOLD THE WEIRDEST AND THE STUPIDEST PERSON IN THE WORLD THAT I LIKED…LOVED HIM!! I CAN NOT BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT SO EASILY! WHY WAS I SO CALM A SECOND AGO? THIS IS A HUGE DEAL! WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!

"Shit!" I screamed.

"Roxas keep it down!" Demyx shouted on the other side of the door.

"Don't tell me to keep it down or I swear I will fucking kill you." I growled. I guess Demyx got the message since there was silence at the door.

"That wasn't very nice, Roxas." A voice—Zexion said. Why was Zexion here?

I stomped over to the door and ripped it open. "I. Don't. Care."

Zexion stared down at me (I wasn't very tall) angrily. "You shouldn't speak to your brother like that."

"Whatever," I said pushing past him and running down the stairs.

"Honey, don't run down the stairs." My mom sighed. I rolled my eyes and sat down in a chair. "Alright, tell mommy what happened."

"I don't wanna," I said childishly.

"Come on," My mom sat gently in the chair next to me. "You can tell me anything."

It all sputtered out. I'm serious everything that was on my mind came out in that instance.

"I met a guy named Axel a weeks ago and he drove me crazy. He was stupid but I couldn't get him out of my head. Next thing I knew he was all around me. He was in all my class and he was with me at lunch. Then there was that incident in study hall with Zexion and Nia and I found out Nia was Axel's cousin. After that I saw the craziest psycho in the world. I saw Saix the idiot. I freaked out in front of Axel and now he's suspicious of me and Saix. I don't want to tell him anything because I don't want to be labeled as some guy who got tricked by an evil person. Then I had that whole episode about how my anger was fright and it pissed me off. Soon later I had a dream about me and Axel and that just made it worse. I can't even look Axel in the eye without remembering that stupid dream. And just recently I spilled that the person I liked was Axel to Axel! Please don't be mad at me. I don't want to be gay it just ended up that way. W-Why are you staring at me that way?"

"Roxas," My mom had that, _what the hell _tone in her voice. "I don't care if you're gay or not. You can choose to be whatever you want."

"Mom—"

"Now about Saix. I know we can't do anything but you need to find a way to steer clear from him. I don't know what his parents think about him since I've never met them."

"He doesn't have parents. They died."

"He probably killed them."

"Mom!"

"It's a possibility." Mom paused. "And about this Axel, it seems like you're forcing yourself to not love him because of Saix. You're afraid that Axel will be like him when he won't. There is only a one in a million chance of you meeting someone like Saix and you have. You probably will never meet anyone like him again so stop thinking that everyone will be like him. Axel is different. You just need to move on and leave the past behind."

"Thanks mom,"

"I'm not done." She snapped. "Axel sounds like a sweet boy. Even though you labeled him as someone you don't want to associate with but come on are you serious? Have you looked past Axel's words and thought about the deeper meaning to them?"

"What?"

She sighed. "Have you thought about another meaning to Axel's words?"

"N-No,"

"Then that's your problem. You need to go talk to Axel and see if you can find another meaning to what he's saying."

"I love you mom," I smiled.

"I know," She giggled. "Now go,"

I skipped upstairs happy that I had a talk with my mom. I actually felt lighter you know? As if a weigh has been lifted from my chest. I was glad I had told someone. It was good to have someone to talk to.

I walked into my room and stared at myself. My hair was half up and half to the side. There was drool on my wrinkled up shirt and some brown stuff on my pants that I was hoping was chocolate. I tore off the ugly hobo clothes and put on some blue jeans and a white shirt. It was a little too basic but I wasn't going to some ball or anything.

I ran back downstairs and out the door. I started walking in whatever direction I chose because I had a feeling I was going to bump into Axel at anytime.

Well, maybe I was wrong. I passed by that orange house I think 5 times now. I guess I'm lost. I have no idea where I am and I think I'll have to go Rambo or MacGyver on the neighborhood or something.

I don't even know where Axel lives. I sighed. I've been passed the stop sign that said Bitch on it like ten times, no joke. I decided to sit on the curb and think about where I came from. Ok, I came from the east which means I went west. Then, I turned to the right which meant I went…south. After that I went to the left and then to the right…You know what I think I'll just sit here.

"I'M LOST!" I shouted.

A red Ferrari pulled up next to me and someone rolled down the window. "Hey Roxy,"

"Axel!" I cheered. I got up and smiled at him.

"Uh, you're weird." Axel smirked. "So I heard you said you were lost."

I shrugged. "Maybe I am maybe I'm not."

"Are you?"

"Yes," I admitted.

"Want a ride?"

I looked over his car and said, "Sure."

I climbed into his car and found it surprisingly comfortable. It was clean except for several empty Chinese food cups. "You had Chinese food?"

Axel shrugged as he pushed the gas. "I had to live in my car for a day."

"Can I ask why?"

"An argument I had with my parents." Axel smirked.

"Where do you live?"

"Not in the neighborhood,"

"But this neighborhood is huge!"

"I live a little past Twilight Town." Axel sighed. "I was supposed to go grab some groceries on my way home."

"Why are you here?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"Yea…" Remember what mom said; _Find a deeper meaning to Axel's words!_

"So Axel," I gulped. "Do you have any other relatives?"

"Why? Do you want to know about me so you can stalk me or something?"

I furrowed my eye brows. _It means I don't want to talk about it. _"What? You don't want to talk about it?"

I guess I hit the spot since Axel didn't reply for a second. "No,"

"Then tell me."

"Ok," Axel sighed. "I've got my parents, an older brother named Reno, and my cousins two of which you already know."

"Wait I know Nia but who was the other one again?"

"Riku," Axel replied. "Riku's my cousin and Nia is my half-cousin."

"Oh yea," I had forgotten Riku was Axel's cousin too.

"I'll drop you off at your house," Axel said turning the corner. "Then I'll go to the store. Where is it again?"

It's not natural for Axel to be so distant. He's usually the clingy one. "Wait, c-can I go with you?"

"Aw, does Roxas wanna spend some time with me?"

"I guess," I mumbled.

Axel muttered something in French and then said, "Let's go."

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"You say something in French and then say something in English to cover it up."

"I just talk to myself sometimes." Axel said blankly.

"Mm-hmm,"

It was strange. I could actually talk to Axel. I forgot about that incident in the nurse's office and I didn't feel weird. I felt fine. I actually felt like I could talk to someone other than my family.

* * *

**Surprise, surprise!! Axel Mode!!!**

I glanced over at Roxas. I couldn't help but smile. I had to admit he was a cute kid but it seemed like he always had something to hide. I guess I needed some company. Especially after that thing that happened with my parents. I'll let them cool…off…and…

"I'm horrible." I said in French. Then in English, "Let's go."

"Why do you do that?" Roxas asked innocently.

"What?"

"You say something in French and then say something in English to cover it up." He said.

"I just talk to myself sometimes." I didn't want Roxas sticking his nose into other peoples business.

"Mm-hmm," Seriously Roxas needs to stop asking questions. If he keeps this up then I might say something I wouldn't have wanted anyone to hear.

Ok, Axel time. "How'd you get lost?"

Roxas's cute face flushed. "I was trying to go to Zexion's house b-but I took a wrong turn."

I smirked. "Actually, Zexion told me he was heading to your place."

"R-Really?"

"Yup," I lied. I knew he was looking for me.

"_Whisper it in my ear,"_

"_You…"_

I stared at the street. I can't believe Roxas likes me. All my relationships have all ended horribly. I don't want Roxy getting mixed up in all of this either. I don't even like him like that. I just play around with vulnerable people because that was how I was raised. I should let Roxas down gently but with an Axel twist.

"I don't like you," I said. The Axel twist is just coming out and saying it.

"W-What?"

"I don't want to be more than friends." I actually felt regret after saying that.

"Ok," Roxas said quietly. "I didn't mean what I s-said before. I didn't know what to say when you were so…c-close."

"So you like someone else?" I highly doubt that.

I saw Roxas nod in my peripheral. "I like someone else."

How long is this boy going to play with me?

* * *

**Aw, back to Roxas…**

I looked out the window. I can't believe I said that. It took all my energy to come out here and look for Axel and now I had to say that? I didn't want to lie to him but he just came out and said that he didn't like me like that. That tore a hole in my heart. Maybe I do like Axel but I'm starting to not like him too.

* * *

Roxas looked over Axel's grocery list glumly. He picked up a jar of pickles and placed them in the cart. He started moving the cart with his elbows and almost tripped over a girl sitting on the ground.

"I think you should move from there." Roxas informed the pink dressed little girl. She had blonde hair and blue eyes like Roxas and for some reason she reminded Roxas of himself.

The girl looked up at Roxas and said, "My mommy will come get me."

Roxas looked around. "Where is she?"

"She'll be back." The girl smiled.

"In the meantime, what's your name?"

"Jennifer,"

"I'm Roxas."

Jennifer giggled. "That's a funny name!"

Roxas sighed. Axel came around the corner and smiled at him. "I've got them!"

"What?"

"They have my favorite brand of cheese puffs!" Axel cheered.

"Oh? What is it?" Roxas asked with a tinge of grief in his voice.

"Chicky Chang," Axel and Jennifer squealed.

Axel looked down at Jennifer. "You have a good taste in cheese puffs."

"You do too,"

"You're acting like a little kid." Roxas mumbled.

"Maybe I am a little kid." Axel protested.

Axel dropped the Chicky Chang in the cart and picked up Jennifer. "What's your name?"

Jennifer smiled and said, "Jennifer but you can call me Jenny."

Axel blinked at her for a second and then looked around. "…So Jenny where's your mom?"

_That was weird. _Roxas thought.

"She said she was going to the store across the street for some medicine." Jenny sighed.

Roxas stepped up. "Hey, I asked you the same question and you said, 'she'll be back'!"

"I like Axel better." Jenny stuck her tongue out.

_I don't remember Axel saying his name…_

"I guess I'm better with kids." Axel winked and strode off to the entrance. Roxas blushed and then shook it off. Roxas followed Axel, with the cart of course, and stood in front of the sliding doors. Axel put Jennifer over his shoulders and she gripped his hair happily as if she'd done it before.

"Jennifer," Roxas began as he stood in front of Axel. "Have you met Axel before?"

"Jenny, is that your mom?" Axel asked quickly.

Jennifer nodded and said, "Yea, she's coming out!"

Roxas saw a lady who looked to be an older version of Jennifer. The lady called, "Oh my, has my Jennifer caused any trouble?"

Roxas shook his head. "No, she was fine. We just wanted to take her to her mom."

"Why thank you." The lady said grabbing Jennifer from Axel.

"Oh my," She smiled. "Is that who I think it is?"

Axel made a small wave. "Hey Mrs. Evans,"

_Mrs. Evans?! _Roxas thought completely confused.

"Ah Axel," Mrs. Evans said putting Jenny down. "How long has it been since I've seen you?"

"Just a little," Axel said quietly. "Oh and this is Roxas."

_Axel's acting weird. _"I was helping Axel with his shopping."

Mrs. Evans snickered. "I see…wow Axel you really bounce back fast."

Axel sighed as Roxas looked from him to Mrs. Evans. "What do you mean, Mrs. Evans?"

"Nothing, Roxas," Mrs. Evans began. "Axel I will make sure to tell Lila to call you."

"N-No that's ok," Axel stuttered!!!!!!!

"Alright, I guess you two will make up eventually. It was nice seeing you again!"

"Bye Axel! I hope I never see you again, Roxas." Jenny smiled and left with her mom.

Roxas ignored the strange comment he received from Jennifer and addressed Axel. "How do you know Mrs. Evans?"

"I helped her with her groceries once." Axel said pushing the cart back.

"If you did then why did Jennifer act like you've seen her multiple times?"

"Fine," Axel said raising his hands. "I'll tell you."

* * *

**Boom goes the dynamite!!! Axel time!**

"Fine," I said sadly. "I'll tell you." This time I'm going to take a close look at Roxas's reaction. He might have said he didn't like me but I know he does.

"Good," Roxas smiled cutely.

"I dated her daughter once."

Roxas didn't replay for a second and that was enough for me. I knew he liked me. Hmm, I just don't know what I'm going to do about it. Maybe I should…no I guess not. I think I'll…no. I guess I can play around with him? Yea, I'll do that.

"You did?" Roxas asked.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't,"

"You just said you dated her daughter."

"Ok I did," I smiled.

"Her name was Lila?"

How'd he know about Lila? "Maybe,"

Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes the way he always does. "I'll take that as a yes."

I looked down at Roxas and couldn't help but see the resemblance he had with Lila. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes. They also had that sort of, _I can't believe I'm with you_ look on their faces. I need to stop doing this. I need to get past Lila and deal with my other problems.

"Hey Roxas,"

"What?"

* * *

**Roxas power!!**

"Have you ever kissed anybody?" Axel asked.

"W-What?" I asked as I felt my face heat up.

"You know what I mean." He had such a serious yet playful face on it drove me crazy!

"Um, no…" I said quietly.

Axel smirked. He ran his hand through his hair and said, "I knew it."

"How'd you know I haven't kissed anyone yet?"

"I just knew," Axel said winking. "Oh, and the way you look at my lips."

I blushed. I think I blushed redder than a cherry. "I d-don't stare a-at your lips." _All the time. _

"So you haven't thought about kissing me?" Axel asked leaning closer.

"No," I replied backing up against an isle.

"It never crossed your mind?" Axel asked placing his hands on both sides of my head.

"No," I stuttered.

"Mm-hmm," Axel leaned in even closer and slowly inched towards my lips. I gulped and felt my heart race heavily. I unwillingly closed my eyes and waited for Axel to kiss me. After a moment nothing happened. Then, I suddenly felt a pressure on my cheek and immediately realized Axel was kissing it. I opened my eyes and Axel was already standing straight, smiling at me.

"Aw, did Roxas want some more?" Axel teased.

I stared at the ground embarrassed. Axel was such a player it makes me want to punch him sometimes. He keeps leading me on to make me believe that he likes me when he doesn't! I couldn't talk but if I could I would have cursed that guy to hell.

Axel cocked his head to the side and said, "Seems like I played with you a little too hard." I shook my head. "Come on let's go pay for my groceries."

Axel pushed the cart away as I breathed two big breaths. I hate this guy. I really do.

* * *

Zexion closed his book and looked over at Demyx who was playing with his dolls—action figures.

Zexion chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Zexion replied. "It's just the way you can be so childish in an adult way."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Zexion phone began to ring and he dug in his pocket for it. He looked at the caller id and it said unknown number. He was about to press ignored when his curiosity got the better of him. Zexion pressed the green button and said, "Hello?"

"Is this Zexion?" The voice sounded muffled.

"Possibly, who wants to know?"

"Grace Kingston,"

"I don't know who you are."

"You know me better than anyone else." Grace croaked.

"No I don't," Zexion excused himself and walked out of Demyx's room. "

"Of course you do,"

"Well, I don't."

"Maybe if you heard me properly," Grace's voice changed from a gruff old grandma to a young rich voice.

"No I still don't know who you are,"

"The reason could be because it has been ages since I've called you over the telephone. Everyone's voice changes once they have spoken into a phone."

"Nia!" Zexion growled.

"Now why do we have such a harsh tone?" Nia asked. "I have not called you to torment you. I am proposing we meet somewhere."

"And why would I go with you?" Zexion spat.

"We cannot keep bickering back and forth like this forever can we?" Nia sighed. "I would like to speak to you in a formal and mature way."

"Where do you want to meet?" Zexion had to admit that Nia was right.

"Oh I don't know," Nia sung. "How about Falling Spring?"

Zexion twitched. "Why there?"

"It is such a fun park and it brings back a lot of memories." Nia explained.

"Forget—"

"And if you decline I shall never leave you alone." Nia giggled.

_Damn it. _"Fine," Zexion paused. "I'll meet you there."

"Wonderful," Nia hung up the phone.

Falling Spring is a horrible place. It didn't give him graceful and cute memories. It gave him angry and godforsaken memories.

Falling Spring was where he first met Axel, Riku…and Nia.

-----------------

**Yay! The chapter is out!**

**Sorry if I made Axel sound a lot smarter than he actually is. It's really hard for me to make a character sound like themselves in their POVs.**

**I hope you liked it and the next chapter is going to be part flashback and part Zexion/Demyx present time!!**

**I hope you also liked the little point of view switches i made!  
**

**LostInRoses**


	9. Allergies

**Lost:** So after a startling review that said I wasn't going to get a cookie since I didn't update I decided to come back into the Fanfic world and continue my story! The reason why I haven't been updating is because I sort of got tired of my story but you guys seemed to like it so I thought I was doing something right. Now I'm getting back into the swing of it and am gonna finish my story! This chapter is going to have a flashback, a Nia confrontation, and a Zexion/Demyx part so I guess it'll be fairly long like the last chapter but IDK!

**Roxas: **[disclaimer]

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter 9: Allergies**

Zexion gazed down at Falling Spring. The last time he was here in Hollow Bastion he was 11 and he never wanted to come back. This place was so serene yet so evil. Well, Nia usually makes any place feel like shit. However, that didn't stop Zexion from having a good time…well more like an adequate time. Then, Nia and Zexion had a fight. And that was just the beginning of Zexion's hell.

* * *

_Zexion glared at his mom. Why'd she bring him here? It didn't suit Zexion to be in such an unsanitary place. Just thinking about it made him shiver. He didn't even want to sit on the swing. He was afraid he might contract a virus._

"_Mom, can we leave?" Zexion tugged on his mother's shirt._

_She shook her head. "Zexion, you need to realize that you need some fun. You should relax and be like a little kid! Live a little!"_

_Zexion pouted. "Fine, but if I get a life threatening disease it'll be your fault."_

_Zexion stepped over a small wooden block and sighed. He would try to make the perilous journey into the unknown. He decided to regroup at a small monkey bar station. He didn't want to get around the swings but he'd think of something when the time came._

"_Disgusting," He said to himself and moved his little feet._

"_Hi, I'm Ienzo!" A boy shouted._

"_Does it look like I care?" Zexion asked as he pushed past the boy. _

"_You don't seem like a fun kid at all." A voice said._

"_What gives you the right to tell me what I am and am not?" Zexion asked turning towards the voice._

"_Calm down," Zexion stared bewildered at the boy. He was a head taller than Zexion and he had extremely bright red hair. He snickered at Zexion which made him angry._

"_This is not funny." Zexion remarked. _

_The boy shrugged. "I was laughing cuz you don't sound like a kid."_

"_How are little children supposed to speak then?" Zexion asked brushing off his nice pants._

"_Not likes you," The boy laughed._

"_Well unlike you I come from a well educated family." _

_The boy pouted. "As a matter of the faction I come from a good educated family too."_

"_It's 'as a matter of _fact_' and it's a well educated family not good. If what you say is true then tell me your name."_

"_Axel Brookhaven," He said happily._

"_You're a Brookhaven?" Zexion asked appalled. How could someone like this be in one of the richest families of the Hollow Bastion/Twilight Town district?_

"_Yup,"_

"_B-But you seem so uneducated and so…improper." _

"_I dun wants to be like my dad and mom." Axel sighed._

"_Axel! Hey Ax!" Another voice shouted._

"_I'm over here!" Axel waved._

_Soon a good looking boy ran over to them. He had long silver hair that covered his aquamarine eyes and slightly tanned skin. For an 11 year old he looked like an adult._

"_Who're you?" Zexion asked._

"_You still didn't tells me what you call yourself." Axel smiled._

"_And you still haven't come off my back about how I speak." Zexion shot back._

"_Calm down guys," The silverette said. "We've only just met and you two are already fighting."_

"_And you are?" Zexion asked. This boy's grammar was a little better than Axel's._

"_Riku," He replied. "I'm Axel's cousin."_

"_Anymore relatives I should be worried about?" Zexion asked._

_Axel shook his head quickly and Riku said, "Well…"_

_Axel shoved him and Riku quickly took back what he said. "I mean no."_

"_Oh please," Yet another person joined in. "How could you have forgotten about me?" _

_A little girl stood in front of Zexion. She had dark black hair and tan skin. "I am Riku's sister, Nia."_

"_She's my half-sister…" Riku sighed._

"_And my half-cousin," Axel pretended to barf. "I dun really know what 'half' in this continent really means." _

"_It's context," Zexion snapped._

"_Now who might you be?" Nia asked._

"_I'm Zexion," Nia spoke similarly to Zexion._

"_That is a strange name. No matter, people around here have strange names anyway. Just look at these two buffoons." Nia sighed._

"_I can't believe a 10 year old is talking trash about us." Riku spat._

"_Well, you can believe it. I am more mature than you anyway." Nia said._

"_You sound like you do." Zexion remarked causing Riku and Axel to respond in a glare._

"_And so do you." Nia smiled and stared at Axel. "Axel, go away. You too Riku."_

"_What gives you the right?" Riku snarled._

"_I am your sister, Riku. Axel, I am also your relative. Whether I am younger than you or not doesn't matter. What matters is my authority and my power over you. Now I am only going to say this one more time. Go. Away." Nia glared at the boys. For a couple of minutes it was just Axel and Riku glaring at Nia who was doing the same leaving Zexion to slowly back away from them. _

_Nia slowly turned her head towards Zexion but keeping her gaze on Axel and Riku. "Don't leave."_

_Zexion actually found himself staying where he was. However, for every second he stayed here the more he started to hate Nia. Axel clenched his fists as Riku finally stopped looking at her. He tugged at Axel's shoulder but Axel shoved him away._

"_I'm gonna prove Nia don't have any power over us." Axel said to his cousin._

"_Come on, Axel. It's not worth it." Riku sighed._

"_Listen to Riku. He knows better." Nia smiled._

"_Axel, let's go." Riku said pulling at Axel's shirt._

"_This ain't over." Axel snarled as Riku pulled him towards the other side of the playground._

"_So, Zexion," Nia said brushing off her skirt. "Would you mind telling me who your parents are?"_

"_No," He replied causing Nia to look at him._

"_Pardon?" _

"_I said no. I'm not going to tell a crazy, psychotic, bossy, rude, and ignorant girl about myself." Zexion said standing his ground._

_Nia sighed. "You do not know who you're dealing with."_

"_Oh yes I do. You're one of those people who gets things handed to them on a silver platter. You get whatever you want hence your snobbish and rude behavior." _

"_What about you, huh? I saw how you treated that boy named Ienzo. You don't know how to have fun at all. All you do is study, study, study and you ended up having such a loser attitude." Nia spat._

_Zexion's lip twitched. "If you really want to continue this fight then I'll simply retaliate." _

"_I do want to continue this…argument." Nia said stepping closer to Zexion._

"_As you wish," Zexion clenched his fists like Axel had done before. "I've see people like you. I know what they're going to turn into. And frankly you are going to turn into a mad-with-power dictator who as a matter of fact is a bitch."_

_Nia's nostrils flared and she threw her hand out at Zexion who slapped it back swiftly. Zexion in turn slapped Nia's cheek. _

"_How dare you!" Nia pushed at Zexion who held her back with his hands. However, before the adults came to break up the fight, Nia managed to scratch at Zexion's chin causing it to bleed uncontrollably. _

"_Zexion, what on earth has come over you?" His mother said grabbing him from Nia._

"_I was just teaching someone a lesson." He smiled._

_Nia growled as people pulled her away from Zexion. Her body flailed around as she shouted, "This isn't over, Zexion! You hear me? This is never going to be over!"_

"_I'll let you think about that." Zexion finally said as his mother pushed him towards a park bench far away from the scene._

_She sat him down on the bench and looked him straight in the eye. "I am very disappointed in you Zexion. I have taught you countless times to never hit a girl. No matter what she says and no matter what she does you are never to hit a lady. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes," Zexion said quietly._

"_Good. I am going to deal with your punishment when we get home." His mother stared at the blood dripping down Zexion's shirt and said, "Now wait here. I'm going to get you some ice from the snack cart. I'll be just over there. So, if you need me just call. And Zexion, do not look at your shirt. Don't touch your chin and don't even think about the pain. I don't want you fainting again."_

"_Ok," Zexion mumbled. He just had to be afraid of blood. _

_His mother reluctantly trotted off and left Zexion alone on the park bench. He swung his feet to pass the time and to help keep him from noticing the pain on his chin. He wasn't regretful and he wasn't sorry. He was glad he put some sense into that girl. If he hadn't, who knows what she would have done next!_

"_Hey Zexion," Axel said as he and Riku walked towards him. _

"_What do you want?" Zexion sighed._

"_I wanted to see how badly you got hit by the little brat!" Axel shouted._

_Riku shook his head and said, "What Axel is trying to say is that we'd like to thank you."_

"_Why would you ever thank me? I just hit your little sister." Zexion said confused._

"_Half-sister," Riku corrected. "Axel and I aren't allowed to do that to her since she's apart of the family. So, we're glad someone put Nia in her place."_

"_But I don't think that's going to stop her from doing whatever it is she does." Zexion grumbled._

"_Well…duh! Nia ain't gonna stop being a stuck-up snob ever!" Axel sighed._

"_Oh god…" Zexion said causing Riku and Axel to turn around. They all saw Nia quickly walking towards them._

"_What're you going to do?" Riku asked Zexion._

"_I guess I'll just go with it." Zexion shrugged._

"_You!" Nia snapped. "You have quite the nerve!"_

"_Just go back to your mommy." Axel shouted._

"_Like I said before. This is not over. This will never be over. I am sure I will see you again someday. In fact I am certain we will meet again and I can already tell that it will not be an inch pleasant." Nia snorted._

"_I'll be waiting." Zexion said coolly. Nia swiftly turn around and started walking away. _

"_Hi, I'm Ienzo!" That same boy said._

"_Does it look like I care?" Nia snapped as she walked past him. _

"_I can't believe I live with her 24/7." Riku growled._

"_If you've survived this long I think you'll be able to handle it for a couple more years." Zexion smiled._

"_I'm glad I'm never you!" Axel snickered at Riku._

_Zexion sighed. "Axel, it's 'I'm glad I'm not you'."_

* * *

Zexion smiled. Those were indeed the days. He had wished he could go back to those fun times but now it seemed like an idiotic dream. Now he was deep in a web of lies and he will probably never get out of them. The only good part about his life was meeting Demyx. Demyx sort of brings out the kid inside of Zexion that had been hidden by intellect and buried by books.

"I'm glad I met you…Demyx." Zexion said out loud.

"Ah, is this the start of a budding bromance?" A voice asked.

"Nia, get out here." Zexion growled.

Nia stepped out from behind the second entrance into Falling Spring and smiled at Zexion. "Hello there, old friend."

"You're not my friend." Zexion snapped.

"Alright fine," Nia sighed losing some of her proper speech patterns. "I'll tell you why I asked you here."

"Ok…" Zexion said unsure of this new side of Nia he's seeing.

"I cannot take this blathering between you and me any longer. I would like to make amends with you, Zexion. I want us to be friends again, please." Nia surprisingly said.

Zexion was caught off guard. "This…this better not be one of your tricks—"

"This is indeed not a trick." Nia insisted. "What I am saying is the complete and utter truth."

"You know I can't forgive you right on the spot, right?" Zexion said folding his arms.

"I understand."

"Nia, what do you want from me?" Zexion sighed.

"I want us to be friends! I hate how we have such a strained relationship. I wish for us to have a mutual respect for one another." Nia chocked out.

"I don't get you at all." Zexion said. "You're so psychotic that I think you've already planned out what I was going to say and am just letting me fall into this trap of yours."

Nia hid back a smile. "I haven't done such a thing."

"I'm not going to deal with you anymore." Zexion said. He turned around and started walking in the other direction.

Nia shouted, "Wait!" Zexion surprisingly stopped. "Please, Zexion! If you really are a good man you'd turn around."

Zexion sighed. He clenched his fists and said, "Nothing you can say or do will change the way I feel about you. You did horrible things to Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo. How can I possibly forgive you?"

With that Zexion stormed out of Falling Spring. This would be the last time he'd ever step into this horrid place again…or so he thought.

* * *

Zexion parked his car in the grocery store parking lot and sighed. He put it in park and climbed out of the car. He smelt the familiar smell of Twilight Town. It consisted of flowers, fast food, and smoke. To others that combination of smells would be repulsive but to the Twilight Town residents it was home.

"I'm back," Zexion said to himself. _Ugh, it's already getting dark._

As Zexion stepped towards the entrance Axel and Roxas were walking out. Roxas's eyebrows were furrowed and he was staring at the ground. Axel had the groceries and was humming quietly.

"Hey Ax, Hey Roxas," Zexion said quietly. Axel looked confused for a second and then spotted Zexion. He happily skipped towards him with Roxas in tow.

"Hey what's up, buddy?" Axel shouted.

"Not much, I'm just going to get some milk. Roxas, would you happen to know where Demyx is?" Zexion asked.

Roxas looked up from the ground and smiled a little. "Since it is Saturday he should be down at the train station."

"Why would he be there?"

Roxas shrugged. "He just says he likes the view from the clock tower. I happen to think it's alright but I had a dream about me falling off of it and my friends didn't even notice so I kept falling." (Yup I put that in. :3 I love KH2 xD)

"Ok…" Zexion said walking back to his car.

"Hey I thought you were going to get some milk!" Axel shouted.

Zexion waved him away. "I'll get it later."

Roxas smiled as Zexion drove off. Axel said, "I don't get it."

Roxas looked up at Axel and asked, "What?"

"If I needed milk I wouldn't go after a person I'd know would still be there first and then get the milk. I'd get my freaking milk first because I need it for my cookies!" Axel said.

Roxas looked away and sighed. "Of course you would, Axel. Unlike Zexion you are an oblivious nincompoop who doesn't know anything about love."

_I see, _Axel thought. _I'm the oblivious one? Who's the one slowly falling into my trap, Roxas?_

* * *

Zexion pulled into the parking garage of Twilight Station and parked in the spot closest to the exit since it was one of his pet peeves. He got out of the car and looked up at the clock tower. He saw two legs dangling off the edge of the top. Zexion shielded his eyes from the setting sun and walked into the train station. He looked around and found a set of stairs that lead up to Demyx.

Once he reached the top he was once again engulfed in the warm glow of the sunset. As his eyes adjusted he looked down and saw Demyx swinging his legs back and forth unaware of Zexion's presence. Zexion smiled at how Demyx's eyes lit up as he watched the sun slowly fall behind the horizon.

"Hey," Zexion said sitting down next to Demyx.

Caught off guard, Demyx jumped up and nearly fell off the tower. He regained his balance and backed up against the number 4 on the huge clock. He stared down at the now confused smarty for almost 5 minutes.

"You're such a spaz," Zexion chuckled.

"Z-Zexion, what're you doing up here?" Demyx's heart began to race.

"What? I can't visit my friend?" Zexion asked looking at the sun.

"N-No," Demyx said calming down. He slowly sat back down and sighed. "How'd you know I was up here?"

"Your brother told me."

"What do you want?"

Zexion rolled his eyes and said, "I just wanted to talk to someone but it seems like you don't want to talk to me. If so I will take my leave." Zexion started to get up but was stopped by Demyx's arm.

"Sorry," Demyx quietly said. "I just get nervous around you…"

Zexion sat back down. He didn't expect Demyx to say that. "Really?"

Demyx looked away and nodded. "I don't know what to do when I'm around you."

"You don't really know what to do whenever you're around anyone, Demyx." Zexion sighed. This just stopped being fun.

"No," Demyx said holding his knees. "You don't understand. It's not the same with you."

For the first time in his life, Zexion's heart began to beat faster than usual.

"You don't see me as stupid. You see me as me. Whenever I make a mistake you don't get mad or anything. You're patient with me. You're…kind to me. I've never met anyone like you. I can be Demyx around you and you won't get angry or you won't shout at me. I love you…as a friend." Demyx sniffled.

"Don't start crying." Thoughts were swarming Zexion's head like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm not," Demyx rubbed his eyes. "I have allergies."

Zexion smirked. "So, allergies are making you pour your heart out?"

"Yes," Demyx said his voice cracking.

"Ok," Zexion sighed. "Then, answer me this: do normal allergies make you cry this much?"

"N-No," Demyx squeaked. Tears were sliding down his cheeks. He looked down to keep Zexion from seeing his ugly face.

"Do allergies make you talk nonsense?" Zexion asked.

Demyx shook his head causing tears to shake from his face. Zexion took his chin and make him look at him. Demyx stared at Zexion's eyes and for some reason he couldn't look away.

"You're an idiot." Zexion whispered.

"No I'm not!" Demyx protested.

"Then, you're a baby." Zexion smiled.

"No I—" Demyx was unable to finish because Zexion pulled him in for a kiss. Demyx sat there not knowing what to do. Was he supposed to enjoy it or push away? He loved Zexion but was this right? Was Zexion just showing pity? No matter. Demyx chose to enjoy the kiss. He closed his eyes and kissed back. He grabbed Zexion's shirt and pulled him closer. Zexion happily obliged and wrapped his arms around Demyx. After a moment he ended the kiss and backed away to the point where there was ample space between them.

"Look at that," Zexion mused. "You have such a cute face on right now. It's all red and flustered."

Demyx's face grew even redder and looked down. "Y-You're mean."

"Seems you stopped crying." Zexion smiled.

Demyx didn't even realize it until Zexion pointed it out. Maybe this was the resolve Demyx was looking for. Was he even looking for a resolve? What the hell?

Demyx shook his head with confusion and asked, "Why'd you kiss me?"

"The reason anyone kisses someone, Demyx."

"Sure,"

"You didn't like it?" Zexion pouted.

Demyx raised his hands and said, "No, no I liked it! I…didn't really know how to react to it."

"Was it good?" Zexion asked with a straight face.

Demyx blushed. It was smexy! "It was very good."

_For some reason you're acting weird, Zexion. _Demyx thought. _I want to know. Tell me._

"You want another?" Zexion cocked his head to the side.

Demyx looked down and said, "U-Um can I ask you a question?"

"I guess,"

"Did anything happen to you?" Zexion didn't reply. "I mean did anything that you wouldn't want to tell me?"

"Why would I tell you if I wouldn't want to tell you?" Zexion asked.

"I…wait…huh?"

Zexion smiled the way he always does. "You're an idiot. A real class A idiot."

"Yes, but I am your idiot." Demyx laughed.

"You are,"

Demyx blushed. "Um…y-your offer…is it still up for grabs?"

"What off—? Oh, of course it's still open." Zexion snickered.

"I'll take it." Demyx stuttered.

Zexion leaned over and kissed Demyx. He kept kissing him until the sun got tired of watching and retreated behind the horizon. This time the moon came out and took pictures.

* * *

"It didn't work. Zexion still despises me." Nia sighed.

"Of course it didn't work. You're an amateur." Saix spat.

"Whatever, Mr. Bagpipes," Nia rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that." Saix growled.

Nia poked him in the chest. "I can call you whatever I want because you need me and I need you. Without me you're nothing."

Saix shoved her hand away. "Your mind tricks won't work on me. And Nia, you need me as well if you want to get along with that laddie."

"I don't even think I want to be friends with him. I don't think I can." Nia admitted.

Saix sighed. "You need to make up your mind. You are so indecisive it's driving me mad."

"I'm a girl. Girls can be indecisive if they want to. Besides, it's not like your plan is going to work anyway." Nia snapped.

Saix grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. "Nia, Nia, Nia, you're such a fool. Have you already forgotten what you get if my…our plan works?"

"Zexion?" Nia asked confused.

Saix smiled. "No, not him." Saix leaned over and whispered something in Nia's ear and her eyes slowly began to widen. "This is the reason why you haven't been saying 'no' to any of my requests."

Nia looked away for a moment and then pulled her hand away from Saix's grasp. "This…this plan of yours better work or else!" Nia stormed out the door.

Saix shook his head. "Poor Nia. She needs to realize that she's mine. I've got her in the palm of my hand."

Saix raised his hand and looked down at where he held Nia's hand. For some reason his heart began to beat fast.

He placed his hand on his chest and felt the beats of his heart. "Hmm, I must be coming down with a cold."

* * *

**I'm back everyone! Sorry if this chapter doesn't sound good. I'm a little rusty D:. **

**Hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I will get the next chapter in faster than this one. Hope my readers will forgive me! **

**LostInRoses**


	10. Rain

**Lost: **Yes! I broke the 10 chapter record!!

**Axel: **Other people have more than 10 chapters in their stories. It's no big deal.

**Lost: **It is for me!! T_T

**Axel: **That's cuz you're lazy and can't do any work.

**Lost: **Hey I…ugh, you're right. Never mind that. I'm trying to be happy so let me be happy, damn it!

**Axel: **[Disclaimer]

**Lost: **Don't do the disclaimer.

**Axel: **I already did!

**Roxas: **Um, that's what she said?

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter 10: Rain**

Roxas turned back around, the rain pelting his face. He couldn't believe what he saw. A group of men, a gun, Axel smiling. And then, everything happened in a flash.

"Axel!" Roxas screamed.

Then,

**BANG!**

And Roxas's whole world came crashing down.

* * *

Riku dropped his phone. He stared into space trying to get his mind off of the ludicrous thing he had just heard.

"R-Riku?" Sora asked reaching for him.

He didn't reply. His phone shattered into a million pieces when it impacted the ground but Riku didn't care. Was that really true? Was what he had just heard real?

"Riku, please tell me what's wrong." Sora placed his hand on Riku's shoulder and he twitched. Riku shakily looked down at Sora and was soon flooded with Sora's big blue eyes. "Tell me,"

"I…" Riku said collapsing onto a chair. "I just um got off the phone with my mom."

Sora knew something was up. "What'd she say?"

"She…she s-said that Axel got shot." Riku breathed as Sora's eyes widened.

"No, t-that's impossible! How could he get shot?" Sora sputtered out.

"She said that…ugh, what'd she say? Oh, she said that he was walking back to his car and he got shot."

"D-Do they know who did it?" Sora asked putting his shoes on.

Riku shook his head. "They ran away."

"We need to get to the hospital." Sora said grabbing his coat and hurrying to the door as Riku nodded. However, when Sora opened the door Riku was still sitting. "Riku, let's go!"

"O-Oh, right," He finally moved and ran out the door with Sora.

* * *

"What?" Nia screamed into her phone. "No, this can't be true."

"_It's true," _Saix said over the phone.

"How do you even know?" Nia demanded as she grabbed her car keys.

"_I was in the neighborhood." _Saix laughed.

Nia's eyes widened. "Damn it, Saix!"

"_What happened to your proper speech?" _Saix asked.

"Shut up," Nia screamed. "You better not have done anything to Axel!"

"_I swear on my mother's grave." _Nia could sense a smile on his lips.

"Sometimes you can be even more psychotic than me." Nia sighed angrily.

"_Are you at your car yet? I don't think Axel has much time to live. Oh, and it's raining. You should bring an umbrella." _ Saix said.

"Fuck you," Nia hissed and snapped her phone shut. She quickly stepped to her car ignoring the rain and drove towards the hospital.

* * *

Demyx moved his phone away from his ear. He could barely understand what Roxas was saying because he was half screaming and half crying. Demyx tried to listen but Roxas kept shouting which made Demyx's ears hurt.

"Zexion," Demyx said passing the phone to him. "You talk to him."

"Fine," Zexion sighed as he walked down the stairs from the clock tower because it was raining pretty badly outside. "What is it, Roxas?"

"_Zexion! Thank god! It all happened so fast I couldn't do anything! I…didn't do anything! It's all my fault. Everything is my fault. All of this…He's here…he…he's in the hospital! Please just get here fast! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Someone get here. I can't do all of this on my own. Someone…please…" _ Roxas's voice slowly trailed off as a surge of static clouded Zexion's ear.

"Roxas? Roxas! Who's in the hospital? What happened?" Zexion shouted into the phone.

"What'd Roxas say?" Demyx eagerly asked.

"I think Roxas dropped the phone." Zexion said handing the phone back to Demyx. "He said someone was in the hospital. I think someone he knows got hurt."

"If it was someone he knew then why would he call us?" Demyx asked.

"I don—wait, Roxas was with Axel the last time I saw him. It couldn't be…no…" Zexion sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Axel. He's the one in the hospital! Something happened to him, let's go!" Zexion said quickening his pace down the stairs. "Come on, I'll drive!"

Demyx nodded and followed Zexion down.

* * *

Riku and Sora got there first. Riku tore through a crowd of people blocking the door and up to a nurse. Sora had trouble getting through the people so he was left behind.

"You!" Riku shouted shaking the water from him hair. "What room is Axel Brookhaven in?"

"First of all," The nurse said. "I have a name and it's Xion. Second of all he's still in the operating room."

"Thanks!" Riku said. "Where do you wait?"

"Gun shot wound…5th floor." She smiled. Riku dashed for the elevator and slammed the up button.

Sora finally got through the people and stared at the nurse. She couldn't be her…could she? No way. This would be stalker on a whole new level.

"X-Xion?" Sora gasped.

She turned towards him and smiled. "I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"Wait…but…you…Ok, what room is Axel—"

"Wait on the 5th floor. He's still in surgery." She interrupted.

Sora scowled. "I'll deal with you later!"

Sora ran around the corner and punched at the elevator button. After a moment the elevator came down and Sora walked in. He slapped the 5 and impatiently waited for the elevator to get up to the 5th floor. It finally opened and he ran around a crash cart. Riku was no where in sight. Once he reached a group of chairs he saw Roxas sitting on the ground with his head between his legs.

"R-Roxas…?" Sora asked walking towards him.

Roxas looked up with bloodshot eyes and a red nose. His hair was plastered to his face and his clothes were so wet that they made a puddle of water underneath him. He stared at Sora for a second as if he had forgotten who he was. Then, he blinked and started to cry again.

"S-Sora…" He croaked out. He jumped on him and started crying into his shoulder.

"Roxas…" Sora said holding onto him.

"I…I can't believe…" That's all he got out before he started crying again.

"You don't need to talk. Just cry." Sora said looking down at the ground.

For some reason, Sora's eyes began to blur. Maybe the water from his hair was trickling down to his eyes? No, he was crying.

* * *

Zexion pulled Demyx to a nurse at the front desk. He smiled at her and asked, "Do you know where Axel Incendie's room is?"

"If you mean Axel Brookhaven then he's being operated on. You'll have to wait on the 5th floor." The nurse replied.

Zexion looked back at Demyx who shrugged. "Uh, thanks."

Zexion and Demyx started walking towards the elevator. "I thought Axel's last name was Incendie."

"That's what I thought too." Zexion sighed.

"Shouldn't you have known Axel's real last name since you've known him longer than me?" Demyx asked pressing the up button on the elevator panel.

"I guess he doesn't tell us everything." Zexion said looking at the door.

Demyx walked into the elevator and asked, "Do you think Axel's alright?"

"I'm sure he's fine." Zexion said hitting the 5 button.

The doors shut and Demyx asked, "Do you think the others are coming?"

"They're probably already here." Zexion said slightly annoyed by Demyx's constant questions.

The doors opened and Demyx walked out. Zexion slowly followed behind as Demyx looked at every door's number to pass the time. Demyx finally saw Sora standing in the middle of the hallway and he spotted some blonde hair over his shoulder.

Demyx ran towards him and shouted, "Sora!"

Sora couldn't turn around so he only said, "Roxas, Demyx is here."

Roxas peered over Sora's shoulder and he fell into Demyx's arms. "Demyx…I'm…I'm so s-scare!"

"Don't worry," He smiled. "Big brother is here."

Roxas breathed in and then shakily let it out. "Ok,"

"Roxas, do you think you have the ability to tell us what happened?" Zexion calmly asked leaning against the wall.

Roxas looked over at him and said, "I think so…"

Demyx sat next to Roxas on a couch while Sora knelt in front of him and Zexion stood against the wall. "It all…started after Z-Zexion left to go…go find Demyx."

"_Of course you would, Axel. Unlike Zexion you are an oblivious nincompoop who doesn't know anything about love." I said angrily._

_Axel shrugged. "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me." He said trying to look cool._

"_You're smarter than you look." I surprisingly said._

"_Yet you are as stupid as ever." Axel said making me boil with anger._

_How could he say such a thing? Where was this coming from? I wanted to hit him but the grocery bags restricted my movement. This guy has one of the weirdest minds that even scientists are baffled (like they never are)._

_I stared at him trying to look very angry which inside I was. However, it was pretty hard for me to look it since I can't be angry for shit. _

"_Why the hell did you say that?"_

"_I guess I read the mood wrong," Axel said._

"_So, you think I really am stupid." I growled._

"_At times,"_

"_And you're smarter?"_

"_You have no idea." Axel smirked. And I just about had it._

"_I can't handle you anymore. I can't believe someone like you actually exists! I've said this countless times but this time I really mean it! I fucking hate you." I shouted aimlessly into the sky._

"_Oh, really?" Axel asked. _

"_Yes really," Roxas snapped. "You get me so mad that I don't even know who I am anymore. You act like you know me but you don't. You don't know a single thing about me! You don't know the pain I go through. You don't know what I have to do to get up in the morning. The only thing you know about me is my name!"_

"_I know your last name too." Axel snickered._

_I intentionally dropped the grocery bags I was holding and kicked them at Axel's stupid Ferrari. "I'm done with you."_

"_That's what you think." Axel said unfazed by what just happened. _

_I shook my head furiously as it began to rain. "I hate you." _

_I turned around and angrily stomped away. The rain stuck my hair to my forehead but I didn't care. All I wanted was to get the heck out of dodge. But…Maybe Axel really is smarter than me. _

_No, what am I talking about? I am so not going to doubt myself right now. Axel is an arrogant egomaniac who doesn't care about ANYONE!! But…could that just be the type of guy I'm into? Maybe Axel really knows what's going on. Maybe he really does know more about me than I do. I…I…guess Axel was right._

_At the sudden change of heart I turned around and stopped dead in my tracks. What I saw was too horrible view. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There were three men surrounding Axel but through a small gap between two of the men I saw Axel…holding a gun. _

_He had it pointed at the man in the center. Not only did he have the gun cocked, he had a devilish smile stretched across his face. It wasn't the usual casual Axel smile. It was an'I will fucking shoot you' smile. _

_Without thinking I screamed, "Axel!"_

_Axel looked away from the men for a spit second but that was enough for the man on the left. While Axel's concentration was broken for only a fraction of a second the man on the left pull out his gun and shot Axel on his side. The men ran away picking up the gun Axel held as Axel fell motionlessly onto the ground._

_I couldn't move. My legs were shaking and my mind was racing. Finally reality struck in and I ran towards Axel._

"_Axel! Axel!" I shouted collapsing next to him. I didn't want to move him but luckily I could still see his face since Axel fell onto his back. I pulled out my phone and started calling 911._

_Axel opened his emerald eyes and shakily smiled. "Did…didn't know you'd come back."_

_I shook my head and started crying. "S-Shut up," _

"_Don't…cry for…for me. I d-don't deserve it." Axel said staring up at me._

"_My friend got…got shot! Please, come to Twilight Market! I d-don't know the address but please hurry!" I screamed into the phone._

"_So…now I'm…" Axel cringed in pain as blood trickled down his side. It created a pool of blood underneath him. _

_I shakily placed my hand over Axel's mouth. "S-save your strength because you'll need it," _

_I released my hand and Axel stared back up at me. Surprisingly, he actually wasn't talking. All he did was blink and smile at me. It made me cry even more. I stared to wipe the tears from my eyes with my soaked sleeve but it didn't work. I cried into my hands so Axel wouldn't see my vulnerable form. When I finally put my hands down Axel's eyes were closed._

"_Axel?" I whispered. His eyes stayed closed. "Axel? Axel!" I started to panic. Axel was…he couldn't…no! "Axel!"_

"That's what…what happened." Roxas sniffled. He sneezed and then wiped his nose with his shirt.

Demyx stared at Roxas's hobo clothes and said, "Roxas, you'll catch a horrible cold if you don't get new clothes."

Roxas shook his head making water droplets fly from his hair. "I'm not leaving Axel!"

"He most likely won't be out for a few more hours." Zexion informed the unstable blonde.

"Even so, this was all my fault!" Roxas screamed.

"Roxas, stay calm." Sora said wiping the tears from his eyes as well.

"Stay calm? How the hell am I supposed to stay calm when I was the cause of Axel's life threatening injury?" Roxas screamed.

Zexion motioned for Demyx to come to him. He slowly got up and let Sora comfort Roxas.

"Demyx," Zexion whispered in his ear. "We should let Roxas stay here. You and I will get him new clothes and leave him here with Sora."

Demyx looked down at his shaking brother and nodded. He turned to Roxas and said, "Ok, we're going to get you some clothes. Don't worry, we'll be back soon. Ok little brother?"

Roxas looked up at him. Part of him wanted Demyx to stay and part of him wanted new clothes. At this rate Roxas would be bedridden for weeks with the flu. Roxas sighed and nodded.

Zexion marched off as Demyx reluctantly followed.

"So," Sora said breaking the silence. "We should—"

A doctor in scrubs came around the corner. His gloves and shirt were covered in blood.

"Are you Axel's friends?" he asked.

Roxas quickly jumped up and said, "Yes!"

"Good," He said making Sora and Roxas confused. "He needs some support. We're going to keep close watch on him. Luckily, the bullet didn't hit any vital organs so after a _long _rest he will be fine. However, if he moves around too much his wound will open back up."

"Thank you doctor, thank you…" Roxas trailed off.

"Um, what room is he in?" Sora asked.

"813 I think," He smiled.

Roxas started running towards the 800s and finally spotted 813. He ripped open the door and spotted a familiar red color. Axel was lying on the bed in the center of the room. His eyes were closed but the monitors showed that he had a steady heartbeat.

Roxas ran to his side and wanted to touch him. He was afraid he might break him. Axel was breathing slowly and he twitched once in a while. Roxas smiled through his tears and said, "I'm sorry, Axel."

Sora walking in and after inspecting Axel he looked around. "Where's Riku?"

"Is he that fellow with the silver hair?" The doctor asked to which Sora nodded. "During the operation, he demanded to know what happened to his cousin. He almost got thrown out because he tried entering the operating room."

"Well…do you know where he is?" Sora eagerly asked. The doctor shook his head. "Oh…I see."

Sora walked over to Axel and sighed. "This guy is going to be around for a long time. I don't think he's not going to go down without a fight."

Roxas looked away. "Right, a fight…"

"Do you think you'll be able to compose yourself while I go look for Riku?" Sora asked his long awaited question.

"Probably," Roxas said without looking at him.

"Good," Sora smiled as he walked out of the room.

"Probably doesn't mean that I will." Roxas said holding onto Axel hand. He began to cry again.

* * *

Sora walked into the elevator. Riku wasn't on the 5th or the 4th floor. He decided to start from the bottom and work his way back up. He punched the 'lobby' button and watched as the doors closed. He stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. He really needed to cry. He needed someone to be there but the crazy thing is that Sora doesn't even know why he wants to cry.

The doors reopened and he stepped back out. He looked in the lounge, Neurology, and the lobby but there was no Riku. Sora was about to walk back into the elevator when he remembered the rain. He looked the glass doors and saw the rain bashing against the ground.

"Riku might be out there." Sora said to himself. He turned around and started for the door. He passed the Xion look alike and put his hood on. He braced for the rain and walked outside. He held his hand over his eyes to keep the water from clouding his vision. Sora looked at the emergency entrance and the main entrance but there was no Riku in sight.

"Looking for me?" A voice—Riku asked from behind Sora.

He turned around and saw Riku without a hood on. His clothes were drenched and his hair covered his eyes.

"Riku, you're soaking wet! Come on, let's go inside." Sora quickly grabbed Riku's hand and ran him inside. Sora shook his hair of imaginary water and sat Riku down on a cushion.

"What were you doing out there? You're cousin is hurt!" Sora pouted as he stared Riku down.

Riku looked away and said, "I couldn't handle the situation. It felt like…no, it _was_ déjà vu. This happened before."

"Axel getting hurt?" Sora asked.

Riku shook his head. "Our roles are reversed this time. I was the one injured and Axel was the one by me. My parents weren't even here."

"That still doesn't explain why you weren't by Axel's side!"

"If I saw Axel lying there I would only see myself in that bed. My injury was…I fell out of a window and I broke my left leg and my right arm and a branch hit me bad when I fell out." Sora stared at him not knowing what to do. "We…we promised each other that we would never let each other get hurt. We promised that from then on no one would be crying for us. I broke that promise. Look at Roxas, he's crying himself to death and it's all my fault. If I was there with Axel and Roxas I could have…could have done something. I could have done something to protect him but I wasn't there. This is all my fault."

Sora stood up and pointed at Riku. "What the hell are you talking about? This is soooooo not your fault! It's those evil criminals' fault! Yes, Axel got hurt and yes Roxas is feeling down but seeing you there for Axel could bring up both their spirits! Right now you're beating yourself up and if Axel saw this then he would have broken the promise too! You're hurting right now as well! You need to realize that we all make promises that we can't keep."

Riku stared up at him bewildered. "Sora…"

"Doing this only makes things worse!" Sora sniffled. He began tearing up again. "You're just…g-going to make everyone else cr…y…"

Riku stood up and hugged Sora. Sora buried his face in Riku's chest and started to cry.

"I'm sorry Sora." Riku said. "I should have been paying attention to everyone else's feelings. I only thought if myself and was oblivious to how this hurt everyone."

"You big…d-dummy!" Sora cried.

Xion looked at the two from her desk. She looked away and smiled. "Riku is still going to be mine."

* * *

Demyx came bouncing into Axel's room and nearly dropped Roxas's new clothes. Zexion glared at him as he gently and quietly walking inside.

"Axel is asleep, Demyx. You must be wary of other people or you will disturb them." Zexion warned as he pointed at Roxas. He was sitting on a chair next to the bed with his upper body lying on the bed. He buried his head in his arms.

"Roxas…" Demyx quietly said. "We've got your new clothes."

"Ok," He said through his hands.

"C-Come on," Demyx said walking towards him. "I'll help you get changed."

Demyx tugged at Roxas's sleeve and he slowly got up. He followed Demyx into the bathroom as he asked, "Did you guys see Sora and Riku?"

The door closed and Zexion raised his voice by only a few decibels so Roxas could hear. "We…didn't want to disturb them."

"They had a moment," Demyx snickered. "If only Zexion and I could have a moment like that."

Zexion blushed slightly. Luckily there was no one in the room that could see. "Ahem, what Demyx is trying to say is that Riku was comforting Sora."

"So you and Demyx are a couple?" Roxas asked blankly.

Demyx didn't answer as Zexion stared at Axel. "I guess you could say so."

"Riku and Sora too," Roxas said quietly. "Everyone is enjoying their lives except for me. Maybe I should rot in the corner. No one would miss me." (A/N: soooooo sad!! )

"This is what I was afraid of." Zexion mumbled. He then raised his voice. "Demyx, would you mind taking Roxas down to the cafeteria? He must be awfully hungry."

"I'm not!" Roxas screamed as Demyx shushed him. He opened the door and pushed Roxas out.

"I am taking you to get something to eat. We need to hurry. Visiting hours will be over soon!" Demyx said in a brotherly tone. "Now, let's move."

Demyx pushed Roxas outside as Zexion closed the door. He sighed and looked back at Axel. He walked over to him and sat in the seat Roxas was sitting in. He grabbed Axel's hand and held it in his.

"Axel," Zexion said looking down. "You won't like this but…it's about Roxas. I did a little research on him and found something very disturbing. I cannot tell you what it is because Roxas needs to tell you up front. However, I will tell you a crucial piece of information. That disturbing thing I found was an event that happened in his life. It was as bad as this one and it lead Roxas to severe depression. He attempted suicide many times because of it. I'm afraid that he is falling prey to depression once more because you are not there to make him happy or angry. Right now the only emotion he is feeling is sadness and that sadness might consume his soul no matter what person tries to cheer him up. He is very fragile right now and…and he could snap into depression at any moment. Even a past memory could cloud his senses and make him revert to his…very unstable self. Please, Axel I am begging you. I don't want to see anymore people hurt. After…Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo I c-can't do this. Please Axel, please wake up."

Zexion hung his head down and silently cried.

* * *

_Roxas dropped the grocery bags he was holding and kicked them at Axel's car. "I'm done with you."_

"_That's what you think." Axel said unfazed by what just happened. _

_Roxas shook his head as it began to rain. "I hate you." _

_Roxas turned around and started walking away. He kept walking as Axel took his keys out from his pocket. Axel placed his groceries on the ground momentarily so he could get a grip on his keys. As he did, four men surrounded Axel. He felt their presence and reluctantly turned around._

"_So what," Axel said staring one of them in the eye. "Do you want my lunch money or something?"_

"_Very funny," One of them said crackling his knuckles._

_Axel watched the man crack his fingers and said, "Is that supposed to intimidate me? If it is then you fail miserably."_

"_Don't play around." The one with a hat said. "Someone asked us to do them a favor."_

"_They wanted us to eliminate some guy named Axel." The one with glasses added._

"_He has red hair and stupid green eyes." The short one finished. "Axel is you."_

"_I could possibly be Axel or I could be Axel's brother Reno. Making silly assumptions like that will only get you killed." Axel sighed._

"_Oh really?" The tallest one asked as he pulled out a gun from his pocket. He pointed it at Axel. He stared at it not amazed._

"_Oh wow, a piece of metal." Axel yawned._

"_Don't mess with us." He thrust the gun forward in an attempt to intimidate Axel but Axel swiftly hit the man's hand causing the gun to drop. Before it hit the ground Axel grabbed it and pointed it at the center man._

"_No, you don't mess with me." Axel smirked._

_The men exchanged looks and the left one smiled. "I guess you're tougher than you look."_

"_Axel!" Roxas screamed causing Axel to let his guard down and look at Roxas who had a face of horror. _

_In the confusion, the left man pulled his gun out and shot Axel in the side._

_**Bang.**_

* * *

Nia ran around the corner and quickly looked around. It was no use. She couldn't find him. She leaned against the wall as she stared up at the ceiling. What was she doing? Was she on the wrong side? All along she thought that her side was the good side but now…it seems like she was on the bad one.

"I couldn't stop him." Nia quietly said. "He got away."

Roxas looked at all the people in the cafeteria. He had lost Demyx when a sudden rush of people came in. Because of how short and weak he was he got pushed around like he was nothing. He made it to the other end of the room and started walking down the hallway. He decided to go back to Axel's room and wait for Demyx there.

"Hello Roxas," A voice said from behind him.

He slowly turned around as adrenaline filled his body. His heart started to beat so fast that no one would be able to count the beats. He stared in horror at Saix. He was standing in the center of the hallway smiling at Roxas.

"Long time no see," He snickered as Roxas slowly began backing up. "Don't bother running away. I'll only catch up."

Without thinking Roxas turned around and bolted down the hallway. Saix sighed and started running after him with extreme speed. Roxas weaved through people as he turned corners. He occasionally bumped into the wall but that didn't stop him from running. He didn't bother turning around because he could still feel Saix's cold presence behind him.

After running nonstop for about 10 minutes Roxas decided to look behind him. No one was chasing him but because he turned around he tripped over a chair leg and it sent him rolling on the ground. He finally stopped rolling and he tried to catch him breath. He had to get out of the hospital but he didn't want to leave Axel. He had to choose between Axel and his sanity. If this was the first day Roxas met Axel he would have chosen his sanity but now…it was different.

Roxas breathed in and out as he stared at the ground. What should he do? Suddenly, a pair of legs appeared in front of Roxas. He looked up and saw Saix staring down at him.

He smiled and reached for him as Roxas screamed.

* * *

**Damn, this is a long ass Saturday! Chapters 7, 8, 9, and 10 took place on Saturday! Ugh, I don't know whether to make chapter 11 Saturday or Sunday. **

**Anyways I want you guys to check out one of my other story ideas. I don't know whether to start writing it (which I already have) or just not do anything. So…this is the summary:**

_In a far away kingdom, seven individuals have fallen prey to the seven deadly sins. As their paths cross and their sins blend how will this all affect Prince Axel's kingdom? Sin list…Axel: Wrath, Roxas: Lust, Riku: Pride, Sora: Envy, Zexion: Sloth, Demyx: Gluttony, and Xion: Greed. Obvious pairings and AU_

**I hope you'll enjoy it! **

**LostInRoses**


	11. Broken

**Lost: **Ok! I've got another story in the works! I haven't thought of the name but I know what it's going to be about! The main pairings will be the same from this story but will center on Riku and Sora! It's about three vampires who don't freaking sparkle. I mean real sunlight shy vampires. None of the can't be killed vampires (no offense to Stephanie Meyers).

Oh and i own nothing...but Nia!

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter 11: Broken**

Axel woke up with a start. He shot up in bed and was immediately immersed in pain. He cringed as he looked around. He was in the hospital. Wonderful, he wasn't dead. He looked down and saw Zexion sleeping on his folded arms. Axel stared at him for a second as if he had forgotten Zexion.

Axel looked down at his body and saw bandages covering his gunshot wound. He patted it and it felt like knives stabbing his chest. He felt horrible. He was tired even though he was sleeping for over four hours. His body also felt heavy and stiff.

"Zex," Axel called. "Yo, Zexion,"

Zexion stirred. He mumbled something inaudible and then lifted his head. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Axel. For a second he thought Axel was nice and normal but after a moment awake he finally realized Axel was alive.

"Jesus Axel," Zexion yawned. "Don't do this to us again!"

Axel smiled. "I'll make note of it. Where's everyone else?"

Zexion opened up his phone. "It's 10:40p.m., damn it's passed visiting hours!"

"Why are you still here then?"

"I walked around the hospital for a bit. I guess as they were checking rooms they saw that yours was empty because I wasn't there. And being the idiot I am I forgot about visiting hours and came back to your room. Then, I fell asleep." Zexion said getting up and stretching.

"Idiot," Axel smirked.

"Sora and Riku probably went on their way. Roxas and Demyx too," Zexion said sitting back down.

Axel looked out the window. "Roxas was here?"

"Yes," Zexion said simply. "He's in pretty bad shape. Not physically wise but you know…"

"What are you talking about? He's as tough as nails!" Axel smirked.

Zexion shook his head. "This is no laughing matter."

Axel sighed. "Alright, tell me what's wrong."

Zexion shifted in his seat. "Are you comfortable? This is going to take a while."

* * *

Was Roxas being carried? It felt like he was going up and down. Something was hitting his head…rain? Was Roxas outside? He tried opening his eyes but they were oh so heavy. He tried moving but his body felt even heavier. He tried opening his eyes again and this time they opened but only for a second. He saw a stop sign. So he really was outside. He tried to remember what had happened before all this. He went to Axel's room and changed his clothes. Then, he went to the cafeteria before visiting hours finished and was separated from Demyx…

Suddenly, Roxas remembered everything.

His eyes shot open and he pulled away from his kidnapper's arms. It turns out Roxas was being carried behind someone's back so he ended up falling onto the street. He backed away frantically, oblivious to his surroundings. The kidnapper turned around and his face was covered by a hood.

"Roxas!" A familiar voice shouted.

"No, get away from me!" Roxas said flailing his arms around.

The person stretched a hand out as Roxas covered his face. He used one hand to swat away the person's hand and he used the other one as defense. The kidnapper peeled Roxas's hand away from him and stared him straight in the face.

"Stop! Don't touch me, Saix! No!" Roxas screamed causing the kidnapper to stop dead in his tracks.

"Roxas, it's me Demyx!" He said pulling his hood off revealing his strange hairstyle.

"No, you're Saix!" Roxas screamed uncontrollably. "Get away! Leave me alone!"

"Roxas! Look at me!" Demyx shouted forcing Roxas to look at him.

"D-Demyx…?" Roxas breathed as he slowly calmed down.

He nodded. "Come on, let's get you up."

He pulled Roxas up from the ground who fell right back down. Roxas shakily got back up and stood with trouble. "Roxas, we're almost home."

Roxas shook uncontrollably as Demyx lead him into their driveway. He opened the door which lead to a very ticked off mother. She stood in the middle of the living room with her hands on her hips.

"Roxas, Demyx," She said sternly. "Where. Have. You. Been?"

"The hospital," Roxas quietly said as he pulled away from Demyx. He slowly walked up the stairs as his mother pointed at him.

"You better come back down here right now young man or you are seriously grounded!" She shouted.

Roxas looked at her with dead eyes and said, "What's the point? I'm never leaving my room again."

Ms. Hikari looked at Demyx who shook his head. They waited for Roxas to go into his room and sat down. Demyx tore off his wet clothes and said, "Mom, this is bad."

"Oh god," Ms. Hikari said holding her hands together. "_He_ did this, didn't he?"

Demyx looked away. "Yeah,"

Ms. Hikari looked down probably to mask her crying face. "Roxas can't be alone."

"I know, mom." Demyx said. "He needs our help more than ever."

Roxas plopped onto his bed. He took his newly soaked jacket off and threw it onto the ground. He stared at the floor for a second not knowing what to do now. What was the point in doing anything really? If every time Roxas ran Saix would find him then what was the point in running?

It was his mother's fault. She had all these ideas about moving and leading a normal life. These didn't make Roxas happy. No idea his mother ever had made Roxas happy. He only acted like he was so he wouldn't hurt his mom. Funny, Roxas kept from hurting others but in turn hurt himself.

Roxas smiled creepily and held his hand out. "He touched this." Roxas held out his opposite hand. "He touched this too." Roxas lifted his leg. "He touched down here." He lifted his other leg. "He touched this one." Roxas lifted up his shirt and pointed at his chest. "He touched here especially." Roxas pulled his pants down. "Guess what? He touched here the most."

Demyx opened up Roxas's door and saw him with his shirt and pants off and his legs out. "Um, R-Roxas what are you doing?"

Roxas casually put his legs down and pulled his shirt on and his pants up. "I'm just remembering where I'm tainted."

Demyx didn't reply for a moment. He then said, "Mom…wants you to take a shower."

"Why?" Roxas asked his head cocked to the side.

"You've had all that rainwater on you. You need some actual clean water." Demyx said without looking at him.

"That's a plausible answer." Roxas said getting up. "Thank you, brother for informing me about our situation."

Roxas pushed past Demyx leaving him confused and shocked. Suddenly, his phone started to vibrate. He was caught off guard so it felt like an itch on his leg. He quickly grabbed at it in his pocket and answered.

"H-Hello?"

"_Demyx, it's Zexion!" _

"Zexion! Why are you….why are you calling?" Demyx gulped.

"_I just wanted to check up on you. Is this a bad time?" _

"Sort of, yes," Demyx admitted.

"_Is it about Roxas?"_

Zexion hit the nail. "Yes,"

Zexion mumbled something off the phone but Demyx could here, "_Told you," _and _"Do something," _

"_Hey my little Mohawk friend," _Axel snickered.

"Axel! Are you alright?"

"_Calm down," _He said a little too seriously. _"Where's Roxas?"_

"He's getting ready for a bath." Demyx quickly said. "Wait, I'll go get him for you!"

Demyx ran down the hall and into the bathroom. Roxas was sitting on the toilet smiling at the wall. He slowly turned his head towards Demyx and then finally his eyes followed.

"Hello my dear brother," Roxas greeted.

Demyx didn't reply knowing that he couldn't. He shoved the phone at Roxas and he put it to his ear.

"Who might this be?" Roxas asked.

"_Guess who," _Axel said.

Roxas's eyes widened. He snapped out of his "trance" and shouted, "Axel! Oh my god, are y-you alright?"

"_I'm talking to you, aren't I?" _Axel smirked.

Roxas smiled. It was something Demyx had wanted for a while. He made a sigh of relief and silently thanked Axel. He left the room knowing that Zexion did the same (well Zexion went into the bathroom).

"Axel, I'm…I'm so sorry." Roxas sniffled.

"_Who's apologizing? This is soooooo not your fault." _Axel snapped.

"Yes, it is. You had everything handled but I just had to ruin it and get you shot… I'm sorry." Roxas trailed off stared at the wall again.

"_It was my fault for picking up the gun anyway." _Axel said. _"You listen to me: If I hear you say 'I'm sorry' one more time I swear I am going to come over there and slap you."_

"I'm—I mean I know," Roxas said with tears in his eyes.

"_So I've heard you haven't been feeling very well." _Axel said hiding his emotions.

"Um, yeah," Roxas sighed. "I wish I could tell you why. I really do."

"_Say no more," _Axel paused. _"You can tell me when you're ready." _

"Thanks," Roxas said wiping his eyes. "I knew you'd understand."

"_Ok! This is where I shove off! Zexion is pestering me and saying I'm talking too loud. I'll see you after school tomorrow." _

"It's a date," Roxas smiled.

"_Hmm, a date?" _Axel mused.

Roxas blushed. "I…I mean the time and stuff."

"_Whatever," _Axel said. _"See ya,"_

Roxas shut the phone and smiled. "I'm…happy."

Demyx stepped back into the room and Roxas handed him back his phone. "How are you feeling now, Roxas?"

Roxas looked up at him in surprise and said, "Fine,"

"How'd you feel before?" Demyx asked hiding his fright.

Roxas looked away. "Not good,"

"Promise me you won't be like that again. I have to admit that it scared the crap out of me."

"Ok," Roxas sighed.

"Now, go take your bath. You stink." Demyx teased as he closed the door.

* * *

**Roxas**

My smile faded as I was left alone in the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. I looked horrible. It seems like I can never look good at all. I always look like I'm insane or something. It is true that my sanity has been put to the test over the last couple weeks but I've pulled through!

Well, mainly because my friends were there. When I'm alone I…I start thinking about the bad stuff. I begin to remember Saix and what he had done to me that scarred me for life. I want to cry but it seems like I don't have anymore tears. I cried them all out.

I took my shirt off and placed it on the ground. I unzipped my pants and began slipping them off. As I was pulling them down something ruffled in my pocket. I stopped and pulled my pants back up. I grabbed whatever was in my pocket which was a folded up piece of paper. I proceeded to unfold it and started reading it.

_Dear my lovely sex toy,_

_I know where you live._

I dropped the paper and stumbled back. I tripped over a rug and fell into the bathtub hitting my head hard against the tiles. I couldn't move. My body just didn't want to listen to me. My vision was blurred and my body was aching. He knew…he knows where I live!

How c-can this be? Axel…Demyx…please someone end this. Please stop this stupid charade. I don't want to play this game anymore. This endless cat and mouse chase is getting tiring and I think I'm going to break. No, I'm already broken…so broken that I can never be fixed again.

I screamed to the top of my lungs. I slammed my fists against the tub multiple times. I wanted to cry but no tears came out. No surprise there. I screamed again. I crawled out of the tub and reached for the note. There was something else written on it. I had to read it.

_Dear my little sex toy,_

_I know where you live._

_Love,_

_Saix _

_P.S Did you like the little present I gave you? Here's a hint: look in the mirror._

What present was he talking about? Mirror…? I had to do it. I grabbed the edge of the sink and hoisted myself up. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and everything seemed in order.

"Roxas?" Demyx asked from the other side of the door. "Roxas, are you ok?"

I couldn't reply. All I wanted to do was find the "present" Saix has given me. I examined my face: normal. I looked at my chest: normal. Then, I finally looked at my neck. I looked closer to find a small purple bruise there. It could only mean that…it was a…a hickey. I screamed in horror.

Demyx was now pounding on the door trying to get it open. "Roxas! Open the door!"

He t-touched me. He touched me again. He put his lips to my skin again. He game me this…this abomination. I can't be clean. I can't live like this anymore. I'm tainted. I will always be violated. I will never be normal. I can never be normal.

IF THIS IS WHAT MY LIFE WILL BE LIKE WHAT WOULD BE THE POINT IN LIVING?

That's right. This body of mine has been…violated by that man. I can't have a normal life. Never….

Demyx kicked open the door as I collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Saix slammed Nia against the wall. She cringed as he pinned her against it. She tried breaking free but he kept his hold on her. He stared at her with anger blazing within his eyes.

"You dare go against me?" He shouted at her.

"What you're doing…this is horrible!" She screamed.

"This is going to benefit us both, Nia."

She shook her head. "No, this will only help you! I'm done with this!"

"No, No, No," Saix said tightening his grip on her. "If you back out now, my plan will crumble."

"Good," Nia spat as she flailed around trying to rip away from him.

"You don't understand," Saix smiled. "I can't have you going to the authorities with all of this information. So, what I was thinking was that you stay and do as you're told or I might do something to Riku."

Nia's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh Nia," Saix said brushing the hair away from Nia's eyes. "Have you forgotten? I'm a man of my word." (w00t Joker!)

Nia refrained from crying. "But I…"

"It's either do as I say or let something bad happen to Riku and maybe Axel as well which has already happened I might add. Remember, you have to do every single thing I ask no matter what."

Nia bit her lip. What had she gotten herself into?

"Fine," She said hoarsely. "I'll do what you ask."

* * *

Axel sat back in his bed. He stared at Zexion waiting for his reaction but it was Zexion who was waiting for one from Axel. Axel believes everything Zexion says but was this true? He couldn't lie about this. No one could.

"What…does this have to do with me?" Axel breathed referring to their conversation from before.

"You tend to bring out the happy and more nonsensical side of people when you're around." Zexion said simply.

"I can't really leave the hospital like this." Axel sighed staring at his arm.

"I know," Zexion said shifting in his seat. "That is why you will call Roxas at least once a day to ensure he retains his sanity like you had a moment ago."

Axel had no objections. However, he had one thing to clear up with Zexion. "Yo, about…about Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo…um—"

"What's done is done." Zexion said so blankly that it shocked himself. "We cannot bring back those who are dead."

"Are you alright? I know it's been a year but are you sure you're fine?"

Zexion nodded and forced a smile. "Of course I'm fine."

"I know you're supposed to be the mysterious stoic person in the group but everyone hurts."

"Please Axel," Zexion said with strain in his voice. "If I talk about it…I might…"

Axel put out his hand. "Say no more. I understand."

Zexion smiled. This time this smile was real.

* * *

"Riku isn't picking up his phone." Sora pouted.

"Well," Aerith said. "Didn't you tell me that he dropped it in here and it broke?"

Sora flushed. "Oh, right I forgot."

"Why are you so worried all of a sudden?"

Sora shrugged. "I don't really know. It's just that I got a bad feeling and I think Riku is in trouble."

"You're just worried about that little stalker girl, Zexion." Aerith sighed.

"Her name is Xion, mom." Sora giggled.

"Right, that's what I said."

"No, you said one of my friends' names."

"No I didn't,"

"Yes you did,"

"No I didn't,"

"Yes you did,"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I did!"

"Yes you didn't!"

"Right, I didn't." Aerith said walking into the kitchen smugly.

Sora pouted but couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Riku!" His mother shouted. "Take out the trash it's getting late!"

"Alright!" He shouted back. "We have servants for this anyway."

"Don't get lazy, son." She snapped. "Oh and do you know where Nia is?"

"Heck no!" Riku growled.

Riku could hear his mother say, "Ugh, that girl."

Riku rolled his eyes and grabbed the trash that had piled up in the corner. He picked up two bags and started for the door. Luckily it stopped raining so Riku could get in and out with no problem. He dragged the trash out to the curb and dropped it in the bin.

He disgustedly wiped his hands on his pants and sighed. Suddenly he head footsteps. They were fast as if someone was running. He looked around but couldn't find anyone. He waited to see if he could see the person run by.

"Riku!" Someone screamed. Was it Nia? "Riku! Riku!"

"N-Nia?" Riku whispered.

She ran into his sight and screamed, "Watch out!"

"Watch out for wha—"

Riku was cut off by someone reaching from behind him and clasping his mouth. He tried wrenching free but he found his body slowly getting heavier. He breathed in the toxin against his lips and his eyes slowly started to close.

The last thing he could hear was Nia screaming, "No Saix stop!"

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter wasn't as long as the others. I actually scrambled to get this one ready. I tried making it as epic as I could but since SOL's are out I've been preoccupied. **

**Hope you loved it!**

**LostInRoses**


	12. Zexion's pain and Demyx's burden

**Lost: **You know what I just realized? I realized that chapters 7,8,9,10 and 11 took place on Saturday and in the phone call with Axel he said he was going to see Roxas after school tomorrow….Well lets just say that he meant the day after tomorrow ok!

**Axel: **Way to look stupid.

**Lost: **The readers will understand that authors make mistakes.

**Axel: **And one author makes multiple mistakes.

**Lost: **I will shove my foot up your ass, Axel.

**Axel: **Come on then! Try!

**Roxas: **Um, Lost doesn't own any of us or the final fantasy characters.

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter 12: Zexion's pain and Demyx's burden**

Zexion sighed as he stepped into Twilight High. School without Axel will surely be boring. Well, on the other hand not having Axel around means that Zexion will be able to focus more on work. Oh joy….Zexion's phone started to vibrate. He checked for teachers and then flipped it open. It read, _Axel._

As Zexion put the phone to his ear Axel shouted, "_Zexy, I'm bored!"_

"Do not call me Zexy," Zexion sighed.

"_Why? I heard Demyx call you that a couple times." _Axel snickered.

"That's—"

"_Oh fine lover boy! I see how it is. You let someone you've known for a couple weeks call you Zexy but not someone you've known since you were a kid!" _Axel gasped.

"If you're going to act like that then I will only retaliate, Mr. Brookhaven."

Axel was silent for a couple seconds and then said, "_I thought that—"_

"You thought that insisting that you lied about being a Brookhaven when we first met and insisting you were Axel Incendie was enough to convince me you weren't Axel Brookhaven? Well, you thought wrong. I have to admit that I had forgotten you were a Brookhaven for a time but when that nurse said Brookhaven it brought me back to my senses. Oh and I know that Mr. Incendie is actually your uncle. Your parents live in Hollow Bastion and you're just staying with your uncle so you can go to school here."

"_I…" _Axel crackled over the phone.

"For once in your life you're tongue tied! Don't attempt to lie until you known who you are dealing with, Axel. That's right, suck it!"

Axel was shocked. Did Zexion just say 'suck it'? _"Ok, you're acting weird."_

"How so? I am only enjoying the time I have until I die." Zexion snapped.

"(1)_Je suis inquiet pour toi." _Axel sighed_._

"Axel, I have neither the time nor the patience to decipher your French. Goodbye." Zexion said as he shut the phone.

He had to admit that he was a little out of character but it was enough to put Axel in his place. Zexion started for Mr. Xemnas' class and was stopped by Sora. He glanced behind himself and behind Zexion.

"Have you seen Riku?" He asked frantically.

Zexion shook his head. "Don't worry. He might turn up eventually."

Sora sighed and started walking in the opposite direction. He was halted by Xion who stared him dead in his eyes.

"What have you done with Riku?" She screamed which made Zexion join Sora.

"I would like to know why you are shouting at my friend." He said exasperated.

Xion twitched. "I don't need to tell you nothing, you rat!"

"Firstly, I am not a rat. Secondly, it's 'anything' not 'nothing'." Zexion growled.

"Whatever. Sora, where is my Riku?" Xion cried.

Sora looked away. "I don't know."

"You're despicable. You've whisked away my Riku and now you don't know where he is? Pathetic," Xion sneered.

Zexion's blood began to boil. "Is Riku yours or Sora's?"

"Technically, you emo, Riku belongs to Sora right now but I know he hates Sora's guts! Riku will one day return to my side and we will rule the world together." Xion smiled.

"Making wild assumptions like that…you make me sick. You don't look at the facts. All you do is assume what's right or wrong. What happened and what didn't happen. You people get under my skin. I just want to wring your little necks." Zexion said through gritted teeth.

"You have some nerve!" Xion shouted.

"You're just like that lawyer." Zexion snapped.

"Lawyer? I am no lawyer." Xion said confused.

"Yeah, but you'll need one after I'm finished with you!" Zexion said.

"You just made my black list!" Xion snickered.

"Zexion, are you alright?" Sora asked as Xion stormed off.

"Just peachy," Zexion sighed angrily as he stomped for Xemnas' class.

Demyx was staring out the window as Zexion walked in. He didn't even notice Zexion until he sat down. Demyx looked over at him with weary eyes. Zexion grumbled as he threw his things on his desk.

"What's up with you?" Demyx asked.

"It's a bad day for me." Zexion mumbled.

"I never knew Zexion could have a bad day." Demyx mused.

"Well I do. So, get used to it." Zexion snapped.

Demyx held up his hands in defense. "Hey calm down."

Demyx got up from his seat and stood in front of Zexion's desk. He leaned over and examined Zexion's face. He placed his hand on Zexion's forehead and there wasn't a fever. He pouted and then kissed him. Zexion looked away and blushed slightly.

"What…was that for?" Zexion coughed.

Demyx smiled. "I thought it would cheer you up."

"Nothing that you'll do will cheer me up." Zexion said bluntly.

"How come?" Demyx frowned.

"Did Roxas come to school today?" Zexion quickly changed the subject.

Demyx looked away and said, "No, he didn't feel up to it."

"Interesting," Zexion whispered.

Demyx looked back at him and said, "You still haven't told me why today is a bad day! Tell me!"

"Today is—" Zexion was cut off by Xemnas shouting, "Alright you idiots get in your seats."

Demyx scrambled for his chair and Zexion whispered, "I'll tell you later."

Demyx nodded and smiled for how he had taken the initiative a moment ago. He then blushed knowing that he'll never be able to do that again.

* * *

Demyx and Zexion walked into Leon's class. They sat down as Cloud talked with Leon. Zexion stared out the window absentmindedly as Demyx worried about him. Zexion was acting a little strangely. What did he mean by…bad day? Did something horrible happen?

"_Shall I remind you of Loz and a certain someone else?" Nia said._

Nia said that the first time he met her. Who's Loz? Who is this certain someone else? Zexion needs to stop hiding things from Demyx. Demyx clenched his fists as he did breathing exercises. Maybe this could calm him down. But since a lot of things were going on Demyx would need something better to calm him down.

"Zexion," Demyx whispered as Zexion turned towards him. He stared at him with glazed eyes.

"What?"

Demyx shook his head. "Never mind,"

"Ok," Zexion said as he returned to his dream land.

"I just hate when you keep things from me." Demyx said but Zexion didn't hear.

After school Zexion and Demyx walked home together. As the sun glistened in the sky Demyx asked, "D-Do you think we can go to the clock tower today?"

"I don't know," Zexion sighed as he grabbed hold of Demyx's hand.

Demyx blushed. "What're you doing?"

Zexion shrugged. "What I should be doing."

Demyx looked away and smiled. "You said you were going to tell me why your day is so icky."

Zexion's expression turned sour. "It's because of Cupcake."

Cupcake was Zexion and Demyx's code name for Nia. They also had codenames for Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku and the others. Demyx looked at Zexion who was staring straight ahead.

"I used to have these friends. Their names were Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj. Before you were here we…we were really close. A year ago was when…Cupcake first appeared. It wasn't technically her first appearance to me but it was to the trio. They didn't know how psychotic she could be. No matter how many times I warned them to stay away from her they didn't listen." Zexion croaked.

"What happened to them?" Demyx asked in interest.

Zexion squeezed Demyx's hand harder. "One day, I argued with Cupcake about why she was here. I called her a 'crazy ass bitch'. She retaliated by saying that something bad was going to happen to Loz, Yazoo, or Kadaj. I didn't believe her. The next day we got into another quarrel. This time it was about her stalking me. Riku kept her from hitting me but that didn't stop her from shouting threats. She said that…she…that…um…we…"

Demyx cocked his head to the side as Zexion stopped walking. "I'm sorry, Demyx. I can't keep talking about this."

"Oh," Demyx said. "Ok. Let's head to the clock tower."

Zexion asked, "Why do you like the clock tower so much?"

Demyx blushed. "It's um…because it was where I had my first kiss."

Zexion wasn't paying attention. He was staring at something off in the distance. Demyx waved his hand in front of him but he didn't notice. Demyx put his fingers in front of Zexion's eyes and traced where Zexion was looking. He was staring at someone across the intersection.

"Who's—" Demyx began but was cut off my Zexion saying:

"It's her."

"What?"

"It's her fault. She did this. She did all of this!" Zexion shouted.

Demyx looked back at the person and realized it was Nia. She was walking on the sidewalk across the intersection with a plastic bag in her hand. She was staring at the ground. Nia finally looked up and spotted Zexion and Demyx. Her eyes widened and she stopped. She turned around and started running in the other direction.

"She's not going to get away this time!" Zexion said as he let go of Demyx's hand and ran after her.

"Zexion wait!" Demyx shouted as he followed.

Nia turned the corner with Zexion in hot pursuit. Demyx started running faster in hopes of stopping Zexion but couldn't catch up. Zexion ran even faster as Nia started climbing a fence. She threw the plastic bag full of god-knows-what over the fence and hopped over the rest of it. She landed on her knees and looked behind her. Zexion lunged in the air and grabbed hold of the fence. Nia swiftly grabbed the bag and dashed around a tree. Demyx finally reached the fence but was too late. Zexion was already halfway across what seemed like the park.

"Zexion!" Demyx screamed out of breath. He started climbing the fence but was too tired to do it quickly.

Zexion ignored Demyx's cries. He closed in on Nia and could nearly touch her. He grabbed hold of Nia's hand and turned her around. She tried ripping away from him but his hold was strong and firm.

"Nia." Zexion said angrily.

Demyx caught up. He collapsed onto the ground next to Zexion. "Zexion, let…let her go."

"No, she got away with a horrible crime. I can't just let her go!" Zexion shouted which echoed throughout the park.

Nia shook her head. "No! No! If I talk to you I m-might…No! Get away from me!"

"Just tell me. Tell my why the fuck you did it!" Zexion screamed.

Nia started to shake. "If he f-finds out I talked to you he'll do something to him! No! Please just let me go!"

Zexion didn't hear her. He only wanted his answer. "Tell me why you did it and I'll let you go."

"Please, Zexion! I can't tell you anything!" She cried. "Let me go!"

"Zexion let her go! You're hurting her!" Demyx cried.

"No!" Zexion shouted as he raised his fist.

Nia swung her bag at Zexion's head and it hit him. He let go of Nia's hand momentarily. She started running away as Zexion was about to follow. His foot lifted up off of the ground but Demyx grabbed hold of him. Zexion tried wrenching free of Demyx but was unable to. He screamed and fell to the ground. Demyx placed his head on Zexion's back and sighed.

"Let me go," Zexion said as he hung his head low. "Let me go…"

Demyx shook his head and Zexion felt it. "This is not a good way to solve your problems."

"But you don't under…understand," Zexion croaked as he slammed his fists onto the ground.

"Then make me." Demyx whispered.

"Nia…she killed them!" Zexion screamed.

Demyx's eyes widened. "How c-could she possibly kill them?"

"Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo were driving down the road. As they were approaching the intersection Nia jumped into their path. Yazoo noticed and shouted to tell Kadaj to stop. He put his foot to the break and their car started to slow down. Nia jumped back onto the sidewalk as Kadaj's car came to a halt. They thought they were safe but they soon realized that they were right smack in the center of the intersection. A truck didn't notice them there and he slammed into them. It instantly killed the truck driver, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz."

Demyx buried his head in Zexion's back. "H-How do you know all this?"

"I was there." Zexion shivered. "They were going to pick me up because we were going to the movies. Nia did the whole "accident" right in front of my eyes. When she came back onto the sidewalk she looked at me and smiled. She said, 'I told you something was going to happen to one of them. Pity, it ended up happening to all 3 of them.' I was about to smack her right then and there but the police came and soon later the ambulances. The next day at school I accused her of killing them. I called her a 'murderous bitch'. Then, I punched her.

"Nia was expelled because she retaliated with a few punches and kicks. I was suspended. Nia was accused by some witnesses of causing the accident. When we were at court Nia had such a great lawyer. He made the jury believe Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were drunk and were going to get even drunker. He said that Nia was trying to keep them from driving any further. Nia ended up with being innocent for the murder of my friends. Innocent!" Zexion cried. "I wanted to destroy her. I wanted to murder her but that would just mean that I was the same as her. I don't want to be a lonely excuse for a human being. I'm Zexion…I'm Zexion damn it!"

Demyx didn't say anything. "Demyx, I understand if you don't believe…this. Who would? I guess no one really does understand. They say that they do but when do they really?"

Demyx still didn't reply. "This silence is killing me, Demyx. I just told you pretty much everything that happened last year and you aren't saying anything. Please talk to me. I…I want to hear your happy cheerful voice."

"I don't really know what to say in a moment like this." Demyx whispered.

Zexion smiled. "Who does?"

Demyx released Zexion. Zexion turned around so he could face him. Their eyes met and Demyx's eyes started welling up. He lowered his head. He burst into tears as Zexion smirked.

"Hey," Zexion said as he took Demyx's chin and lifted his head up. "I'm the one who's supposed to cry."

"I…I k-know but how could…how could Nia do this?" Demyx hiccupped.

"I don't know." He replied blankly. "I honestly don't know."

"Wait," Demyx said jumping up. He wiped some of his tears from his face but that didn't stop them from falling. "W-What'd she mean by 'he'll do something to him'?"

Zexion looked away for a moment. He grabbed Demyx's hand and hoisted himself up. "Someone she knows?"

Demyx shrugged. "She was…probably talking nonsense."

"Hey," Zexion smiled. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

* * *

"H-How could I possibly do something like that?" Nia shouted.

Saix shrugged. "You're Nia. You'll think of something. Besides, you're wonderful at acting."

Nia stared at her feet. "I won't do it. I can't do it!"

"Let's see if you can do it after…a little motivation." Saix pulled a black bag off of Riku's head and he flailed around in the chair he was tied to. His hands were tied to the legs of the chair and his legs were also tied to the chair's legs. He had duck tape over his mouth so the only thing you could hear from him were mumbles.

Nia covered her eyes not wanting to see her brother like that. "Come on, Nia. You lead me to do this."

Nia started crying into her hands as Saix ripped them away from her. "So, what I want you to do is make Zexion believe that you are the lowest of the low. That you are psychotic and evil and that you are as demented and as cynical as the devil."

Nia looked away from him. "How do I…do that?"

"Just memorize the script I've typed up and put on your best "Nia"! This'll be lovely." Saix mused as he caressed Riku's hair.

Nia boiled with anger. "I don't think I'll be able to—"

"And if you don't do it," Saix interrupted. He pulled out a Swiss army knife and placed it inches from Riku's neck. "You'll never see your brother again."

"I don't want to do it!" Nia cried.

"Alright then," Saix said as he pressed the cool blade to Riku's throat. "Say goodbye to Riku."

Riku shook with fright as the only thing on his mind was Sora. Nia screamed, "Ok! Ok! I'll do it just get the fuck away from my brother!"

Saix pulled the knife away and smiled. "You better be believable because I'll be watching from the shadows. Oh, and I mean that literally. If you aren't as believable as I want…then no more Riku."

"What do you get out of this?" Nia growled.

"It's a work in process, baby. Zexion's anger will be the initiating event in this story. Then, the rising action will take place as it slowly reveals the climax. Ha, you know the rest." Saix winked.

Nia shivered. "He'll never like me after this."

"Oh right," Saix said as he shoved the script in Nia's face. "Once you tried keeping me from Roxas I noted that as rebellion. So, I demoted you. I made you my slave. Once I did that our contract was through."

Nia closed her eyes. "H-How am I supposed to find him?"

"Leave that to me." Saix snickered. "I have a pretty good idea of where he is."

* * *

Demyx kept his eyes closed as Zexion lead him to a mysterious place. Zexion told Demyx to trust him and of course he did. They've been walking for over 10 minutes and Demyx was getting restless.

"Zexy," Demyx whined. "Are we there yet?"

"No," He replied.

"Well, hurry up because I'm going to open my eyes real soon."

"Keep them closed." Zexion snapped. "Just a few more steps," Zexion moved Demyx into a specific spot and turned him around. "Ok, open."

Demyx opened his eyes and was in front of three tombstones. "These are…"

Zexion nodded as he stared dreamily at them. "Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj's graves,"

Demyx knelt down and traced Yazoo's name. He looked at the birth and death dates and hung his head. His vision started to blur as tears came rolling down his face.

Zexion sighed. "You really need to stop crying."

Demyx started wiping the tears with his sleeve. "I'm sorry. It's just that…even though I never met them I'm sad."

"That's sympathy," Zexion said quietly as he knelt next to Demyx. "You're such a nice person that you cry at everything."

Demyx sniffled as the two heard footsteps in the distance. The steps grew louder and louder until they stopped. Demyx looked around as Zexion stood up. He clenched his fists because Nia appeared a few feet away smiling.

"You don't deserve to be here." Zexion growled. Demyx stood up and grabbed onto Zexion's arm.

Nia shrugged. "Who ever do?"

"What?"

"I'm not here to fight you, Zexion. I'm only here to explain myself. I wanted to tell you how great it felt killing your friends." Nia snickered.

Zexion was about to tackle her but Demyx's arm kept him in place. "I hate you."

"Haters don't matter to me. Hate is pretty much just love in a negative way. So no matter what you hate…you love it." Nia sighed. "When I stood in front of Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj's car it sent adrenaline throughout my body. I wondered whether or not I was going to survive this. As I heard the sound of those three's car slam against that truck it made me feel wonderful. It's amazing what one person can do to so many. When I heard that the accident killed them it was just icing on the cake! That news was beautiful. It drove me crazy."

Zexion growled. He tried prying Demyx's hand away from him but Demyx kept his hold. Demyx was now crying even harder.

_Please_, Nia thought. _Please look at my eyes. I don't mean any of this!_

"Your anger fueled my pleasure. Because of you I am what I am today." Nia smiled.

"You're sick." Zexion screamed.

"Ok. I'll get to the point. What I'm trying to say is: I loved killing your friends." Nia said bluntly.

Zexion screamed and tore away from Demyx. He pushed Nia to the ground and she smiled. Zexion clenched his fists considering whether to punch her or not.

"Zexion!" Nia gasped playfully. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to not hit a girl? Oh wait, she did but you didn't listen!"

"I fucking hate you!" Zexion screamed as he pulled Nia up by the collar. Her feet were inches from the ground.

Nia looked away briefly and met Saix's eyes. He was hiding behind a tree smiling. Nia looked back at Zexion who had anger blazing in his eyes. _Stick to the script and Riku will be ok. _

"What now?" Nia asked as she held onto Zexion's hand that was gripping her shirt. "Are you going to punch me right in front of your little BF or are you going to be a gentleman and let me go?"

Zexion glanced at Demyx who was staring at him in horror. Zexion's grip tightened around Nia's shirt. "I have half a mind to hit you."

"The other half, however, is good." Nia giggled. "Why don't we show how bad Zexion can be?"

"Good luck with that." Zexion said sarcastically.

"Zexion," Nia said innocently. "Your friends are dead and I love it. It's amazing!"

Zexion swung his arm and it impacted Nia's cheek. She tumbled to the ground as Zexion let go of her. She started laughing maniacally as she held her swelling cheek. She spitted out blood and smiled at Zexion. Nia looked up at him happily.

"My, my," She said as blood escaped her lips. "How rude."

Zexion was about to kick her but Demyx forced Zexion to look at him. "Stop this! These are your friends' graves!"

Zexion tried looking back at Nia but Demyx held his face. "Demyx…"

"Your friends are up in heaven watching you! What are they doing right now? Are they smiling at you or looking away in shame?" Demyx cried.

Zexion looked back at Nia but she was already gone. He fell to the ground once more as he stared at his friends' graves. He pounded his fists to the ground like what a little boy would do during a tantrum.

"Zexion…" Demyx said as he knelt beside him. "They wouldn't want this."

"What am I supposed to do?" Zexion asked.

"Not this," Demyx whispered.

"She's just so…so horrible." Zexion sighed.

"I know. I know…" Demyx said as he patted Zexion's back.

* * *

Nia ran as fast as she could. Her vision was obscured by the abnormal number of tears pouring out of her eyes. She hit a tree every now and again but kept running no matter what. She came upon the abandoned warehouse to which Saix resided. She burst through the doors and started crying again.

"Exceptional work, Nia," Saix smiled as he stood behind Riku. Nia glared at him with a look that even sent shivers down Saix's spin. He coughed to cover it up and said, "But that wasn't as believable as I thought it would be."

Nia stared at him. She trailed down Riku's body and found a large cut across his left arm. Blood was trickling down it as it left a puddle underneath. Nia screamed. She ran over to Riku and fell in front of him.

"Why? I did what you asked!" Nia screamed.

Saix stared walking around her. "I have to admit it was amazing but it wasn't what I was looking for."

Nia lightly touched the cut and Riku grimaced. He looked down at her with tears in his eyes. He fought them back so he could show that he wasn't afraid. He wanted to show Nia that he wasn't scared and she shouldn't be either.

Nia stood back up. "I hate you! Just let my brother go and I'll do whatever you want!"

Saix shook his head. "He's my ticket to keeping you in your place." Nia clasped her mouth and kept herself from screaming. "Now, tomorrow I want you to go to school like nothing's wrong. If anyone asks where Riku is just tell them he has…bronchitis."

Nia looked back at Riku who shook his head. "Fine,"

* * *

Demyx turned the key and opened the door to his house. He walked in with an eerie aura surrounding him. He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. His mother turned around from washing the dishes and shivered.

"Demyx," She began as she carefully walked to the fridge. "Are you alright?"

Demyx couldn't show weakness. He had to be the happy one in the family. He had to be the one person in the family who kept everyone in check. He needed to be the person who wasn't bothered by anything. He had to be the leader.

Demyx forced a smile and turned on the bubbly Demyx. "Of course, mommy! Why wouldn't I be?"

Ms. Hikari smiled. "Nothing. So, what would you like for dinner?"

Demyx thought it over for a second and then shouted, "Pizza!"

"Too bad," She said as she placed a plate of spaghetti on the table. "Spaghetti for dinner."

Demyx pouted. "Darn,"

Ms. Hikari looked out the kitchen door and sighed. "Demyx, would you mind fetching your brother? Hs dinner is getting cold."

He gulped down two spoonfuls of spaghetti and said, "Ok!"

He skipped to the steps and started up the stairs. He knocked on Roxas's door and said, "Roxas come on out! It's time for dinner!"

"Not hungry," He mumbled.

Demyx pouted. "Yes you are! You haven't come out of that room all day! I don't even think you went to the bathroom at all! Get the heck out of here or I am going to start counting."

"But I—"

"5,"

"Demyx—"

"4. That door is going to come down soon!"

"Stop it!"

"3,"

"God damn it!"

"2,"

"Fine you fucking win." Roxas shouted as he snapped the door open. He gave Demyx a glare. He had dead eyes and Demyx could have sworn he had paler eyes as well.

"Are you happy now? I get to fucking eat dinner for like 5 minutes and then return to my bat cave. You should have just left me to starve." Roxas snapped as he stared at Demyx for a moment. Then, suddenly he cheerfully said, "Let's go!"

Roxas skipped down the stares as Demyx leaned against the wall. Roxas has been having weird mood swings ever since he passed out in the bathroom that one time. It's strange and it tires Demyx. It makes him believe that his little brother has finally gone crazy.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." He whispered as he sighed in the darkness of the hallway.

Demyx has gotten so tired and sad lately. He is slowly losing his original personality. He hides his vulnerable side quite well but how long will he be able to do it? Roxas…Zexion…they both have their share of problems but so does Demyx! No one asks if Demyx needs help or if he wants some company. No, he's the one that asks if anyone needs help. He's always the shoulder to lean on.

All Demyx wants is for someone to let him cry for once. Demyx is slowly turning into someone who hides things inside. He's started to bottle everything in himself and he's probably going to scream one day. He needs someone to talk to. He needs Zexion…

"Demyx! You can come back down now!" Ms. Hikari shouted.

Demyx slapped his face and shouted, "Alright, mom!"

Now that Demyx's dad is gone he's the man of the house. And frankly, his house is crumbling.

* * *

**(1) Je suis inquiet pour toi= I'm worried about you. **

**Ok, obviously there won't be a lot of Riku/Sora since Riku is MIA right now. However! There shall be little Sora drabbles here and there. Since they didn't really have a villain they sort of got pushed away and are now separated! Gasp!**

**So, here is a little synopsis on everyone's status:**

**Roxas: Fucking Crazy**

**Axel: Hospitalized**

**Zexion: Serious problems**

**Demyx: Can't handle this**

**Riku: MIA**

**Sora: Lonely**

**Nia: Trapped**

**Saix: Maniac**

**Xion: Crazier than Roxas but not as crazy as Saix**

**LostInRoses**


	13. Questions and Answers

**Lost: **Alright, this chapter is about Axel/Roxas. We'll probably be seeing some Axel and Roxas stuff and a tiny sprinkle of Riku. I promise that I will get Riku out of Saix's clutches but not now!

**Riku: **I feel so neglected.

**Lost: **If you start talking about how you "feel" then I'm going to keep you with Saix!

**Riku: **…..

**Lost: **There we go. Silence is golden.

**Roxas: **Lost owns nothing!

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter 13: Questions and Answers**

**Roxas**

I didn't go to school yesterday. I didn't go today either. I just didn't feel up to it. My mom was actually happy that I didn't go. She's becoming way too overprotective. Demyx protested that he doesn't need to go to school either but of course he lost the debate. Right now he's in school and my mom is going to drive me to the hospital.

I forgot to go to the hospital yesterday to visit Axel but today I really am going to go. My mom seemed a little frightened when I said I wanted to go but whatever. She's my mom. Saix is wherever the hell he is but I know he's not at the hospital. He probably has some bigger things to worry about.

"Roxas…" Mom began as she turned the car on. "Are you sure you want to go visit Axel?"

"Yes," I said absentmindedly looking out the window.

"It's ok if you don't. I'm not pressuring you into doing things you don't want to." Mom said obviously ignoring me.

"I said I wanted to go." I snapped.

"Everyone gets scared once in a while." She continued.

"I want to go." I sighed.

"People always make mistakes and mistakes can always be fixed." She freaking continued.

"You aren't listening to me…"

"No matter what happens you need to know—"

"Mom," I intentionally said louder so she could snap out of the illusion she was in.

"Yes dear?"

"Shut up." I shouted.

"Roxas—"

"Please," I pleaded. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"So you'd rather talk to someone else about your problems that your own mother." She mumbled.

"I'm only telling you to let off." I sighed exasperated.

"Of course," She smiled. I knew she was forcing it to work.

"You don't need to try so hard." I grumbled.

She glanced at me and then back to the road. "I'm not. I'm just…trying to be your mother."

"You're doing it horribly." I said bluntly.

"That's what happens when your son doesn't open up to you." She said hoarsely.

"Why do I have to?" I shouted angrily. "You always tell me it'll be alright. It's going to be ok. Well frankly, it fucking isn't! You treat me like such a baby it makes me so angry!"

Mom stayed quiet for a startling 5 minutes. She then said, "I'm sorry for being your mother."

"Right now," I paused. "You're being an annoying younger sister who's trying to act smart!"

"Roxas," She said flatly. "I know this is a t…tough time for you. I understand."

Mom pulled up to the hospital. My fists balled up and that was when I snapped.

"So," I said so angrily that it freaked me out. "You understand what it was like to be raped by the person you thought was your best friend? You understand what it was like to find out that your supposed best friend didn't like you at all? You understand that all he wanted was your body? You don't understand what it was like to…to be held against your will by those cold dead hands. You don't understand a thing about me! The only thing you understand is that you'll never be able to connect with your son!"

"R-Roxas—"

"God damn it mom!" I screamed. "Just shut the fuck up!"

I ripped the door open and slammed it shut. My mom shouted for me to come back but I ignored her. All I felt was anger boiling within me. I quickened my pace. I started running for the hospital entrance and didn't look back. I didn't want to go home today. I…never want to go home.

I walked into the hospital and forced a smile for the lady at the desk. I walked into the elevator and pressed the 5 button. The elevator music was…what the hell? For your entertainment by Adam Lambert? Why would this be in a hospital? Why would it be elevator music? (A/N: Because I made it so….)

I stepped out of the elevator confused and headed for room 813. I paused at the door and suddenly felt nervous. My legs buckled and I found myself on the ground. Why'd I suddenly fall like that? Ugh, never mind. I tried getting back up but my legs wouldn't move. Why am I so weak? Wait, I suddenly heard voices on the other side of the door. One of them was Axel's but the other voice was someone else. A woman…

"Why don't you ever talk to me?" The woman asked.

"Babe," Axel said. I hate it when he says babe. "I talked to you on the phone this morning, didn't I?"

"First, I hate it when you call me babe. Second, you didn't call at all. You were probably calling your boneheaded friends."

"Hey! My friends aren't boneheaded. They're just dense." Axel sighed.

"Mmm-hmm," She said irritated. "You don't call me. You don't talk to me. You're pretty much just pushing me away."

Axel made an annoyed sound. "Don't you remember? You broke up with _me. _You did this."

My heart stopped. That was Axel's ex-girlfriend? I think…I think her name is Lila. He said her name when he was asleep that one time. He probably still likes her. He probably…loves her.

I rolled over so I wasn't in front of the door and sat against the wall. Why am I here? Well…it is because I got him shot but anyway I mean why visit him everyday? I'm just an annoying fly that can't get through the door even though it's wide open.

I started getting up to leave but Lila asked, "Do you still love me?"

I was silent as I awaited Axel's reply. "No,"

"There's someone else?" She asked her voice wavy.

"Not really, no." Axel said which made my heart sink. "All I have are my friends and that's enough for me."

"I see," Lila said. She whispered something to him that I couldn't hear and then I heard footsteps close in on the door. It was too late for me to get up and run when the door opened and out walked one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my life.

She looked down at me and cocked her head to the side. She had blonde hair that was stuck in a neat hairclip and crystal blue eyes. She looked sort of like me. I wasn't saying that I was hot or anything but if I was a girl I'd probably look like her.

"Who're you? Are you eavesdropping?" She snapped.

I quickly shook my head. "No way. Why would I eavesdrop on Axel's boring old conversations?"

"So you are Axel's acquaintance?"

I shrugged. "Well, I am sitting in front of his room so yeah."

"Don't be sarcastic with me." She sighed. She was clearly irritated.

"You don't need to vent your anger out on me just because of the conversation you had with Axel." I sneered.

"So you were eavesdropping."

"I heard enough." I said even though I came in near the end of the conversation.

"My new impression of you is a childish boy." Lila said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well," I sighed. "My new impression of you is an angry bitch."

Lila gasped. She turned swiftly on her heel and stomped away in her red stilettos. I stared after her in anger. Why does everyone have to bug me? I'm starting to hate the entire human race and I don't see a reason not to!

I shot up and turned into Axel's room. I shut the door. Axel was staring at me as if this was the first time he had seen me in years. I sighed as I took a wheeled chair and pushed it towards Axel's bed. I plopped onto it as Axel smiled.

"I see you've met Lila." Axel remarked.

I nodded slowly. "She seems…enjoyable."

"Enjoyable? Why'd you pick that to describe her?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I do know that I hate her."

"She does give off a hostile aura." Axel agreed. "But she does have her good points."

I looked away. "Like…what?"

"You forgot to visit me yesterday! I was so alone!" Axel whined.

"Sorry," I said quietly. "I wasn't feeling very good."

Axel folded his arms. "I called Zexion but he just hung up on me! I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer."

"I…lost my phone." I lied. The true was that I didn't want to see or talk to anyone. Not even Axel.

"Ok then," Axel shrugged. "Why don't you tell me about Roxas?"

"What?"

"I want to know about you." Axel surprisingly said.

"W-Why?" I never like telling people personal stuff about me. Especially cops.

Axel sighed. "Ok fine. This is what I'll do. You ask me a question first. I answer and then you answer the same question after me! It has to be the complete and utter truth. So, we both get a little something from each other."

"Um…"

"Come on! We're the only ones here. What're you afraid of?"

A lot of things. You have _no _idea. "O-Ok, I'll do it."

"To make sure we both tell the truth…pinkly promise!" Axel reached out his hand but was stopped short by the pain in his side. "Would you mind going the rest of the way?"

I hesitantly took his pinky with mine and we shook.

Axel grinned. "So, what do you want to ask me?"

There were a lot of things I wanted to ask him. First off: Who are you? However, that is such an open ended question. I need to be more specific. So specific that Axel will have to answer truthfully.

"Who are your parents?" That was a stupid question. I cannot be specific for my life.

Axel groaned. He whispered, "I'm starting to not like this game anymore. Any way we can stop?"

I shook my head. I needed to know about this stupid red haired idiot. "You suggested the game anyway."

"Well, 'who are your parents' is a stupid question."

"Don't be bitching about the game you chose."

"Fine," Axel rolled his eyes. "I don't want my pinky cut off so…my parents are Lillian and Darius Brookhaven."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Brookhaven…Darius? What about Mr. Incendie?"

Axel held up his finger. "Ah-ah-ah, one question per person at a time. Now it's time for you to answer."

"My mom is Alice Hikari (A/N: Alice in wonderland) and my dad was Jamison Hikari." I said quickly. "What about Mr. Incendie?"

Axel leaned back against his pillow and said, "Mr. Brandon Incendie is actually my uncle. He's my dad's and Riku's dad's brother. I just stay with him so I can go to Twilight High. Uncle Ink's last name is different than ours because he changed it since he is ever so publicity shy."

"Wow," I said dumbstruck.

"Since I can't ask you about Uncle Ink I'll ask you something else. Who're your relatives?" He asked.

"My mom has two sisters named Ariel and Belle. She has no brothers. My dad has three brothers named Cid with a 'C', Yen Sid with an 'S', and Snow. He's also got a sister but he never told me about her. My brother is Demyx. My only cousin is Yuffie." I sighed. My family was super boring.

"Interesting…" Axel murmured. "My dad has two brothers, Sephiroth and Brandon. My mom has three sisters named Vanille, Serah, and Lightning. I have one brother named Reno. I have two cousins that you know are Riku and Nia. Uncle Sephiroth was first married to a woman named Demeter and they had Riku. They divorced and he married a lady named Persephone…Perry for short. Persephone is Nia's mom. And that's pretty much it."

"Demeter and Persephone? Coincidence much?" I laughed.

"They're sisters. It is _very _awkward at family picnics."

"Your life is better than mine." I mused.

"No," Axel snapped. "It isn't."

I turned away and asked, "How rich are you?"

"I'm probably the richest kid in Twilight Town, Hollow Bastion, and Destiny Islands put together." He replied simply.

My mouth opened and then shut. I couldn't find anything to say. Here sitting before me is one of the richest people in the world. Wow, I'm friends with a rich person! Well…actually I'm friends with three rich people but whatever. Wait, if Axel is rich then that means Riku and Nia are just as rich!

"Amazing," I breathed.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Why do people always say that?"

"What else are they supposed to say?" I smiled.

"Been awhile since I've seen that smile," Axel smirked.

I blushed. "W-What do you mean?"

"Zex told me that I bring out the fun side in people. Maybe he's right. Well, he's always right but you know. He can be wrong sometimes…no maybe he can't." Axel mumbled.

"It is true that I haven't been smiling much…but I have my reasons." I said quietly.

Axel stared at me for a moment. This awkward silence erupted between us. I looked around fidgety and then asked, "W-What's wrong?"

"We're still playing the game, Roxas." Axel said strangely.

"Yeah so?"

"I have a question for you."

"W-What is it?"

Axel held up his hand. "First you need to promise me that no matter how you feel you'll still tell me the truth."

"What're you talking about?" This was getting too weird.

"Just promise," Axel snapped.

"Fine…I promise."

"What's your relationship with Saix?" He asked which made my eyes widen.

I couldn't tell him. I won't tell him! No, I promised him that I would tell but...I…what is he going to thing? Ok, I'll tell him only a tiny bit about Saix. That's going to be it. I am not going to tell this crazy freak about my past.

"H-He was my friend." I gulped.

"'was'?" Axel raised a brow.

I nodded shakily. "Something…came up and we just stopped being friends."

Axel licked his lips which made my heart race. "Something's telling me that this isn't all of it."

"It isn't," I found myself saying.

"Thought so," Axel mumbled holding his side.

"My dad introduced him to me. He promised me that I'd like Saix. It was true that I did but…when we had that f-fight I couldn't take it anymore." I shivered.

_Stop lying. _My mind told me. I shook the thought away.

"True friends get through anything. Even super bad arguments,"

My eyes widened and my heart quickened. I never thought that. True friends…I guess we were never anything. To me he was my friend…to him I was a toy.

My teeth chattered. My fists balled up. "True friends? That's a load of bullshit. The only person you have is yourself. Everyone else is just there to take up space."

"Tough words for a little weak person like you." Axel joked.

I glared at him. "I'm tired of being used!"

"Used by whom?" Axel asked.

"Saix," I spat.

Axel sighed and lied back into bed. He pulled the covers up to his chin and stared up at the ceiling. "Ok, what _really _happened between you two?"

"He destroyed a piece of me and is starting to crush another." I said simply.

"Hmm," Axel said. "Have you ever thought about dying?"

My eye twitched. I leaned more over the bed so I could still see Axel's face. "W-Well of course. Who hasn't?"

"Have you ever planned out your death?" He asked blankly.

"A c-couple times, yeah."

"Have you ever attempted suicide?"

"Yes," I forced myself from talking but my mouth moved on its own.

"Why?"

"Axel!" I cried.

He supported his weight with his elbows and stared at me weirdly. "What?"

"I'd rather not talk about this with you." I gulped.

Axel raised a brow. "So would you talk to your mother about this?"

I froze. Did he know about my fight with my mom? He did show that he could read my mind…No way. This is not a supernatural fanfic. I am going to prove that he can't read my mind. I'll ask him a question that only I would know.

"What number am I thinking about?" I asked. Axel smirked which made me blush. I looked away and stuttered, "C-Come on!"

"You aren't thinking about a number." He shrugged. Wrong! I was thinking abou—I wasn't thinking of a number. I was so hyped up about proving him wrong that I forgot the point of the question! Goddammit Axel!

"How did you—"

"You were probably wondering how I knew about your argument with your mother, right? Then, you were so distracted by making me look like a fool you forgot to pick a stupid number." Axel said very smartly.

"How…how did you know that? All of that!"

"I'm very insightful." He said simply.

Great, now I look like an even bigger idiot for not assuming he was insightful. Well this turned out to be one of the most amusing days of my life. If this keeps up then I should just jump out of the window. But that would mean I'd be in the same hospital as Axel. Being in the same room…waking up to see…see his wonderfully bright emerald eyes every morning…

"_There's someone else?" She asked her voice wavy._

"_Not really, no." Axel said which made my heart sink. "All I have are my friends and that's enough for me."_

My thoughts halted. I forgot. Axel only thinks of me as a friend. Or did he just say that for Lila? He was probably keeping Lila at bay so he could have a peaceful life. No, I'm just getting ahead of myself. I'm starting to want what I can't have. I guess I've been doing that a lot recently. Wait.

"We're still playing the game, right?" I asked.

Axel stared at me and said, "I guess. No one really stopped it."

I smiled. "Axel,"

"Roxy," He played.

"Do you like me?" I dropped the huge ass atomic bomb on that one.

Axel didn't reply for a moment. He was just staring at me as if he didn't hear the question. I was going to repeat it but he cocked his head to the side. That was a sign that he was thinking. Thinking? What was there to think about? It was a simple yes or no question. Come on, Axel. Just answer it.

"Yes," He finally said.

I was right he hated me. I shouldn't have asked that question and…wait. Did he just say yes? Oh my god, he does like me. He loves me! W-What do I do now? My face felt hot and I saw myself blush redder than a cherry. My heart started tearing out of my chest but I held it in. I should…I should ask him something.

"As a friend," He said which confused me.

"W-What?" I asked.

"I like you as a friend, Roxas." He said completely.

I died a little inside. What was I thinking? What the fuck was I thinking? I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Getting your hopes up just gets you hurt even worse. I should just crawl into a corner and die. Wait, didn't I already say that somewhere?

I forced a painful smile. "Duh, that's the answer I knew you'd say."

Axel smirked. "What else was I supposed to say?"

_You're an idiot, Roxas. _My mind barked at me.

"Your turn," He said to me.

"Oh right…" I said quietly.

"Do you like me?" He asked blankly.

"Yes," I breathed. "Yes, I like you Axel."

"Well of course. Everyone likes Axel." He boasted.

I started getting up and I felt tears in my eyes. "I like you, Axel. I fucking love you!"

"What?"

"You heard me! I love you Axel! I'm in love with you and it's killing me. It's tearing me up inside. It's killing me on the inside knowing that you don't return my feelings. I love you! I know you don't love me but I…I love you. I've loved you ever since I first saw you. Your stupid personality, your crazy features…it drives me insane! I've been forcing myself to believe that these feelings were fake but n-now I see that they're 100% real! Axel, I love you." I cried.

I ran out the door and to wherever the hell I wanted.

Axel was surely insightful but with all the wrong things.

* * *

Sora leaned up against his locker in deep thought. Riku hasn't been here two days in a row. No one has been asking questions because everyone knew that Riku could take care of himself but…what about Sora?

Zexion has been avoiding everyone at school and it's starting to annoy Sora. To top it off Demyx is with Zexion 24/7. Roxas hasn't been in school either but knowing Roxas he's probably sick. Axel is in the hospital so most of Sora's A-list friends are pretty much either MIA or WIA.

Someone screamed. "What do you mean he's not in Twilight Town?"

"It means what it means." Another voice snapped.

"You can't be serious!" The first shouted.

"I am quite serious." The second replied coolly.

The two voices rounded the corner and Sora saw that the arguing pair was Xion and…Nia? Who's that Nia girl again? Right, she has some problem with Zexion and she's Axel's cousin. Axel's cousin? Axel is Riku's cousin so that means that if Nia is Axel's cousin and Riku is Axel's cousin that would make Riku and Nia…

"Siblings," Sora breathed. Well, related is more like it.

Nia turned around swiftly and faced Xion. "Leave me alone you uneducated miscreant or I swear I will destroy you."

Xion pouted. "I won't until you tell me where Riku is!"

Sora's ears perked up at the mention of Riku's name. Nia shouted, "I told you he isn't in Twilight Town!"

"If he isn't in Twilight Town then why aren't you gone?"

"I do not always need to be where my lovely half-brother is." Nia said angrily.

"You will tell me." Xion threatened.

Nia stood closer to Xion with complete fury in her eyes. Xion involuntarily stepped back. "You will not threaten me. This is one person you will never threaten. If you do so again you will not receive any mercy from me. I told you where Riku wasn't and now I want you to go. Understand?"

"You can't—"

"Xion, do you _understand_?" Nia hissed.

Xion gulped and scurried off but before she left she mumbled, "Yes ma'am."

Nia turned swiftly on her heel and started for the girl's bathroom. She went out of Sora's sight and he quickly followed. She walked into the bathroom and after an argument with his conscious Sora burst into it as well. He shut the door and locked it.

Nia stood in front of a mirror and started examining her hair. At the sound of the door closing Nia said, "You ignorant buffoons I'm still in here."

"I know," Sora whispered.

Nia quickly turned towards him knowing that was not a girl's voice. "Hello…you,"

"My name's Sora."

Nia made a short wave and asked, "Why have you stumbled into the girl's lavatory?"

Sora shook his head. "I came in here on purpose."

"Did you now?" Nia asked flipping back her dark hair. "Came to take a little peek at some girlies, huh?"

"No," He said quickly. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Why might that be?"

"Word on the street is that you're related to Riku." Sora said calmly knowing that if he exploded into questions it would get him nowhere.

"That word is true." Nia said cautiously.

"Are you his cousin?"

Nia shook her head. "I'm his sister."

"Do you know where Riku is?" Sora gulped.

Nia stared at him dumbly and said, "He isn't in Twilight Town."

Sora twitched. "You told Xion that but I know that's not true."

"And what do you believe is true?" Nia asked.

"That you aren't telling the truth." Sora said staring straight into Nia's eyes.

Nia held her stoic, calm attitude. However that was only on the outside. On the inside she was just about to break. She really wanted to go cry in the corner because of all the lies she's told everyone but she couldn't do that. As long as Riku was in Saix's hands she had to do everything she was told. If only she could distract Saix for only 10 minutes. She could get Riku out of there and finally go to the police.

Nia's light bulb came on. "Do you know a man by the name of Saix?"

Sora shrugged. "I've heard about him from Roxas but all I know is that he's some guy at our school."

Roxas…Saix really needs to be in prison. He can't get to Roxas or who knows what he'll do! Nia calmly coughed and said, "I think you can help me in my predicament."

"What?"

Nia let her guard down and fell to her knees. Sora quickly hurried to her and knelt beside her. "Sora, you might be the key thing that I needed in my plan."

"I'm so…honored?" Sora said more in a question that a statement.

"You don't understand," Nia whispered as she grabbed his hands. "Riku's in trouble."

"I knew it!" Sora cried as he listened to Nia.

"He is indeed in a horrible situation and I need you now more than ever." Nia breathed.

"I'll do anything for Riku." Sora announced.

Nia didn't say anything. She slowly took her hands away from Sora. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes. Maybe just maybe Nia and Sora could pull this off. There was a slim chance that Nia and Sora would succeed and truly save Riku.

* * *

**OMG it has been almost two weeks since I've last updated! I didn't mean for this to happen! **

**Oh, and I realized that after rereading my past chapters I noticed that I had a lot of spelling mistakes and odd sentences. So, before my next update I shall edit those chapters and re-upload them back onto FF.**

**LostInRoses**


	14. Operations: Rescue Riku and Love Me

**Lost: **Ok, so this chapter is going to be fairly long. There are two parts to this: Roxas/Axel at school and Operation: Rescue Riku! So each person will get fairly the same amount of air time (I hope). Enjoy!

**Roxas: **Lost owns nothing!

* * *

**For Your Entertainment **

**Chapter 14: Operations: Rescue Riku and Love Me**

**Operation: Love Me!**

Roxas tensed as eyes followed him as he entered the school. He glared at the people staring at him. He shouldn't have come to school. The worse thing was that Roxas didn't even do anything wrong except not go to school for two days! Roxas couldn't find any reason as to why they would be watching him.

"Tidus," Roxas whispered as he lunged for his locker.

Tidus turned around and said, "Oh hey Roxas! Where you been?"

"I'll tell you later." Roxas hushed him. "Why are people looking at me?"

"Oh," He replied. "It's because of Demyx, man."

Roxas groaned. "What'd he do now?"

"He told this one girl that you had the flu, he told some guy that you had yellow fever, he told a teacher that you had a cold, he told another person that you had a whooping cough and etcetera." Tidus summed it up for Roxas.

"I'm going to freaking kill that idiot." Roxas mumbled. "Where is he?"

"I think he's in his homeroom." Tidus said as he closed his locker.

Roxas patted him on his back. "Thanks, T."

Roxas hurried to Mr. Xemnas's class and stood in the doorway. There were barely any people in there since during the 20 minutes before school starts everyone meets up in the hallways. Well…it's only for the people who have friends.

Roxas saw Zexion sitting in his chair reading a very boring book. He walked over to him and asked, "Where's Demyx?"

Zexion looked away from his book and adjusted his glasses. "Might I say welcome back Roxas? Anyway, he told me that he was going to his locker to get what he calls "his pretend Zexion glasses"."

Roxas laughed. "Why would he have those?"

Zexion took his glasses off and said, "He believes that they will strengthen the cells within his brain by making his eyes happy so they will transmit their happiness to his brain. Ergo, he believes they will make him smarter."

"That's pretty weird." Roxas mused.

Zexion smiled which surprised Roxas. "Yes, but it's so Demyx."

Roxas smirked. "Hey…you s-smiled."

Zexion stared at him questionably. "That is an ability humans have."

"I mean I pretty much never see you smile. You only really smile around Demyx."

Zexion didn't reply.

"Who the hell are you?" Xemnas asked as he walked into the room.

"U-Um I'm in your fourth period class." Roxas stammered.

"Ok," Xemnas said slamming his books on his desk. "That still hasn't told me who the fuck you are."

"Roxas," Zexion said calmly. "This blond idiot's name is Roxas."

"There we go! An answer! Why can't you be like Zexion?" Xemnas asked.

"Because I'm like Roxas," Roxas grumbled.

"Out!" Xemnas boomed.

"But—"

"Out!" He shouted again.

"You're being impossible!" Roxas snapped. He turned to Zexion for some help.

"Hey," Zexion said to Roxas. "You back talked."

"Zexion!" Roxas stuttered. "Xemnas please!"

"I swear I will break my foot off in your ass."

Roxas gasped and said a reluctant farewell to Zexion and stomped out the door. He tracked down Demyx's locker but Demyx wasn't there. Roxas groaned and looked around. Demyx was nowhere to be seen and Roxas was running out of before-homeroom-time.

"Roxas," Mr. Lexaeus said from behind him.

Roxas shakily turned around and was staring up at the giant assistant principal. He gulped and asked, "W-What's up?"

"Principal Vexen would like to have a word with you." He snapped.

"How…come?"

"You'll find out when you get there." Mr. Lexaeus mysteriously said as he glided towards the principal's office.

Roxas nervously followed and still caught the eyes of every student in the hallway. He felt his face heat up with embarrassment and did breathing exercises to calm himself down. Mr. Lexaeus walked into the main office and turned into another corridor.

Roxas gingerly followed behind as Mr. Lexaeus turned slightly to allow another person to pass by him. The person passed Roxas who glanced at him. Roxas froze. He turned around to look at the person again and saw the familiar red hair atop the mystery man's head. Axel was here?

"Shit," Roxas mumbled.

Axel was supposed to be in the hospital! Why was he here? He was only there for a few days and they already discharged him? He should be in pain right now. How the hell can he be walking around like…?

Roxas suddenly remembered his proclamation of love to Axel yesterday. His face turned red and he quickly turned around. He ran to Mr. Lexaeus and never looked back.

* * *

"Roxas," Mr. Vexen said as he crossed his legs in his chair.

"M-Mister Vexen…" Roxas said uncomfortably.

"Your brother has been going around telling people why you really didn't come to school for the past two days. Now, our records show that your mother said you sprained your ankle and would not be in for a few days." Mr. Lexaeus said grumpily.

Vexen groaned. "Dude, I was totally going to say that! Lexaeus, why do you always have to say stuff before I do?"

Lexaeus shrugged. "You're too slow."

Vexen pouted and ignored Lexaeus's comment. He then addressed Roxas. "So, which is the truth? Why were you really not here?"

"I…I…" Roxas sputtered.

Vexen pointed his finger at Roxas and shouted, "Ah-ha, guilty!"

"W-What'd I do?"

Vexen sighed. "I dunno. You just need to spit it out! It's not like I'm recording this so I can laugh at how stupid you are…" Vexen's face shrived up in confusion. "I could totally do that…"

"Mr. Vexen!" Roxas whined. "Keep on track please."

Vexen stuck his tongue out at Roxas and said, "Ok boy, continue."

"I wasn't really feeling up to going to…school." Roxas said quietly.

Vexen groaned. "What type of reason is that? No one ever wants to go to school! I even thought of just skipping school and I don't even need to learn anymore!" Vexen leaned over his desk. "So, I did a little digging and found some dirt on you about something that happened around 3 years ago. If you don't want me to say it you can surely just tell me why you weren't in school."

Roxas looked down at his lap. "This person has been stalking me for a while. He showed up at my doorstep over the weekend so I was afraid to go to school. My mom called the police but the stalker is too smart for them. He always appears when they aren't around and so on. I was just scared."

Vexen coughed and looked Roxas up and down. "I see. I've had my fair share of stalkers and I understand what you're going through."

Roxas's head shot up. "T-Thank you, Mr. Vexen…?"

Vexen smiled. "No problem. You better get that brother of yours under control or there are going to be some rumors going around the school pretty soon."

"I got it." Roxas said as Lexaeus opened the door for Roxas to leave.

Over the years Roxas's lying skills have greatly increased and for that Roxas has to thank Saix. Well, it wasn't really lying since most of that was pretty much the truth so…anyway, Roxas really needed to find Demyx and slam him up against his locker a couple of times.

Roxas walked out of the office still with people's eyes following him. He quickly hurried back to Xemnas's room and peeked in. Good, Xemnas wasn't in there. He gingerly stepped in and saw Demyx wearing these poorly made glasses. He was smiling at Zexion who was reading his book.

"Demyx!" Roxas shouted as he walked towards the couple.

Demyx shuttered and asked, "W-What?"

"You're an idiot." Roxas said bluntly. "Why the hell would you tell people different reasons why I wasn't at school?"

"I panicked ok! I didn't want to lie and I was going to become hysteria!" Demyx panted.

"Hysteric," Zexion corrected as he turned a page.

"You shut up, Zexion." Roxas sighed. "Seriously Demyx. I was in the principal's office because of you."

Demyx sniffled. "I'm sorry!"

"When someone asks you why I wasn't here Monday or Tuesday tell them I had a damn cold." Roxas said slowly and clearly so even Demyx could understand.

Demyx nodded as he adjusted his glasses. "I'm really sorry."

"Sometimes sorry doesn't cut it." Roxas snapped.

"He's your brother, Roxas. People make mistakes. In Demyx's case he doesn't learn from them. You understand that more than anyone." Zexion finally said to help Demyx.

Demyx smiled at Zexion who smiled for a second and then continued reading his book. Roxas slowly turned around and started out the door. He walked towards his locker and looked at the clock. 10 minutes left until school starts. Great…

"Hello Roxy," A voice said from behind Roxas. He shivered. The only person in the world who called him Roxy was…was…

"Axel," Roxas breathed as he turned around.

"The one and only!" Axel smirked. Roxas was flooded with emerald green eyes and quickly looked away.

"W-Why are you here? I mean…aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" Roxas stammered.

Axel shrugged. "A smile and a wink can get you anywhere if you have the right looks."

Roxas quickly changed the subject knowing that it was true for someone like Axel. "Are you in pain?"

Axel shook his head but Roxas could tell that that action took a lot of effort for him to do. "Nah, this huge hole in my side is nothing."

Roxas finally looked up at Axel and couldn't look away. Axel stared back at him with uncertainty and said, "Um…about yesterday—"

"Oh don't worry about that!" Roxas interrupted. "I was just hyped up on Monster. You know how sugary those drinks are! They make you do crazy things and make you regret them…hehe."

"Like telling someone you love them?" Axel asked flatly.

Roxas gulped and said, "Right…like telling someone you l-love them."

"Even saying that 'it's tearing you up inside knowing that the other person doesn't like you like that'?" Axel asked. He remembered everything Roxas had said.

Roxas nodded "D-Duh."

"So someone saying that 'a person's stupid personality and crazy features drives them insane' means that they're high on an energy drink?"

"Of course," Roxas said. He felt sweat drop from his neck and down his back.

Axel pressed Roxas up against his locker. "Well I don't believe it."

Roxas blushed. He tried pushing Axel away but his weight was just too much to bear. "I'm sorry if you don't but it is the truth."

"I'd rather not believe that Monster or any other kind of energy drink can make people say or do things that they don't mean. Sure they make you higher than the sky but seriously, Roxas." Axel said.

"With all the things on my mind it just came out ok!"

"A week ago you told me you liked me and now you love me? No surprise there. I mean, who doesn't love this face?" Axel smirked.

Roxas growled. "Goddammit Axel! Would you stop playing for once and listen to me?"

"I have been listening to you."

"No you haven't," Oh great, Roxas is getting angry. "Stop being a fucking joker and be serious for once!" Roxas ducked and crawled between Axel's legs. He backed up from him and said, "You need to realize that your playing around just makes people angry!"

Before Axel could say anything Roxas ran away. Axel watched him disappear into a group of people and decided whether to follow him or not. The doctor said not to overexert himself but…what could go wrong?

Axel started running after him and pushed people out of his way. He saw Roxas still running and quickened his pace. The blond turned the corner and Axel followed suit. He ran even faster to match Roxas's pace. He reached his hand out and grabbed Roxas's hand. Axel stopped running making Roxas stop. He turned Roxas around and stared him in the face.

"Why'd you…you…run away?" Axel asked a little more tired than he should be.

"I'm an idiot. I always run away from my problems and never face them fully." Roxas said staring at the ground.

"So now…I'm a p-problem?" Axel panted holding his side.

Roxas shook his head. "You're apart of a problem but you aren't it. I just want to be happy and it's really hard with you and Saix around."

Axel felt excruciation pain and held up the hand that held his side. It was drenched in blood. Axel shakily looked down at his side and saw blood through his shirt. The blood had bled through his bandages and now it bled through his good shirt.

Axel looked up at Roxas and smiled, "Always…l-listen to a doctor…"

Axel then collapsed. Roxas shouted out his name is fright and knelt by his side. The last thing Axel saw were Roxas's hands covered in blood.

* * *

**Operation: Rescue Riku!**

Sora spotted Saix leaning against someone's locker. He hid behind the corner and breathed. Nia wasn't in school which was apart of Operation: Rescue Riku (what Sora called it). He reviewed the plan in his head over and over again so he would never forget what he was supposed to do.

_1) Keep Saix busy while Nia heads to Saix's hideout._

Sora gulped and turned the corner. He approached Saix and asked, "What's your name?"

Saix turned his yellow eyes towards Sora and said, "I don't need to tell you that…boy."

_Even if Saix doesn't answer the questions keep asking!_

"Do you really go to this school?" Sora asked shakily.

"Of course you ingrate." Saix snapped.

"Only one class has you listed as a student and that's Language Arts." Sora pointed out.

"You're really annoying."

_No matter what he says don't be bothered by it!_

"You're from Olympus because of your Scottish accent, right?" Sora asked. (A/N: Olympus=Europe)

"That is correct. What is your name, boy?" Saix asked looking at his watch.

_Don't tell him your name!_

"How come you're looking at your watch? Some place you need to be?" Sora bombarded Saix with questions.

"Yes but it is not school related." Saix replied clearly irritated.

"Then why are you at school?"

"The principal said that I needed to be in school for at least 30 minutes so I wouldn't be marked absent for the rest of the school year. Now I must take my leave." Saix said pushing past Sora.

"W-Wait!" Sora said holding onto Saix's shirt. "I still have some more questions!"

_Keep him busy for a couple more minutes. _

Saix reluctantly turned around and said, "Fine."

"Where do you live?"

"So you can stalk me? I'm not telling you." Saix snapped.

Sora's phone vibrated and he grabbed it from his pocket. He touched the screen and a text message popped up. He was careful enough to not show Saix and pressed the view text on the screen. It read: **I'm here. Step one complete. Step two underway. **

Sora put his phone back in his pocket and said, "Lets keep talking. I want to know all about you."

Saix groaned and said, "Tell me your damn name."

"S-Sora," He tried not to say it but somehow Saix made him.

"Ok Sora," Saix smiled. "Before I go, would you mind telling Nia that the warehouse key is underneath the left brick?"

Sora's eyes widened as Saix started walking away.

* * *

Nia grabbed the key from underneath the cement brick. She unlocked the chains on the front doors of the abandoned warehouse in downtown Twilight Town. She carefully stepped inside and looked around. Good, Saix wasn't here yet. Saix rarely goes to school so he can keep Nia in check by keeping an eye on Riku.

He had to go to school today because Mr. Vexen wasn't going to just let him not go to school. Saix was only partially registered because he knew he wasn't going to go to school everyday that's why he's only in one class. This is all apart of his high school cover. Of course Saix can't go by his original name so he changed it.

Nia stepped over chard debris and ran across the room. Nia ran up the dangerously weak steps and one step gave way. Nia's foot fell through and she suffered minor scrapes. She picked herself up and shook the pain away. She gingerly ran the rest of the way up and burst through the dusted doors leading to Riku.

In the center of the room was a light that was hanging from the ceiling. Nia saw Riku in the chair turned over. She rushed to him and put the chair upright. Riku kept his eyes closed in fear that it was Saix coming back to do something. Luckily Riku only suffered one cut on his arm throughout his capture.

"Riku, open your eyes." Nia whispered. Riku, hearing Nia's voice, opened them quickly and started mumbling something.

Nia ripped the duck tape from Riku's mouth and he started asked questions. "What the hell are you doing here? Who's Saix? Why are we here? Is everyone safe? What the fuck is going on?"

Nia shushed him. "I'll answer your questions later." Nia pulled out a pocket knife knowing that she would need it. She cut the ropes that bound Riku and he rubbed his wrists. "First, we need to get out of here. I don't think Sora can keep Saix busy for much longer."

"Sora! Is he alright?" Riku asked as he shakily got up. His legs felt like when you get up after watching a movie in the theatre.

"He's fine." Nia smiled. "We need to get you some place safe before we go to the police."

Riku didn't reply. Nia pulled him to the stairs and carefully walked down them. Riku tried ignoring the pain in his legs and arms but just couldn't. Nia past the faulty step and forced Riku to as well. Nia hurried Riku out the door and was stopped by Saix. He stood in front of them with his arms crossed with a displeased look on his face.

"Nia, Nia, Nia," Saix sighed. Nia backed up as Riku felt weak. He hadn't had anything to eat for days. "You can never beat me."

"You better not have done anything to Sora!" She warned.

Saix shook his head. "Of course not. That boy is so pathetic that I don't even think he can kill an ant."

"Shut up!" Riku shouted as he held onto Nia's shoulder for support.

Saix stared lazily at Riku. "Oh right. Your boy toy is alright so calm down. You can barely stand so why don't you sit down?"

"You can't tell me what to do." Riku snapped as he wobbled.

"It was more of a question…" Saix smiled.

"Don't be stupid. I'm not going to be controlled by you!" Riku shouted.

"Au contraire," Saix quickly jolted forward frightening Nia causing her to back up into Riku. In his weakened state he fell to the ground. Saix smiled and said, "You sat."

Nia helped Riku back up and shouted, "We're going to the police."

"And do what?" Saix asked. From behind Nia Riku unnoticeably took Nia's phone from her pocket.

"We're going to tell them about you!" Nia snapped.

Saix looked at Riku. "I wouldn't mind if you put that phone away."

Nia and Riku gasped. "How'd you see that?"

Saix ignored Riku's question and said, "If I get arrested I'm telling them all about you, Nia."

Nia's eyes widened. "T-They wouldn't believe you!"

"Think what you want. I still will tell them every single thing you did to kill Zexion's friends." Saix shrugged. "Oh and since it's a triple homicide you won't be getting out of jail any time soon. They'll try you as an adult so start worrying."

"N-No…I don't want to go back there!" Nia gasped.

"If I go down I'm not going alone." Saix announced. "I'll let you go but know this: If you go to the police and tell them about me then I will tell them about you. We both will be arrested and you'll never see your family again."

"I don't want to go to jail." Nia said quietly.

"Then keep your mouth shut." Saix smiled. "I don't need you anymore Nia and you Riku so I'll let you go."

Nia just stood there staring at the ground. Riku said, "Nia, let's go."

Riku took her arm and maneuvered her around Saix. Saix smirked and said, "I'll enjoy seeing you again."

* * *

"We can't take you directly home yet." Nia informed Riku. They were sitting on a park bench with the afternoon creeping up on them. Riku was munching on a cheeseburger.

"Why?"

"We have to clean you up first, stupid." Nia smiled twiddling her fingers in her lap.

"Oh. Where does mom…your mom think I am?"

"I told her that you were down in Atlantica visiting your friend Diego Orrick. Diego has been sending mom texts messages saying that everything's fine and that you're ok. Since your phone broke mom couldn't call you."

"Is Diego a real person?"

Nia shook her head. "No, I got my friend to do it. Mom is expecting you home later today."

"You really thought this through…didn't you?" Riku asked.

"I didn't want to risk anyone finding out about this. Saix was tough. I should never have agreed to be his partner."

"You better turn your rich snobby voice back on when we get home or mom will know something's up." Riku noted.

"Right," Nia said getting up. "First, we need to get you to Sora's house."

"What? Why?"

"We need to clean you up at a place we can trust." Nia extended her hand out towards Riku. "Let's go. He should be back from school by now."

Riku grabbed her hand and said, "Yeah."

Nia stared Riku up and down and asked, "Are you alright?"

Riku raised a brow. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Nia pulled her hand away from Riku and said, "I mean Saix can get under anyone's skin. He can make lies seem like the truth and he can play with your emotions as if they were toys."

"I'm ok." Riku smiled. For some reason Nia was as all believing as she should have been.

Riku threw his cheeseburger in the trash and walked with Nia to Sora's house. They arrived 15 minutes later and were greeted by Sora. He ran at Riku and jumped for him. Riku caught him and started swinging him around.

"Riku," Sora said tearing up. "I was so worried about you!"

Riku chuckled. "Nothing can take down this guy."

Riku put Sora down and he hugged him. "Even so, I still can't help but worry…"

Sora hid his face in Riku's shirt and started crying. Riku smiled and ruffled Sora's hair. He looked over at Nia who was staring at the ground. He gently pushed Sora away and said, "I missed you."

Sora stared up at him with glazed eyes. "I missed you too."

Riku softly kissed Sora and said, "Alright! Let's head inside!"

Riku held onto Sora's hand as the latter said, "My mom's still at work. I got Riku some new clothes but since I didn't know what size he was I just guessed."

"I hope you guessed right." Riku joked.

Sora opened the door and he led the group inside. They walked to his room and stopped. Riku turned around and said, "Sis, I know this is a wonderful reunion but no girls allowed."

Nia pouted and said, "That's childish."

"But it's true." Sora added.

Nia rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. I'll wait downstairs."

Nia reluctantly walked back down the stairs and sat on a white couch in the living room. It was stupid how Saix has a plan for his failure. It was as if he let them leave. It was as if he already knew about this a week ago. Could it be possible? No…but it is Saix. You never know what's on that man's mind.

_I don't want to go to jail…_Nia thought.

She had been in juvenile jail before but…since it was a triple murder they would try her as an adult and since she was 17 they would try her as an adult anyway. If Saix will tell them there would be no point in going to the police unless Nia's friends wanted her in jail too. Friends…did Nia really have them?

Riku was her brother so he's there by default. Axel…he's her cousin so he's also there by default. She was only working with Sora to get Riku back but are they really friends? Nia hasn't really been introduced to Roxas. It's clear that Demyx will never be Nia's friend and Zexion…it's pretty much very clear that Nia and he would never get passed enemies. She…had no friends.

"What is taking those boys so long?" Nia asked herself. She looked around and sighed. She got up and started up the stairs. She paused at Sora's door and put her ear to it. She couldn't hear anything. Riku was probably in the bathroom changing so Sora was waiting on the bed. Since nothing was going on that wasn't "nice" Nia could just open the door.

She did so and her assumption was completely wrong. Nia found Riku lying on top of Sora on his bed. Riku's shirt was off and Sora's was half off. Nia barged in the middle of a kiss so two pairs of eyes were staring at her in the face.

"S-Sorry," Nia said as she slammed the door closed. Even Nia has to admit that that was cute. That was indeed a squeal moment as others would call it. Nia laughed her way downstairs and sat back down. All she could do was giggled softly to herself as she waited.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Riku and Sora slowly came downstairs. Riku was now clean and dressed nicely. Sora was now in his pajamas since he liked comfy clothes when he's at home. Nia stood back up. She stifled a grin.

"Had some fun up there, had we?" Nia teased.

Sora blushed as Riku said, "Save it with the jokes, Nia. We didn't do anything other than kissing."

Nia couldn't hide her smile and said, "Ok. Fine."

Riku turned back to Sora ad whispered, "I've got to go now."

Sora looked away sadly. "I know."

Riku smirked and lifted Sora's head up. "Hey, you'll see me again tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Riku said as he kissed Sora for the one millionth time.

Sora smiled and said, "I'll remember that promise so don't break it."

Riku sighed and waved at Sora. Nia and Riku finally left the house leaving Sora alone in it. Nia and Riku walked silently home as the sun slowly started descending the sky. Riku spotted their house and smiled.

"Ah," Riku said as he quickened his pace. "Home sweet home."

Nia said, "True."

Riku frowned. "Nia, remember the way you normally speak."

"Right," Nia forgot that her well-educated voice was turned off.

"Here we go." Riku said as they walked into the driveway.

Nia opened the door with her key and shouted, "Mom! Look who I had stumbled upon at the park!"

A lady that looked like an older version of Nia came in from the kitchen. She saw Riku and gasped. She ran to them and hugged Riku. She whispered, "Welcome back."

Riku hesitated and then hugged her. "Good to be back…Persephone."

* * *

Roxas stared down at the sleeping Axel. Not entirely sleeping more like passed out. He was hyped up on drugs so he won't be awake for a very long time. Once again it was Roxas's fault that Axel was in the hospital. Roxas just had to run away and make Axel follow him. Who would have thought that running could open up a gunshot wound?

Roxas traced Axel's hand as he sighed. He looked at the monitors and noted that Axel's heartbeat increased. Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and gently kissed it. Axel's heartbeat increased more. Could Axel actually know what's happening right now even though he's asleep?

Roxas caressed Axel's arm and his and Roxas's heartbeats increased. Roxas leaned in closer. He stared down at Axel's sleeping face and whispered, "I love you."

He wasn't expecting Axel to answer which he didn't. Roxas leaned in more so he was pretty much pressed up against the hospital bed. He played with Axel hair and smiled. He ran his hand down Axel's face careful to be soft and gentle. He cupped Axel's cheek and passionately kissed Axel's lips.

He held the kiss for as long as he wanted and wasn't planning on letting go any time soon. He got up from his chair and kissed Axel more. Suddenly Roxas felt a hand on his head and he was pushed more into the kiss. He then realized Axel was awake. He tried to pull away but the hand held him there. Roxas continued to kiss Axel assuming that Axel wanted Roxas to kiss him.

Axel finally let go of Roxas and he was able to pull away. He stared at Axel for a moment. Axel's eyes were still closed but he was smiling. Roxas's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Axel asked, "Did you enjoy that?"

Roxas looked around making sure that it was Axel talking and not him going crazy. Axel opened his eyes and Roxas was greeted by a smirk. He backed up a bit unsure of what just happened. Axel sat up painfully and sighed.

"A-Axel…you're…awake." Roxas said slowly.

Axel rolled his eyes and said, "Thanks for pointing that out."

"What you did earl—"

"It's more like what _you _did earlier, Roxas." Axel interrupted. Roxas's face heated up and he blushed. "High on Monster? I don't think so."

Roxas buried his head in his hands and sat down in his chair. "I-I'm sorry."

"About what?" Axel asked.

"Being like this," Roxas said through his hands. "Liking someone who doesn't like you back, liking a guy, kissing someone while they're asleep…"

Axel pulled Roxas's hands away from his face and pressed his lips against Roxas's. Roxas kept his eyes open in complete shock. Axel pulled away and said, "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"W-What are you saying?" Roxas managed out.

Axel looked away for a moment and then gazed back at Roxas. "I'm saying that I like you."

Roxas blushed but then pulled away from Axel. "Stop joking."

Axel forced Roxas to look at him and said, "The one time I'm being serious and you don't believe me!"

Roxas stared into Axel's green eyes unafraid. He saw the seriousness in them and gulped. "I…I like you too."

Axel smiled. "I already knew that."

* * *

**Alright! Since we've got all of our couples together the plot will become more epic! Pasts and futures will be revealed! **

**Next Chapter: Axel's family visits the hospital!**

**And school is finally over! I will have soooooo much more time to do some stories now and I am glad about that! **

**LostInRoses**

**P.S if you're wondering how old I am I'll give you a hint. I'm between the ages of 1 and 99.**


	15. Family Matters

**Lost: **Yay, chapter 15!

**Zexion: **I must commend you, Lost.

**Axel: **What the hell does commend mean?

**Lost: **It means look it up in the dictionary you lazy bum.

**Axel: **Wait, since when was Zexion in our pre-chapter banter?

**Lost: **He's here to make you look stupid.

**Zexion: **I am merely here to add a spin to the regulars in the "talk time" or whatever you wish to call it.

**Axel: **Get out, dude. This is my gig.

**Zexion: **Make me.

**Roxas: **Lost owns nothing!

**I must warn you that this chapter is ridiculously long!**

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter 15: Family Matters**

**Roxas**

School was coming to a close and we decided to visit Axel in the hospital. Yesterday was…well, it was a great day. For the first time in my life I felt completely happy. Not the type of happy that you get for a moment. I was actually happy the entire day yesterday and today.

I can't believe Axel is my…ugh, I can't even say it! He likes me…I can't express how happy I am. I can't describe it and I can't imagine what the future will be like! I'm glad I moved to this town and I am glad I met all these new people.

Riku came back today. He said he had a great time in Atlantica and that he wished we could have been there. My Aunt Ariel lives there. If I had known Riku was heading down there I would have told him to visit my aunt! It was weird. Riku was wearing a sweater with long sleeves today. It wasn't that cold outside considering that there're a couple weeks left until spring. It was actually fairly cool.

I took my backpack out of my locker and met up with Demyx at his. Demyx still had those stupid glasses on. It looked like they were made at summer camp. They had all these stickers and sharpie marks on it. If you looked closely you could see where Demyx forced Zexion to sign it.

"Hey, Demyx." I said absentmindedly.

Demyx turned towards me and smiled. "Hey Roxas!"

"Why are you so happy?" I asked as Demyx closed his locker.

"Zexy said he had a present for me!" Demyx cheered while we headed for the outside.

"Do you know what it is?"

Demyx shook his head. "He said it was a surprise."

We met up with Sora and Riku. They were waiting for us at the front door. Sora was staring intently at Riku as he tried looking away. "Hello…Roxas and Demyx."

Sora pouted and said, "Hey guys."

"Where's Zexion?" Demyx asked frantically.

"He's getting his car." Riku replied.

"Let's go then." I said happily.

I led the group outside and we were greeted by Zexion who was leaning against his black Camaro. I wish I had a cool car like that but I hate driving. Demyx hopped over to Zexion and gave him a big hug. Well…he mostly just glomped him but it was still a hug.

"I can only fit 4 people since you guys just told me about visiting Axel just this morning. Oh, and I'm the only one that drives his own car. So, someone needs to sit on another's lap." Zexion sighed as he walked towards the driver's seat.

"I'll sit in Zexion's lap!" Demyx jumped.

"I'd prefer that you do not sit in the driver's lap aka the person who is trying to keep you alive." Zexion snapped.

"It just means he cares." Riku chuckled.

"There's a full seat in the back, right?" I asked. Zexion nodded. "So why don't—"

"Wait," Riku interrupted. "I'll catch a ride with someone else."

"Who?" Sora asked quickly.

"A friend," Riku looked at someone in the distance. I couldn't see them but I did see that they got into their car. Riku started walking away and Sora grabbed his wrist. To my surprise Riku winced and swiftly pulled his arm away. "It'll be fine. I'll catch up with you later."

Riku jogged towards the person as Zexion said, "Alright, get in."

I got into shotgun much to Demyx's dismay. I snickered quietly and Zexion shot an angry glance at me. That look told me not to be mean to my brother…or Zexion's boyfriend. I shook it off and buckled my seatbelt. For some reason being in shotgun with a person mad at me reminded me of my…mother.

I got so mad at her that day. We haven't talked to each other since then and I don't think we will anytime soon. I can't believe I yelled at her. I even cursed. She was just being so annoying and wouldn't listen to me. I think Demyx is the one mostly affected by this. He's just trying to be a good brother and son and how can he do that when he's caught in the middle of a family feud?

I did a quick glance behind me and saw Demyx talking to Sora. He looked so happy but how much of that happiness was forced? I turned back around. I sat there in silence as I thought about that the entire ride to the hospital.

* * *

Sora frantically searched for Riku the second he got out of Zexion's car. Roxas assured him that Riku would be here soon. Zexion walked into the hospital with the others in tow. He winked at the nurse at her desk and she giggled. When Demyx walked in he glared at her and she coughed nervously and went back to typing something on the computer.

Roxas and his entourage stepped into the elevator and started up a conversation about tomatoes.

"So," Demyx began as he scratched his head. "Are tomatoes fruits or vegetables?"

"I thought they were vegetables my entire childhood." Roxas sighed.

"I as well," Zexion agreed. "Tomatoes are fruits because of the seeds within."

"But cucumbers have seeds too!" Demyx interrupted.

"Yes but tomatoes are juicy—"

"Why are we talking about tomatoes?" Sora asked.

Zexion shrugged. "I guess it's for your entertainment."

"Well," Sora sighed. "I'm not entertained."

The elevator doors opened and Roxas was the first out. He walked over to Axel's room and opened the door. Axel smiled at him and it seemed like his smile grew even bigger when the others walked in.

"Hey Axel." Roxas said hopping onto the bed.

Axel winked at Roxas who blushed. "I see I'm well loved."

Zexion shook his head and sat on the couch in the corner. "No, I forced them to come."

Axel pouted. "Why can't you let a wounded man have his day?"

Zexion rolled his eyes as Sora asked, "How're you doing?"

Axel shrugged. "Pretty good. Doc said I'll be out in a couple weeks."

Demyx bounced over to Zexion and sat on his lap. The latter grunted and tried pushing him off. Demyx wrapped his hands around Zexion's neck in a firm grip.

"Would you mind getting off of me? There is a seat right next to me." Zexion groaned.

Demyx shook his head. "I like this seat better."

Roxas and Sora smiled as Axel pretended to take a picture. "Isn't that cute?"

Riku finally entered the room smiling. Sora furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and asked, "Why are you so happy?"

"He's happy that he finally got to see me." Axel smirked.

"No," Riku snickered. "I brought someone special to visit you!"

Zexion forced Demyx off of him and asked, "Who might that be?"

Riku frowned slightly and said, "You'll see…"

Riku motioned for the person to come in but they didn't. Riku said for them to come in but they still didn't. Riku finally grabbed the person's hand from outside the room and pulled them in. The person was…Nia. Nia tried leaving but Riku blocked the door. Nia kept her gaze on the ground as everyone was in stunned silence.

Surprisingly Zexion spoke first. "Riku, why the hell is Nia here?"

"She has something to tell you all." Riku said shoving Nia in the back.

Axel sat up and Roxas scooted over to give Axel some room. "What is it, Nia?"

"I…" Nia said quietly. "Um…"

"Nia?" Sora asked walking towards her.

"I'm sorry." She finally said.

"For what?" Roxas asked.

"Behind…behind your backs I've been working with a man named Saix." Nia paused. At the sound of Saix's name Roxas grabbed Axel's hand. "At first I thought that this would get me closer to…Zexion but as the days went on I started to realize that this man was far more devious than I am."

"He didn't kill anyone." Demyx mumbled not surprised that she'd be working with Saix.

Nia ignored the comment and continued. "When I wanted out, Saix went after something dear to me. He kidnapped Riku and forced me to work for him."

"I knew Saix was a weird guy!" Axel shouted.

"But Riku was in Atlantica for the past few days!" Roxas snapped interrupting Axel's little shout.

Nia shook her head. "That was his cover so our family and the school wouldn't get curious. Saix forced me to say things that I didn't want to. He made me tell Zexion horrible, horrible things and…it makes me feel sick inside knowing that I actually did that. I didn't want Riku getting hurt so I s-said what Saix wanted me to say. When I got back to Saix's hideout Saix had cut Riku's arm."

With that Riku commenced to slowly pull his sleeve up and show the others a bandage wrapped around his arm. There was also another bandage wrapped around his wrist. He pulled his other sleeve up and there was an identical bandage around his other wrist. Sora looked away since it was he who dressed Riku's wounds.

Riku rubbed his wrist. "I got these babies for struggling against my ropes."

"That…must have hurt." Demyx mused.

Roxas stared in disbelief at Riku. "How…how'd you get out?"

"Sora helped," Riku smiled.

The spotlight was now on Sora and he said, "Nia devised a plan to keep Saix at school while Nia went to rescue Riku. Saix had to come to school yesterday because he rarely even comes to school and he doesn't have his parents' consent for it. I had the job of continuously asking Saix questions for around 10 minutes. It was going smoothly until Saix mentioned Nia in one of his answers. There was no stopping him as he left the school."

Nia slumped up against the wall as Riku continued. "Saix met Nia and me outside of his warehouse and he threatened to tell the police about Nia if we told about him. So we were forced to leave in what I call a 'successful failure'."

"W-What'd Nia do?" Sora and Roxas asked at the same time.

Axel squeezed Roxas's hand harder and said, "I think Zexion should answer that."

Zexion breathed and stared angrily at Nia. She shivered and turned away. "So, it's come to this. Here I am in the same room as my friends' killer. What am I to say? Should I tell them everything or just the gist of it?" Zexion stood up and glanced at Demyx who nodded at him. He walked over to the window and brushed his fingertips against the glass. "Nia killed my friends Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz and got away with it."

Demyx rubbed Zexion's back affectionately and said, "It was labeled as an accident."

"She fucking went away with a slap on the wrist." He growled.

"We should just go to the police about both Nia and Saix." Demyx said bluntly.

Nia stared shockingly at Demyx. It was Riku who spoke. "No you're not. If you do then I'm going to jail with her."

Sora's hands balled into fists. "No one is going to the police at this rate."

"Riku was kidnapped! You should have gone to the police anyway!" Zexion cried.

"Saix would have done something to Riku." Nia said hoarsely. "He could have killed him."

"You do not have the right to speak to me!" Zexion growled. Nia flinched and looked at her feet.

"Don't talk to Nia like that, Zexion." Riku warned.

Zexion glared at Riku but knew that he would never want to make Riku angry. "I'm sorry, Riku. Nia's very presence just makes my blood boil."

"It's ok." Riku sighed. His strong friendship with Zexion was pulling through.

"Saix," Roxas said. "Can make people do crazy things. Or in some cases do things to others…"

Gasps were heard around as Zexion turned back to the window. Roxas gazed back at Nia who was holding in tears. He looked at Axel who was staring at him with sadness in his eyes. Roxas realized that everything Nia had said was true. Saix really did use her…like he used Roxas.

Roxas started breathing uncontrollably as Axel tried to calm him down. Roxas started remembering all of the things Saix had done and he felt dirty. He hugged himself and started rocking around. Axel wrapped an arm around his shoulders and started whispering something in his ear.

Nia stared at Roxas in wonder. Saix really did do something to Roxas and he was suffering for it. For a moment Nia didn't care about anyone else in the room. She dismissed Zexion's attitude and only focused on Roxas. For that moment Nia felt sorry for Roxas. She just wanted to—

"W-What would Saix get…from your deal?" Sora broke the momentary silence.

Nia's thoughts were interrupted and she said, "Well…Roxas,"

The group turned their attention to the hyperventilating blond on the hospital bed. Roxas felt the stares on him and he quickly tried to recover. His attempt was delayed by a memory of being pushed onto his bed. He shook it away and finally regained his composure.

"Roxas," Axel whispered holding onto Roxas's hand. "You should tell us."

"Tell us what?" Sora asked as he glanced at Nia cautiously.

"I already told you, Axel." Roxas cried staring at the bed.

"Sorry to break this to you but I didn't believe that you two were only just former friends." Axel shrugged.

Roxas looked at Demyx who finally turned Zexion away from the window. He held onto his arm and gazed at Roxas. He looked away for a second and then mouthed, "Tell them."

Roxas entwined his fingers with Axel's and said, "Saix and I used to be friends. He…he made me believe that he actually…a-actually…" Roxas trailed off as he buried his face in Axel's chest careful not to touch his injury.

"Axel," Sora whispered. "Do you know what happened?"

Axel ruffled Roxas's hair and said, "Sadly no,"

"I k-know." Demyx stuttered.

Zexion stared at Nia who actually looked dead. She was void of emotion and she probably strained herself the past few days. So she was forced to say things she didn't want to…? No, Zexion won't even consider this. Nia's probably lying to everyone. Riku on the other hand Zexion believes. He has the wounds to prove it but…What the hell is Zexion supposed to believe?

Zexion hit his thigh in anger and said, "I hate this."

Demyx blinked at him and Zexion waved him off. "Continue,"

"Our dad introduced Roxas to Saix. Back then Roxas was 13, Saix was 14 and I was 14. Since Roxas isn't good at making friends dad forced Roxas to talk with Saix, the new kid in the neighborhood. It all started out good. They became good friends while I watched from the sidelines. For some reason Saix gave me a really weird feeling in my stomach. I should have known what that meant but I didn't. Then one day—"

"And in walks Reno!" Someone announced as they burst through the door.

Everyone was staring at an exact replica of Axel. He also had spiky flaming red hair but part of his hair was tied back into a ponytail. He had goggles pushed up to his forehead and dark green eyes. He had tattoos under his eyes exactly like Axel's but they were more like red marks than teardrops. He wore a blue suit with a white shirt. He was smirking just like Axel does every single day.

At the sight of Reno Axel pushed Roxas away and forced him to act normally. "What're you doing here?"

Reno stared dumbly at Axel and asked, "Why can't I be here?"

"Who's he?" Demyx asked.

"That's Reno, Axel's older brother." Zexion answered not only Demyx but the whole group.

Reno smiled. "Hey Zexion. Been a while, hasn't it?"

Zexion shrugged. "When you leave I don't miss you."

Reno pretended to feel hurt. "You're killing me."

"Riku, Nia," Reno greeted. Riku nodded at him and Nia didn't even acknowledge his existence.

"You need to visit more often." Riku complained.

"I was busy." Reno said poking Nia in the side sad that he didn't get a response from her. "And I see we have some new faces."

"I'm Demyx."

"I'm Sora." He forced a smile.

"…I'm Roxas." Roxas also forced himself to smile.

Reno raised a brow at him and got closer. "What's eating you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something's up with you but I just can't put my finger on it." Reno said.

"You, like your brother, need to stay in your own business." Roxas warned.

Reno smirked and for a second Roxas saw Axel in him. "I like this guy. He's a keeper."

"Back off," Axel said wrapping his arms around Roxas's waist. "He's mine."

Reno pouted. "Fine then. I have some important things to talk to you about anyway and I only want the important people here."

Reno eyeballed the group and said, "You, you, you, and…Zexion you can stay. Everyone that I pointed at must leave nao."

Reno had pointed at Roxas, Demyx, and Sora. He motioned them out and from a few protests from their partners the trio was forced to leave. Axel stared after Roxas regretfully and glared at Reno. He sat on the couch with Zexion next to him. Riku sat on a wheeled hair and scooted next to Axel while Nia slid to the ground and put her back against the wall.

"So," Reno began as he crossed his legs. "Let me just get to the point. Mom and dad want you back home."

"What for?" Axel sighed.

"I know staying with Uncle Incendie was the deal so you could go to Twilight High School but for the time being mom and dad want you to recover at home. They have a personal doctor and would love for you to be taken care of by the right people."

Axel was about to answer when Zexion asked, "How does this pertain to us?" He gestured mainly towards himself and Riku but Nia was included.

Reno turned towards him and smiled. "You three are Axel's closest friends."

Zexion glanced at Nia. "So?"

"So," Riku repeated. "You want us to take care of Axel as well?"

"No," Reno replied. "I just want some witnesses for what I'm about to say."

"Go on," Zexion said.

"Axel," Reno said. "Mom and dad are transferring you back to Ravine Academy."

Zexion and Riku swiftly stood up as Axel said, "What? Hell no! I am not going back there."

Reno shrugged. "It's already been decided."

"You can't do this." Riku protested.

"I didn't. Mom and dad did."

"Why are they sending Axel back there?" Zexion asked trying to keep his cool.

"Mom and dad gave Axel enough time to settle into Twilight High School. Ravine Academy is so much better than Twilight High. Besides, private is better than public." Reno smirked.

"This is absurd." Zexion snapped.

"I am not going to leave my friends and go back to that son of a bitch preppy school." Axel shouted.

"He has the right to choose his high school." Riku shouted.

Reno smiled and said, "Kidding,"

"What?" Zexion, Riku, and Axel said simultaneously.

"I wanted to see how much you cared about Axel and you passed!" Reno cheered.

"Wonderful," Zexion mumbled as he sat back down.

"Ok. Time for super seriousness." Reno announced.

"What're you talking about?" Axel asked.

"Mom's sick. She's sicker than before." Reno said flatly.

"Did her cancer come out of remission?" Axel asked quietly.

Reno nodded. "She's being taken care of at home. That's why they want you back home."

"So I can see her?" Axel asked staring at his bed.

"The doctors say she's not going to live for much longer." Reno said blankly.

"Fine." Axel said quickly. "For mom…I'll do it."

Reno smiled. "Good boy, you're going to be out of here on Saturday. See ya."

Reno commenced to get up when Axel asked, "Is dad going to be there?"

"At home?" Reno asked to which Axel nodded. "No…he's on a business trip."

"Our goddamn dad can't even stop working for 5 fucking minutes just to see his dying wife." Axel mumbled.

"Well, I'm out of here. I'll tell your friends they can come back in." Reno walked out the door leaving Axel, Zexion, Riku, and Nia in silence.

"You ok, Axel?" Riku asked.

Axel smiled. "I'm fine. This day was bound to happen anyway."

"Any comment from you?" Riku asked Nia. She looked away and ran out the door. "How about you, Zexion?"

Zexion was staring out the window. He didn't reply for a moment but they said, "Reno didn't seem like he cared that Lillian aka his mother was dying."

"He only cares about the money." Axel said bluntly. "He's the oldest so he's going to be the first to get the family business and all its money with it. The least obstacles the better."

"Some people just think that if they have a lot of money then they're on top of the world. Why can't there be more people like us?" Riku inquired.

Zexion shrugged. "We're three in a million."

* * *

Reno walked out of Axel's room and said, "Alright you kids can go back inside. The grown-ups are done talking."

"It's not my fault my growth spurt hasn't gotten to me yet!" Sora cried.

"Excuses," Reno smirked. He eyeballed Roxas who was staring him down.

"You really do look a lot like Axel." Roxas said aloud.

"Well it's mostly because we're _brothers_." Reno snickered.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Whatever,"

Sora and Demyx headed back inside as Roxas trailed the pack. "You,"

"My name's Roxas." Roxas snapped.

Reno shrugged. "Roxas, there's something special about you…I just can't figure it out yet."

"Oh really?" Roxas asked skeptically.

"Are you hiding a deep dark secret from your friends?"

Roxas's eyes widened. "How'd you—"

"So it _is_ true! I was just guessing and I hit the mark! Unlike Axel I'm not as insightful as him but I got this one!" Reno cheered. "What's the secret?"

"I'm not telling you!" Roxas cried.

Reno raised a brow. "Nice, too juicy to tell! I like it."

"Just go away." Roxas growled.

"Alright, alright," Reno smiled. "But know this: you can never keep secrets forever."

"You're full of shit."

"Gotta put some money in the swear jar!" Reno said finally walking away.

Roxas watched him turn the corner and he fell to his knees. Even though Roxas wants to not believe it Reno was telling the truth. No one can ever keep their secrets. One day Roxas is just going to spill everything out. He almost did before Reno showed up…

Roxas shook his head and got back up. He walked into Axel's room and immediately felt a gloomy aura. He glanced at Zexion who was absentmindedly staring out the window again. Axel was catching Demyx up on his conversation with Reno. Roxas looked at Sora who was fiddling around with Riku's bandages.

Saix wanted Roxas. He did all of this just because he wanted Roxas. The people he cared about…they all got hurt because of him. Past memories returned and it was all Roxas's fault. He brought his problems…no, he ran away from his problems and now they came back to haunt him.

"Never run away from your problems." Roxas whispered to himself.

"That's true." Zexion said from next to him.

Roxas caught off guard stumbled backwards slightly and asked, "W-When'd you get there?"

Zexion shrugged. "While you were thinking,"

"So it really _is _wrong for people to run away from their problems?" Roxas whispered trying not to get others in the conversation.

"Not only that," Zexion said in a low voice understanding Roxas's quiet voice. "You should never run from fears, problems or… other people."

"But what if you can't handle it?"

Zexion sighed and took his glasses case out from his pocket. He opened it and put his glasses on. He looked Roxas over and said, "Face it later."

"What?"

"If it's too much then face it later. You aren't necessarily running away from it and you aren't really facing it full on." Zexion-sensei said.

"Oh, thanks for the advice."

"That's why I'm here."

Roxas's eyes brows furrowed. "Why'd you put your glasses on?"

"I was unable to see." Zexion said simply.

"But you weren't wearing your glasses the entire day."

"Yup, I was unable to see during school, while I was reading, and while I was driving too."

"So you could have killed us while driving?" Roxas asked.

"Possibly. I'm not completely blind. They're only reading glasses." Zexion said innocently.

"You told me that you couldn't see the whole day and you want me to believe that your glasses are only for reading? How the hell did you drive to the hospital?"

"I have my ways." And with that Zexion returned to the couch and stared out the window again.

Roxas's phone started to play For Your Entertainment and he fished for it in his pocket. He flipped it open and saw the caller id. It was his mother. Roxas hesitantly pressed the green phone and put the phone to his ear.

"_Roxas?_" His mother crackled over the phone.

"Y-yes?"

"_I have some bad news." _

"Is everything alright?" He asked cautiously. What happened to his fight with his mom? Why didn't she call Demyx instead?

"_There's someone who wants to meet you downstairs." _

"Downstairs? I'm in the hospital…" Roxas said looking his friends up and down wondering if this is a prank or not.

"_I know. I mean the first floor."_

"I still don't understand."

"_I'm downstairs, Roxas. Please come down and greet me." _

Roxas walked out the room so no one would hear his conversation. "Are you ok?"

"_I'm fine. Please come down to the first floor of the hospital. I would like to talk to you."_

"Do…you want me to bring Demyx?"

"_No, I only want to talk to you."_

"Ok…I'll uh be down soon."

Roxas peeked back into Axel's room and said that he was going to get a drink. He started walking towards the elevator in deep thought. His mother was acting pretty weird. Maybe it was because of the fight they had. That would make Roxas act weirdly too. Especially towards his mom. She probably wanted to have a heart to heart. He needed to talk to her. He really did.

Roxas reached the first floor but his mom wasn't there. He looked around and couldn't find her. He decided to look outside. When he got there he saw no one. He walked around a bit and reached the corner of the hospital. He glanced around it and she wasn't there.

"Better head inside then." Roxas said to himself.

"I wouldn't." A voice whispered. Roxas pinpointed the voice and it was from behind him. He turned around and was faced with Saix. Roxas fell to the ground and started backing up like crazy. "Did you miss me?"

"S-Saix…" Roxas croaked out.

He smiled. "It's been a while hasn't it? I had something to do."

"W-Why are you here?"

"You and I are going to have some fun."

Roxas's hand slipped on the ground and he was momentarily immobile. Saix took that opportunity to stomp his foot on top of Roxas's so he couldn't move anymore. Roxas cringed in pain as he tried using his other foot to kick Saix away.

"Well that's rude." Saix smirked. He grabbed onto Roxas's hair and started pulling.

Roxas tried to scream but his throat felt dry. He grabbed onto Saix's hand and tried ripping free of him. Saix laughed as he started dragging Roxas away. Roxas flailed around in more like fright than anger. Tears were streaming down his face and his vision started to blur.

Suddenly someone crashed into Saix and Roxas was freed of his hold. He quickly stood back up and stumbled a few inches away. He wiped the tears from his eyes and turned back around. Nia was wrestling with Saix on the ground!

"You picked the wrong fight, Nia." Saix grunted as he ripped her off of him.

"No," She said rolling on the ground. "I chose right."

"I really do need to deal with you." Saix said getting up.

Saix walked over to her as Roxas started reaching for his phone. He stopped remembering that if he called the police Nia would go to jail too. She did kill Zexion's friends though…but she's helping Roxas right now! Roxas dropped his hand in anguish and was about to help Nia but was stopped when he saw her predicament.

Nia was in a sort of full-nelson but what had stopped Roxas was a knife inches from her throat. During the fight Saix had managed to pull out a pocket knife and kicked her in the shin. When she was disoriented he grabbed her and placed the knife in a good position.

"Nia!" Roxas screamed.

* * *

Zexion stared out the window. Zexion quickly stood up astonished and stumbled towards the window. The others except for Axel walked over to the window in curiosity. They all saw Nia held by knife against Saix. Riku quickly ran out the door with Sora and Demyx in tow. Zexion glanced at Axel who was trying to get up.

"I'll help you." Zexion said quietly as he looped his arm around Axel to support him. Axel smiled sincerely as he struggled to his feet. For some reason Zexion halfheartedly wanted to save Nia. He wanted Nia dead. _He wanted Nia dead_…

* * *

"Roxas do it!" Nia screamed. "Call the police!"

"But you'll—"

"I don't care! I deserve this. Do it for me…no please do it for you!"

"Do it and Nia's a dead girl." Saix threatened.

Roxas balled his fists up. "I…I…I…"

"Nia!" Riku shouted as he ran out the hospital.

"Move and she's dead!" Saix announced which halted Riku. Demyx and Sora bumped into his back and stared concernedly at Nia.

"Kill me I don't care! I don't deserve to live." Nia mumbled. Zexion slowly came outside with Axel and stood behind Riku, Demyx, and Sora.

"Nia, don't do this." Roxas cried.

"If anyone calls the police Nia's dead or arrested. Whichever comes first." Saix snapped.

"Nia…" Sora said compassionately.

"Cry all you want you won't—"

Before Saix could finish Roxas had managed to slip onto the other side of him. He tackled Saix in a way so he wouldn't cut Nia's throat by accident. Riku took this opportunity to run over and help Roxas. Sora hurried to Nia to make sure she was alright.

Riku hauled Saix up and pulled his hands behind his back. "I hate you so fucking much."

"Right," Saix struggled. "Who doesn't?"

"I told the nurse at the desk to call the police." Zexion said adjusting his grip on Axel. "They'll be here shortly."

"They'll also be here for Nia." Saix smirked.

Zexion didn't reply. Nia said, "Fine. I don't care. As long as they take you I'll be happy!"

"But I haven't killed anyone, miss murderer! I'll be out of jail way before you!" Saix snapped.

Nia looked away and stared into Roxas's eyes. She then said, "As long as these people get happiness…I'll be fine."

Sirens were heard from the road. Soon the flashing lights were seen. The police cars crowded around the front of the hospital and police officers ran to the scene. They grabbed Saix and handcuffed him knowing that he was the cause of this. Riku checked on Roxas with a grim look on his face.

"Riku…I'm sorry." Roxas stuttered out.

Riku shook his head as Saix was shoved into a police car. "You…you saved Nia. As long as she's alive I…"

Riku trailed off as Saix shouted about Nia to a police officer. It turns out Nia has been on their watch list ever since last year. Even the police knew that Nia was guilty for the "accident". A police officer walked over to Nia who had collapsed onto the ground.

"Ma'am," He said. "I need you to come down to the station for a bit. We need to ask you some questions."

Nia got up and said, "Ok."

"Nia!" Sora cried while he grabbed onto her arm.

She smiled at him. "Don't worry, sometimes you need to accept your fate."

Roxas's eyes widened at the statement. Sora reluctantly released her as she followed the police officer to a different car.

"Nia!" Roxas shouted as she turned around. "Thank you..." She smiled sadly and went on her way.

"You six," Another police officer announced. "I need to have a word with you." The six formed a large group in front of the hospital. They stared nervously at the police officer.

"Not with this one." Xion the nurse snapped. "Axel needs to get back to his room!"

Sora stared intently at Xion as Axel groaned. "Fine, fine, fine. The show's over anyway."

"Roxas, you really do need to tell us what happened between you and Saix." Riku whispered so quietly that even Roxas had a hard time hearing him.

"I know. I'll tell you later." He whispered. He looked at Nia through the car window and she smiled at him. "And this time I mean it."

"You better," Sora whispered.

Roxas looked back at Nia and smiled. Even though this was going to be the last time he saw her outside he knew he was going to see her again.

* * *

**Please ignore the feeling that this is a story ending because it is not! Just wait and see for chapter 16! **

**Ok, I have another story idea and this one I might post to FF. **

**Two rivaling mob bosses control the entirety of Twilight Town. So much that it is split into 3 parts: the Blackwood District run by Xemnas Blackwood and his son Riku Blackwood, the Garrison District run by Leon Garrison and his son Sora Garrison and No Man's Land with is neutral. It just so happens that the only high school in Twilight Town resides there and it just so happens that both mob boss' sons attend it. Oh snap!**

**Of course that's not the actual summary that'll be for the story. I just wanted to give a little more info than what's going to be in the real summary.**

**LostInRoses**


	16. One Year Later

**Lost: **I hope you guys love this part!

**Axel: **And if we don't?

**Lost: **You will because it's awesome. I wasn't even talking to you!

**Axel: **So you were talking to the imaginary audience?

**Lost: **Don't make me delete you!

**Axel: **…You don't scare me!

**Lost: **Don't test me, boy.

**Axel: **Try me.

**Sora: **Wow, why am I here?

**Lost: **I just deleted Axel.

**Sora: **Why?

**Lost: ***shrugs*

**Roxas: **I hope Axel comes back…Lost owns nothing!

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter 16: One Year Later**

…**If you hadn't noticed, one year later…**

**Roxas**

I walked out of class and yawned. I _really _didn't get much sleep last night. I was on the phone talking to Axel the entire night! Geez, that guy can talk a lot! We ended up talking about the things that happened last year. I can't believe it's already been a year! It feels so close even though it's just a distant memory.

So much has changed since then. People have changed…people like Riku and Zexion. Zexion has become a bit more talkative and he's getting a little more social. It's probably because of Nia. She was sentenced to…Never mind. If I keep thinking about it I'm just going to start crying. Riku has been becoming a loner. I don't understand why. He has all the friends he needs but maybe he's still lonely? I don't know. Sora doesn't know either.

The school day was finally over and I grumbled. We only have a couple more weeks until graduation! I can't believe we're going to college so soon. All the things that have happened…I wouldn't have imagined college. I don't know which school to go to but I know I'll be able to go to a lot.

I met Demyx at his car and smiled. Demyx had finally gotten the guts to take a driving test and what do you know! He passed! It was mainly because Zexion taught him how to since mom isn't very good at driving either. I just hate driving. I see no point in it. Mom forced me to take a driving test and I passed too. I'm never going to drive anyway.

"Did the others leave already?" I asked scoping out the parking lot.

Demyx nodded. "They're already on their way."

I sat next to Demyx and he started driving away. I watched as the scenery changed every few minutes and was lost in my dreamland again.

Last night I had a freaky dream. I was standing in front of a giant scale like for the sign Libra and on one end were Axel and the others. On the other were Saix and surprisingly Nia. The scale was evenly balanced until Nia hopped off the scale momentarily causing it to wobble. As she made her way to the other end Riku disappeared and reappeared on Saix's side. Nia turned around and went back onto Saix's side. This time the scale was higher for Axel and the others and lower for Saix. Sora appeared on Saix's side and took Nia and Riku away. They materialized back on Axel's side and Saix's side moved higher. The scale tipped over and everyone disappeared. As I called out their names the screen turned black and I woke up.

I really don't understand what that dream meant but I do understand the part where Saix's side was temporarily heavier than Axel's. It meant the weight my problems had was too much for me but then my friends helped. I do know that without them I would have been torn apart. I'm glad I have them and I would never want anything to happen to them.

Demyx pulled up to the graveyard and we walked out. We were greeted by Zexion who smiled at us. Demyx happily hopped over to him and glomped him. Zexion chuckled and peeled him off. He lightly kissed Demyx's forehead and he blushed.

"Is everyone else here?" I asked smiling.

Zexion nodded. "They're already there."

We walked in silence as the tombstone of interest appeared over the horizon. I saw Axel, Riku, and Sora standing around it and I immediately felt saddened. I kept my mind from wandering to sad thoughts and stood next to Axel.

The tombstone read:

**Lillian H. Brookhaven **

**Loving mother and wife**

**1971-2010**

Mrs. Brookhaven died last year. She didn't even seem bothered about it either. It was as if she…accepted her fate. Nia said the exact same things…it really is true. Mrs. Brookhaven died while Axel told her about me. I know because I was there. Axel called me and told me to get over to his house quickly. Then…it was just a crying fest.

I glanced at Riku who was staring intently at the grass. Sora held onto his hand and silently sobbed. Zexion and Demyx were staring at each other as if they were talking through their eyes. I finally looked at Axel and he wasn't even looking at anything. He had zoned out. I wouldn't blame him.

"Axel," I whispered which broke the silence. He turned his emerald green eyes towards me and I saw the dark look in them. "The flowers,"

He nodded and placed them on top of his mother's grave. He gently placed his hand on the tombstone and whispered something inaudible. He stood back up and stretched.

"Well," He sighed. "Time to go."

No one protested knowing that if they did Axel would get mad. He's been having a little temper lately. If you even mentioned something he disliked he'd throw a fit. Zexion believes it's because he doesn't have a mother anymore and doesn't receive the care a mother would give. He's probably right. Zexion's _always_ right.

The others and I started walking back down the hill but when I saw that Axel wasn't with us I turned around. He was still staring at the grave and I sighed.

"Demyx," I said and he turned around. "I'll, uh, stay here a little longer with Axel. You go on ahead."

Demyx smiled. "Ok. Just don't be late. You know how she gets when someone's late!"

I nodded. "Got it."

I walked back up the hill and stood next to Axel in silence. After a while he said, "I miss her."

"We all do." I said quietly taking his hand in mine.

"I knew she was never going to get better and I knew she was going to die but…" He trailed off.

"Sometimes the only thing we can do is watch."

"No!" Axel shouted angrily ripping away from me. "You don't fucking get it! If I hadn't wanted to go to Twilight High School then I would have been able to see her more! She worried about me too much! Reno told me. Sometimes she wouldn't be able to sleep because she was so worried about me. I made her worse by doing what I wanted to do! I'm selfish…I'm fucking selfish…"

"You aren't." I snapped. "This is what someone dying does to you. It makes you feel like you could have done more when you have already done enough. It…makes it seem like it was your fault…but it isn't."

"How the hell do you know?" He growled.

"My dad's dead!" I cried. That shut Axel up. "He died four years ago."

Axel looked away sadly. "I'm sorry, Roxas. I forgot."

I smiled at him. "It's ok. Sometimes I forget too."

Axel wrapped me in a hug and kissed the top of my head. I smiled as Axel took one last look at Mrs. Brookhaven's grave and said, "Alright. Can't keep her waiting, can we?"

I shook my head. "She'll tear the place down."

"I think she already has."

We walked back to Axel's red Ferrari and the entire car ride we talked about movies and video games. Axel's thinking about getting Fallout 3 but he's thinking that the only good thing about the game is the graphics. I argued that it has a nice story line and good characters. We went on about this all the way to Twilight Penitentiary.

Axel parked next to Zexion's car and we walked into the jail. Axel talked up the police officer at the desk and I rolled my eyes. I lightly kicked the back of his leg and started walking towards the visiting area. He chuckled and followed me in.

"About time you showed up." Sora complained.

Riku smirked. "Yeah, Nia was about to crack the glass."

Riku handed the phone to me and I smiled at Nia across the glass. She frowned at me and stuck her tongue out. Axel laughed and she shot a quick glare his way.

"What's up, Nia?" I chuckled.

"You're late." She pouted.

"Nope," I snickered. "I'm right on time."

"You and Axel were the last to arrive!"

"Yes," I said glancing at Riku's watch. "But we said we'd be here at 3:00 p.m. Right now it's 3:00 p.m. So while we were talking Axel and I were actually early too!"

"Don't get smart with me." Nia warned.

I shrugged. "What're you going to do behind glass?"

"You have no idea."

"What? Glare at me and think angry thoughts?" I asked. (A/N: Halo 3 FTW)

Nia sighed. "Hand the phone to Axel."

I complied and he started talking to her. I could sense Nia was staring daggers at me even though my back was turned. I stared curiously at Riku who was smiling softly at Nia. His sister was in jail…and it was my fault.

She turned 17 three months ago and she turned 17 in jail. She wasn't allowed a cake but we still visited and showed her a birthday cake we brought for her. We blew out the candles for her while she made a wish. Nia was sentenced to life in prison. She has to spend the rest of her teenage and adult years in this hellhole. She wasn't particularly happy about it but she wasn't angry about it either.

"Where's Demyx?" I whispered in Sora's ear.

"He's outside with Zexion."

"Did they already talk to Nia?" I asked.

Sora nodded. "Zexion and Nia exchanged a few words and Demyx started talking about lollipops."

"Hmm…"

"Don't worry. All Nia and Zexion said were good words and worries. Like always." Sora sighed.

I smiled and looked back at Nia. She was talking happily with Axel and I couldn't help but feel guilty. Nia was in here because of me. She was already changing from a psychotic bitch to a caring and kind person. Prison might change her back. Just because her crime was so serious they tried her as an adult and that was when her lawyer couldn't do anything. Nia looked at me and tilted her head. She mouthed 'what' and I shook my head.

"Roxas," Axel said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Go get Zexion. Nia wants to talk to him." He said and Nia winked.

I complied and found them standing around a trash can. Demyx smiled at me as Zexion asked, "Any reason why you're in front of us?"

"Nia wants to talk to you." I said.

Zexion stared at the ground for a moment and then said, "Alright I guess. Coming, Demyx?"

Demy surprisingly shook his head. "I want to talk to my baby brother!"

I glared at him and Zexion said, "Ok."

Zexion walked back inside as I leaned against the wall. "I don't think I can handle this."

Demyx stared at me puzzled. "What can't you handle?"

"All of this." I cried. I stared up at the sky. "Nia's in jail because of me. If I had dealt with my problems I wouldn't…Nia wouldn't be in jail."

"If you had dealt with your problems then we would never have moved to Twilight Town. We would never have met Axel, Riku, or Sexy Zexy. Nia would never have changed and she'd still be doing her crazy psycho mumbo-jumbo." Demyx snapped.

I didn't say anything. None of that would have happened if I had dealt with Saix. I would never have met Axel! I'm actually glad I moved here. Meeting new people…changes…

"Shall we head back inside?" I offered and Demyx nodded. We trudged back inside and were greeted by Sora and Zexion. Sora complained that he was tired but kept his complaining to a minimum since Riku was talking to Nia.

Axel was gazing solemnly at Nia. He wasn't smiling and I could tell he was sad. He finally looked at me and smiled.

"Had fun outside?" He asked flatly.

I shrugged. "It was hot."

Axel smirked. "It's always hot when Axel's around."

I smiled. I'm glad he's still in a joking mood but I felt the forcefulness of it. My smile faded and I leaned up against the wall trying to listen in on another conversation on the other side of the room.

"…didn't," I heard the man using the phone say.

"But…didn't do it!" He shouted.

I assumed he thought the prisoner didn't do whatever crime he did. A lot of people think that and frankly a lot of people are right. The judicial system is pretty weird if you ask me. They sentenced a then 16 year-old girl to life in prison! I know she intentionally killed Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo but…she's changed! Back then Nia was a psychotic maniac. Now she's nice and kind.

"Are you serious?" Riku asked jumping up from his chair. Nia said something and Riku shouted, "That's amazing!"

Axel hopped up from his seat and asked, "What'd Nia say?"

Riku looked at him beamingly. "Nia said that the judge is thinking about setting a bail for her!"

Axel smiled and winked at Nia. "I knew a tired old jail cell can't hold Nia."

Demyx looked at Zexion and asked, "How's that good? She's still in jail!"

Zexion sighed and said, "A bail is where you can pay to get someone out of jail."

Demyx grinned and ran over to the glass and grabbed the phone from Riku. He started talking about what he and Nia would do when she gets out of jail. He mentioned telling all his friends that he has a criminal as a buddy and no one would mess with him anymore. I could see Nia laugh and her eyes start glistening. I soon realized that she was welling up with tears.

I can't express how happy I am. So maybe the judicial system isn't as bitchy as I thought. We're going to have our Nia back.

* * *

**Axel**

When everyone cooled the hell down we parted ways outside and I _slowly _drove home. The Brookhaven estate is a large area outside of town in between Twilight Town and Hollow Bastion. I stopped at the gate and waited for the gatekeeper to open it. I drove up the winding driveway and finally circled into the front of the mansion. I got out of my car and stared up at the immense mansion in front of me and I scowled. I hated this place so much.

Just because Uncle Incendie had to be transferred to Disney's castle I had to move back in with my folks…I mean dad. Now I have to handle the rich crazy Reno and my neglectful dad. I really wish I had a family like Roxas's. His brother was always with him and he actually listens to whatever you say no matter how stupid. Roxas…

I reached for the doorknob but the door magically opened. I stared unsmilingly at a maid who had timed it so right that she'd open the door when I reached for it. I mumbled a thank you and walked up the wide staircase in the middle of the foyer. I passed Reno who turned me back around.

"What? No, 'hi'?" He smirked.

"Nia," I said ignoring him. "Might be getting out of jail soon."

He raised a brow. I could tell he didn't care. "How? She was sentenced to, what was it?"

"Life in prison," I sighed. "The judge is thinking about setting a bail."

"Why?" Reno shrugged. He started walking away. "Who would want that crazy biotch back out on the streets?"

I clenched my fists. I was about to hit him in the back of the head but something in my mind screamed no. I turned around and started walking towards my room. I opened the door and walked in angrily. I closed and locked the door. I plopped onto my bed and sighed.

I stared at the picture of my mother sitting on my nightstand. I miss you mom. I really do. You were the only one who actually cared about things other than money. You cared about me. You were pretty much the only one who did.

I looked at another picture next to my mother's and frowned. It had my dad, me, and Reno huddled up together smiling. My lip twitched. How dare they smile? They don't deserve to be happy. My mom was suffering and they didn't give a damn. They just stood by and did nothing!

I picked up the picture and threw it against the wall. The glass shattered and the picture fluttered out. I smirked. I wish Reno and Dad would just die.

* * *

**Riku **

I chilled with Sora in McDonalds. He ordered a hamburger with cheese and a Sprite soda. I chose to order a chicken sandwich because McDonalds' hamburgers are nasty. I only went here because Sora wanted to go. I pretty much do whatever he says. And people call me a leader…

I watched as the little brunette scurried back with our food on a tray. He nearly tripped and he threw the tray in the air in panic. Being the ninja I was I had caught the tray before it spilt on the ground. All the food was intact and I saw Sora standing with a red face. He sheepishly walked over and sat across from me.

I rolled my eyes and placed the tray on the table and smiled at Sora. He pouted and took out his hamburger. I stared at my food questionably. I wasn't really hungry but I _was _hungry. If I told Sora that statement he'd probably go, "huh?" I smiled and Sora gave me a puzzled looked. I shook my head and picked up my sandwich. I looked it over and sighed.

"Not hungry?" He asked me between bites.

I decided to say it. "I'm not hungry but I _am _hungry."

3…2…1

"Huh?" He asked with such a cute face that I just had to kiss him. So I did. Well, I leaned over and kissed his forehead since his mouth was full of food.

"Nothing," I smiled.

"Then eat," He mumbled.

"I'm not in the mood for McDonalds." I admitted.

"Why'd you suggest it then?" He said putting his cheeseburger down.

"I didn't,"

"Yeah you did! You were like, 'Hey we should go to McDonalds because it's freaking awesome!'."

I stifled a laugh. "You said that."

He opened his mouth and then closed it again. I figured he already knew that. This kid is such an idiot.

"Riku," Someone whispered in my ear and I nearly jumped over the table after finding out who it was. "You can come with me if you like."

Xion had whispered in my ear from the seat behind me. Sora was about to get up and protest when Xion shoved me over and made room right next to me. I was trapped against the wall…and the only thing I could do was wait until she leaves.

She rested her head on her hand and looked over at me. Xion's look has changed a bit since last year. She grew out her hair and now it drops slightly below her shoulders and wears more makeup than she had before. Even for a stalker she looks pretty good. I shook my head at the thought. Disgusting…

"Why don't you and I get out of here and leave this boring old brunette to eat his cheeseburger?" She asked me.

I smirked. Alright, time number 1,000,000,000,001. Time to reject Xion AGAIN. "I'd rather not."

Xion frowned. "Are you sure about that?"

I looked at Sora who was staring coldly at Xion. "Pretty much."

Xion smiled. "When will you ever realize that we were made for each other?"

I pretended to think about it. "Probably in a couple years."

"I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes." Xion said staring me straight in my eyes.

I laughed dryly. "I like Sora not you."

"I know." She shrugged. "But like isn't as strong as love."

Xion placed her hand on my shoulder and I twitched. I glanced at Sora and he looked like he was about to pounce on Xion. "Would you mind getting off of me?"

"Get off of Riku." Sora growled.

Xion reluctantly released her hold on me and she started staring at Sora blankly. It was as if they were playing a staring game and whoever won would get me.

I finally got to get a close-up of Xion's features. I've come to realize how much of a woman Xion's turned into. Her soft jet-black hair…her voluptuous curves…her luscious pink lips…her long black eyelashes…her ocean blue eyes…doesn't Sora have exactly the same eyes…Sora…?

I gasped. I looked away from Xion and stared hard out the window. I can't believe I was looking at Xion like…_that_! Geez, I like Sora. I like Sora. I like Sora. I like Sora. I like Sora. I like Sora.

I slowly turned back to Sora and Xion and they were both staring at me. "What?"

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Xion asked as she started caressing my arm.

I peeled away from her and said, "Fine."

"Riku…" Sora said as he looked at me concernedly.

"I'm fine." I mumbled. "Just a little claustrophobic…"

Sora glared daggers at Xion and she sighed. "Fine, I can take a hint. I'll be off, Riku. See you at school tomorrow."

Xion got up and started walking away swishing her hips around. God those hips…What the hell is wrong with me?

"Glad she's gone, right? Riku…?" Sora asked.

I forced a smile. "Me too. She's really annoying. And what'd she mean by 'I can take a hint'? She really can't."

Sora smiled. "I know right! Such a lie,"

I looked back down at my food and tried my best to bury whatever had happened earlier in the back of my head.

* * *

**Demyx**

I glanced over at Roxas who was sprawled on the couch. I think he's bummed about not being about to hangout with Axel. Haha, Axel had to go home so no fun for you! It was getting pretty boring though…Sexy Zexy is reading a boring book and I was sitting next to him on the floor. Roxas was flipping through the channels as I pretended to watch.

Even though I looked like I was paying attention to whatever Roxas was watching I wasn't! That's what pretend means! I'm so smart! Beat that Zexy!

"Zexy," I complained. "Can we go do something fun?"

He looked up from his book and stared at me with those pale blue eyes of his. "Like what?"

I grinned. "I don't know. How about some hide and seek?"

"Where? You get lost in your own house. I don't trust you with hide and seek." Zexion sighed and I heard Roxas chuckle. I glared at him and pouted.

"Why don't we just do it upstairs then?" I suggested.

He looked back at his book and then said, "Fine."

I hopped up and started pulling Zexion towards the stairs. He closed his book and slapped my hand away. He Zexionily got up and started following me upstairs.

"Don't do anything up there that you'll regret in the future!" Roxas shouted.

Zexion rolled his eyes and I asked, "Who told you that?"

"Sora's mom!" Roxas called back.

I shrugged and started up the stairs. Zexion kept his pace with me and opened up my bedroom door. He yawned and sat on my bed. I pouted and shooed him off of it. I patted down the blanket and put my hands on my hips.

"Hey! Don't mess up my bed, mister!" I snapped.

Zexion yawned again. "Sorry. I forgot you're picky about your bed. I'm just tired."

Zexion placed his book and his glasses on my nightstand and stretched. He stared at me sleepily and asked, "What were we going to do?"

"We were going to play hide and seek!" I cried. "Downstairs is off-limits!"

"Ok," He paused. "I'll start. I'm counting to 10 so you better move your ass."

I nodded and said, "You better not peek!"

Zexion raised his right hand and said, "I promise."

I smiled. "Ok, start!"

Zexy turned around and stared counting. "1…2…"

I was off! I sped down the hallway and dove into Roxas's room. Luckily mom was already asleep and she _never _wakes up unless she's supposed to. I hid in Roxas's closet and threw clothes on my body for the ultimate camouflage.

I waited for Zexion to say, "Ready or not here I come!" but it didn't come. I waited a few more minutes but Zexion never came. I pouted and risked my cover to go figure out where the enemy was. I crouched and slowly but steadily crept down the hallway.

I peered over the bars of the stairs and saw Roxas still watching T.V. I went prone and crawled down the hallway. I slipped into my room and saw Zexion lying on my bed. I quickly got up and was about to tell him to get off but I found out he was sleeping. He really was tired.

I sat on the edge of my bed and stared at my Sleeping Sexy Zexy. I smiled and gently rubbed his tummy. His hair was messed up and he mumbled something. I sighed. Maybe today was a bit too much for him?

I mean we visited Axel's mommy's grave aka a close friend's mom and visited Nia aka the person who killed Zexion's best friends. I forgave Nia since she hasn't really done anything to me but I don't know about Zexion. He probably found an acquaintance in Nia but never forgave her. How could he?

Zexion mumbled something and I realized he said, "…sleepy…"

I softly laughed and leaned closely to Zexion face. I whispered, "I love you."

I kissed him on the lips and quickly found myself on my back on the bed staring up at the now awake Zexion. He was smiling down at me I stared at him confused. He said, "Hello Demyx."

"You faked being asleep, didn't you?" I asked.

"Actually, I was asleep but my mad ninja skills woke me up." Zexion joked.

"Be serious for once,"

"I'm always serious." He said blankly. Before I could answer Zexion pressed his lips to mine and started working his hand down my chest. He lifted up my shirt and placed his hand on my bare stomach.

I pulled away from the kiss. "Zexion wait!"

"You love me, right?" Zexion asked innocently.

I nodded and he smiled something I'm glad I saw. He kissed me again but this time more passionately and I kissed back. Zexion started taking my shirt off and there was no objection from me.

* * *

**Nia**

I stared up at the grey disgusting ceiling of my cell. My cell mate, Tifa, was snoring and it kept me awake the entire night. I had half a mind to push my pillow up against her face and wait for her to stop squirming but I decided not to. I looked out the bars of the cell window and saw the moonlight shining through. I smiled. At least one thing didn't change in prison. The moon was always there.

I've been here for over 10 months. I don't think I'm going to get out anytime soon. Silly Riku…I only said that the judge _might _set a bail. Don't get your hopes up because when things turn for the worst it just hurts you more. Actually, the judge is either thinking about setting a bail….or transferring me.

Today was probably the last time the others are going to talk to me. I mean, why would they drive all the way down to the Destiny Islands Penitentiary just for little old me?

* * *

**Hope you liked the time skip! I couldn't fit in Sora or Zexion's POV because they're significant other already had a POV with them in it.**

**I really, really want Nia out of jail! I hope I did the bail thing and the sentence right because even though I watch Law & Order I don't understand crap about the judicial system!**

**I know the bail for a triple murderer pretty much makes no sense but this is my fanfic bitches! I want Nia out of jail!**

**Oh and before you run off to the bathroom to puke from the Riku/Xion action let me tell you one thing! She's the Riku/Sora villain I was talking about a couple chapters ago so don't think that there's gonna be Xion love! NO WAY JOSE!**

**LostInRoses**


	17. Hot chicks and Detours

**Lost: **Ok, well….I don't really know what this story is going to be about….

**Sora: **How come?

**Lost: **I've been running ideas through my mind but none of them seem interesting enough for a chapter 17!

**Sora: **Sorry…

**Lost: **Well, to my adoring fans out there: this chapter can either go one of two ways. 1) Flows together with the plot or 2) Make pretty much no sense.

**Sora: **I hope it's one!

**Roxas: **Lost owns nothing!

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter 17: Hot chicks and Detours**

After school, Roxas parked his car in front of the Brookhaven estate and was about to walk in when he heard shouting from inside the mansion. Usually he doesn't drive but he just wanted to visit Axel. He saw someone pass the upstairs windows and then another person chasing after them. He backed up against his car not knowing what to do.

Suddenly Reno came bursting through the doors and Roxas could see no trace of his sarcastic manner on his face. Reno left the door open and Roxas could hear more shouts that now turned into screams. Reno paid no mind to them and started walking towards his grey Camaro. He finally noticed Roxas and smiled at him.

"Sup blondie," He greeted as he leaned up against Roxas's car as well.

Roxas heard another scream. "W-What's happening in there?"

"Oh," Reno's voice fell flat. "Dad brought home his new girlfriend and obviously Axel and I are fucking pissed about it."

"You're pissed?" Roxas asked surprised.

Reno looked at him dumbly. "Who wouldn't be? I know mom died last year but...I…don't want dad dating anyone anymore."

_He really does care… _

"Who's the one screaming?"

"More than one," Reno corrected. "They're miss gold-digger and mister asshole."

"Why are they shouting?"

"Well, Axel and I weren't too keen about having Ms. Slut in the house so we argued that she should leave. That was when dad…Darius started getting mad." Reno said staring at his feet.

_Reno doesn't look too happy about this. He can't be faking. Who would fake about this? I guess he isn't such an asshole after all. _Roxas thought.

"Wait, where's Axel?" Roxas asked quickly.

"Still inside," Reno said simply.

As if on cue Axel popped out of the house as angrily as Reno had. He spotted Roxas and Reno and started walking towards them. He also leaned up against the car and now the trio were staring up at the mansion in silence.

"Did she decide to leave?" Reno asked breaking the silence.

Axel didn't reply for a moment. He sighed and asked, "What do you think?"

Reno looked away knowing the answer and Roxas asked, "What are you guys going to do now?"

Axel shrugged. Reno surprisingly said, "We could visit Nia." Axel and Roxas stared at him in shock and he looked around sort of overwhelmed. "W-What?"

"Since when did you care about other people?" Roxas asked.

Reno stared at him hurt. "Well…Axel told me how Nia changed and I didn't believe it at first but then I was like 'why don't I see for myself?'"

"You better not say anything mean to her when we're there." Axel warned.

Reno smiled. "I promise."

Roxas pushed off the car and turned around. "Which car are we taking?"

Axel and Reno also turned around to view the assortment of cars and Reno said, "How about my white Hummer?"

"You mean your gas-guzzler?" Axel joked.

"Hey! I only use it when there are a lot of people."

"There's only three." Roxas pointed out.

Reno rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. How about my Camaro?"

"Now we're talking." Axel said walking towards it.

Reno rushed past him and hopped into the driver's seat where Axel was headed. "My car, I drive."

Axel settled for the passenger's seat and Roxas sat in the back. Reno started the engine and they circled around and past the gate. Reno and Axel started talking about pineapple soda. Axel mentioned that it was by far the most disgusting thing he's ever tried. Reno agreed and added that pineapples alone are disgusting. Roxas remained quiet and watched the two redheads speak.

He actually felt out of place. The two brothers were up in front talking leaving the _other_ person out. Roxas started thinking about Saix and him being held in the Destiny Islands Jail. Sadly Saix wasn't actually born in Olympus but was raised there so he couldn't be deported. Luckily Roxas will never need to go back to Destiny Islands so he's fine.

Axel's phone started to ring momentarily distracting Reno and almost causing the car to swerve into the other lane. Reno cursed under his breath and Axel looked at the caller id.

"Oh," Axel said. "It's the jail."

"Why do you have the jail's phone number?" Roxas asked.

"Because as a lovely cousin I want whosever's phone number it is keeping my Nia away." Axel said answering the phone.

Roxas and Reno tried their best to listen in on the conversation and noted that in the beginning it was normal and now it's turned hostile.

"You can't do that!" He yelled into the phone. "But she said—"

Axel was silent for a bit more and then started yelling back into the phone. Axel looked at Reno and then Roxas. He finally put it on speaker and rested the phone on the dashboard.

"You can't transfer her!" Axel shouted which caught the attention of Roxas.

"Transfer? Transfer her where?" Roxas asked quickly.

"_Who is this? Is the phone on speaker? I cannot reveal information that—"_

"Just tell us where's she's getting transferred to!" Reno cut in.

"…_Destiny Islands Penitentiary," _

Roxas's eyes widened. He started to shake. He took his seatbelt off ignoring Reno's protests and inched closer to the phone. He started breathing heavily and he receieved a concerned look from Axel.

"You….you c-can't send her there…" Roxas mumbled. "You can't!"

"_She's already on her way there. I am only here to inform you about it. If you have any complains about it then please take it up with my superior."_

"Why is she being transferred?" Reno asked.

"_She had caused numerous disturbances within the compound. This includes fights, rebellions, and riots." _The person's voice was flat and void of emotion.

"That can't be our Nia…" Axel mumbled. Reno didn't reply.

"_Every time we asked her why she did these things she always replies and I quote, 'I'm spending my entire life in this shithole I can do whatever I want'. So, we decided to send her to a different jai in hope that someone else can deal with her." _

"She's sad." Roxas whispered. "She's given up on the outside."

"_She should be arriving there shortly." _

Axel gasped and Reno glanced at him. He quickly turned into another road and caused Axel and Roxas to slide over. Roxas hit the window on the other end of the car because he wasn't wearing his seatbelt and Axel almost hit the gear shift.

"Reno? Where the hell are we going?" Axel asked as he gripped his seat.

"Since we can't visit Nia and Destiny Islands is over 6 hours away, I think we can have a little detour." Reno said as he made another turn. Roxas put his seatbelt back on and stared at the back of Reno's hair.

Saix is in the Destiny Island Penitentiary and Nia is on her way there. In her state she could kill him. Nia was in trouble and Roxas had to get her out. Nia saved Roxas's happiness and his life. The least he could do was repay her. That does it. Tomorrow Roxas will go visit Nia no matter what.

"I know what you're thinking," Axel addressed Roxas. "But don't do anything rash."

"But…but at D.I.P…He's there!" Roxas cried.

Reno listened to the conversation in interest. Who was this 'he' Roxas was talking about? Reno glanced at Axel who was staring at his now closed phone in anger. Seems Axel has been keeping things from his older brother.

"I know." Axel whispered. "For now, we can't do anything but I assure you that we'll do something about Nia."

Axel turned around and held out his hand, pinky raised. Roxas stared at it grumpily. Pinky promises were so childish but very effective. No one ever wants their pinky cut off. Well unless you're in the yakuza.

Roxas reluctantly laced his pinky with Axel's and breathed, "Pinky promise."

Axel smiled and Reno stopped the car. Reno announced, "Alright! We're here!"

Axel turned back around and surveyed his surroundings. It was pretty much just a playground. After a while Axel realized that they were no longer in Twilight Town. He stared at a certain set of swings and then a poster saying, **Falling Springs**.

Axel quickly got out of the car and slowly spun around. He took in his surroundings and smiled. He stared at the swings again and turned back to Reno. He was slowly getting out of the car as he encouraged Roxas to get out as well. He stared solemnly at Axel and nodded.

Roxas got out of the car curiously wondering where they were. Axel sauntered towards the swings and Reno watched Roxas's reaction.

"Where are we?" Roxas asked.

"A special park in Hollow Bastion," Reno said. "Our mom used to take us here when we were little."

"Really?" Roxas asked in interest.

"I…" Reno said quietly. "I stopped going after dad said that going to a playground would corrupt my mind. Back then…I listened to whatever he said. So, Axel, Riku, and Nia went here without me."

Roxas looked away and said, "I see."

"This was where they met Zexion too." Reno added.

Roxas smiled. "I guess Zexion isn't really that boring."

Reno chuckled. "Yeah."

"What's so special about those swings?" Roxas asked slowly walking towards them with Reno in tow.

"Mom used to push us on the swings and teach us how to use them. She always put us on the swing every time we came here. Even if the swings were occupied she'd wait and then put us on." Reno said.

"Yes she did." Axel said plopping onto a seat.

Reno sat on the far end and Roxas sat in the middle." Nostalgic?"

Reno and Axel looked at each other and Reno said, "Yup."

Axel looked up and started swinging. He watched the sky turn from blue to reddish orange and immediately felt sad.

"I miss mom." He said absentmindedly.

Reno looked over at him in shock and said, "I do too."

Roxas stared at the ground. "I miss my dad." Axel and Reno gazed at Roxas who smiled apologetically. "Sorry, it just came out."

"No need to apologize." Axel smiled. "Missing someone won't go away that easily. Even after 4 years."

The trio sat in silence and after a while played a game of who could swing the highest.

* * *

"Riku! Come on!" Sora beckoned as he ran ahead towards Pizza Hut.

"I'm coming." Riku sighed as he reluctantly picked up the pace.

Sora ran into Pizza hut and Riku finally entered a few seconds later. Sora sat down in a vinyl seat and Riku sat next to him. Sora whined, "Riku, order for me!"

"Why?" He groaned.

"You're closer." Sora replied childishly.

Riku sighed and smacked Sora on the head. He stood up and went towards the cashier. The cashier had a red hat over her head causing Riku to not see her eyes. She also wore the standard Pizza Hut uniform.

Riku smiled at her. "Four slices of pepperoni pizza please."

The girl raised her head and Riku's aquamarine eyes were met with ocean blue. It was Xion. Of all the fast food restaurants in Twilight Town how did Xion end up working in the one Riku was eating at?

Xion smiled which made Riku look away. "Coming up, Riku."

Riku kept his gaze on Sora who was fiddling with his fingers on the table. "How much is it?"

"5 dollars," Xion said nonchalantly.

Riku, still staring at Sora, gave Xion the money and hurried back to his seat next to Sora. He sighed and draped his arm around Sora's shoulders. Sora smiled and rested his head on Riku's chest.

"When's the food gonna be ready?" Sora asked.

"Um," Riku paused. "Soon."

Riku stared down at the small boy before him. Every time he looks at Sora he smiles. Riku knows he's in love with Sora but what's up with the way he looks at Xion? He had to admit that Xion was a hot chick but not as hot as Sora. Sora hot? Not really. Sora was more like a cutie than a hottie. Maybe that's why Riku stares at Xion differently. Sora is cute while Xion is hot.

Overall, Riku prefers cute over hot because Riku's had enough of hot people and cute is a little more innocent…like Sora.

"Sorry for the wait," A voice said which broke Sora and Riku out of their embrace.

"Why are you always around Riku?" Sora shouted which was no surprise to Riku. Riku finally looked up and of course it was Xion with their pizza. He was getting a little angry with his stalker and Riku is pretty much never angry.

"…Thanks," Riku mumbled and took the plates. "Now, would you please go away?"

Xion smiled. "What gave you the idea that I would actually stay here?"

"What?" Sora asked baffled.

"You were going to leave?" Riku asked in disbelief.

"I _was_," Xion giggled. "But now I'll stay. My dad owns this Pizza Hut so I can take a break whenever I want."

Xion pushed Riku over in turn squishing Sora up against the window. Xion happily sat down as Riku tried to push her back. Surprisingly she was like a brick wall. She wouldn't budge!

Riku slowly turned towards Sora and he was staring at him exasperated. Riku unnoticeably pointed at the floor and Sora nodded. Riku looked back at Xion who was fiddling with her hair. She noticed him staring at her and she smiled at him. Riku immediately looked at the table and never lifted his gaze.

"What's wrong?" Xion asked quietly. She placed her hand on Riku's leg and he twitched.

Riku lifted up her hand and dropped it on the table. "Nothing."

Xion narrowed her eyes and looked behind Riku. Sora had disappeared and when Xion looked for him she found him squatting by the door. While Xion was searching Riku slipped under the gum covered table and crawled to freedom.

Xion turned back around. "Ok, so—"

She was stopped when she noticed Riku was nowhere to be found. She sighed and slowly turned back to the door. Riku and Sora had managed to run out of the restaurant. Xion pursed her lips and stood up.

"If you're going to play dirty," Xion paused. "Then so will I."

* * *

Nia and her fellow Twilight mates piled out of the bus. She stared up at D.I.P aka the Destiny Islands Penitentiary. She didn't particularly like Destiny Islands because it's as hot as the sun here but since she'd be inside most of the time it didn't bother her.

Nia shifted her hands in her shackles and followed the line of prisoners towards the jail. The guards were swinging their batons just waiting for her and the others to do something. Nia was just about to but stopped when she saw that to enter the actual prison you'd have to go between the D.I.P prisoners who were working out outside.

Her line started walking towards the doors and the only thing keeping the D.I.P residents from tearing them apart were the fences on each side of Nia. The D. (which is a name you shouldn't say to their faces) crowded against the fences to see the new fresh meat going to join their turf.

When they saw a small 17 year old girl walking they started whistling and making sounds that made Nia's blood boil. What the D. didn't know was that Nia could snap their necks in an instant. Nia kept her chin up and her back straight. She wasn't going to let these dirty ingrates make a fool of her.

"Hey sweetie!" One of them called.

"You can visit my cell anytime!" Another shouted.

"Baby you can drive my car!"

"Show us some skin!"

"Little girls aren't meant to be here!"

Nia couldn't resist to tell them off.

"So," She said as they closed in on the double doors. "You all have failed to notice that a teenager was charged with such a serious crime that she'd be sent to a filthy prison like this. What makes you think that I can't cut your balls off and force you to eat them?"

A guard told Nia to behave but he couldn't hide the smile that had stretched across his face. Some of the inmates quieted down but some still persisted.

"You don't scare me baby! I don't care what you did!" One smiled.

"Baby you can _still _drive my car!" Another laughed.

"Come over and give me some sugar!"

"What the hell did you do, anyway?" Someone asked.

Nia smiled and said, "I killed three people." She walked into the prison leaving the inmates' mouths wide open.

The guards halted Nia's line and she could see prisoners on the lower floors staring up at them, the guards keeping them at bay. Nia sighed and waited for the metal doors to shut and the guards to unshackle her.

Nia rubbed her wrists and watched the prison warden check off each new prisoner and start talking about how well guarded his prison was and that no one has ever escaped. He ranted on and on about how his prison was organized and how you're put into cells is determined by your crime.

"I mean, why would someone want to be roomies with a murderer if they themselves had only robbed a bank?" He finished.

He finally started calling out cell numbers and shouted Nia's name. "Prisoner number 69813: Nia Tenebres! Cell Block H, cell number 1337."

Nia waited for the prison warden to finish calling names and dismissed them. She started walking towards her cell as fast as she could so she could minimize any threats and couldn't help but stare at the prisoners below her moving around and chitchatting.

Nia froze. She was staring into those familiar cold heartless yellow eyes. She saw the scar on his face and his light silver hair over his shoulders. Nia couldn't look away. She was afraid of this. She was afraid of finding him here and the second she heard she was being transferred to D.I.P she devised a plan to completely avoid Saix no matter what. However, she didn't make a plan for when they saw each other.

A smile formed on Saix's lips and Nia shivered. Her knees were shaking and she couldn't move. Saix winked at her as he broke the eye contact. Nia felt her strength return and she immediately let out a breath she was holding for god knows how long.

Nia shook her head and started scurrying to her cell. She had to pass many different cell blocks but finally reached hers. Nia looked around and wasn't surprised to see almost every cell empty. Around this time each prison let their prisoners out for a little "stretch" but it was actually to count how many prisoners they actually had. Nia still wondered how they counted the ones that stay in their cells because they know better.

Nia peered inside her cell to make sure there was no roommate inside and was happy to find no one there. She smiled and walked in since the cell doors stayed open for the "stretch". She looked around and there were two bunk beds in the top right corner, a sink, mirror, and toilet in the top left corner and everywhere else bare.

Nia groaned and heard a shuffling in the bed above her. She immediately took a poorly formed karate pose and waited for the intruder to show themselves. The person sat up and it was a man! Why would Nia's roommate be a man? What Nia hated was that in this prison apart from your crime your roommate could either be the same or opposite gender as you!

The person hopped off the bed and stood in the darkness so Nia couldn't see him. Nia backed up slightly as she felt another shiver run down her spin. This person felt familiar for some reason. It wasn't Saix because Nia had just seen him on the lower level a few minutes ago.

The person stepped closer and Nia took an involuntary step back. He was now in the light and Nia gasped. This person looked exactly like Zexion. The only two differences were that his hair didn't cover one of his eyes so you could see both of his crystal blue ones and that his hair was a darker shade. This wasn't Zexion though. Who was this?

"Hey," His voice was so rich and smooth that it even puts Riku's voice to shame. He smiled and Nia felt her stomach turn. "I'm Ienzo."

* * *

**Ok! So, I have an excuse for the late update! I was on vacation for a week so I only got back a few days ago! I could have taken my laptop but I would have had to bring my storage device since FYE isn't stored on the hard drive. **

**I have one more excuse. I've been reading other people's fanfics like crazy and as you know I am also a fangirl so I'm slowly dying inside for every day I have to wait for my lovely stories to update! **

**You should read Bound Together! It's really nice! But only read it if you're a Harry/Draco fan like me!**

**LostInRoses **


	18. Calm Before The Storm

**Lost: **For some reason I've reverted back to my original writing style…

**Sora: **You mean the whole: each character getting their own little mini plot?

**Lost: **Not this time though! Everyone is going to have an adventure together this time!

**Sora: **That's the spirit!

**Roxas: **Lost owns nothing but Nia!

**Nia: **...But I'm in jail.

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter 18: Calm before the Storm**

After listening to a completely boring poem in language arts, Roxas and the others stumbled to the cafeteria. Roxas grabbed his food and sat next to Axel who was playing with his food with a fork. He nodded at his boyfriend and asked, "What's up?"

Roxas shrugged. "The ceiling,"

"That's soooooo clever," Riku remarked as he popped a cookie in his mouth.

Roxas shot a playful glare at Riku and began eating his watery spaghetti. He slowly made a disgusted face and pushed away his food. Axel laughed but it seemed a bit forced. No one noticed this though.

"This is super boring!" Sora whined next to Riku. "We need to do something after school!"

"We usually visit Nia but…" Demyx trailed off and squeezed Zexion's hand.

"She was transferred." Riku finished glumly.

"To Destiny Islands," Sora added.

"Where Saix is," Roxas said quietly.

Axel coughed during the awkward silence and said, "I hope she's got a good roomie!"

Riku chuckled. "Yeah…"

"We should go to the beach." Zexion murmured between sips of his soda (diet of course).

Everyone pondered this for a moment and Roxas called to the other side of the table, "Hayner! You up to going to the beach later?"

"Hell yeah!" He cheered. "I'll go invite LOTS of people!"

Hayner started talking with Larxene and Marluxia and they started scurrying off to other tables to spread the word. Roxas smiled at Zexion who looked down at his tray in silence. Roxas gazed at Axel who had zoned out and was about to force him out of it when Kairi and Namine approached the table.

"So we've heard you're heading to the beach after school." Kairi smiled mainly at Riku but also to the others.

"Possibly," Riku smirked.

"Well," She paused. "We're here to tell you that Namine and I are also coming!"

"Yay!" Demyx clapped his hands. "The more the merrier!"

Kairi smiled at Riku who smiled back. Sora shifted in his seat uncomfortably and asked, "S-So what're you going to be wearing?"

"I'm gonna be wearing a black and white bikini! Namine what're you wearing?" Kairi asked.

"…a white bikini," She said quietly.

Kairi and Namine sat down on the other end of the table and started talking about whatever girls converse about. Zexion whispered something in Demyx's ear and he giggled.

"So," Demyx announced. "Zexy is thinking about being a doctor!"

"That's seems very Zexion of you." Riku commented.

"What college are you thinking of going to?" Sora asked.

"I haven't decided yet but I'm leaning more towards the one in Atlantica. However, Atlantica is more than 10 hours away by driving and I'm not getting on one of those flying death traps to get there in 3. I don't want to be away from Demyx but Triton University seems best for me." Zexion said as he stared at Demyx.

"It's ok, Zexy! Go to Atlantica. I know we'll always be together." Demyx forced a smile.

Roxas looked away and unknowingly grabbed Axel's hand. Roxas didn't want anyone to leave let alone leave himself. He knew this was going to happen eventually but he didn't know it would be this emotional.

_As time goes by_

_Friendships crumble_

_And many times you never know why_

That poem rang in Roxas's ears. The teacher read that poem to them so they would understand what it would be like to leave each other and move on. Roxas didn't know it would make him cry so many times. Of course he didn't cry in class. He did it when no one was looking.

Maybe the beach would be a good thing to get Roxas's mind off of goodbyes. They had a few more weeks until graduation and Roxas would use that time to do whatever he wanted with his friends.

Axel moved slightly and it broke Roxas out of his train of thought. Roxas looked over at him and he was still zoned out. Roxas waved his hand in front of Axel's face and nothing happened. He shoved Axel and this time Axel shoved back.

"What?" He whined.

"I was just trying to bring you back down to earth." Roxas explained.

"Oh," Axel said quietly. "We're going to the beach, right?"

Roxas nodded. "I told Hayner and he told Marluxia and Larxene aka the gossipers. I'm expecting a lot of people at the beach later."

Axel smiled wearily and said, "The beach sounds fun."

"Are you alright?" Roxas asked.

Axel raised a brow. "I don't seem ok?"

"You've been zoned out the entire time." Roxas sighed.

Axel shrugged. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Like?"

"Stuff you don't need to know," Axel stuck his tongue out and Roxas smacked his shoulder.

"Fine. I'll stop asking questions." Roxas reluctantly said.

Axel smiled in triumph but it quickly disappeared. He looked down at his hands and noticed Roxas's hand over his. He didn't smile. Instead, he pulled Roxas's hand closer and kissed it. Roxas flushed and pulled away.

"W-What was that for?" He stuttered.

"Hey, you said you would stop asking questions." Axel smirked.

Roxas sighed. "Whatever,"

Sora watched Axel and noted his strange behavior. When he looked away he remembered Kairi. He looked down the table and saw her still talking to Namine. Kairi can't like Riku. She knows Riku is Sora's boyfriend but could she have feelings for him?

If Kairi really did like Riku then Sora would do everything in his power to keep him away from her. Riku was the hottest man in the universe and Sora accepted that other people would become attracted to him. Sora didn't expect Kairi of all people to like him (A/N: Goddamn Kairi).

"Hello my unofficial entourage." Xion called as she played with Riku's hair.

Riku swatted her away and said, "Since when do you sit at this table?"

"Well, Riku my darling, I'm actually standing." Xion smiled which made Sora's blood boil.

Xion was only obsessed with Riku. It was pretty much a one sided love and Sora wasn't worried about that. Lately, however, Riku's been unusually fidgety around her. He usual just stands his ground and waits for her to leave. He still does that but Sora can't help but notice that Riku had been looking at Xion differently. Maybe Riku doesn't like Sora and he's only staying with him over pity?

Sora's lip started to quiver and Demyx asked, "Are you alright?"

Sora looked at him and said, "Of course. I was just wondering what we were going to eat at the beach."

Riku wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulder and laughed. "Sora's always thinking about food."

Sora smiled wearily. "Yep, I'm always hungry!"

"Riku," Roxas began. "What are you thinking about doing after college?"

Riku released Sora and finally pushed Xion away. "I haven't really thought about it, actually."

"Graduation's in like 3 weeks. You need to decide fast." Demyx warned.

"Not really," Zexion said. "You have a few more weeks after graduation to decide."

"I can't believe it. Graduation is getting so close!" Sora cried.

"I hope we can stay like this forever." Demyx sighed.

"Me too," Roxas said quietly.

"What about you Axel?" Demyx asked. He didn't reply. "Axel? Axel!"

Axel broke out of his trance and said, "Huh?"

"What're you thinking about being?" Demyx asked oblivious to Axel's behavior.

Axel shrugged. "I don't know. Haven't thought about it until now."

"Seems like Zexion is the only one who knows what he's doing." Riku mumbled.

"Hey! I want to be an astronomer!" Sora squeaked.

"With your kinds of grades? No way," Riku chuckled.

Sora pouted but inside his emotions were all messed up. Demyx stood up getting everyone's attention and said, "Lunch is almost over. We better head to class before we're late."

Everyone else reluctantly got up and put their trays away. Sora followed behind Riku as he watched Riku smile at passing by girls. Demyx held onto Zexion's hand and tried to swing it but Zexion kept his hand down. Roxas waited for Axel to put his tray away and they both started walking to class. Deep in Roxas's heart he wished that colleges never existed and that he and his friends could be together, forever.

* * *

Roxas and Demyx had to go back home to get their swim trunks. Demyx had the job of explaining to their mother that they were headed to the beach. Roxas had the job of getting the beach stuff from their rooms and he headed upstairs.

Roxas changed into his trunks and put a white shirt on. He grabbed his towel, sun block, and bag. He walked into Demyx's room and switched on the lights. He found Demyx's clothes in his dresser and went to get his towel which was on the other side of his bed.

Roxas jumped onto the bed and started crawling to the other side. He kicked Demyx's pillow and heard something hit the floor. Roxas took Demyx's towel and shoved it into his bag. He found the object that fell off the bed and pulled it up to the light to see.

It was Demyx's diary aptly named Zexion. Well, it used to be called Kevin but now it's Zexion. Because of the fall the diary had opened up and Roxas couldn't help but read it. He looked at the date and the entry was only just written yesterday.

_**Dear **__**Zexion,**_

_We've only got a couple more weeks until graduation. The real Zexion's thought about going to Triton University and Atlantica is pretty far away. I've heard about long distance relationships and a lot of them don't end up pretty._

_I don't want Zexion to leave me. I already miss him so much and he hasn't left yet! My grades aren't that good and I don't think I'll be able to go to Triton U. I don't want my Zexion to leave. I don't want him to go! _

_I don't want to be selfish either. I want him to do what he wants to do and I don't want him to hold himself back just because of me. I know he'll be far away and I know he might fall in love with someone smart, pretty, and better than me but as long as he's doing what he wants I can't stop him._

_Mom always said that if you loved something set it free and if it comes back to you then you can keep it. What if Zexion doesn't come back? What if he forgets about me and never come back? What if he's glad he's left? Maybe all this time Zexion has hated me and he just wants to make me feel bad. _

_If so, I can't help but love him. I love him too much to let him go but I have to. No matter how much I don't want him to go…he will anyway. He's leaving and there's nothing I can do about it._

_**Demyx**_

"You read it, didn't you?" A voice asked.

Roxas jumped and dropped the diary. He turned around and saw Demyx standing in the doorway. He didn't have his usual happy expression. He was surprisingly serious.

"I…uh…um...yeah," Roxas mumbled as he readjusted himself on the bed and then once he did that Demyx clenched his fists.

"You've forgotten I've got a thing for my bed and people sitting on it. I'm going to start freaking out." Demyx stated.

Roxas hopped off of the bed. "Oh god, s-sorry Demyx."

"Now I'm going to…going to have to fix it." Demyx started welling up with tears.

"Demyx?" Roxas asked as Demyx started bursting into tears.

"Y-you messed it up!" Demyx hiccupped.

"I'm sorry! Don't cry! I'll fix it!" Roxas started scurrying around to smooth out the wrinkles and readjust the blanket.

"It's t-too late!" Demyx cried as he fell to his knees.

"I didn't know you were so—" Roxas stopped himself when he heard Demyx talking to himself.

"I don't want him to go…" He mumbled. "Please don't let him go."

Roxas realized that Demyx wasn't crying about the bed but about Zexion leaving. The bed just fueled his emotions and caused him to cry. Roxas slowly walked over to him and got down on his knees as well. He pulled Demyx into a hug and tried to keep from crying.

"It's ok," He whispered.

"It's not! He's going…t-to leave me!" Demyx sniffled.

"He's not. Remember: he's Zexion. I don't think he could do that to someone." Roxas reassured his brother. When Demyx went quiet Roxas knew his words had worked.

"How do you know?" He asked.

Roxas shrugged. "I just do."

After that question, Roxas started doubting himself. Maybe Zexion really did want to leave. Roxas hid the confusion in his face from Demyx knowing that it would only just make them both cry.

* * *

"Sora! Come on!" Riku called from his car.

"Coming!" Sora said goodbye to his mom and ran out the door.

He saw Riku staring at him and stopped. Riku's probably only going to the beach to scope out women. Sora is only there for the "cuteness" factor. It's just like when a man brings a completely cute dog with him to the park to attract women and it's not even his dog.

"Hurry up. Stop standing around." Riku sighed.

Sora shook away his thoughts and climbed into the car throwing his beach stuff in the back seat. Sora couldn't help but stare at the figure before him. Riku had black swim trunks on and he wore a white short sleeved shirt that had a zipped running down the middle. Of course the zipper was undone so Riku's abs were glistening in the light.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Riku smirked as he sped away.

Sora blushed more in anger than embarrassment. "Whatever,"

"Something the matter?" Riku asked.

Sora shook his head and then quickly realized Riku couldn't see that because he was driving. "No,"

"Hmm," Was all Riku said.

Sora fidgeted in his seat as he asked, "What…what do you think of Xion?"

"What do you mean?" Riku mumbled clearly not wanting to talk about her.

"Do you think she's um hot?" Sora gulped.

When Riku didn't reply Sora's heart sank. He did think she was hot.

"No," Riku coughed.

"You sure?" Sora asked even though he knew the real answer.

"Yes," _No._

"Ok," Sora whispered as he dropped the subject completely.

Sora's lip started to quiver again and he turned to look out the window to hide it. It was really hard to keep himself from crying but he managed. Riku doesn't like Sora anymore. Sora's just a thing now. Then if Riku doesn't like Sora anymore, Sora will do what Riku should have done a long time ago. He's going to break up with Riku.

Not in the car though. That would be a little too awkward on the ride to and from the beach. Sora would just have to catch a ride with someone else. Even though Sora knows that he still loves Riku he'll break up with him for Riku's benefit. Sora wants Riku to be happy no matter what and if breaking up with him is the only solution then…so be it.

* * *

Nia grumbled. She swung her legs over the edge of the top bunk and sighed. It was very boring in jail and having Ienzo as a cell mate doesn't make anything any better. Ienzo let her have the top bunk as "common jail courtesy" states, whatever that means. The last time Nia saw Ienzo was when he told her he was moving which was back in middle school.

Nia's never told anyone this but she actually had a crush on him back in grade school. Even though she always yelled at him and shoved his face in dirt she had a soft spot for him. No matter how mean she was to him he'd always have that smile on his face as if it didn't bother him.

Now that Ienzo has grown up he looks…handsome. Nia had already gotten over the fact that Ienzo looks like an exact copy of Zexion, aside from the hair style and lighter skin. One thing she didn't get over was her crush on him.

She thought she had outgrown it but the second she saw him again her heart started racing. Nia mentally cursed herself in her choice in men. Well, there was one thing they had in common. They were both in jail for some reason.

"Ienzo?" Nia whispered as she hopped off the bed. She turned around and found him lying on his back on his bed. He was staring up at Nia's bunk.

He turned his head and stared at her with his aqua blue eyes. Nia gulped and felt her heart skip a beat. "What?"

"You still haven't told me why you're here." Nia said as she sat on the ground next to Ienzo's bed.

"I thought that was a little obvious." Ienzo chuckled. "I'm wearing a prison suit, I'm in a jail cell, and I'm doing time. I'm here for the same reason everyone else is. I committed a crime, Nia."

Nia rolled her eyes and stifled a smile. She had missed his humor. "I know that. I mean, what'd you do?"

"Same thing you did, apparently." Ienzo sighed. He looked Nia up and down noting how different she acts compared to when they were kids.

"You've…killed someone?" Nia asked.

Ienzo nodded which only made his hair messed up. He sat up and patted the edge of the bed. Nia hesitantly sat on it and ignored the close proximity between them.

"More than one," Ienzo corrected.

"Why?"

Ienzo stared at Nia's lap and said, "Jealousy, anger, greed. Take your pick."

"People you knew?"

Ienzo nodded slowly. "What about you?"

"Same," Nia whispered. "You remember Zexion, right?"

"You mean my replica and the person you hate the most in this world?" Ienzo asked to which Nia nodded.

"I killed his three friends by jumping in front of their car while they were driving. They skidded to a halt but ended up in the middle of the intersection. A truck slammed into them and they all died. I got away with it for a year but I turned myself in." Nia sighed.

"Why'd you turn yourself in?" Ienzo asked clearly interested.

"I did it to save a friend." Nia said simply.

"That doesn't sound like the Nia I know." Ienzo pointed out.

Nia shrugged. "I've had a sort of break through and numerous epiphanies over the course of last year."

"So the 'slam-Ienzo's-face-in-the-dirt-Nia' is over and done with?"

Nia smiled sheepishly. "Yeah…um sorry about that."

Ienzo smirked. "The past is the past. We can't change what has happened and can only keep moving forward."

Nia playfully hit Ienzo. "Since when were you so smart?"

"What can I say? It comes to me." Ienzo laughed.

"So, how long do have until you're out of here?" Nia asked.

"Till I'm dead," Ienzo mumbled.

"Same," Nia sighed. "And I got transferred here because I was doing whatever I wanted in the jail in Twilight Town."

"I've been here two years. Got sent here when I was 16." Ienzo said.

"How do you handle this?"

"Handle what?" He asked.

"Being cooped up in here for so long! It is completely boring." Nia groaned staring at the barred door that kept them from the outside.

Ienzo shrugged. "I just hold on to that sliver of hope for when and if they might set me a bail."

"Can I hold onto that little tiny speck of hope too?" Nia smiled.

Ienzo looked into Nia's dark eyes and said, "Sure."

"I do miss the things you can do outside." Ienzo mumbled.

"Me too," Nia said. "I realize now that my enemies were the only ones that cared about me."

"I care about you." Ienzo said staring at the air.

Nia looked at him in surprise and felt her face heat up. "R-Really?"

Ienzo nodded. "Even though you were a bully back then I still cared about you."

"Hey, did you know I've never been to the beach?" Nia said wanting to drop the subject before she said something she would regret.

Ienzo's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you serious?"

"Yup," Nia snickered. "There wasn't really anyone to go with so I just never went."

"Ok," Ienzo said clapping his hands. "It's decided then! If we get out of here, you and I are going straight to the beach."

Nia smiled in a way that made Ienzo smile. "Got it."

"Pinky promise," Ienzo whispered as he held out his pinky.

"Pinky promise," Nia repeated and took it.

* * *

**Ugh, I can't believe a jail cell romance is starting to bloom here. Argh! Next chapter is going to be SUPER dramatic! I just needed everyone calmed and relaxed for when the beach scenes come. **

**I can tell you this: break ups, make ups, misunderstandings, sex, sadness, and anger will all hopefully show up next chapter.**

**Love you all!**

**LostInRoses **


	19. The Beach

**Lost: **Here we go! This is what I think is the climax.

**Axel: **Yeah, right.

**Lost: **You're lucky I brought you back for this, mister.

**Axel: **I'm so honored.

**Lost: **Whatever, anyway, this chapter is probably going to be pretty dramatic and I can tell you now that Nia and Ienzo aren't going to be in it.

**Nia: **That's not fair…

**Lost: **It's fair when you are apart of the main couples.

**Roxas: **Lost owns nothing!

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter 19: The Beach**

Demyx parked next to Axel's car because Roxas begged him to. He took the keys out as Roxas emerged from the scruffy car gleefully and impatiently awaiting his brother to walk out.

"Demyx! Hurry up!" He cried.

Demyx slowly got out and asked, "Why are you so happy?"

Roxas shrugged off his brother's gloomy behavior and said, "The beach is a good place to go to have fun and because of your crying fest before I think you need to let loose."

"How am I supposed to let loose when my boyfriend is going across the country in a few months?" Demyx drawled.

"Key word right there: few months." Roxas snapped. "Enjoy the time you have with your boyfriend. I am. Well, with mine."

Demyx sighed and locked the car. He and Roxas started walking down the steps towards the beach. Demyx shielded his eyes from the sun and scooped out the beach. There were many people they knew from school and a few that were just there because they could be. They already laid out the towels and umbrellas and a lot of them were playing in the water. Demyx spotted Axel, which wasn't very hard since he was a tall fiery red-head, standing up. He saw Zexion sitting next to Axel underneath an umbrella reading his book and couldn't help but smile.

Roxas saw Demyx's smile and suddenly felt sad. On the outside he tried his best to look happy so Demyx could get out of his slump but on the inside Roxas was sad and depressed. He didn't want anyone to go and soon enough Demyx and Roxas might part as well.

Roxas hid his shock as he and Demyx came upon Axel and Zexion. Axel's appearance took Roxas's breath away every time he saw him but now this was just…wow. Axel's body was already wet so his abs were glistening in the afternoon light. He had on red swim trunks that had black flames on the sides. Axel's hair was slicked back by the beach water so Axel's spikes were almost completely gone. Roxas forced back a blush and nodded at them acting ever so blasé.

Axel smirked and Roxas was glad Axel was feeling better. "Sup, blondies."

Zexion looked up and nodded then returned to his book. Demyx gulped and sat down next to him doing what he always did when Zexion was reading. He smiled at him and was shocked when Zexion didn't smile back.

"It's very hot." Zexion mumbled.

Axel hit him on the head. "Of course it is. It's the beach!"

"Where are Riku and Sora?" Roxas wondered.

"Right here!" Sora said as he jumped on Roxas.

Riku chuckled and put his towel down next to Zexion's. He stuck his umbrella in the ground and was glad it was cool underneath. He sighed and took his shirt off. Sora blushed and looked away.

"So," Riku smirked. "Who's going with me to the water?"

Roxas coughed and conveniently bumped into Sora which made him stumble forward. Riku caught him before he tripped over Zexion and said, "I guess that's a yes."

Sora glared at Roxas who only shrugged. Sora took his shirt off as well and Sora and Riku started walking towards the water. Axel forced Roxas's shirt off, grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards the water.

"Hey! H-Hey, Axel! Wait!" Roxas shouted as his feet dragged against the hot sand.

"Hurry up, slow poke! I'm going to have a good time no matter what!" Axel snapped.

Roxas peeled Axel's hand away and straightened up. He mumbled, "Fine."

The two reached the shore and Roxas let his feet brush against the cool water. He smiled and raised his hands. He felt the breeze grace his fingertips and tingle his skin. This was what he needed. He needed something to make his problems all wash away.

Axel watched Roxas enjoy himself and grumbled. He dug his toes in the sand and sat down close enough for the water to reach him but not close enough for it to wet him. He hugged his knees and played with the rocks stuck in the wet sand.

"Would you miss me if I went away?" Axel asked as he stared at the rushing waves.

Roxas lowered his hands and asked, "What?"

"You heard me," Axel said quietly.

Roxas looked down at him in confusion. "Of course, Axel. I would. Can I ask why you asked that?"

Axel broke their eye contact and breathed, "No,"

Roxas turned back around finding it a lot harder to feel happy. He shook his head and crouched down and ran his hands through the water. Axel was keeping something from Roxas and he was going to find out why no matter what.

"Axel," Roxas began.

"Aren't you going to go in deeper?" Axel interrupted, referring to the water *ahem*.

Roxas smirked and said, "Only if you want me to."

Axel ran his hand through his hair which only got sand in it. "Roxas, we both know that if we ever do it I'm topping."

Roxas blushed knowing that was true. "Whatever,"

"Seriously though," Axel said. "You gonna stay on the shore or go out there?"

Roxas shook his head. "I…um…can't swim."

Axel's eyebrows furrowed. "What? Can Demyx swim?"

Roxas nodded. "We both went for swimming lessons when we were younger at the same time. I thought the swimming instructor was trying to kill me so my mom let me not go. My mom tried to get me into other swimming lessons a year later and she enrolled Demyx again even though he knew how to swim already. I freaked out again and she repeated the procedure one last time the year after. For some reason my mom likes for me and Demyx to be doing something eventful at the same time so that explains why we're in the same grade and why you guys are all older than me."

Axel chuckled. "Didn't know you had a fear of swimming instructors…"

"S-Shut up!" Roxas splashed water in Axel's face and he splashed back.

They erupted into a splash battle and people passing by stared at them in wonder. The two ignored them since they were too determined to win the battle. Axel swung his leg over the water and ended up tripping Roxas. He fell flat on his face in the water and quickly got up. He gasped for air and when he looked for Axel he was already halfway across the beach.

"Come back here!" Roxas shouted and he ran after him well aware that Axel can easily run faster than him.

* * *

Sora stared up at the sky as he floated over the water. He turned his head and saw Riku swimming circles around him. Sora marveled at how Riku's skin shimmered under the water. He also noted how well of a swimmer he was.

"What're you doing?" Sora sighed as he looked back up at the sky.

Riku lifted his head out of the water and said, "Swimming,"

Sora groaned and said, "I know that. Why are you swimming around me?"

Riku stopped swimming and adjusted himself so he could float. "I don't know. I'm bored."

"How can you be bored? We're at the _beach_."

Riku shrugged the best he could and said, "Well, you _are_ just floating there. You're not doing anything fun."

"You do something fun then." Sora mumbled clearly not in the mood.

Riku didn't reply. When Sora looked over he had disappeared. He adjusted his body and stood up. The water was well over his waist but he didn't care. The only thing that was on his mind was: _Where is my soon-not-to-be boyfriend?_

Sora looked around and let his arms float over the water. He grumbled and was just about to return to his original position when something came up from under him and grabbed him. He was picked up bridal style and he unwillingly let out a yelp.

Riku laughed as Sora struggled against his grip. Once Sora calmed down he bonked Riku on the head. Even though he had been terrified he couldn't help but laugh as well. At this moment, Sora had actually forgotten about his worries. He forgot about his confusion towards Riku and felt happy. He felt like Riku's boyfriend. He felt—

"Are you boys having fun?" Someone called from the shore.

The two stopped laughing and looked in the direction. They saw Kairi waving at them and Namine hiding behind her. Riku let Sora get back on his legs and waved back.

"Hey girls!" Riku smirked. Sora made a small wave as Riku started walking back to the beach. Sora reluctantly followed behind, the waves washing away his happiness oh too quickly.

"As you can see," Kairi smiled. "We're here!"

"I do see," Riku mused. He unknowingly looked Kairi and Namine up and down.

Sora groaned and received a worried look from Kairi. "Are you alright?"

Sora glared at her. "Just fine," He said through gritted teeth.

_Goddamn twofaced bitch, _Sora thought angrily.

"Lighten up, Sora." Riku sighed as he ran his hand through his wet hair.

"Lighten up?" Sora repeated, clenching his fists.

Riku nodded. "Relax, it's the beach."

_How can I relax when my boyfriend is staring at other fucking people with those slutty eyes of his? _Sora held in that thought.

Kairi smiled oblivious to Sora's behavior. "This is a place where you let your problems just wash away."

Sora laughed dryly. "Riku, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He nodded and stepped away with Sora. "What's up?"

"It's over," Sora breathed chocking back tears.

"What?" Riku asked making himself believe that he hadn't heard what he thought he heard.

"I said we're through." Sora said staring deep into Riku's aquamarine eyes.

Riku chuckled. "Nice joke, Sora."

"I'm not joking." Sora said so seriously it even freaked himself out. "I'm tired of you ogling at other fucking girls. I'm tired of you smiling at girls the way you used to smile at me. I hate how you act so differently towards Xion and…and now Kairi! You look them up and down as if…as if they're just a thing. Was I some sort of experiment? Was I also a thing that you could just throw away after you were finished with it? I missed those times when it was just you and me. I want to go back to when I thought you were happy. You've changed so much that I…I…I'm forgetting who I had fallen in love with last year!"

"Sora…" Riku whispered. He tried reaching for him but Sora jerked away.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted practically in tears. "Don't ever touch me. I never want you to come near me again!"

"Sora!" Riku shouted as Sora sped off in the other direction.

Riku could move. His legs felt like they weighed a ton. He strained himself to go after Sora but his body wouldn't move. It was as if Sora's icy words had kept Riku from moving.

Kairi and Namine ran to Riku's side. Kairi stared in disbelief at Sora's slowly disappearing form. "R-Riku…?"

"Sora…I…I…" He croaked out.

Namine gulped and placed a hand on Riku's shoulder. He shivered at the touch and looked down at Namine. She smiled up at him and whispered, "Just give him some time to calm down."

"B-but for how long?" Riku stuttered.

Namine looked away. "I don't know."

Kairi stared at the spot Sora had been in. She still had no idea as to what had just happened. She didn't know Sora still liked Riku. Xion told Kairi that Riku was in love with her and Sora was just there to keep him company. Xion said that Sora had feelings for someone else and that secretly the two were just friends. Was Xion lying?

* * *

Demyx fiddled with Roxas's bag in silence as Zexion turned a page in his book. He saw Sora run past his field of vision but thought it was just him and Riku chasing each other. Demyx coughed to get Zexion's attention. The latter didn't bother and turned another page in his book.

Demyx shakily placed his hand on top of the book and gently lowered it. Zexion lazily looked at him and asked, "What is it, Demyx?"

"Um…s-so are you set on going to Triton U.?" Demyx gulped.

Zexion laid his book over his lap and said, "I am not entirely sure but I see no reason not to."

Demyx's eyes widened. "R-Really?"

Zexion smiled but Demyx didn't notice how forced it was. "I know you'll be with me no matter what."

Demyx nodded. "Yup…that's what I said."

_Does he even care? _Demyx wondered.

"So, can I get back to my book?" Zexion asked.

"Of course." Demyx pretended to adjust the umbrella behind him but only messed with the metal stick.

Zexion glanced up from his book and found Demyx's expression quite peculiar. "Demyx, is something the matter?"

Demyx shook his head and Zexion saw his eyes glaze over. "I'm just g-glad you're doing what you want to do."

Zexion raised a brow and asked, "Oh really?"

"Yes…" Demyx started crying and he hid his face in his hands.

Zexion dropped his book. "What's wrong?"

Demyx shook his head and stood up, making his umbrella rise up from the ground. "I happy f-f-for you! I want….want you to do what you makes you h-happy and if leaving me is the only way…then fine."

"Demyx…?" Zexion asked slowly standing up.

Demyx backed away, turned swiftly on his heel and ran off. Zexion, in complete shock, ran after him. He pushed past people with only one thing in sight, Demyx. Demyx weaved through a group of people and nearly tripped on a sand castle. He ran around it and quickened his pace. Zexion tripped over the sand castle and flipped in the air. He landed on his butt. Ignoring the pain, Zexion got up. He lifted one foot and found that Demyx had disappeared into a crowd of people.

Zexion grumbled and scratched his head. He looked around in desperation and only found a boy crying by his destroyed sand castle. Zexion quickly apologized and rubbed his eyes. His heart was pounding frantically and adrenaline was pulsing through his body. Zexion slowly walked back around the castle and ignored the people staring at him.

He very slowly started his trek back towards the beach towels. Demyx would just have to come back on his own no matter how much Zexion wanted to look for him.

* * *

Roxas ordered a slushie for himself and a soda for Axel. He brought them back to a wooden table where his redhead was sitting. Axel tasted the soda and made a disgusted face. Roxas chuckled and sipped his slushie.

"You don't like the soda?" Roxas asked.

Axel shook his head. "I don't like ice in my soda."

"But it's freaking hot!" Roxas cried.

Axel shrugged. "I'm cooler without the ice."

Roxas sighed and pushed his slushie towards Axel and took the soda. There was no objection from him when Axel sucked it down like there was no tomorrow. "You _do _know that that slushie is pretty much all ice, right?"

Axel nodded. "Yup. I don't actually hate ice. I just wanted the slushie."

Roxas face palmed. "Why didn't you just ask me to get you one?"

"Because I didn't want you to have one, silly." Axel smirked.

Roxas took a swig of his soda and stayed quiet the entire time. Axel finished his slushie after a minute as Roxas stared out at the ocean. He sipped a little of his soda and sighed.

"Do you think…things will always be like this?" Roxas asked.

Axel shrugged. "I don't know. Apart of growing up means to let go."

Roxas looked down at his soda and quipped, "Yes, but what if you don't want any of this to go away?"

"You just…have to live with it." Axel forced out.

Roxas stared at him with confusion in his eyes. "Where'd that come from?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing." Axel coughed.

"Are you alright?" Roxas asked.

Axel got up and Roxas followed suit. Roxas clutched his soda as the duo made their way back towards the towels Zexion was guarding.

"Before, when you said you'd miss me if I left…were you serious?" Axel asked.

Roxas stopped walking. "I wouldn't joke about that, Axel."

Axel gulped. "Then, I have something to tell you."

If was as if had time stopped. Everything went silent and everyone disappeared from the beach. It was just Roxas and Axel. Roxas turned around so he could get a good look at Axel. If he was playing around Roxas was seriously going to hit him.

"Roxas," Axel began the sadness clear in his voice. "After graduation…"

Roxas shook his head and dropped his soda, draping the sand with dark soft drink liquid. "No…no…no…"

Axel's lip quivered. "…I'm…moving."

Roxas stared at the bullet shaped scar on Axel's side. "Y-You can't be doing t-this to me. No! You can't leave me!"

Axel placed his hand on Roxas's shoulder and said, "I know."

Roxas slapped his hand away. He put his head in his hands. "It's all…all falling apart. Demyx and S-Sora their feelings…everyone is leaving me! You can't leave me. Please, don't leave me."

Axel stared at the sand. "It's not my decision to make."

"S-so you agreed just like that? You didn't even put up a fight?" Roxas mumbled.

"I couldn't," Axel said quietly.

"You want to leave me, don't you? You do! I'll do you a favor then." Roxas said clenching his fists.

"What fav—"

Before Axel could finish Roxas ran away from him. "Roxas!"

Axel started running after him but his past wound kept him from a fast pace. The doctor said that Axel wouldn't be able to run or do any other activities as much as he used to and that included running. His speed had deteriorated after the gunshot and so catching up to Roxas was a no-no.

Axel's breathing grew heavy and his side started hurting. He stopped and swallowed big gulps of air. Axel held onto his side as he slowly walked back to the towels. He saw Zexion and Riku sitting down with a rather depressing aura before them.

Surprisingly, Zexion wasn't reaching his book. It was thrown lazily into his bag. Riku was tapping the towel underneath him quite annoyingly. Axel looked around and couldn't find Roxas, Demyx, or Sora. He sighed and stood in front of the towels so he could get a good look at the two.

"Where're Demyx and Sora?" He panted.

Riku stopped tapping and looked up at Axel. He looked back down and started rubbing his forehead. Zexion grumbled and fiddled with his shorts. However, he managed to say, "Not here…"

"Well, where are they?" Axel asked tapping his foot.

"Where the hell is Roxas?" Zexion asked a little too harshly.

Axel stared at his feet and said, "Right..."

Axel sat next to Riku and the trio stared out at the ocean. This was supposed to be a fun day. It was supposed to be a day where you could just relax and have fun. It took a turn for the worst and separated Axel, Riku, and Zexion from their significant others.

The three sighed at the same time. Axel looked over at Zexion who was still trying to get the sand out of his hair. Riku was mumbling softly to himself. Axel shook his head and slapped his cheeks.

"Maybe," He said which caught the attention of the other two. "If we talk about what happened we could help each other out. You know…epiphanies and stuff."

Zexion looked away for a second and said, "Sure,"

"Riku, you first." Axel muttered.

Riku twirled pieces of his hair and said, "I don't really know what happened. Sora took me away to talk and then he started yelling at me. He saw the way I looked at girls and wants me to look at him like that again. He asked if I was just using him and if he was just an experiment. He asked if he was just a thing I could throw away anytime I wanted."

"What'd you say?" Zexion asked.

"I couldn't say anything. He ran off before I could. I wanted to go after him b-but my legs wouldn't move. I tried so hard but I…just couldn't move." Riku said closing his eyes.

"How do you really feel about Sora?" Axel asked.

"He's the reason I wake up everyday. He treats me like a person instead of just a hot guy. He seems to be the only one that cares about me, aside from you guys. When he's gone I miss him so much. I looked at those other girls because I…was confused. I wondered whether Sora was my soul mate and now I realize he is."

Zexion smiled sincerely. "Demyx…"

"So, what about you, Zexion?" Riku asked.

His smile faded. "Demyx and I started talking about where I was going for college and then he just started crying. He said that I actually wanted to leave him. He said that if leaving him was what I needed to do then I should do it. He started running away and I followed. He ran around a sand castle where I failed to notice it and I tripped. I made a little boy cry and lost Demyx."

"Now I see why you've got sand like everywhere." Riku smirked.

Zexion pouted and shook his head sending sand bits everywhere. "Axel, your turn."

"After Roxas told me he couldn't swim I took him to that beachside restaurant over there and we drank some drinks. I wanted to lighten the mood so I told a few jokes and we started back here. I said that I was moving and he started freaking out. He said that everything was falling apart and he mentioned Demyx and Sora. He ran away and I followed him. Of course, I couldn't go as fast as I used to so I had to stop and now I'm back here." Axel sighed.

Namine walked up to the boys and cocked her head to the side. She smiled at them and wasn't surprised when they didn't smile back. She twirled her hair and sat down on the edge of Axel's towel.

"I'm not going to ask where the other three are." She whispered.

"Thanks," Axel mumbled.

"Why are you here then?" Zexion asked.

"I have something to tell Riku." Namine informed the trio.

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"Why Sora was confused and why Kairi was sort of coming on to you was because of Xion." Namine said.

"How…?"

"She started wearing all that makeup and wore different clothes to school so you would notice her thus sending mixed messages towards Sora. After seeing Xion as an actual girl instead of a stalker you probably started seeing every girl like the way you saw Xion. Xion told Kairi that you actually liked her and you and Sora were just pretending to go out. It was Xion all along!" Namine cried.

Riku gripped his towel angrily. "I'm going to kill that bitch."

"That explains why Sora had that mini freak-out." Axel smirked.

Zexion fell back onto his towel, almost hitting the metal pole behind him. "At least you have a way to fix your problem." Everyone fell silent. "I guess I'm just going to have to wing it."

"Me too," Axel groaned.

Zexion shifted his weight to his elbows and looked out at the water. He spotted a familiar blond inching towards the deep water. Zexion's eyebrow rose. Didn't Axel say Roxas couldn't swim? Zexion quickly sat up. He remembered the story Roxas told them about Saix and how much it hurt him inside after the incident. He was depressed and he…attempted suicide!

"…Roxas?" Zexion breathed.

Axel's head fell to his hand. "Please, do not mention him right now."

"It would be awesome if we saw him smack Axel out of nowhere." Riku chuckled.

"No," Zexion slowly stood up. "Roxas? Roxas!"

Zexion started running towards the blond realizing that Roxas was going to kill himself. Axel looked in Zexion's direction and his eyes widened. He shot up and ran with speed he never knew he had. Riku grabbed onto Namine's hand and they both started running after Roxas as well.

Axel ignored the pain and ignored his heavy breathing and only focused on Roxas. He sped past Zexion and reached his hands out. He tackled Roxas and pulled him backwards. They fell into the water. Roxas flailed in Axel's arms as he was raised up. He was coughing and crying. Zexion reached them, panting. He kneeled into the water so he was also close to Roxas. Namine and Riku finally got there and they watched Roxas cry.

"Get off me!" Roxas turned. "Let me go!"

"No…never," Axel whispered as he pulled Roxas into a hug.

"P-please…" Roxas coughed.

"You idiot! You son of a bitch! You goddamn bastard." Axel sighed into Roxas's shoulder.

"I want to do it! You guys are all going to leave me anyway!" He cried while he tried ripping from Axel's arms.

"Killing yourself will be the best solution, huh?" Axel shouted pushing Roxas onto his lap so he could see him. "If you die…t-then none of us will be able to see you again!"

Roxas's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that. "B-But everything was falling apart! Demyx and not wanting to leave Zexion, Sora and breaking up with Riku. This beach trip is shit! We never should have come."

"Roxas," Zexion said quietly. He played with the water so he couldn't return Roxas's gaze. "Killing yourself is only selfish. You didn't think about what we were feeling, right? You only thought about yourself. Did you even think for a second how this was affecting all of us?"

"I…uh…no…" He whispered.

Riku sighed. "Roxas, you don't know what you'll do to us if you die."

Roxas grabbed onto Axel neck and quietly sobbed. Axel placed his head in the soft curve of his neck and smiled. "I'm glad you've realized what you were going to do."

Roxas quickly nodded and everyone suddenly heard a scream. They turned around to find Sora staring at Riku and Namine holding hands. Sora ran his hand through his hair to calm down. He tapped his finger on his hip to relax but nothing seemed to work.

Riku quickly let go of Namine and they stepped away from each other. "Sora…I—"

"So, I leave for only like 30 minutes and you've already put Namine under your spell?" Sora asked through gritted teeth.

Namine shook her head. "Sora, you've got it—"

"SHUT UP!" Sora shouted. "Namine, I thought you were a sweet girl but now I realize you're just a slutty bitch!"

Namine gasped and Riku said, "Hey! Sora, that was uncalled for!"

"Don't talk to me!" Sora shouted and ran off once more.

Namine looked down at the sand and Zexion placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sora didn't mean it. He misunderstood the situation and was fueled by rage."

Namine nodded and fought the tears from flowing down her face. "I know."

"I'm not going to loose him again!" Riku nodded at Roxas and Axel and started running after Sora.

"I don't want to loose Demyx…" Zexion mumbled.

Roxas pried himself away from Axel and said, "He's on the other end of the beach. He's sitting by the rocks on the south side."

Zexion's face lit up. "Thanks, Roxas."

Zexion sped off as Namine said, "I'm going to go look for Kairi."

She walked away leaving Axel and Roxas sitting in the water. Roxas slowly got up making Axel grab onto his arm. Roxas sighed and said, "Don't worry. I'm not going to jump back into the ocean."

Axel, still holding onto Roxas, stood up as well. "I know."

"Then let go," Roxas snapped. Axel reluctantly released him and they stared at each other for a moment. "So um, y-you're moving?"

Axel nodded nervously. "To Halloween Town,"

Roxas gulped. "That far away, huh? It's farther than Atlantica!"

Axel ran his hand through his hair. "Yep,"

"Why?"

"My dad has grown tired of Twilight Town so he decided that a new environment would be great." Axel growled.

"You can't…say anything to make him change his mind?" Roxas asked hopeful.

Axel shook his head. "No, he's set on it."

"Zexion is leaving, you're leaving…" Roxas trailed off.

"I know." Axel said quietly.

"Maybe it's for the best,"

Axel stared at him questionably. "But a few minutes ago you were going to kill yourself just because you couldn't be with us."

"Yeah but I had a mini epiphany. Before, you said that letting go was apart of growing up. Demyx wrote in his diary that if you loved something then let it go. If it comes back to you then you can keep it forever. Will you come back for me sometime after you move?" Roxas asked.

Axel moved closer to Roxas and said, "Of course. Even if I have to tear the place down to look for you I'll get to you."

Roxas smiled sadly. "I'm glad I can—"

Before Roxas could finish, Axel leaned down and pressed his lips to Roxas's. He put his hands on Roxas's waist and pulled him in. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and passionately kissed back. No matter how much they were pushing/pulling it was as if they couldn't get any closer.

Axel felt heat on his cheeks and they suddenly felt wet. He realized that Roxas was crying. He held on tighter and made every single second count. Roxas ran his hands through Axel's hair and neither of them cared where they were.

"Excuse me…?" Someone asked. The two ignored the person and kept kissing. "Hello? I'm gonna push you two into the water if you don't separate."

Axel and Roxas still ignored the person and just as they said they pushed the two into the water. Axel and Roxas finally pulled apart and scrambled into a sitting position so they wouldn't drown. They were staring up at Xion who had her hands on her hips. She was wearing a blue bikini that made her eyes unnaturally bright.

"X-Xion?" Roxas panted rubbing the tears away from his face.

"In the flesh," She smiled. "Do either of you know where Riku is?"

Roxas and Axel exchanged looked. Axel asked, "You aren't stalking him, right?"

Xion sighed. "For the millionth time no. I am merely observing his actions."

Roxas laughed dryly. "Yeah, right."

"Do you know where he is or not?" Xion crossed her arms.

"Nope," Roxas said.

"No," Axel smirked.

"I see," And with that Xion stormed off.

"…huh," Roxas sighed.

"No matter what happens," Axel began as he entwined his fingers with Roxas's. "We'll be together."

Roxas stared down at their hands and said, "Yeah."

He looked back at the ocean and couldn't get that lingering feeling of suicide out of his body. He shook his head and tightened his grip on Axel. As long as they were together then he'd stay alive for as long as he wanted.

* * *

Just as Roxas said Demyx was sitting next to the 'Twilight Stones'. Zexion fell into a walking pace and tried to catch his breath. Demyx was building a small pile of rocks from the wet sand. He sighed repeatedly which caused Zexion to sigh.

Demyx jumped and turned around. Before he could get up and run Zexion placed his hands down on his shoulders and pushed, hard. Demyx yelped and Zexion said, "You won't run away this time."

Demyx sighed yet again and sat back down. "What do you want, Zexion?"

"I," Zexion smiled as he plopped down next to him. "Want to know why you goddamn ran away from me."

"You were leaving," Demyx croaked.

"In like a few months," Zexion groaned. "And I don't need to go to Triton University."

"Yes you do! This is what I was talking about! You're holding yourself back because of me!" Demyx cried.

Zexion clenched his fists. "Have you ever considered that I was doing this for myself?"

"W-What?"

"You jumped to conclusions before I even said anything." Zexion said making a circle in the sand.

"Zexion—"

"This time let me speak." Zexion interrupted. Demyx nodded silently. "Before you make anymore assumptions I want you to here me out on this one." Demyx nodded. "The reason why my mind isn't entirely set on going to Triton U. is because of you. Yes, I am holding myself back because of you but it's because I don't want to leave you."

Zexion gestured for Demyx to speak. "But I don't want you to not go to where you want to go because you want to stay with me!"

Zexion sat in front of Demyx ignoring the waves crashing against his shorts. He put his hands on Demyx's shoulders and started shaking him. "You still don't get it! As long as you're with me I am happy. No matter where we are, no matter where we go if you're not by my side I'm not happy."

Demyx's lips parts to speak but Zexion crashed their lips together. Demyx whimpered and pulled Zexion closer. Zexion complied and poked Demyx's lips with his tongue. Demyx happily opened his mouth and let his tongue join the fun.

Demyx forced himself away from Zexion and touched his forehead to Zexion's. "What…what're we going to do?"

Zexion sighed and Demyx felt his hot breath on his face. "I don't know."

"But you always know what to do." Demyx pointed out in a smile.

"I know," Zexion laughed.

* * *

"Sora! Slow down!" Riku panted as he followed the brunette to a part of the beach that had very few people.

Sora didn't say anything. He knew very well that Riku could outrun him. He just didn't know why Riku didn't. Sora stopped and Riku crashed into his back. He turned him around and stared into his sapphire eyes.

Sora thrashed around and Riku slid his hands down to keep Sora's arms from flailing. "Please listen to me."

"Why should I?" He snapped icily. "You've had enough time to explain things to me and you choose now? You choose the one time I don't want to see your goddamn face!"

"Sora…please," Riku pleaded. "Just…please…"

Sora calmed down slightly and mumbled, "Talk,"

Riku took in a breath. "Sora, Xion made Kairi think we weren't going out and that I liked Kairi instead of you."

Sora finally ripped away from Riku. "That still doesn't explain why you stare at girls so much."

"I don't really know the reason either. Namine tried to explain it to me but I just didn't understand. I guess it's apart of being a guy. Hormones are acting up probably." Riku grumbled.

Sora shook his head and started backing away from Riku. "No, I can't handle this. I can't handle _you _anymore."

"…Sora?"

"You're walking on eggshells right now, Riku." Sora said staring deep into his eyes.

"Does that mean…?"

Sora cracked his knuckles and said, "We're still together but by a tiny bit."

Riku smiled and pulled Sora into a hug. "Thank god,"

"Eggshells, Riku, eggshells," Sora warned.

Riku put Sora down and said, "Right…sorry."

"We should head back now." Sora sighed.

Riku nodded and started walking away. Sora slowly trailed behind him and face-palmed. _What have I done?_

* * *

Sora and Riku finally returned to the beach towels and the atmosphere was slightly better. Zexion was reading his book to Demyx and Axel was ruffling Roxas's hair.

Roxas sighed and pushed Axel's hand away. "What should we do tomorrow?"

"Right, tomorrow's Saturday." Demyx smiled.

Axel snapped his fingers. "I know! Tomorrow, we're all going to go down to Destiny Islands to visit Nia. It's perfect. None of us have anything to that day so we're all free."

Zexion put his book down and said, "Interesting proposition,"

"It's six hours away by driving." Roxas said quietly.

"We can use my mom's minivan that she never uses. It can seat seven people." Riku smiled.

"Nice," Axel said. "So, any objections?"

There was silence and Demyx said, "Yay! We're gonna visit Nia and Roxas and I get to go back home!"

As the group planned the time and place to meet up, Roxas sat back and listened. Not only is Nia in D.I.P so is Saix. It is a jail though. It's not like the prisoners get to walk around the visiting area. Saix is behind bars and will be for a very long time. Roxas isn't worried. Besides, he owes Nia his life. He'd do anything to see her.

"Roxas?" Zexion poked his shoulder.

"Huh?" He stammered.

"We'll all meet at my place. We're heading down at 8:00 a.m. My uncle lives down in Destiny Islands so we can stay with him. We'll visit Nia Saturday and Sunday then leave Sunday evening." Zexion informed the blond.

Roxas forced a smile. "Ok,"

Zexion raised a brow. "Are you alright, Roxas?"

Roxas nodded frantically. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Roxas was going to visit Nia no matter what. He'd have to muster up all the courage in his veins to get down there but he'll still go. Even if Saix is there he won't hurt Roxas. He is in an ugly ass cell and there's nothing he can do about it. Tomorrow, Roxas is going to see Nia.

* * *

**Holy Sunday Parade! This chapter was SUPER LONG! On Word it's a little over 20 pages! **

**I had to cut the Zexion/Demyx and Riku/Sora make ups short because this chapter was getting ridiculously too long. **

**I was supposed to have a sex scene between Riku and Sora but I couldn't fit it in! GAH!**

**Nia time!**

**LostInRoses**


	20. Life's a Beach

**Lost: **This is going to be the set up for chapter 20.

**Axel: **Oh joy

**Lost: **Shut it. Anyway, I'm going to be popping in and out between Nia and Ienzo and Roxas and the others. It's sort of a "at the same time but different places" thing. You know?

**Axel: **Nope.

**Lost: **I wasn't asking you.

**Axel: **Ouch…that hurt.

**Roxas: **Lost owns nothing but the girl!

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter 20: Life's a beach**

**D.I.P, Nia and Ienzo **

**5:56 a.m.**

Nia's eyes snapped open. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed. She slowly sat up and stretched. Nia gently swung her legs over to the edge and jumped down. She turned swiftly making sure Ienzo was still asleep. Luckily he was.

Nia marveled at the sight. His hair was disheveled and his soft snores made Nia feel comfortable even in jail. His hands were placed over his stomach and they moved up and down with Ienzo's easy breathing. His blanket was scrunched up by his feet since it was terribly hot inside the prison at night.

Nia walked over to the barred door and wrapped her fingers around one of the cool metal bars. She stuck her head close to the gap between each bar and tried looking to her left. She saw a guard walking away and across from her she saw two guards talking on the other side of the cellblock.

She backed away and looked back at Ienzo. He shivered and gripped the sheets beneath him. His knuckles turned white and he gasped out. Nia jumped slightly but was relieved when Ienzo was still asleep.

Nia decided to wake him up assuming he was having a nightmare. She slowly walked over to him and leaned down. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. He stirred but didn't wake. Nia shook him again and she didn't expect what was to come next.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. Ienzo grabbed Nia's arm and pulled her down. He used his other hand to latch onto the back of Nia's neck and slammed her forehead up against the bottom of her bed. He pushed her away and she stumbled to the ground.

Nia clutched her forehead in pain and tried blinking away the spots in her eyes. She backed up against the wall when Ienzo got up from his bed. He stared at her with a devilish smile. Suddenly, Ienzo's smile disappeared. He gasped.

"Oh shit…" Ienzo muttered. He knelt beside Nia and refrained from touching her. "I'm s-sorry, Nia."

Nia pushed him away and stood up. "What the hell was that for!"

"I'm super sorry! It's a reflex when people try to wake me up…" He trailed off.

Ni rubbed her forehead quite angrily. "That's something you should tell your cellmate right when you first meet!"

"It didn't cross my mind. Usually I'm the first one awake." Ienzo shrugged.

"Either way, you still should have goddamn told me." She growled.

"I take it your mad." Ienzo pointed out.

"Hell yeah I'm mad!" Nia snapped. "Who wouldn't be when someone slams their head up against the bottom of their bed!"

"Quite down…I really am sorry." Ienzo said lowering his voice.

"Don't tell me to be quiet, you ass!" Nia shouted.

A baton smacked the front of Nia and Ienzo's cell and they both jumped. A guard shouted, "Is there a problem?"

Nia casually ran her hand through her hair and said, "No."

"Didn't seem like it with all the yelling at 6:00 a.m." He snapped.

"I assure you," Ienzo paused. "Nothing bad was happening."

The guard snorted. "Don't try anything funny. You leave the young lady alone no matter how much I want you both dead."

Nia rolled her eyes and Ienzo said, "Got it…"

The guard returned to his patrolling and Nia shoved Ienzo out of her way. She climbed back onto her bed and hid beneath her blanket. Ienzo went on his toes and poked Nia's back. She stuck her hand out of the blanket and slapped him away. Ienzo retracted his hand and sat on his bed.

He scratched his head and mumbled, "Sorry…"

* * *

**Zexion's Mansion, Roxas and the others**

**7:30 a.m.**

Roxas yawned. He leaned lazily on his brother's car. He watched Demyx force Zexion to high five him but he wouldn't budge. Zexion scowled at him and whacked him with his book. Riku and Sora weren't there yet and Roxas didn't want to know what they were doing.

"Morning…" Axel sighed as he sleepily leaned up against Roxas.

Roxas shoved him away and Axel settled for the car as his support. "When're Riku and Sora gonna be here?"

Axel shrugged. "Who knows?"

Roxas groaned and rubbed his eyes. He wakes up earlier than this for school but Roxas's internal clock makes him sleep in on the weekends. Now his clock is all messed up and it would take _forever_ to fix it.

"My clock!" Roxas shouted angrily.

Axel inched away from Roxas. "Ok…"

"Ignore me," Roxas muttered.

"Already done."

Roxas looked up at the sky and saw the moon on one side and the sun on the other. He didn't feel like putting his head back down so he stayed like this. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Axel trying to fix to spikes on his hair since they were messed up when they went to the beach.

That beach trip was very…eventful. People found themselves, some problems were resolved and things got a little better afterwards. Other than Roxas trying to kill himself but that's beside the point.

Roxas could still feel rush of the waves crashing against his legs. He remembered the adrenaline coursing through his veins and his heart slamming up against his chest. The feel of nearly dying gave Roxas goose bumps. For some reason he smiled. He wanted to feel that again. He wanted to—

"Fun, I know," Axel said referring to Roxas's smile. "Going on a road trip with friends is pretty fun."

Roxas's smile disappeared and he lowered his head. He gulped and said, "Y-Yeah,"

"We don't have much time left together." Axel grumbled.

"Yeah," Roxas said absentmindedly.

"None of us want to leave. I want to grow up but I don't at the same time."

"Yeah," Roxas repeated.

"Earth to Roxas?" Axel asked ruffling Roxas's hair.

Roxas nodded. "I'm here."

"Then say something other than 'yeah'." Axel sighed.

Roxas grumbled and looked over at Demyx who was still trying to get Zexion to high-five him. Zexion backed away from him but Demyx followed. Zexion sighed and placed his book on top of his car. He forced Demyx to stand still.

"Ok," He paused. "Do you really want me to high five you?"

Demyx nodded. "Yes please!"

"Turn around," Zexion commanded and Demyx did so. Zexion flexed his fingers and hit Demyx in the back of the head. Demyx cried out in pain and stared Zexion down angrily.

"Zexion!"

Zexion shrugged and looked up at the taller man. "You asked for one, I gave you one."

"That wasn't a high five!" Demyx whined.

"It is in my book." Zexion smirked.

Riku finally drove up in a black minivan. Sora had stuck his head out the window and was waving at Roxas and the others. Roxas made a small wave and went to the back of Demyx's car. He opened up the trunk and grabbed his and Demyx's bags.

Riku parked behind Demyx's car and Roxas lazily shoved the things in his hands to Axel. He pointed at the back of the minivan and waved him off. Axel glared at Roxas and "accidentally" hit Roxas with a bag. Axel started towards the back of the van and carelessly opened the back. He threw the stuff (and his) into the small trunk and slammed the back closed.

"Hey guys," Sora smiled as he hopped out of the car.

"Sorry for being late. Persephone forgot where the keys were." Riku rolled his eyes and draped his arm across Sora's shoulders.

Sora gingerly picked up Riku's arm and dropped it away. "Time to go?"

"Ok…food check…stuff, check…people, check…oh, did you guys leave your car keys with my mom?" Zexion asked.

Roxas glared at Demyx who was jingling his keys in his hand. He made an 'o' with him mouth and happily hopped into Zexion's house. Zexion groaned and turned back towards the ready people.

"Who is driving and where is everyone sitting?" Zexion asked tapping his foot.

"I'll drive" Axel muttered. "It'll help me stay awake."

Zexion stared at him for a moment and then Riku said, "I'm sitting shotgun."

"I'm sitting in the back and no one can stop me." Zexion announced.

Roxas looked at Sora. "I guess you and I have the middle."

"What about Demyx?" Sora asked.

Roxas smiled. "Do you really have to ask that? He's obviously going to sit next to Zexion."

"Right," Sora mentally face-palmed.

Sora glanced at Riku and met his aquamarine eyes. Riku smiled at him and Sora quickly looked away. Even though he said that he and Riku were still together…he still doesn't know why. Sora wants to believe what Riku said at the beach but can he? Sora should have broken up with him like he said he would. Why is Sora so STUPID!

"I'm so stupid!" Sora shouted into the air.

"…huh?" Roxas asked.

Everyone stared at Sora in confusion but was stopped by Demyx skipping out the door. Zexion's mother had followed behind him (not skipping of course) and she stood in the doorway smiling.

Zexion's mother had slate grey hair just like Zexion but her hair went a little past her shoulders. She also had the same blue eyes as him and that same calm, cool, and collected expression.

"Demyx!" She called. He turned around and cocked his head to the side. "Forgetting something?"

"Oh!" Demyx hopped back over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She patted his head and shooed him away.

"Tell my brother I said hi!" She shouted.

Demyx skipped over to Zexion and wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist. Zexion grumbled but didn't pull away. His mother winked and gave her son one last wave before she walked back inside, closing the door.

"Your mom's nice." Sora pointed out clearly fine after his outburst.

"There was this one time she and the maids baked this giant cookie cake for us when we where younger. It had the words 'my three little ninjas' on it. That cake was HUGE." Axel said smiling at Zexion.

"I remember that." Riku smirked. "That was when we were in our ninja phase."

"You dragged me into it…" Zexion pouted.

"Because you needed to have fun! You were such a boring kid back then." Axel sighed.

"Remember when we "mysteriously" took the cookie cake upstairs into Zexion's room?" Riku asked.

Zexion groaned. "I can't believe we fit that through the doorway of the kitchen _and _my room."

"Let's leave! We can talk more about it on the way to Destiny Islands." Roxas whined.

"Fine…" Axel mumbled as he crept over to the driver's seat.

Zexion pushed away from Demyx and stretched. He climbed into a middle seat and then crouched towards the back. Demyx did the same but tripped over the arm of one of the chairs. Zexion chuckled causing Demyx to blush. Zexion helped Demyx into his seat and quietly waited for everyone else to get situated.

Riku turned around from the front seat and made sure everyone was ready. "Anyone have to go potty?"

Roxas and Zexion rolled their eyes as Sora and Demyx shouted, "No!"

Axel sighed and said, "Off we go!"

He backed out of the circle and started driving down the road. Roxas aimlessly stared out the window in obvious thought. In 6 hours Roxas would be able to see Nia. It's been a few days since he's seen her and to a prisoner a few days is more like a few years. Roxas was on his way to Destiny Islands and that means he's getting closer to Saix…

* * *

**D.I.P, Nia and Ienzo**

**10:53 a.m.**

After the ordeal with Ienzo, Nia woke up to guards shouting "shower", "men", and "cellblock H". She was still covered in her blanket so she lazily turned over so she could peer over the edge. The blanket lowered on her body and Nia shivered. She leaned on her elbow and started rubbing her eyes. She had a massive headache that made her head throb like crazy.

There was a guard at the door and it was open. Ienzo was slowly walking towards him. He reached for the ceiling and yawned. Nia mumbled, "Hey Ienzo,"

He turned around and looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"Don't drop the soap," Nia smiled sleepily.

Ienzo rolled his eyes and left. The barred door slid closed and Nia was alone in her cell. She idly pushed her blanket off and sat up. She looked around and felt her hair. It was beyond repair but Nia gently patted it down. She sighed when she had only messed it up more and left it alone.

Nia let her legs dangle off the edge before she jumped down. Still a little sleepy, Nia messed up her landing. She slipped on the floor and fell flat on her butt. She cursed lightly and grabbed onto the edge of Ienzo's bed to pick herself up. She slipped on the ground again and fell over Ienzo's bed.

"Goddamn floor!" She shouted angrily. She slowly got up but accidentally hit the pillow on the bed. It fell to the floor and made a loud thud.

Nia slumped to the ground and grabbed the pillow from under the bed. She felt around and found a medium sized square in the pillow case (do they allow pillow cases in jails?). She dug for it and found it to be a notebook.

She slowly opened it and read the first entry.

_Why the hell did my sister give me this stupid ass diary? She could have at least given me something that was useful in this godforsaken jail. This place is shit. I know jails aren't supposed to be heaven but this place looks like something a three year old chewed and spit back out. _

_I'm here for the rest of my goddamn life. I have to live in this ugly ass jail cell with a sorry excuse for a pillow on the bed. Oh and there's two beds so I'm getting a roomie, isn't that just great? Whoever it is they better under stand what the fuck personal space means. _

_I don't even know why my sister gave me something anyway. I killed both mom and dad and she still gave me THIS? Seriously, is she stupid? I killed mom, dad, and the dog. Why does she still acknowledge my existence? Is it because she was the only one in the family that I didn't kill? _

_She needs to get a goddamn life and leave me alone._

_I don't even know why I'm writing in this bitch._

Nia dropped the book. That didn't sound like her Ienzo at all. Maybe it's because this was his first day in jail? What if he still acts like this on the inside? Maybe he's been hiding this side all along…

Nia shook her head. "No…"

She picked the book back up and flipped to the day Nia came to D.I.P.

_Guess who my new roommate is. Come on, guess. I don't think you'll come up with the right answer though. It's Nia. I'm serious. The bitch who used to hit me, trip me, and make fun of me is my cell mate. _

_How the hell could that happen? I knew she was a psycho and it's not surprising to see her in jail but I can't get the feeling of wanting to strangle her out of my head. She's asleep now so I could do it anytime I wanted. _

_I just want to wrap my hands around her disgusting neck and rip her head right off. I'm assuming she's here for shoplifting or robbing a bank so I won't need to see her for my entire life._

_Are you SERIOUS? I have to share the cell with this goddamn slut? I do not and I repeat DO NOT want to spend a chunk of my life talking to this bitch. I'd rather die._

Nia threw the book at the wall. She didn't finish the entry because she couldn't handle it. She brought her knees up to her chest and started crying. She sobbed silently and let the tears run down her face.

So, Ienzo didn't care about her at all. Not even one bit. Nia should have seen through that carefree and kind mask. No murderer would be like that unless they were the sickest person in the world.

"Return to your cells!" A guard shouted and Nia jumped up.

She grabbed the diary and stuffed it into the pillow. She brushed off the dust and placed it onto Ienzo's bed. She held her head at the quick motion that caused her head to throb. She climbed back up onto her bed and wiped away her tears the best she could. The door slid open and Nia ducked under her blanket pretending to be asleep.

Ienzo walked in with his hair wet and plastered to his face. He saw Nia still asleep and sighed. He gently poked her and Nia flinched. Ienzo smiled and poked her again. He grabbed the blanket and tore it off of her. Nia scrunched up into a little ball and covered her face.

Ienzo groaned and said, "You have to wake up eventually. It's a little past 11."

Nia didn't reply. She turned around so her back was to Ienzo. He cursed under his breath and hopped onto the edge of his bed. He grabbed onto Nia's bed to keep himself from falling and he grabbed Nia's shoulder. He turned her over and she was staring at him with red puffy eyes.

He assumed they were from sleep and he said, "Come on. Up."

Nia shook her head and covered her face. Ienzo used one hand to pry her hands away and gently tugged on her shirt.

"Fine! I'll get up!" She shouted. Her voice was hoarse.

Ienzo smiled triumphantly and jumped down. Nia sat up and looked down at him. She studied his expression which was of clear happiness and Nia's lip twitched. Ienzo raised a brow and smirked.

"Aw, are you sad because you missed breakfast?" Ienzo teased because Nia actually did miss breakfast. Ienzo told the guard to keep Nia's meal since she fell asleep again.

Nia glared at him. "Stop it."

Ienzo raised a brow. "Stop what?"

"Stop being so—" Nia was stopped by the door sliding open again. A guard popped his head in and said, "Out."

Ienzo ran his hand through his wet hair and mumbled, "Free time…"

"Free time," The guard growled. He walked away and did the same for the other cells in their block.

Nia stared daggers at Ienzo and, without thinking, walked out the door. She followed the other prisoners outside and was blinded by the light. The light DID NOT help Nia's headache at all. She put her hand above her eyes and let them adjust. Nia looked around the fitness area and sighed.

Why was she here? Ienzo was clearly going to stay in his cell so Nia couldn't go back there so soon. She decided to sit at a bench that was a few feet away from the basketball court. She slowly sat down and tried controlling her disheveled hair.

Nia ran her hand through her hair which only pulled it away from her head. She gingerly untied a knot at the top of her hair and that made her hair slightly better. Nia rolled her eyes and patted her hair down. She'd just have to deal with it later.

Someone sat down next to Nia but she paid no mind to them. The person coughed and Nia swatted away the germs without looking in the person's direction. Nia flipped her hair and that made the hair a little more presentable.

"Hello, my dear," The person said.

Nia froze. Her heart started beating fast and adrenaline pulsed through her veins. She unwillingly turned her head and saw the devil sitting next to her. Saix was smiling down at her with one of the fakest smiles in the world. Saix's presence disgusted Nia. His entire being made Nia gag.

Nia cleared her throat but said nothing. She turned back around making Saix grab onto her shoulder and turn her right back around. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What do you want, Saix?" Nia icily asked.

Saix smirked. "Is that how you act towards a long lost friend?"

"You aren't my friend." She growled.

"I really thought we were. I mean, after all we've been through I only assumed we were friends." Saix said inching towards Nia.

Nia shivered at the thought. "Well, you thought wrong."

"Isn't it amazing how we're always drawn towards each other? Fate had brought us together again, Nia."

"It's not amazing." She snapped. "It's only a coincidence."

"How long are you going to believe that?" He asked grabbing onto Nia's hand.

She flinched and said, "Get away from me."

"We're stuck here together, my love." Saix shrugged. "Me not as long as you but still."

Nia started to shake but held it in the best she could. She was starting to feel afraid. Her hand felt prickly and she wanted to pull away but her body wouldn't listen to her. She told her body to pull away. She screamed it.

_Get away! Get away! _She screamed in her head.

Nia finally pulled away and jumped up from her seat. Saix smiled at her and gestured for her to come back. She gulped and started walking away. She unconsciously walked back towards the jail doors and was stopped by a guard.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"B-Back to my cell," Nia stuttered.

"Griggs," He called. A young guard stepped out of his guard post and stared Nia down. "Take her back to her cell. Name?"

"Tenebres," Nia breathed.

He flipped through his clipboard and found Nia's name. "Cellblock H. Griggs, you know the way."

He nodded and opened the doors. Nia gingerly followed behind him as they passed cellblocks D and E. Griggs stuck glances at Nia here and there but it didn't bother her. She understood that it was hard for someone to understand how such a young girl could be a criminal.

"Here you are," He said politely. He peered into Nia's cell and spotted Ienzo. He flipped through his clipboard and nodded. Nia slowly walked into the cell as Griggs slid the door closed.

He left as Nia's legs started to shake. Ienzo was lying on his bed reading his stupid diary. He looked away from it and saw Nia. He placed the book down and sat up. Nia started breathing heavily and Ienzo grew concerned. Nia's knees buckled and she fell to the ground. She gripped the floor and gasped for air as if she had drowned.

Ienzo sprung out of his bed and was by Nia's side in the blink of an eye. He carefully put his hand on her shoulder and she shivered. "N…Nia?"

She looked up at him and saw the care in his eyes. She then remembered what she had read in Ienzo's diary. She jerked away from him and shakily stood up. "Don't touch me."

Ienzo rubbed the back of his head and stood up. He felt the awkward silence and said, "Look Nia…if it was about earlier this morning I'm—"

"Don't talk to me. I know what you think of me and I understand. What I hate is how you're _still_ faking this whole TLC façade." Nia interrupted.

Nia climbed back onto her bed and resumed the same position she had done two other times. Ienzo, confused, scratched his head and sat on his bed.

_What did I do? _He thought.

* * *

**Riku's car, Roxas and the others**

**1:38 p.m.**

**Roxas**

I sighed and rolled my head on my shoulders. I had fallen asleep a few hours ago and I woke up to see Riku, Sora, and Demyx sleeping away the car ride. Axel, true to his word, was still awake. We were on some sort of highway that I didn't recognize but I didn't really care. I knew we were driving for over 5 hours so that meant we were close to Destiny Islands.

I could see Axel's emerald eyes through the rearview mirror and I grinned. Seeing Axel actually focus on something made him look sexy. His determination to get us to Destiny Islands was sort of hot. His muscles were tense and his eyebrows were pushed together.

I blushed and shook the thoughts away. Even though he was my boyfriend I didn't need to have such weird thoughts all the time. I turned around to check on Demyx and Zexion and could help but go 'aw' in my head.

Demyx had leaned up against Zexion while he was leaning on the window so when Demyx leaned up against him his head had fallen on to Zexion's stomach. Being the smartass he was, Zexion adjusted himself so he was leaning against the window with his back so Demyx could half lie down.

I smiled at him but he didn't notice. He was staring down at Demyx with kind eyes I never knew he had. I was about to whisper to him but I was stopped by a weird noise.

"S…Sor…a…" Riku said still completely asleep in the front seat. "Why….won't…ya…luv meh?"

Sora was still asleep and I knew he wasn't going to say and thing but surprisingly, Sora said, "Cuz…you…a…ass…"

I covered my mouth before a laugh could escape and saw Axel shaking. He was trying so hard not to laugh as well and I heard some shuffling behind me. Apparently, Zexion was trying his best to stifle a laugh too.

"Hey guys," Axel chuckled quietly. "We're here."

I quickly looked out the window and saw the familiar entrance to the seaside town. I felt memories rushing back to me and some weren't as nice. I shook my head of them and watched as Axel turned onto the main road.

"Zexion," Axel shouted softly. "Where does your uncle live?"

"256 Ocean Avenue," He whispered back.

Axel groaned. "Roxas, do you know where that is?"

I smiled. "Yep, turn onto Atlantic Street and when you reach Saltwater Road turn left onto Ocean Avenue."

"Got it,"

I scratched my head. For some reason my heart has been beating extremely fast ever since we left Twilight Town. Am I afraid to be back here? How could I? I love Destiny Islands to death. Ugh, what is wrong with me?

Axel pulled up to a medium sized mansion and what I assumed to be Zexion's uncle was already waiting at the door. Zexion whispered for Demyx to wake up as I shoved Sora.

"Huh…what?" Sora shot up.

"Yay, we're here." Demyx yawned.

"Destiny Islands looks pretty peaceful." Riku commented as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

I remained silent and undid my seatbelt. Sora's side of the car was facing Zexion's uncle's house. I shakily grabbed the door handle and slid the door open. Axel, Riku, and Sora had already got out and were greeting Zexion's uncle. Zexion was pushing Demyx out the door because he refused to move.

Before I got out I sat there staring at the outside. The lovely breeze that traveled from the sea had blown into the car. I let it mess up my hair and I stuck one leg out. I reluctantly climbed out of the car and closed the door.

Memories came flooding back into my head…

_He grabbed onto my shirt and threw me onto the bed._

I shook my head furiously. Stop it…stop remembering!

_He grabbed the rope as I tried scrambling away from him._

Stop it! No! Please…please stop!

_He tied my wrists together and tied the rope to the headboard._

I felt weak and leaned up against the van. I held my head and willed the memories to go away. Every time I tried sending them away more came rushing in. My eyes were tearing up and I felt like I was reliving that nightmare again. I closed my eyes but that seemed to make everything even worse.

_He straddled me and looked down at me. He smiled and placed his hand over my shirt. He grabbed the collar and pulled down, hard. My shirt ripped in two and my chest was revealed underneath._

"..xas?" I heard something. What was that?

_He cocked his head to the side as I screamed. He smirked and pulled out a towel from his pocket. He wrapped it around my mouth and I tasted something nasty. It made me feel tired and I struggled to keep my eyes open. _

_He caressed my cheek and kissed my forehead. _

"_I know you'll enjoy this more than I will." Saix whispered. _

_He trailed his hands down to my hips and stopped. He undid the belt and threw it lazily out of the way. He undid the button and unzipped my pants. I tried flailing my legs but Saix was just too heavy. My body felt like a million pounds and my muscles seemed too tired to work. _

_Saix pulled down my pants and I started to cry. I felt his icy hand slide under my boxers and I tried to do something…_

_But couldn't._

I started hyperventilating. I slid to the ground and tried to control my breathing. That was the past. That was the past. Please, please calm down Roxas!

Axel rounded the car and looked down at me. He quickly knelt down. "Roxas, are you alright?"

I looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes. I shook my head and started crying. I desperately grabbed onto his shirt as I gasped for air. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt the warmth run through me.

His care…his concern…his kindness…I love you, Axel.

"I'm sorry…" I chocked.

"Don't be," Axel whispered into my ear. "You have nothing to apologize for."

I cried into his shirt. He pulled me in tighter and…I remember this feeling. This same warm feeling was the same as when my dad held me when he found me and…S-Saix.

_The door burst open. Saix reluctantly looked in the direction and I looked too. The image was distorted because of the millions of tears clouding my vision but I could see that the person was shocked to see this._

_I shouted through the towel, feeling the energy return to my body. I kicked my feet the best I could and tried calling to the figure. The person sprung into action. He lunged at Saix and sent him toppling to the ground on the other side of the bed. The person whipped out his phone and started dialing what I had assumed was 911. _

"_My son…has…has…t-there is an intruder in our home! My son is hurt! Hurry!" He shouted…that voice was my dad's. _

_Dad wrapped a blanket around me since Saix and I were both naked. He untied me from the headboard and wrapped his arms around me. He whispered soothing words into my ear as he stared at Saix. _

_I cried into his shoulder and kept saying that I was sorry. I didn't know why but I just kept apologizing. I'm sorry…I'm sorry._

I looked up at Axel and he was smiling softly at me. He whispered, "It's alright. Nothing bad is going to happen to you as long as I'm here."

I wanted to believe that. I really did…but could I?

* * *

**I wanted to throw up while I wrote Roxas's flashback. That was DISGUSTING! Ugh, I think part of me just died.**

**So anyway, next chapter will be the same day and probably part of the next. **

**I feel so sorry for Roxas. He can never be happy! **

**And Ienzo…I don't know what's up with that guy but something's not right about him. I still need to figure out what because I'm most likely going to write that into the next chapter. XD**

**Love to Vithian and Loves Ironic Tragedy! **

**LostInRoses **


	21. Love

**Lost: **I love your reviews soooooo much! They make me feel all fuzzy inside! Keep them coming!

**Axel: **That's nice.

**Lost: **You bet your ass it's nice.

**Axel: **Whatever

**Roxas: **Lost owns nothing but the girl!

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter 21: Love**

**Destiny Islands, Roxas and the others**

**2:30 p.m.**

**Axel**

Roxas had calmed down considerably and I was pretty happy for that. He still hasn't told me why he was freaking out like that but hey, I'm not complaining. We were going to visit Nia right after we got to Rosch's house (Zex's uncle) but we decided to chill out at his house for a bit.

Roxas was sitting on the other end of the couch in the living room and I was lying down on the other. Since I'm a pretty tall guy my feet ended up reaching Roxas. I thought he was going to shout and call me names for having my feet so close to him. What surprised me was that he quietly lifted up my legs and placed them over his lap.

I don't really know what's wrong with him but I do know that it probably has something to do with Destiny Islands. Memories probably came back to him and they were too overwhelming for him. Now that I think about it, that's probably the reason.

I smirked at how smart I was and Zexion placed a very hot plate of pasta on my stomach. I cried out as the heat seeped through my shirt and on to my skin. I quickly threw the plate on the coffee table and scowled at Zexion.

He was standing behind the couch looking down at me. He leaned down and said, "Say something to him. Oh, and eat."

I sighed and nodded. Zexion walked away to where I assumed to be where Demyx was. I pulled my legs off of Roxas's lap and sat cross-legged. I stared down at him and ran my hand through my terribly messed up hair.

"Roxas," I said in a low voice. He slowly turned his head towards me and stared at me with strangely paler eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Define alright," He said and turned back to whatever he was staring at.

"Fine," I answered.

"Define fine," He muttered.

"A-ok,"

"Define a-ok,"

"Just answer my damn question." I said a little too angrily than I was going for.

Roxas let out a breath and looked back at me. "I'm getting there."

"Thank you for finally answering," I joked.

Roxas made a small smile and said, "I'm actually glad we're here."

"So you can see Nia?"

"That and after a year and a half I'm back."

I scooted closer to Roxas and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "See any big changes?"

Roxas nodded and rested his head on my chest. "There're more people,"

"I guess it's because people want their fish."

Roxas laughed lightly and said, "Probably,"

I looked at the plate of pasta and said, "You need to get something to eat. Come with me."

I made Roxas grab the plate and we walked into the kitchen. The others, excluding Rosch, were there and they were sitting around a table in the center. There was a chef cooking something in a wok and I sat Roxas down next to Demyx. I sat next to him and saw that the only other people with food were Demyx and Riku.

"You guys waiting for something?" I asked.

"The food," Zexion drawled.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you are. Why do Demyx and Riku have pasta and you don't?"

"We want stir fry," Sora answered.

"Then, I want some too." I whined.

"Bishie," Zexion called and the cook turned around. "One more for stir fry, please." He nodded and turned around.

"His name is Bishie?" I asked with a smile.

Zexion nodded slowly. Riku stuffed some pasta in his mouth and swallowed. He smiled at Sora and said, "Sora _loves _his Chinese food."

Sora scowled at him and looked away. "Whatever,"

I don't know what's been going on between them but I don't like it. They keep bringing the mood down and I'm getting tired of it. They need to settle their differences or I am going to lock them in a room together and keep them in there forever.

Bishie came over and poured stir fry onto each of our plates. I smelt the lovely aroma of Chinese food and smiled. I hope they have some soy sauce. Of course they have soy sauce. Who wouldn't?

* * *

**D.I.P, Nia and Ienzo**

**2:30 p.m.**

Nia slid a piece of bread into her mouth. She slowly chewed it and stared down at her tray. There were "mashed potatoes" on it but it looked rubbery and weird. Sadly, the prisoners weren't allowed utensils so Nia was forced to use her hands.

Nia tilted her head to the side and looked down at the ground. She saw Ienzo sitting on the edge of his bed tapping his foot. She couldn't see his face but she knew he had some fake expression plastered to it. Nia huffed and angrily stuffed another piece of bread in her mouth.

"Nia," Ienzo said quietly. "What do you mean by TLC façade?"

"Don't play dumb." She snapped. "I read your diary. I know how you feel about me."

Ienzo remained silent for a moment. "…You read my diary? Why the hell—"

"Oh so is the true Ienzo _finally _going to show up?" Nia interrupted.

"Nia—"

"Stop it!" Nia shouted. Ienzo swiftly got up from the bed and looked up at Nia.

"What did I do _now_?" He asked exasperated.

"Stop talking to me with that stupid voice…S-Stop with the kind and caring Ienzo. Show me the true you!"

"The true me," Ienzo laughed. "I don't even know the true me. I have so many sides to my personality…I…I'm even afraid of myself! That me in the diary was only one side of me. I think I'm crazy. I really think I am. These thoughts running through my head, they aren't me. I have violent thoughts and other times I have peaceful ones. It's just like having an angel on one side of your shoulder and a demon on the other."

Nia looked at him in astonishment. "Are you saying…?"

"Let's just say there's more than one Ienzo in my head." He sighed.

"Ok…You still hate me though." Nia said quietly.

"Yes, technically part of me hates you." Ienzo growled obviously annoyed.

Nia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm done talking to you."

Ienzo shrugged. "Fine, it doesn't bother me."

_Stop lying. It does bother you._ Someone whispered.

_**Lay off him. Go back to knitting or something.**_ Another whispered.

_Shut it. Both of you. _Ienzo snapped.

* * *

**D.I.P**

**3:21 p.m.**

Nia and Ienzo were jolted out of their positions by a guard tapping his baton on the bars of their cell. The two got out of their beds and cautiously walked over to the door. The guard was tapping his foot and he had shackles in his hand.

"You two," He said. "You've got some visitors."

Nia glanced at Ienzo and asked, "Both of us?"

"You heard me." He snapped.

Ienzo sighed and nodded. Nia reluctantly nodded as well and the guard unlocked the door. He slid it slightly open and said, "Ladies first,"

Nia scowled at Ienzo and slipped onto the other side. The guard shackled Nia's wrists and ankles. He motioned for Ienzo to come as well and he did. The guard did the same for Ienzo and made sure the two were tied together. He gestured for them to walk and Nia rolled her eyes.

As they passed other cells the prisoners glared at them. They glared mostly at Nia who paid no mind to them. Ienzo smiled at them which made Nia pretend to barf. Ienzo ignored her and continued what he was doing.

They reached a metal door and the guard told another guard to open it. The door slowly opened up and Nia and Ienzo's guard pushed them inside. They walked down a dimly lit hallway and ended up in a room that already had some other prisoners there. They were talking to what looked like family.

"Girl, sit over there," The guard unshackled Nia and Ienzo. "And you sit over here."

Nia gingerly walked over to a table and sat down. The table was blue and it looked like a school cafeteria table. Nia drummed her hand nervously on it. Who was coming to visit her? Who would _want _to visit her?

Nia took a glance at Ienzo who was surprisingly a bit more nervous than Nia. He was tapping his foot and his body was tense.

"Nia!" Someone shouted.

She turned her head and saw Demyx waving at her from behind protective bars. She saw the others with him. Nia grinned widely and jumped up. The guard slid the door open and Demyx came running at her. Nia held her hand out in front of her to stop him.

"Can't touch," She warned.

Demyx frowned and sat down at the table. The others piled in and sat down as well. Roxas was fidgeting around in his seat and had looked around the room countless times. Nia gulped.

"He's not here." She said. "He's in an ugly old cell."

Roxas smiled and eyed Ienzo. He glanced at Zexion and then looked back at Ienzo. He shrugged and turned back to Nia. "How's jail been for you?"

"Same shit different day," Nia said quietly. "What are you guys doing all the way down here?"

Riku chuckled. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Who're you stuck with in your cell?" Axel asked.

"That guy," Nia pointed at Ienzo.

The others looked him up and down and Riku smirked. "Hey, isn't he—"

"Yes," Nia interrupted angrily. "That's Ienzo."

"Ienzo?" Roxas asked.

"We used to be friends in elementary school." Nia grumbled.

"She bullied him. Now she's stuck with him! That's karma right there." Axel laughed.

Nia glared at him. "Whatever,"

"What'd he do to get here?" Sora asked.

"Same as me," She replied simply. She _did not _want to talk about him right now.

"N…Namine…?" Ienzo gasped. Roxas and the others looked in his direction and saw Namine standing behind the protective bars.

The guard let her in and she stood in front of Ienzo's table. "…Hi big brother,"

"What…why are you here?" He asked frantically.

"I wanted to see you." She whispered. She slowly sat down and smiled at him.

Ienzo looked away from her and found Nia's stare. He looked into her dark brown eyes for a moment. Neither of them turned away and it felt like they were the only ones in the room. Ienzo gulped and finally gazed at Namine.

She's grown since the last time he saw her. Her blonde hair grew slightly and she looks more girly now. "Namine, why are you here?"

"You've already asked me that." She said softly.

Ienzo tapped his finger on the table and said, "I know."

"Nia? Hello?" Demyx asked.

Nia finally looked away from Ienzo and said, "What?"

"What were you looking at?" Sora asked.

Nia blushed and said, "I-Ienzo said he had a sister but I didn't know it was Namine."

_She was the only one in the family I didn't kill. _

_You left Namine alive. _Nia thought.

"Namine has it rough…" Riku sighed.

"So…Roxas…um…glad to be back?" Nia stammered.

"I guess," He whispered. "What about you Demyx?"

Demyx grinned. "I'm _super _happy to be back! I missed the shores and the water."

"…me too," Roxas agreed. Demyx coughed and slid down his seat.

"Any news about your bail?" Riku asked eagerly.

Nia's eyes widened. "Oh well, none yet."

Riku's face fell. "That sucks."

_I shouldn't have told them. _Nia mentally smacked her head.

"Did you notice that Ienzo looks exactly like Zexion?" Sora asked.

Nia's eye twitched. "Yes. C-Could we possibly stop talking about Ienzo?"

"Why?"

"Please?" Nia pleaded.

Zexion elbowed Sora and he said, "Ok."

An awkward silence fell upon the group and Nia's gaze fell on Ienzo again. He was gingerly talking to Namine who was trying very hard to get him to relax. His muscles were extremely tense and Nia actually felt bad for him.

"Nia," Roxas said breaking the silence. "Thank you."

Nia and the others stared at Roxas in confused. "For what?"

"For everything. You're so kind. You care too much and I love you for that." Roxas smiled.

For some reason Nia started tearing up. She shook away the tears and said, "You're a good person Roxas. You deserve a nice life with all these idiots."

"Hey!" Axel pouted.

"Seriously," Roxas paused. "You sacrificed everything just for me."

"I wanted to redeem myself. I wanted to make someone happy." Nia said.

"Too bad you're in jail. I really miss you, sis." Riku smiled.

"I'm shocked you do. You always say that I'm only your half-sister." Nia sighed.

"I know. No matter what I say and even though we're half related you're still my sister." Riku said.

"And my cousin," Axel winked.

"And my friend," Zexion added.

"And my bestest buddy in the world!" Demyx cheered.

"And my strength," Sora smiled.

"And my savior," Roxas finished.

Nia sniffled. The tears were coming and Nia didn't fight them back. She wiped her eyes but the tears kept overflowing. "T-Thanks guys."

Roxas let his tears roll down his face as well. "Oh…n-no. This is turning…into a crying fest."

Axel smirked and rubbed Roxas's shoulders. "We're visiting tomorrow too. We're staying at Rosch's house."

"That's good." Nia said wiping the tears away. "At least I know you're close by. So, are you guys excited about going to college?"

At the mention of college the six groaned. Zexion was the first to regain his composure. "College is an iffy subject."

"How come?"

"Demyx and I are having distance issues and Roxas doesn't want anyone to go away. Axel is moving too." Zexion answered.

Nia's jaw dropped. "You're moving!"

Axel nodded slowly. "To Halloween Town. Dad wants a new "scenery". Whatever that means."

Nia twirled her hair with her finger. "That's horrible! Have you tried convincing him to let you stay? Can't you stay with Uncle Incendie?"

Axel shook his head. "Uncle Ink is moving with us."

Nia frowned. "I hate Uncle Darius so much. Maybe dad can talk to him."

"I haven't thought of that…" Axel muttered.

Riku snapped his fingers. "I'll ask Persephone and dad to talk to Uncle Darius when we get back to Twilight Town."

"You can _try_," Axel mumbled. "It won't work though."

"It won't work if you act like that." Roxas snapped.

Suddenly feeling sad, Zexion grabbed Demyx's hand from under the table. He squeezed it and closed his eyes. Demyx cocked his head to the side but didn't pull away. Nia started drumming her fingers on the table again and eyed Riku.

He was attempting to get Sora's attention but Sora had insisted on staring at the table. Riku gently nudged Sora and he swatted him away. Riku sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He settled for resting his hand on his palm and leaned against the table.

Nia then looked at Axel. He was happily rubbing Roxas's shoulders. Roxas was the only person across from Nia smiling. Roxas whispered something in Axel's ear and they both chuckled. Roxas entwined their fingers together and Nia smiled.

_Seems like they're the only "healthy" couple. _Nia thought.

"Time's up!" A guard shouted. "Prisoner number 69813 and prisoner number 65294 return to your cells."

Nia groaned and stood up. "See ya tomorrow, then?"

Roxas looked up at Nia sadly and said, "Of course."

They all said their goodbyes and Nia stood at the entrance of the room waiting for the guard to shackle her again. Nia eyed Ienzo who was already waiting for the guard. Nia looked at Namine who was slowly leaving. She met up with Roxas and the others and they talked for a bit while they walked away. Before Namine left she glanced at Ienzo and smiled. He wasn't looking so her smile was wasted.

The guard shackled the two together and led them back to their cell. He unshackled Nia first and waited for her to get inside. He then unshackled Ienzo and let him walk in. The guard scowled at the two and shut the door. He glared at them until he were out of sight.

Nia sighed and stretched. She climbed up to her bed without looking at Ienzo. She plopped on and stared at the ceiling. Ienzo hadn't moved from his spot. He just stood there staring at the floor.

"She…why…she…why did her…" He rambled.

Nia grumbled. "Forget to talk?"

"Why was s-she here?"

"Are you asking me that?" Nia drawled.

"She shouldn't have come…she should hate me…" Ienzo mumbled.

"Are you talking to the voices in your head?" Nia joked dryly.

In fact, he was. Unknown to Nia Ienzo was conversing with the "voices" within his mind.

"The last time she…visited…" He muttered.

_She gave you that lovely diary, yes._ A voice finished.

_**It was a stupid book anyway. Too girly for my taste. **_Another groaned.

Ienzo shook his head and looked up at Nia. She had her eyes transfixed on the ceiling and he sighed. He shook the voices away and leaned up against the wall. Like Ienzo, Nia was caught up in her own thoughts as well. They drifted to a certain yellow eyed fiend that both Nia and Roxas detested.

_Roxas was worried Saix would be here. He still came though…_Nia thought.

_"__Isn't it amazing how we're always drawn towards each other? Fate had brought us together again, Nia." _

Nia shivered. Saix's words still rang in her head. She mustn't be consumed by just his words. Nia gripped her blanket angrily.

"Goddamn it!" She shouted.

* * *

**Rosch's mansion, Roxas and the others**

**11:34 p.m.**

**Roxas **

After visiting Nia I felt refreshed. It was nice to see that she was doing alright. I'm glad I found some courage in this fucked up body of mine. We're visiting Nia tomorrow too then we head back to Twilight Town. Being far away from Nia means that I'm far away from Saix but…

I shook my head. I changed the channel on the T.V in my room and sighed. There was absolutely nothing on. Seriously, there were over 500 channels but nothing to watch! Ugh, this is horrible!

I can't go to sleep because I'm afraid I might get nightmares again. I tried sleeping an hour ago and that didn't go well. I ended up screaming and waking up. Luckily, no one heard me.

My phone beeped and it said I had a new text message. I opened it and saw that it was from Namine. I clicked to view it and it read:

**R u going 2 visit Nia 2morrow cuz im visiting Ienzo again and id much prefer 2 not go it alone.**

I smiled. People have different personality but they all text the same. I texted back saying that we were and that we'd love to pick her up to go with us.

**Thx Roxas! Im staying at the Sally Shell Hotel. We can all go at 2.**

I closed my phone and decided to tell the others in the morning. I chose to try and sleep again so I turned the lights out. I laid back in bed and attempted to relax. My heart was pounding against my chest and I thought it would get out.

I closed my eyes and I was immediately thrown into my dreams.

"_Hello Roxas," Saix said. He pressed his lips against my forehead and I shivered. _

_I couldn't speak. Duct tape was pushed against my mouth. Saix let his finger trace down my chest all the way to my hips. He fingered the top of my boxers and smiled._

"_Déjà vu," He whispered. _

_He started pulling down my boxer as I tried to scream. The duct tape did its job. I started crying hoping that Saix would stop._

_He didn't._

I jolted up. Sweat was dripping from my forehead and I looked at the clock. It hasn't even been 10 minutes yet. I turned my lamp back on and wiped the sweat away. My shirt was drenched and I tore it off.

I went to the mirror and scowled. My hair was disheveled which wasn't a surprise. My face was a little paler than it should have been and I had dark circles underneath my eyes. Did I always look like this?

I groaned. I decided to take a shower since I would not be able to go back to sleep like this. I took my clothes off and stepped into the bathroom. I grabbed some soap and walked into the shower.

After I was done, I changed into some new pajamas. Luckily, I packed three pairs just in case I had another bad night. I dried my hair and plopped onto my bed. I checked the clock again and it was nearly 12. I scratched my head knowing that I wouldn't be able to go to sleep for _quite _a while.

I could go visit Demyx but he might be asleep already. Maybe I should visit Axel…? I blushed. Being alone in a room with Axel is…GAH! I shook my head of the thoughts and walked towards the door. I quietly opened the door and peeked outside.

No one was in the red velvety hallway, thank god. I tiptoed out and closed the door. I slowly walked past Demyx's room and was shocked to see him not in it. His door was wide open and there was no one inside. He was probably in the bathroom.

I walked past Riku's room and saw the lights on underneath the door. I could hear him cursing at something and I assumed it was at the DS he brought with him. I walked past Sora's room and heard him talking to him mom. I heard him mention underwear and I laughed quietly.

I stopped at Zexion's door because I heard voices. I inched closer and could actually hear what Zexion was saying. I cupped my ear and pressed it to the door.

"Demyx, I really need to go to sleep." He said. Demyx was in there!

"But why?" Demyx whined.

"It's 12:03, Demyx."

"I go to sleep later than you." He teased.

"Whatever. I need to get my 8 hours in."

"Come on, you can at least thrive off of 6."

Zexion sighed. "You are going to be the death of me."

I felt Demyx smile. "So…is that a yes?"

Zexion didn't say anything so I assumed he nodded. "I guess so. Come here."

I started hearing kissing noises and I swear I was about to puke. I backed away from the door and hit the wall. I swallowed the puke that was threatening to come out and continued on to Axel's room. I stopped at the door. I looked down and saw the lights still on and I smiled.

I hesitantly knocked on the door and waited for Axel to answer. "Who dare disturbs me?"

I chuckled and said, "Roxas,"

"Come in, come in," Axel said.

I opened the door and found Axel lying on his stomach on his bed. The remote was in his hand and he was staring at me. I closed the door and unconsciously locked it. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Axel adjusted himself so he could see me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I can't sleep."

"And why's that?" Axel asked. He shifted position and sat cross legged.

"Nightmares," I breathed.

Axel nodded and turned the T.V off. He ran his hand through his hair and looked into my eyes. I blushed and looked away. "Oh don't start that again. I thought we were over that."

"O-Over what?" I stuttered.

"I thought that now that I was your boyfriend you've be able to look me in the eyes." Axel sighed. He rested his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from his lusciously green orbs. I feel like I melt underneath them every time I try to look at Axel. I shiver when Axel smiled. He kissed the top of my forehead and that reminded me of my nightmare.

I wanted to pull away but I couldn't. His kisses send shivers down my spin and Saix's they…I can't even describe how horrible they feel. I love Axel so much. I love the way he comforts me when I need him and he doesn't bombard me with questions. I love the way his smiles warm my body and give me a wonderful sensation. I love the way he listens to me and doesn't judge. I love everything about Axel.

I started tearing up and Axel pulled away in shock. "Sorry Roxas. If it was something I did—"

"It's everything you do." I interrupted.

"Oh jeez…sorry."

I shook my head. "I love everything you do."

Axel raised a brow and asked, "What?"

"I love you so much, Axel." I cried. "I love you to death."

He just sat there staring at me. After a while he smiled and I felt that familiar sensation run through my body. He pulled me in close and enveloped me in a kiss that felt amazing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I moved away from the edge so I was near the middle of the bed with Axel.

We both fell down and he was now on top of me. His body pressed up against mine and I moaned. He kissed down my neck and pulled down my shirt so he could kiss my shoulder. I panted and he stopped.

He looked up at me and asked, "Do you really want to do this?"

I nodded. "As long as it's with you."

He smiled and pulled my shirt off. He kissed down my chest and I moaned again. Axel wasn't Saix. He was nothing like him. It was just like comparing a butterfly to a worm.

Axel gently slid his hand down my pants and squeezed. I moaned loudly and started panting again. Axel smirked and leaned up to kiss me. Axel was so kind and gentle. I love so much I'm going crazy.

At that moment I had forgotten all my troubles. At that moment I forgot where I was and finally felt pure happiness. It was just me and Axel and I don't ever want that to change.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter because I know I did! XD**

**I'm thinking about having around 3 more chapters till the end. I guess that's reasonable. I'll end it at chapter 24. **

**Don't worry. After this story ends I'm posting up a new one and this time it's a ghost story! It focuses on Sora and Riku!**

**Summary:**

_Sora thought Riku was just a regular guy. He wasn't translucent and he wasn't floating. He did have a presence that drew people towards him but Sora thought it was only natural. Who would have thought Riku was a ghost?_

**LostInRoses**


	22. Problems

**Lost: **Chapter 22! Yay!

**Axel: **Yay…?

**Lost: **Yes, yay.

**Axel: **I don't need to 'yay'.

**Lost: **Bitch

**Roxas: **Lost owns nothing but the girl!

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter 22: Problems**

**Rosch's house, Roxas and the others**

**8:30 a.m.**

Roxas stared at his cup of coffee in disgust. Axel had already drunk his and he was staring at Roxas's cup hungrily. Roxas sighed and slid the cup to Axel. He smiled and started gulping down the rest. Roxas yawned and rested his head on his hand. He rubbed his eyes with his other hand and saw Zexion and Demyx walk in.

Zexion sat down next to Roxas and stretched his arms. Demyx plopped down next to him and smiled. Roxas nodded at Zexion and he nodded back. Bishie placed two cups of coffee on the table and took Axel's empty one. Zexion lazily reached for a cup and failed. He dropped his hand and sighed. Demyx giggled and slid Zexion's cup over. Zexion smiled (a thing he RARELY does) and took it.

Roxas looked around and asked, "Where're Riku and Sora?"

"Riku was lying on the couch." Zexion said between sips.

"We tried talking to him but he said 'go away' all depressing and stuff." Demyx added.

Roxas groaned. "I'll go talk to him."

Roxas pushed Axel's shoulder so he could move his chair out of the way and hopped out. Roxas yawned and exited the kitchen. He blinked a few times to wake himself up and spotted Riku lying on the couch. His arm was draped over his eyes and his other arm was over his stomach.

Roxas walked around the couch and kneeled in front of Riku. "…Riku?"

"Go away!" He mumbled. "I'm emoing right now."

"Why are you emoing?" Roxas asked.

"Sora…" He whispered.

"No, I'm Roxas."

"I'm emoing because of Sora, idiot!" Riku snapped.

"Ok, sorry. What'd Sora do?" Roxas asked.

Riku lifted his arm away from his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "I don't know. I know I was acting weird a couple days ago but I…I'm trying to make things right. Sora isn't really talking to me anymore. He says that we're still together but I'm starting to think that was a lie."

"Give it some—"

"I _have _given it some time." Riku interrupted. "I'm starting to give up."

"You love him, right?" Roxas asked.

"Of course," Riku breathed.

"Love is a complicated thing. Let things cool down and then talk to Sora." Roxas sighed.

"Fine," Riku groaned. He sat up and shook his head. "What's for breakfast?"

Roxas shrugged. "Bishie is still making it. He's not going to serve it until everyone is in the kitchen."

"That's just great…" Riku muttered. He and Roxas stood up and started walking towards the kitchen.

The two entered and were greeted by Axel, Zexion, and Demyx. Sora had already made his way downstairs and had entered from the other kitchen door. He was seated next to Zexion.

Riku gulped and glanced at Roxas. He nodded and Riku walked over to Sora. He sat down next to him quietly and refrained from touching him. Bishie passed Riku a cup of coffee but Riku politely refused it. Roxas sat down next to Axel triumphantly and smiled.

"Namine texted me last night. She said that she didn't want to go to D.I.P alone so I offered to take her with us." Roxas informed the five.

"That's cool." Axel said. He already had his third cup of coffee which was starting to freak Roxas out. "When're we leaving?"

"She said around 2. She's staying at the Sally Shell."

"Well at least one thing good will happen today." Riku mumbled.

Sora sighed and ignored Riku. "What're we going to do till then?"

"There's an amusement park Roxas and I used to go to a couple miles away. It's called Sea Paradise." Demyx said.

"Awesome!" Axel exclaimed. "Hell yeah, let's go now!"

"It doesn't open till 10." Zexion said quietly.

"How do you know?" Roxas asked.

"My dad and Uncle Rosch own it."

Roxas smirked. "Who would have thought that we were going to Demyx's future boyfriend's amusement park when we were kids?"

Demyx grinned. "That means we're meant for each other!"

Demyx glomped Zexion and he struggled to push him away. "Demyx get off."

Roxas glanced at Riku who was twirling his hair with his fingers. He glanced at Sora every so often but not enough for him to notice. Sora had his head turned away from Riku which only made the situation worse.

Roxas shook his head. _Sora, you're an idiot._

* * *

**D.I.P, Nia and Ienzo**

**8:30 a.m.**

Ienzo lightly tapped his foot on the floor. His cell was dimly lit by the outside lights and the sun from the window but it was still pretty hard to see. Ienzo heard light snores coming from above him meaning Nia was still asleep. Ienzo grumbled and tapped his foot even faster.

_**You should kill her now. **_One voice whispered.

_Don't listen to this ingrate. _Another snapped. _You love her._

_**But you also hate her.**_

_No, _you_ do. Ienzo is only being influenced by your stupidity. _

_I want both of you idiots to stop talking. _Ienzo thought.

_**What're you going to do? Bang your head up against the wall? It's only going to hurt you. **_

Ienzo didn't bother replying. He sighed and stood up. He walked over to the sink and stared at it for a moment. He turned it on and splashed water on his face. Ienzo shook his head and slapped it.

_**Oh look at that. He's not talking to us anymore. **_

_You're going to have to talk to us eventually, Ienzo._

Ienzo groaned and held his head. He tried to relax but nothing seemed to work. He just wanted the voices to go away. Why does he think like this? Why are there more than one Ienzos? He looked up at the sleeping Nia and felt the voices increase.

_**Staring at her won't do anything. KILL HER NOW!**_

_Be quiet! He shall not be tricked by your sick mind. _

Ienzo rubbed his eyes and gulped. He felt the dark side seeping into his mind. He tried to fight it but it was so hard. Ienzo just wanted to be normal. He just wanted to have normal thoughts and have a normal life.

_**He's listening to me now…Kill her. It's the easiest thing in the world. Climb onto her bed, cover her mouth, and snap her neck. **_

Ienzo found himself moving. His legs had already brought him to the base of Nia's bed. Ienzo shook his head. He tried to stop himself but the dark side was too strong. Ienzo grabbed onto a pole keeping Nia's bed up. He tightened his grip and forced his legs to stop.

_**What are you doing! Kill her now!**_

_Do not listen, Ienzo! Fight it!_

Ienzo's hands shook causing Nia's bed to shake. Ienzo felt like a million pounds. His legs, however, felt like feathers. They struggled to move but Ienzo kept his grip on the pole. Ienzo lightly hit his head up against the base of Nia's bed trying to keep the voices at bay.

Nia stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched. She sat up and saw Ienzo holding onto the side of her bed. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. After they focused, she realized he was hitting his head up against her bed which was shaking.

Nia scrambled to the other end of her bed and looked down at Ienzo. "…Ienzo?"

Ienzo looked up. He was sweating and his knuckles had turned white. His eyes were a paler blue but slowly returned to their natural color after seeing Nia. Ienzo's lip quivered and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Ienzo?" Nia tried again.

Tears stared to form in his eyes and he released his grip on the pole. He fell to the ground and dropped his head into his hands. Nia jumped out of her bed and landed next to him. She got down and hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She whispered.

Ienzo shook his head. He started crying into his hands startling Nia. "I'm…all messed up. I have…voices…they're so…loud I can't even hear the…the real world…I was…actually g-going to do it…I was gonna kill you…but I stopped! I…h-hate myself so much. I...I don't even think I'm h-human!"

Nia breathed and said, "Of course you're human Ienzo. I'm glad…you did stop before you could kill me. I…I didn't know how much you were hurting inside."

_**WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HER?**_

_Silence! He shall not fall victim to your horrible thoughts._

_**YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO ME, BOY. **_

Ienzo whimpered and grabbed onto Nia's arm. She was about to pull back but something in her mind stopped her. Ienzo dropped his other hand and stared at Nia. She shakily took his hand in hers and smiled.

"No matter what happens, we're in this together. You're not going to go through this alone, Ienzo. Not anymore," She said quietly.

"How can I believe you?" Ienzo cried.

Nia looked down at their hands and said, "…because I love you."

Before Ienzo could say anything, Nia had pulled his head to her chest and held him tightly. Ienzo mumbled something but Nia couldn't hear it. Ienzo wrapped his arms around Nia's back and cried into her shirt.

"It's alright…" She whispered.

* * *

**Rosch's house, Roxas and the others**

**9:36 a.m.**

Sora walked down the stairs and saw Riku sitting on the couch watching T.V. His feet were on top of the coffee table and the remote was lazily thrown next to him. Riku glanced at Sora and then went back to watching T.V. Sora's eyebrows furrowed and he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

_What's up with Riku? _Sora thought. _Usually he's trying to get my attention but now…Did Riku give up on me?_

Sora shivered. He stared at the ground for a moment and then looked back at Riku. Sora gulped and slowly walked towards the couch. He stood behind the arm of the chair and looked down at Riku. He placed his hand on Riku's shoulder and the latter looked up.

"Oh, hey Sora," Riku said as he went back to watching T.V.

Sora retracted his hand and asked, "H-How are you doing?"

"Fine," He replied.

Sora walked around the couch and sat down next to Riku. He nervously fiddled with his fingers and asked, "Is that show funny?"

"I guess."

Sora grabbed the pillow at the end of the couch and gripped it tightly. "Do you like it here?"

"Yeah," He replied absentmindedly.

Sora pouted, "You know, right now you're being a horrible boyfriend."

Riku laughed dryly. "So I'm still your "boyfriend"? You don't make it seem like it. I try my hardest for you to be happy but you're bringing yourself down, Sora."

"You're trying to make me happy? How is you looking at girls making me happy?"

"I apologized for that and since you haven't noticed yet," Riku paused. "I haven't looked at any girls other than Namine the entire time we've been here."

"Are you trying to bring this on me?" Sora snapped.

"Frankly yes," Riku said. He turned to look at Sora and there was fury in his aquamarine eyes. "When you said that we were still together at the beach I was really happy. I wanted to prove to you that staring at girls was a stupid thing and…I didn't even know why I did that. Now, every time I'm trying to be your boyfriend you keep pushing me away and ignoring me. Maybe you don't like me anymore. You could have had the decency to break up with me already."

Sora gasped. This was the same way Sora felt about Riku a few days ago. Their roles had reversed. Sora remained quiet as he tried to process all of this information. Riku took the silence as an 'I'm not going to listen to this crap' thing. He swiftly got up and started walking towards the kitchen.

Sora jumped up and hopped over the couch. He grabbed onto Riku's arm and spun him around. Riku looked down at him in anger and asked, "What?"

"Riku…I…" Sora croaked. "I love you."

Riku's face soften ever so slightly. "Try telling that to someone who's gullible."

Sora gripped Riku's shirt and said, "I'm not lying! I really do…love you!"

"Why should I believe you?" Riku asked unwillingly wrapping his arms around Sora's waist.

Sora lowered his head. "Because I know deep down inside that you still love me too. If I'm wrong then I'll just leave you alone…If I'm right…I don't know."

Sora raised his head and was captured into a kiss. Riku pulled him closer and Sora closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and kissed back. Riku pulled away and smiled at Sora who smiled back.

"I take it I was right." Sora laughed.

"Maybe," Riku smirked.

"It's about time!" Someone shouted.

Sora and Riku pulled apart and looked up at the stairs. They saw Demyx with Zexion's hand over his mouth. Zexion pulled him around the corner like a kidnapper and they disappeared. Sora and Riku heard a thud and saw Roxas pulling a fallen Axel back into the kitchen.

Riku rolled his eyes. "I guess we don't need to tell them what happened."

Sora chuckled and said, "Come on, let's get in the kitchen."

Riku nodded and the two entered the kitchen. They saw Axel and Roxas hitting each other at the table. It looked like Axel was winning. They were arguing about something but since Riku and Sora had come in the middle of it the argument made no sense.

"Yeah but I couldn't hear." Axel sighed.

"It didn't mean you had to jump over me!" Roxas snapped throwing a few more punches.

"You wouldn't move."

"Because I wouldn't have been able to hear!" Roxas cried.

Axel turned away and saw Riku and Sora. He jolted and punched Roxas in the shoulder. "…Hey,"

"I take it you were listening." Riku said.

Roxas laughed nervously. "Why would we do that? We were in the kitchen the whole time."

"What are you arguing about then?" Sora asked.

"Nothing," Axel replied quickly.

Riku decided to give up and sat down next to Axel. Sora sighed and sat next to Riku. Axel sipped another cup of coffee receiving a glare from Roxas. He shrugged and continued drinking his coffee.

"Axel," Roxas paused. "How many of those have you had?"

"…one or two," Axel mumbled.

Roxas shook his head. "Stop lying. You've had at least three already."

"I like coffee ok?"

Roxas sighed and glanced at the door. Zexion and Demyx had entered and sat down in the remaining seats. Demyx smiled at Riku and Sora while Zexion stared at his phone. He eventually closed it and groaned.

"Something the matter?" Sora asked.

Zexion shook his head. "Family stuff, nothing serious,"

Roxas looked at Axel who shrugged. "Ready to go?"

Everyone nodded and stood up. Demyx yawned and skipped to the door with Sora. Zexion, Riku, and Axel slowly walked after them leaving Roxas in the kitchen alone. Roxas paced quickly and held his head. He tried breathing exercises to calm his racing heart but nothing seemed to work. His hands shook causing his legs to shake as well.

_Why did I suggest Sea Paradise? _Roxas asked himself. _Why did I suggest the one place Saix and I used to go to when we were still…friends?_

Roxas stopped pacing and stared at his hands. They were shaking terribly. He wanted his friends to have fun but at what cost? Roxas is forcing himself to have fun even though inside memories were swirling around his head popping up every once in a while.

Roxas sucked in a big gulp of air and marched out the kitchen door. Everyone was already waiting for him in the car. Riku was waving at him to hurry up so he walked a little faster. With every step he took his heart hammered against his chest. Roxas fought back the shakes and touched the door to the van.

He forced a smile and opened it.

* * *

**D.I.P, Nia and Ienzo**

**9:36 a.m.**

Once again Nia attempted to fix her hair. Without a comb she had to use her fingers. She ran her hand through her hair and ended up getting caught in it. She pulled gently but her hand wouldn't get out. Nia groaned and used her other hand to free it.

Nia tapped her finger on the bed and looked down. After the weird incident earlier Ienzo had fallen asleep in Nia's arms. She carefully placed him back in his bed and made it seem like he was alright asleep.

Nia's heart had been beating fast ever since then. What happens when Ienzo wakes up? Will he…remember? Nia could never forget her confession of love to the crazy Ienzo. How could she? All she needed to know was if Ienzo remembers. It would be really awkward if he did.

_Because…I love you._

Nia flushed and face-planted onto her pillow. She just had to say that she loved him didn't she? This is horrible! Nia didn't want Ienzo to know until they got out of jail. _If _they got out of jail. Now, it was all OVER! Ok, maybe Nia was overreacting but—

Nia suddenly heard a sound underneath her. She gasped when she realized that Ienzo had finally woken up. She lifted her head and looked down. Ienzo had already gotten out of bed. He was standing with his hands on his hips and he was staring up at Nia.

Nia looked away and said, "M-Morning,"

"Good morning, Nia." Ienzo smiled. Nia slowly turned back to him and saw that same "kind" smile on his face.

"Are you…um…ok?" She asked sitting up.

Ienzo cocked his head to the side. "Yeah, why? Did something happen while I was asleep?"

Nia's face fell. So he forgot…Nia forced a smile and said, "No. I was just wondering how you were doing. So…you don't remember anything before you went to sleep?"

"You mean last night?" Ienzo asked.

Nia sighed and shook her head. "No, never mind. Forget I asked."

Nia turned back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. Ienzo sat back on to his bed and grumbled. He rubbed his forehead in anguish and slowly shook his head. He lifted his head and stared at the grey wall on the far side. He heard Nia shift and scratched his head.

_Idiot, _Ienzo thought. _How could I forget _that_?_

_Because…I love you. _Those words ran in his head even more than the voices.

He was expecting the voices to return but surprisingly they didn't. His mind was only filled by his thoughts and Ienzo smiled. Maybe Nia helped calm the voices? Ienzo shook his head again and laughed. That's not possible. The voices will come back. He's sure of it.

"Something funny?" Nia asked.

"Nope," Ienzo said too quickly. He pulled out his diary and opened up to a blank page. He started writing about what had happened earlier and found himself smiling.

He was happy someone was there for him. He was happy there was someone there that saw Ienzo as Ienzo instead of just 'split personality' Ienzo. He sniffled and finished off the last sentence with: _To top it off, Nia actually said that she loved me!_

Nia popped her head underneath her bed and stared at the upside-down Ienzo. Her hair had managed to untangle itself in it's upside-down state. Nia felt the blood rush to her head so she made it quick.

"What're you doing?" She asked. She eyed the diary and frowned (which to Ienzo looked like she was smiling). "Oh…that."

She lifted her head and fixed her hair. Ienzo dropped the book and got out of bed. He turned to face her but she looked away. He bit his lip and said, "I wasn't writing about how I hate you so much."

"So you admit you do hate me!" Nia shouted quietly.

"Do you really blame me? I mean you bullied me when we were kids, Nia! I can't just let that go when I'm…like this." Ienzo snapped.

_**We're back. **_

_Don't say that._

Ienzo's eyes widened. He was right. They actually did come back. They couldn't be gone forever. That's impossible! Ienzo closed his eyes and felt that same disgusting feeling he got whenever the voices came.

Nia finally looked at him. Curiosity washed over her when she saw Ienzo with his eyes closed. She hopped off her bed and nearly bumped into him. She steadied herself and gazed up at him. He finally opened his eyes and Nia saw weariness within them.

"What's wrong _now_?" Nia drawled.

_**She's mocking you. Are you just going to take that?**_

Ienzo looked down at Nia and forced a smile. "Nothing,"

"Hmm," Nia said. She walked around Ienzo and looked him up and down. "Liar…"

Ienzo turned around to look at her and said, "I'm not lying."

Nia smirked and said, "Dear Ienzo, I'm a person you should not lie to. I know you're lying and you're doing it ever so horribly."

_Shit…She's turning back into 'Nia'. _Ienzo thought.

_**Good. **_

_Stop this both of you!_

_**Quiet!**_

Ienzo's eye twitched. Nia's arms were crossed and she had that same 'I can kill you' look on her face. She was impatiently tapping her foot making Ienzo nervous. He gulped and straightened.

"Nia, I'm telling you that I'm fine. I'm _not _lying." Ienzo insisted.

Nia frowned. Even though she liked this idiot he was a terrible liar. "Are you sure you want to go this road?"

"Um…yes…?"

"Fine," Nia said. She flipped her hair back and marched past Ienzo. Before she climbed back onto her bed she said, "Oh and when someone's trying to help you don't shut them out because then you'll have no one to lean on during your stupid freak outs!"

She climbed back onto her bed and hid herself in her blanket. Ienzo groaned and shouted, "I didn't know helping me was getting angry at me!"

"Why don't you just write it in your damn diary?" Nia snapped.

Ienzo rolled his eyes and asked, "What's your problem?"

Nia threw her blanket off and sat up. She stared furiously at Ienzo and said, "My problem…you think I have a problem?"

"Who wouldn't? You act nice and kind one second, psychotic another, and angry as hell the next!" Ienzo sighed.

Nia's lip quivered slightly but just enough for Ienzo to notice. "I…have no…You're the one who has the problem."

"Yes, I _do _have a problem and I've already admitted it. You haven't admitted yours yet, missy." Ienzo said narrowing his eyes.

Nia closed her eyes. "I do not have a problem."

"But—"

"I DO NOT have a problem, Ienzo." Nia interrupted.

Ienzo scratched his head and sighed. "How long are you going to tell yourself that?"

Nia slowly opened her eyes again. "…as long as it takes for me to believe it."

* * *

**Sea Paradise, Roxas and the others**

**10:23 a.m.**

**Roxas**

The others and I exited the van. I looked up and saw a familiar tall rollercoaster towering over me. I gulped and turned to Demyx. His face was glowing and he was literally bouncing around. I sighed and looked away. Zexion attempted to calm his boyfriend but nothing seemed to work.

I shielded my eyes from the sun and started walking out of the parking lot. Demyx zoomed past me receiving various shouts from Zexion. I lowered my hand and glanced at Axel. Of course he had sunglasses on. I just had to forget mine in Twilight Town.

I shook my head and realized we already reached the ticket booth. Demyx ordered us tickets but the ticket man recognized Zexion. He said we could go in free and I was _very _glad for that. We walked into Sea Paradise and I felt the air sucked away from me. I tried swallowing breaths but nothing seemed to work.

I looked to my right and saw a gift shop. To my left were bathrooms and in front of us were several rides that seemed to take every square of the sky up. I rubbed my eyes and turned to the others.

"Where should we start?" I asked.

Demyx clapped his hands. "I know! We should do what we used to do!"

"And that is…?" Sora asked.

"We circle around the park and ride all the rides on the perimeter of it and then work our way inward." I explained.

"That's a very good plan." Zexion said.

"Let's start on the left!" Demyx announced. He started marching away with the others in tow.

I held back a bit and was glad no one had noticed. I looked around and felt the memories come back to me once again. I tried to listen to Demyx's rant but I…the memories were just too strong. Saix and I used to go here. We used to have…fun.

"_Are you sure this place is fun?" Saix asked turning to walk backwards to look at me._

_I nodded. I playfully smacked him. "Of course. This place is _the _best ever!"_

"_How do you know it's the best ever if you haven't been to any other amusement parks?" Saix asked._

"_Shut up! Just try to have fun." I sighed._

_Saix pouted. "What if I don't want to?" _

"_Then," I paused. "I'll make you!"_

_I intentionally tripped him and he fell down. I broke into a run and heard Saix call after me. I ran faster hearing Saix's footsteps behind me. I ran down the parking lot and stopped at the ticket booth. I turned around and found Saix standing right in front of me._

"_Thought you could outrun me?" He panted._

"…_not really," I admitted._

_He smirked. "Knew it. Anyway, let's see who can last the longest without throwing up!" _

_I grinned. "I'm going to win."_

"_No you're not." _

"_We'll see," I said._

Those were the times I thought Saix was my friend. It was before…_that _happened. I was actually happy back then. I loved those times. I really did. Now, I think I'm starting to hate them. Why can't I just have one happy moment in my goddamn life?

I blinked back some stupid tears and looked at my friends. They were waiting for me in front of the bathroom. Demyx and Sora were waving at me and Riku was calling after me. Axel and Zexion were just standing there as if they understood why I was all the way back here.

They probably did. Zexion has his knowledge and the fact that I told everyone about Saix but he probably knew about this way before I even said anything. Axel has his idiotic insight and he pretty much reads people like everything is written on their face. Even so, they both look out for me and…I'm glad I have them, especially Axel.

I hurried over and received a few complains from Demyx and Sora. I ignored them and turned my attention to Axel. He was staring at me with his head cocked to the side. I smiled at him and his eyebrows furrowed.

"It's nothing," I said as we started walking. "I was just…reminiscing."

"Any good memories?" Axel asked staring straight ahead.

I looked down at the ground and mumbled, "I guess…"

"Well," Axel said putting his hand in mine. "I'm sure we'll give you something nice to remember today."

I blushed and nodded. "Yeah,"

"Don't start that 'yeah' thing again." Axel sighed.

I playfully smacked him with my other hand. "I was only replying to you."

"Yeah," Axel rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Don't take my word!" I smiled.

"You can't own a word just like you can't own the internet." Zexion chipped in. He was staring at phone again for some reason. He closed it and sighed.

"Go talk to Demyx!" I whined. "You're so weird, Axel."

He shrugged. "Words are words,"

"What?" I asked.

"Actions speak louder than words." Axel answered. "So, show me how weird I am."

I stopped walking and turned to face Axel. I actually thought about it and said, "Close your eyes,"

Axel did so and I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me up so my feet were a little above the ground. He let his tongue join in and I didn't object. I held tighter as if letting go would make my happiness go away. Axel gripped my shirt tighter like he had the same idea.

I didn't want any of this to go away. I didn't want anyone to leave. I wanted everyone to stay together. If we could only be like this forever…I would be happy. But we can't. Friends are going to be separated and I know tears will be shed. It's all about growing up, huh? Why does growing up have to be so damn hard?

* * *

**HAPPY AKUROKU DAY!**

**I wanted to get this chapter out on the day of 8/13 and I did it! I bought (my mom bought) Mass Effect 2 a couple days ago and that didn't help my deadline at all! Rawr!**

**So, just for you guys I might make the story a little bit longer. I really like this story and it's my baby! XD **

**LostInRoses**


	23. What are you hiding, Zexion?

**Lost: **Here we go!

**Axel: **What are you Mario now?

**Lost: **Ya know, some people say Mario differently. I guess it's like saying tomato two different ways.

**Axel: **…ok?

**Roxas: **Lost owns nothing but the girl!

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter 23: What are you hiding, Zexion?**

**D.I.P, All them people**

**2:20 p.m.**

Roxas sat nervously waiting for Nia to arrive. Namine tried to keep a cool head but since she was alone at a separate table it was pretty hard. Roxas glanced around his table. Axel was trying to 'spike' up his hair more but it was already spiky enough. Riku and Sora were whispering in each other's ears and they laughed every now and then. Demyx's head was on the table because he was tired from their trip to Sea Paradise.

Zexion was the strangest. He kept staring at his phone and opening and closing it frequently. A vibration is heard every few seconds but everyone already knows it's from Zexion's phone. No one bothered to ask him what was up since he'd probably say nothing was wrong.

Another vibration was heard and Roxas sighed. Zexion gingerly flipped open his phone and scowled. He snapped it shut and threw it into his pocket. Roxas heard a loud creak and knew that the large metal door in the other hallway had opened up.

A few moments later Nia and Ienzo showed up. They didn't look happy. Nia had what seemed to be a permanent scowl on her face and Ienzo was glaring at her angrily. Roxas shared a glance with Axel and he shrugged.

Once the guard unshackled them they quickly made their way to their respective tables. Nia sat angrily across from her friends and huffed. Ienzo grumbled and sat sideways across from Namine. Namine looked to Roxas for an answer but he couldn't give her one.

"Nia, are you ok?" Riku asked with obvious concern.

Nia looked at him for a moment as if saying 'are you blind'. "I'm just fine, my dear Riku. Ienzo and I are not on speaking terms. I actually think his actions are quite childish but he believes mine are. He's naïve. Anyway, how are all of you?"

Riku coughed awkwardly noting how Nia sounded like…the old Nia. Roxas said, "Fine I guess…we have to go back to Twilight Town later, ugh."

"School is going to be a hassle especially since it ends in two weeks. We've had graduation practice every single day." Axel mumbled.

"They only want to make sure your high school graduation is flawless. You only have one." Nia said. She tried to hide the bitterness in her voice but it still came out.

"Sorry Nia…" Roxas said looking down at the table.

Nia waved away his apology. "Don't be. I chose to go to jail and I must suffer the consequences. Please disregard any harshness in my voice."

"Um…what happened between you and Ienzo?" Sora asked.

"Why do you ask?" Nia glided her fingers through her partially messy hair.

"You seem quite different, Nia." Zexion said. He closed his phone again and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I assure you I am still your Nia." She paused. "Ienzo had just…brought up a topic I did not favor. This is just a…um…defense mechanism…I guess."

Demyx's eyebrows furrowed. "What'd he talk about?"

"He mentioned problems that he had and asked if I had any." Nia reluctantly said.

"What'd you say?" Riku asked.

"…that I had none." Nia coughed. The six exchanged glances causing Nia to snort. "What? You think I have a problem too? Aside from the murder I think I'm fine."

"Well Nia," Axel paused. "If you didn't have a problem then you'd still be the Nia we know and love."

"Maybe you subconsciously know that you have a problem but your mind isn't letting you comprehend it." Zexion said pulling out his phone.

Demyx stared at Zexion's phone for a moment and then said, "Come on Nia, think about it."

Nia crossed her arms. "I shall not. I do not have a problem."

Riku raised his hands. "Fine, fine, fine,"

"I really don't want to leave here knowing that we've upset you, Nia." Roxas sighed.

Nia's face softened and she said, "I'm sorry, Roxas. Maybe I do have a problem. I guess it's gonna be a while till I admit whatever the hell it is."

The others smiled (excluding Zexion who only nodded). Roxas beamed, "There's our Nia."

Nia cracked a smile and said, "Whatever. Have you all taken your exams yet?"

"Yep, of course Zexion passed all of his." Demyx giggled.

"The tests were easy. I don't know why you guys were complaining…" Zexion mumbled.

Roxas smiled. "I passed mine…barely."

Axel groaned. "Come on let's stop talking about school. We're here for Nia!"

"I'm alright with it. I'm living school through you." Nia said. "When's the next time you'll be in Destiny Islands?"

"I don't think any time soon." Riku admitted. "We've got all this college stuff to figure out."

"Yeah, sorry Nia but I don't think we'll be able to visit you for a while." Sora said quietly.

Nia forced a smile. "No problem, I understand that you have things to do. I'm doing fine. No need to worry." Zexion phone vibrated again and he made a quick curse. He flipped it open and stared at the screen angrily. He closed his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. "Zexion, is something the matter?"

Zexion looked over at Nia and shook his head. "…nothing is wrong."

"It doesn't seem like it." She pointed out.

The others didn't say anything. They wanted to know what was wrong with Zexion for quite a while now. They forgot to tell Nia to not mention it but maybe they did that on purpose. Silence filled the room as Nia crossed her arms.

"Don't hide anything from me, Zexion." Nia warned.

Zexion sighed. "My dad has been texting me. He wants to talk to me but I don't want to call him."

"I won't get any deeper than that." Nia nodded.

"Time's up!" A guard shouted.

"Are you kidding me? Nia just got here!" Sora whined.

"We're doing something in the cells so the prisoners need to go back to them." The guard snapped.

The six turned back to Nia and gave her soft smiles (of course Zexion didn't smile). Nia said, "Goodbye,"

"I hate this." Demyx huffed. "I don't want to leave you."

"It's alright. We'll see each other in the near future." Nia said quietly.

"See ya, Nia." Roxas mumbled.

"Bye, sis," Riku sighed.

Nia smiled and waved at them before heading towards the guards. They shackled her and Ienzo together and they both looked away from each other. Nia gave the others one last smile before disappearing into the darkness of the jail.

Roxas scratched his forehead and stood up. He glanced at Namine who was waiting at the door for them. The others slowly got up and they started towards Namine. Zexion's phone vibrated again and Demyx groaned. Zexion waved him away and flipped his phone open.

"Alright, what do we do now?" Namine asked.

"We could go to the beach." Demyx suggested.

"Or we can go back to Twilight town." Riku added. "We'll get there at around 8 or 9 p.m."

"You guys can drop me off at the Sally Shell then." Namine chipped in.

"Aw, back to school tomorrow." Demyx whined.

Riku shrugged. "I'm going to have a talk with Xion tomorrow."

"You better," Sora mumbled.

"Zexion and—" Roxas stopped.

He turned around and peered over Demyx's shoulder. Zexion had stopped walking the second he opened his phone. He was standing frozen with his phone raised so he could see it. His eyes were fixed to the screen.

"Zexion?" Demyx asked.

Zexion shook his head and looked up to see everyone staring at him. "Oh…sorry about that."

"Are you ok?" Roxas asked.

Zexion nodded. He closed his phone more heavily this time and threw it into his pocket. "Fine."

Roxas glanced at Axel who shook his head. They continued out of the jail and stopped when they got outside. Riku turned around and asked, "So, what's the plan?"

"We're heading home I guess." Roxas sighed. "We'll drop Namine off at her hotel and pack up when we get back to Rosch's house."

The others nodded and walked back to their car. Zexion shakily took his phone out and stared at that same message again. He breathed unevenly and took a glance at Demyx. He was smiling down at Zexion which only made him feel worse.

Zexion gulped and looked away. He stared back down at his text message and took in a breath. He looked his friends over and that made him feel terrible. He slammed his phone closed and stuffed it back into his pocket once again.

* * *

**Rosch's house, the uber six**

**2:40 p.m.**

"Zexion! Rosch wants to talk to you before we leave!" Sora shouted up the stairs.

Zexion popped his head around the corner and hurried down the stairs. He nodded at Sora who gave him a confused look. Zexion disappeared into the kitchen leaving Sora alone in the living room. Sora shrugged and plopped onto the couch.

He surfed through channels and suddenly heard faint shouts escape from the kitchen. Sora dismissed them and continued watching T.V. The shouts grew more frequent and Sora grumbled. He hopped onto his knees and peered over the couch. He shook his head and sat back down.

Demyx emerged from the stairs and smiled at Sora. Sora waved him over quickly and Demyx skipped to him. Demyx jumped onto the couch and laughed. He innocently smiled at Sora while he swung his legs against the couch.

"Zexion went to go talk to Rosch and I heard some shouts." Sora whispered.

"Maybe they were happy shouts like when someone shouts, 'I like your shirt!' to someone across the room." Demyx giggled.

"Since when does Zexion show his happiness?" Sora countered.

Demyx hummed and said, "Once in a while I guess."

"So why would he have happy shouts? He's probably talking about something super serious with Rosch and it's making them both angry." Sora said quietly.

Demyx pouted and glanced over the back of the couch. He eyed the kitchen doorway and sighed. "I don't want to know what they're talking about."

Sora's mouth fell open. "It doesn't peak your interest at all?"

Demyx shook his head. "It does. I just want Zexy to tell me personally."

"Aw, how cute," Sora mumbled.

Demyx beamed. "I want our relationship to stay perfectly healthy because when we discuss college I want it to not erupt into an argument."

Sora nodded. "Understandable,"

Demyx looked over the couch again and saw Zexion standing in the doorway. His eyes were fixed on Demyx and the latter smiled at him. Zexion's eyes widened and he looked away. He stormed up the stairs and escaped around the corner. Demyx sighed and gazed back at Sora.

"We're leaving soon." Sora muttered. "Let's get our stuff in the van."

Demyx slowly nodded and stood up. His eyes went to the spot Zexion used to be in and Demyx couldn't help but remember the hurt and sadness in Zexion's eyes.

* * *

(Van seating chart

Riku Axel

Roxas Sora

Zexion Demyx)

Zexion shifted slightly but not enough to wake Demyx. Demyx had placed himself in the same position he had on the way up to Destiny Islands. Now, Zexion was trapped up against the window at the back of the van.

The others (except for Riku who was driving) had fallen asleep 2 hours into the ride back. Zexion couldn't sleep at all. He held Demyx tightly to his chest hoping that this little sliver of happiness wouldn't die out. Zexion caressed Demyx's cheek gently and kissed the top of his head.

Luckily, Zexion's face was blocked by Roxas's seat. If Riku looked in the rearview mirror and saw the expression on Zexion's face he'd most likely start bombarding him with questions.

Zexion shakily played with Demyx's hair and sighed. He looked down at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled sadly. Zexion used his free hand to rub his eyes. He softly kissed the top of Demyx's head again. Zexion unwillingly let out a quiet cry that went unnoticed by Riku.

However, it was enough to wake his little blond. Demyx stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Zexion who had quickly fixed his gaze on the window. Demyx flipped himself over so he was on his stomach. He smiled up at Zexion who refused to look at him.

Demyx made a quick glance around the van and noted who was sleeping and who wasn't. He wrapped his arms around Zexion's waist and pressed his head up against Zexion's stomach. Zexion shivered for an unknown reason and Demyx made a small sigh.

"Are you ok?" Demyx whispered.

Zexion rested his hands at the back of Demyx's neck but kept his eyes on the window. If he looked at Demyx now he'd feel disgusting. He'd feel horrible beyond belief. Zexion let out a shaky breath and remained quiet.

Demyx rubbed his head against Zexion's stomach and said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Zexion looked down at Demyx in shock. "You can tell me whatever is wrong whenever you want to. I can wait."

Even though that was supposed to be sweet…that made Zexion tear up. He shakily smiled down at Demyx and whispered, "I'm…going to miss you."

Demyx looked up at Zexion in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Zexion stared deep into Demyx's soothing green eyes. "I'll…um…tell you later."

Demyx nodded against Zexion's stomach. "Ok."

Demyx looked back down and silently closed his eyes. Zexion gulped and felt his heart race. Zexion rubbed Demyx's back softly and felt his phone vibrate again. He mentally cursed his phone and slowly reached into his pocket to get it. He flipped it open and stared at the screen. He clicked to view his one millionth text message and it read:

**You can't keep ignoring our messages, Zexion. You'll be coming home today and we WILL talk. You can't run away from this. Your mother and I will speak to you about this. Rosch called us and said that you threatened to run away. You can't.**

Zexion squeezed his eyes close. He dropped the phone but didn't care. He leaned his head up against the window. Zexion's lip started quivering and he let out a breath. He opened his eyes and looked back down at Demyx. He smiled at the sleeping blond and then let his gaze fix on the phone sprawled on the floor.

_I really am going to miss you, Demyx. _Zexion thought. _I love you so much…I…I just wish I could tell you._

* * *

**D.I.P, psycho boy and psycho girl**

**3:00 p.m.**

The reason Nia's meeting with Roxas and the others was cut short was because the warden and the guards had to do a stupid prisoner count. Why couldn't they do that when they were sleeping? Of course they just had to do it when Nia was being visited by the friends she wouldn't see for quite a while.

Nia crossed her arms and pouted. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed not caring whether Ienzo was bothered by it. She stopped swinging and sighed. She reached into her uniform and pulled out a picture. She smiled at it for a while and then placed it on her lap.

The picture was of Riku, Sephiroth, Persephone, and Nia sitting at a table. The picture was taken back when Nia was bent on the destruction of the world so she wasn't smiling in it. She was actually forced into the picture but now that Nia looks back on it she's glad she was in the photo.

Nia looked down at the picture again and stuck her hand back into her uniform. She fished around for a smaller picture and pulled it out. She gazed at it for a moment and noted the lady's long silver hair and her piercing aquamarine eyes. Nia looked away and whispered, "Demeter,"

Nia placed both pictures on her bed and stared at her hands. She looked them over and gazed over the edge. She couldn't see Ienzo but he was probably writing in that stupid diary of his again. Nia clenched her fists and hopped down. She brushed off her jumpsuit and walked over to the sink.

She stared at herself in disgust. Her hair, which she thought was under control, had turned into a frizzy mass of horror. She pulled a knot out and cried out in pain. She grumbled and flattened it out the best she could. Nia glanced at Ienzo's bed and saw him lying down with his eyes wide open. He was staring up at the bottom of Nia's bed.

Nia rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the mirror. Ienzo, however, noticed her roll her eyes at him and that was when his voices sprung into action.

_**Bah, you should have killed her you pathetic little excuse for a man. **_

_Don't mind him. He's just bitter that I won and that you didn't kill Nia._

Ienzo sucked in a breath and turned his head so he could see Nia. He smiled when he saw her failed attempts at tidying up her hair. He watched her for a moment until she finally noticed him. She reluctantly turned towards him and sighed.

"What is it, Ienzo?" She asked.

"You like controlling people." Ienzo mumbled. "…maybe that's your problem."

"What are you mumbling about?" Nia asked.

Ienzo sat up careful not to hit his head up against Nia's bed. "I think I know what your problem is."

"Enlighten me," Nia drawled.

"You live to manipulate people. Controlling people comes naturally to you and when you can't manipulate someone you get angry and upset." Ienzo smirked.

"I've never controlled someone. You're absurd." Nia huffed.

"Back in elementary school you made the teachers believe that you had a mental disorder when your emergency card said no such thing! In middle school you forced the football team to help you with a 'problem' you had by blackmailing them with things that they never actually did." Ienzo said proudly. "And when manipulation doesn't work you turn to intimidation."

Nia glared at Ienzo. "You're speaking nonsense. All of this is idiotic. You've been trying to deduce my problem ever since we talked about that earlier, right? Ienzo let me tell you this one more time. I do not have a problem."

"Yes you do."

"Your claims of my 'manipulation' could have been created by yourself. You do have a messed up mind. Maybe you subconsciously created these scenarios and now you believe them to be real." Nia snapped.

Ienzo opened his mouth to counter but couldn't find any words. He hadn't really thought about that. Maybe his voices created those memories. Maybe those things didn't really happen! Maybe Ienzo's whole life was a…lie? The voices could have done something. They must have! Why else would—

"Hey!" Ienzo shouted. "This proves it! You just used your manipulation!"

Nia crossed her arms and looked away. "No I didn't. You are simply just too gullible."

Ienzo shook his head exasperatedly. He raised his hands in "defeat" and laid back in bed. He closed his eyes and started talking to his voices again. Nia dropped her arms and gulped. Control? Manipulation?

Has she seriously been doing that? (Yes!) How could she not notice that? Maybe it all came too easy and she just got used to it. It's pretty easy to manipulate someone, anyway. You just need to say the right words and then boom! They're in the palm of your hand.

Nia groaned. She backed up into the wall and slid to the ground. The worse part was that Nia actually liked hurting people. She loved controlling them and seeing them crumble right in front of her. It made her feel high and mighty. It made her feel like a god.

Nia stared at the ground and stretched her legs out. She glanced up at Ienzo and then up at her bed. She saw the end of her pictures. Maybe it's good not to be around a lot of people. The less people around the better chances of not hurting them. Nia was a nuisance. For the first time in her life she was happy she was in jail.

* * *

**Sexy Zexy's house, the power rangers**

**9:38 p.m.**

Zexion stared at his parents looking at him from the window. The six had just gotten back to Twilight Town and Zexion already wanted to leave. He was a few feet from the door and he couldn't move. His legs had bolted themselves to the ground and Zexion actually liked that.

"I gotta get my keys from Zexy's mom!" Demyx smiled. He skipped over to Zexion and stopped. "Are you going to come with me?"

Zexion quickly shook his head. "I'll…um…go in when everyone else is gone."

Demyx shrugged. "Ok then. Axel, let's go!"

Axel and Demyx walked over to the door and went in the house. A few moments later they came back out. Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas and kissed him on the cheek. Demyx hopped over to Zexion and smiled. He took Zexion's hand in his.

Zexion stared down at their hands and heard Roxas call, "Come on, Demyx! Let's go. I'm tired."

"We should get going too, Sora." Riku yawned.

Sora nodded. "See you guys tomorrow!"

Riku and Sora went back into the van and soon later zoomed out of the driveway. Axel gave Roxas one last hug and walked over to his car. He glanced at Zexion and shook his head. He said his goodbyes and entered his car. He too went driving away leaving Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion in front of the house.

Roxas impatiently waited for Demyx to hurry up and say goodbye to Zexion. Demyx stared at Zexion for a while and reluctantly said, "Bye,"

Zexion gave a small nod and said, "I'll see you at school."

Demyx walked past Zexion and started walking towards his car. Zexion unwillingly turned swiftly and grabbed onto Demyx's wrist, stopping him. Demyx turned around in shock and stared down at the flustered Zexion. Zexion quickly released Demyx's wrist and backed up slightly.

"Sorry…"Zexion whispered.

Demyx scratched his head nervously and sighed. He turned back around and continued walking towards Roxas. Roxas stopped him from going to the driver's seat and forced him to stand in front of him. Roxas peered over Demyx's shoulder and saw Zexion slowly walking towards his door. Roxas looked back at Demyx who had his gaze fixed on the ground.

"Are you just going to leave like that?" Roxas asked.

"H-He can tell me whatever's wrong when he wants to." Demyx croaked out.

"He's probably already tried to tell you." Roxas said in a low voice. "He needs you right now. Whatever's eating him is pretty much killing him right now."

Demyx let out a breath and said, "Ok. I'll stay but I'll do this my way."

"I can drive home. Even though I hate it with a passion." Roxas mumbled that last part.

Demyx smiled at him and went into ninja mode. He quickly crouched and dove for Zexion's car. He hid behind it giving Roxas a thumbs up. Roxas sighed and nodded. He rounded his car and got into the driver's seat. He mentally cursed the car and he physically cursed driving. He drove away and Demyx peered over the car. Zexion had finally managed to get in the house. Demyx huffed in determination.

"Now," He whispered. "We wait."

xXx

Demyx heard a few shouts break the night silence every couple minutes and tried not to just run in the house and give Zexion a hug. He knew that after whatever he and his parents were talking about Zexion would want to get out of the house. Demyx patiently fiddled with his fingers and heard a door open.

"You get back here!" Someone, Demyx assumed was Zexion's father, shouted.

"You can't make me!" Zexion screamed.

The door slammed closed creating a loud echoing bang to escape into the night. Demyx looked over Zexion's car and saw Zexion storming towards it. Demyx hopped up causing Zexion to stop dead in his tracks. Demyx worked his way around the car and stood an ample distance away from Zexion.

He was expecting Zexion to shout at him or start bombarding him with questions but nothing happened. They stayed in a sort of standstill for a little bit until Zexion started walking towards Demyx. Demyx gulped wondering what he would do.

Zexion let out a cry and rammed into Demyx. He wrapped his arms around Demyx and shakily breathed into his shirt. Demyx, in astonishment, gingerly pulled Zexion closer. He heard faint sobs and quickly realized Zexion was crying.

This was nowhere near the Zexion Demyx knew. The Zexion Demyx thought he knew was a stoic, emotionless, mystery man. This Zexion was vulnerable, full of emotions, and sad. Demyx rubbed Zexion's back soothingly because he didn't know what else to do.

He finally gulped and pulled Zexion away so he could look at his face. Zexion was still silently crying. Tears were streaming down his face and he attempted to wipe them away but his hands were shaking terribly. Zexion's eyes were horribly red and he stared up at Demyx as if he were scared.

"Z-Zexion…what happened?" Demyx asked.

Zexion covered up his face and mumbled, "P-Please just get me o-out of here."

Demyx nodded quickly and fished in Zexion jacket pocket for his keys. Demyx unlocked the doors and slowly led Zexion to the passenger seat. He put him in and strapped the seatbelt on. Demyx ran to the other side and hopped into the car.

The only place Demyx knew to go was home. He'd probably have to sneak Zexion in but he'd do anything for him. Demyx started driving away as he heard shouts coming from Zexion's house. He glanced at Zexion who was hunched over covering his ears.

Demyx looked back to the road and continued driving. He turned into Twilight Town (Zexion lives beyond TT) and went past the school. He turned to the right and spotted his house. He drove straight for a little bit longer and then parked the car in front of the house.

"Zexion," Demyx whispered. "Come on."

Zexion slowly nodded and got out of the car. Demyx followed quickly and ran up to the door. He paused and quietly unlocked it and cracked it open. He looked around and was glad to see no one in the living room. He opened the door wider and took Zexion's hand. He slipped into the house with Zexion in tow.

He lightly closed the door and locked it. He quickly ran Zexion upstairs and tiptoed past Roxas's room. The duo went into Demyx's room and the latter let out a sigh of relief. Zexion plopped onto the bed and Demyx quickly turned to him.

_Ignore the bed…ignore the bed…_ Demyx told himself.

Demyx knelt in front of Zexion and took his hands away from his lap. Demyx looked up at him with concern. Zexion averted his gaze and stared down at his legs.

"Zexion, what happened?" Demyx asked.

Zexion shook his head and pulled away from Demyx. He scooted more onto the bed and said, "My stupid parents don't care about anything I want."

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked quickly.

"They don't want me to go to Triton University anymore." Zexion chocked out. He wiped away the tears and stared at Demyx.

"Where are you going now, then?"

Zexion gulped and took in a breath. "I'm g-going to TWTNWAU."

Demyx cocked his head to the side. "What?"

Demyx hopped onto the bed and sat a small distance away from his boyfriend. Zexion sighed and said, "The World That Never Was A University,"

Demyx giggled. "That's a funny name."

"Don't be fooled by…the name. This place is far from fun." Zexion said quietly. "It's one of the strictest schools in the world."

"How…um…how far way is it?" Demyx gulped.

Zexion stared down at his lap and said, "Farther than Atlantica. It's over 14 hours away."

"H-How strict is it?" Demyx refrained from hugging Zexion.

"Prison strict," Zexion breathed. "The Dean doesn't allow any electronics on campus. We aren't allowed contact with the outside world and there are no spring breaks, winter breaks, or summer breaks. We must stay there our entire 4 years or for however long we need to stay."

"No contact with the outside world," Demyx repeated.

Zexion slowly nodded. "None,"

"Four years?" Demyx chocked out.

Zexion nodded sadly. "My…parents already paid for everything. I can't believe they agreed on this together. My mother NEVER agrees with my father. They decided on it without me. I…I don't see a way out of this."

Demyx gave Zexion one of the sweetest smiles the latter has ever seen. "I know we'll make it through this, Zexion. You're strong."

Zexion sucked in a breath and started tearing up again. "I don't want to go there, Demyx. I don't want to leave!"

Demyx shakily placed his hand on Zexion's shoulder and whispered, "I'm t-the one who's s-supposed to cry all the time, silly. S…Stop it."

Zexion hid his face in his hands and muttered, "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Demyx pulled Zexion into a hug and started crying into his shoulder. Zexion wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in Demyx's shirt. He cried into his shirt and gripped Demyx tightly. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door causing the two to jump apart.

"Demyx? Are you there? Who're you talking to?" It was his mother.

Demyx glanced at Zexion and put his finger to his lips. Demyx got up from the bed and quickly wiped away the tears from his face the best he could. He coughed and cracked the door open. He forced a smile when he saw his mom looking up at him with one.

"Welcome back, dear." She greeted. "How was your trip?"

"Good," Demyx ended up saying that in a particularly high voice. He coughed again and said, "Nice…"

His mother stared at him curiously and asked, "Who were you talking to?"

"Talking? Pssh, I wasn't t-talking to anyone. To myself! I was talking to myself. Heh…" Demyx was terrible at lying.

"He was talking to me." Zexion said from behind Demyx.

He forced the rest of the door open and showed himself to Ms. Hikari. She stared at him in shock and asked, "Zexion? What are you doing here?"

"My parents had a fight and I didn't really want to be there while that happened. Is it ok if I stay over for the night?" Zexion lied.

Ms. Hikari smiled and said, "Of course, Zexion. Be sure to tell your parents that you're safe. Head home after school tomorrow, ok?"

"Got it," Zexion replied.

Ms. Hikari gave the boys another smile and left. Demyx closed the door and Zexion fell to his knees. Demyx knelt beside him and whispered, "What are we going to do?"

"You asked me that when we went to the beach, remember?" Demyx nodded. "I still don't know."

"But you always know what to do," Demyx said.

Zexion sighed. "I know."

* * *

**Blondie's house, Cloaked Schemer and Melodious Nocturne **

**12:34 a.m.**

Zexion jolted up in bed. He looked around and found himself next to a sleeping Demyx. Zexion ran his hand through his hair and stared at the thing that had woken him up. His phone had vibrated once more. Zexion stared at it for a moment and then hesitantly picked it up from the nightstand.

He flipped it open and tilted the phone so the glow of the screen didn't wake Demyx. Zexion squinted and saw that he had a new text message from his mother. He gulped and clicked it open.

**Zexion, please come home. Where are you? Are you safe? **

Zexion's hand shook. His mother had betrayed him. She said that she'd let Zexion go to whatever college he wanted to but look at the dilemma they're in now. His mother agreed with his father to send Zexion to one of the worst but smartest schools in Kingdom Hearts. His mother lost Zexion's trust.

Zexion decided to answer the last question:

**Yes.**

Zexion turned off his phone and closed it. He placed it back onto the nightstand and looked away from it. He was never going to turn that phone back on ever again.

* * *

**Zexion seemed a bit OOC but what can you do? Maybe he wasn't OOC. Maybe this was just a side of Sexy Zexy that we never knew about. I mean, everyone cries once in a while right?**

**Anyway, next chapter: Xion's ass gets whooped.**

**LostInRoses **


	24. Xion isn't so bad?

**Lost: **I've been waiting for this for soooooo long.

**Axel: **What?

**Lost: **Since I can't kill Xion I shall kill her mind.

**Axel: **You can try.

**Lost: **STFU

**Roxas: **Lost owns nothing!

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter 24: Xion isn't so bad?**

Sora sighed. He closed his locker and gazed down the hallway. He spotted some of his friends but none that he really wanted to talk to. Sora yawned and stretched his arms. He started walking towards his homeroom and turned the corner. He stopped.

Only a few feet away was Xion. She was staring at herself in her mirror in her locker. She winked at herself and waved. Sora pursed his lips. His eye twitched and he chose to approach Xion. He stomped over to her and pushed her locker closed. He stood between her and her locker and crossed his arms.

Xion rolled her eyes and flipped her hair back. "What do you want?"

"What's your problem?" Sora snapped. "Do you have a vendetta against me or something?"

Xion raised a brow. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't fuck with me, Xion." Sora hissed.

Xion actually jumped from that statement. She coughed to cover it up and said, "I only think that Riku deserves someone better than…_you._"

"And you think you're better?" Sora asked.

"Of course," Xion smiled. "I mean, I'm perfect for him."

Sora slowly shook his head. "You're a crazy ass bitch. Riku obviously doesn't like you. Stay away from him or I swear I will kill you."

Xion laughed. "You can try."

Xion turned swiftly on her heel and walked away. Sora grumbled and straightened up. Xion must have been dropped when she was a kid. She's even crazier than the old Nia and the old Nia killed people! Sora groaned and started walking back towards his locker.

He halted in his tracks when he realized that the direction Xion went was towards Riku's locker. Sora quickly made a u-turn and hightailed it to Riku's locker. He stopped at the corner and gulped. He walked around it and saw Xion attempting to laugh up Riku. She was leaning against the locker next to Riku's and she had her hand on his shoulder.

Sora growled and marched over to her. He turned her around and tapped his foot. "I told you to stay away from him."

"Or you'd kill me." Xion spat. "Last time I checked I was still alive."

"Not for long," Sora growled.

Riku stepped between the two and sent a worried look at Sora. "Calm down, Sora. You do not want to get in trouble before graduation."

Xion placed her hand on Riku's arm and stood next to him. "Graduation is at the end of the week. Do you think you can last till then?"

Sora glared at her and pulled Riku over to his side. "Don't touch him."

Xion crossed her arms. "I can touch whoever I want."

Riku sighed. "Xion, can you like back off?"

"What do you mean by 'back off'?" She made air quotes.

"Sora is my boyfriend. You're not my girlfriend so stop flirting with me." Riku snapped.

Xion cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Whatever you say, my dear."

Sora stepped forward but was stopped by Riku. "Sora, let's go."

Riku grabbed Sora's arm and started pulling him as far away from Xion as he could. Riku pushed Sora around the corner and placed his hands on Sora's shoulders. Sora fixed his gaze on the ground and Riku leaned down so his head was leveled with Sora's.

"She's doing this to you on purpose." Riku warned.

Sora grumbled. "Don't you think I already know that?"

"If you get in trouble for fighting you might not be able to go to graduation." Riku sighed.

Sora finally looked at him. "You said you were going to talk to her."

"I know," Riku whispered. "I was about to when you came."

Sora placed his hands on Riku's chest and pushed him away. Sora backed up a few inches and let out a breath. He stared up at Riku desperately and said, "What about college? I'm sure she's going to follow you there."

Riku slowly nodded. "I know."

Sora clenched his fists. "Do something already! Please…"

Riku caressed Sora's cheek and smirked. "I will. I promise."

Sora rested his hand on the arm Riku had raised and said, "Good,"

* * *

Xion huffed. She watched Riku push Sora around the corner and tapped her foot. She shrugged and leaned up against Riku's locker. She absentmindedly played with her hair and heard the too familiar vibration of her phone. Xion shivered and fished in her pocket for it. She pulled it out and stared at the screen.

She saw that she had a call from her father and she gasped. Her hand started to shake and she gulped. She jumped when someone walked past her. She let out a yelp which caused the someone to turn around. The person turned out to be Zexion. He stopped in front of her curiously.

"I don't know why I'm curious about your situation but I'm going to ask you what's wrong." Zexion sighed. "So, what's the matter?"

Xion glared at him. "W-Why do you care?"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Actually, I don't. People can do things just because they want to. It might be because I am in a terrible situation right now and am doing things out of the ordinary. And out of the ordinary is talking to someone I loathe so much."

"Go away," Xion snapped. "This is family business."

Zexion snorted. "Family business, huh? I've had enough of that shit to last a lifetime."

"You don't know anything about problems. You're a stupid rich kid who gets whatever he wants." Xion shook her head.

Zexion's eye twitched very noticeably. "I certainly do not get whatever I want. My…my….parents are—Never mind, I don't need to tell you. You simply won't understand any of this."

Xion growled. "I have enough problems to deal with and I don't need another one."

Zexion shrugged. "We all have problems. Some…m-more than others but some people just don't understand that it's not all about them."

Zexion turned on his heel and started walking away. Xion's eyes widened and she unconsciously grabbed at the back of Zexion's rather large shirt. Zexion stopped and turned back around. He stared down at her in wonder.

"Something you forgot to shout at me?" He asked.

Xion shook her head and stared at her feet. "…So um…your family pisses you off too?"

Zexion's expression turned bitter. "Yes. My father more than my mother but this time she's chosen to agree with him on this one huge matter. What about you?"

Xion let out a shaky breath. "My dad is really strict. He wants me to be perfect. He wants me to study every single second and he wants me to keep my mind focused on the…'important' things."

Zexion made a low hum. "So, the psycho stalker has feelings."

Xion glared at him. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I hate your guts."

"I'm not really bothered by it. I'm actually not bothered by a lot of things anymore. Maybe it's because of my parents or maybe it's because I don't fucking care anymore." Zexion said.

Xion looked down. "I know that feeling."

Zexion face brightened slightly. "Oh do you now?"

Xion nodded. "Maybe my parents are the cause of my outlandish behavior."

"Are you feeling guilty?" Zexion mused.

"No," Xion said quickly. "You know what? Never mind. What's that 'huge matter' that your parents agreed on that you obviously hate?"

"Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't." Zexion smirked.

Xion pouted. "Well, that's not fun."

"It wasn't supposed to be." Zexion drawled.

Xion smiled. "You know, even though I hate you you're a nice person to talk to."

"Sadly, I have to say the same to you." Zexion remarked.

Xion gave him a nod and said, "Best we get to class,"

"Indeed," Zexion agreed.

The two turned around and started walking away in opposite directions. They couldn't fight the fact that they might actually be considered a tiny bit more than enemies…just a little though.

* * *

Zexion yawned. He adjusted his collar to his horribly large shirt and patted down the wrinkles. Demyx needs to fold his clothes. He can't just throw them in a drawer and expect them to fold themselves. Next to that, Demyx has huge shirts! Maybe it's because Zexion is small in comparison to him but seriously.

Zexion is wearing an XL shirt when he normally wears a M. Luckily Zexion was wearing jeans yesterday so he was able to wear the same ones today. Zexion smoothed another wrinkle and reached his locker. He opened it up and stared at his phone sitting at the top shelf.

Zexion reluctantly reached for it and flipped it open. It was still turned off and Zexion wasn't going to turn it on any time soon. He sighed and placed it back on the shelf. He smiled at a picture Demyx drew for him. It was two stick figures holding hands and above them it said: Zexion and Demyx.

Zexion frowned and closed his locker. He stared down at the ground and slammed his fist up against the locker.

_Damn it._ He thought.

* * *

Sora threw the contents of his lunch tray into the trash. He glanced at Riku who also threw his food away. Feeling like he was being watched, Riku turned to look at Sora. He cocked his head to the side and Sora sighed.

Sora scoped out the area making sure Xion was nowhere to be seen. Sora smiled and put his arm in Riku's. They dropped their trays off and exited the cafeteria. Sora tightened his grip on Riku and the latter shot him a worried look.

"Everything alright, Sora?" Riku asked.

"No," He breathed. "Xion is making me feel sad."

"How so?"

"I keep trying to keep her away from you but all that it's doing is keeping me from having fun. School is almost over which means college is around the corner. I'm being too serious, Riku." Sora mumbled.

Riku smiled. "Then why don't you stop being serious?"

"Xion will grab onto you the moment I do." Sora snapped.

Riku grumbled and pulled away from Sora. "Sora, I can take care of myself. I'm a big boy."

Sora smiled. "I know that."

"Then have some fun once in a while." Riku winked. "You need to head to science."

Sora groaned and said, "Fine. Have fun in math."

"Who does?" Riku sighed.

Sora gave Riku's hand a squeeze and turned around. He started walking away leaving Riku alone in the corridor. Riku's expression slowly turned from joy to serious. Riku cleared his throat and took out a sticky note and a pen once Sora was no longer in sight.

He scribbled: **Xion, rooftop.**

Riku put the pen back in his pocket and stared at the note. "Sorry Sora, I'm not going to math just yet."

Riku jogged to Xion's locker and slammed the note onto it. Riku looked around to make sure there was no one around and made his way towards the roof.

xXx

Xion crumpled up a note she found on her locker and stuck it in her pocket. She shrugged and decided to cut class. She started towards the other end of the school, where the stairs to the roof were. She passed a few people she knew but they were certainly not her friends and she barely gave them a glance.

She huffed when she neared Sora. She turned her head away from him and pretended to stare at something important. Sora quickly grabbed her arm and turned her around. Their ocean blue eyes met since they were both the same height.

"Where are you going?" Sora demanded.

She whipped away from him. "Why do you ask?"

"I know you have science with me and I know that science isn't over there." Sora snapped.

"I don't need to tell you anything. Stay out of my damn business." She hissed.

Sora grabbed her arm and shouted, "You better not be going after Riku."

_I don't even know who gave me this letter, you imbecile. _Xion thought.

Xion smiled mischievously. "I'm not going to answer that."

"I swear I'll—"

"Kill me, hit me, or kick me? Seriously Sora, I've heard it all." Xion interrupted.

Sora shook his head and tightened his grip on Xion's arm. "Don't do anything rash."

Xion slapped Sora's hand away causing her note to fall out of her pocket. "Don't touch me."

The two had a stare down for a minute. Xion's glare was as icy as Antarctica and Sora's glare was as serious as a hardcore gamer's glare when his mother turned off the T.V.

Sora slowly released his grip on Xion. Xion smiled triumphantly and straightened up. She glanced at Sora and continued on her way towards the roof. Sora sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He looked down and saw a crumpled up piece of paper sprawled on the ground.

He curiously picked it up and smoothed out the edges. He skimmed it and quickly realized that this was Riku's handwriting. Sora gasped and looked up. Xion had already gone around the corner. Sora decided to follow her. He swiftly sprinted towards the corner and turned.

He saw Xion turn another corner and he followed after her. He quickened his pace and found himself a few feet away from her. She opened the grey door to the stairs and walked in. She shut the door behind her. Sora ran to the door and looked through the little window. Xion had already walked up the steps and she closed the next door behind her.

Sora quietly slid his door open and ninja-ed up the stairs. He stumbled a bit and held his hands out in front of him, waiting for his impact to the ground. His hands touched something cool and he realized that he had fallen onto the door. He also realized that Xion hadn't closed it properly so the door started swinging open.

Sora scrambled for the doorknob and pulled it back till his hand punched his face. Sora shook his head and slowly regained his composure. He cracked the door open a bit so he could hear whatever Xion and this other person (who was hopefully not Riku) would say.

Sora looked into the window and gasped. He saw Riku looking over the edge of the rooftop. Even though his back was turned, Sora could see his distinct silver hair fluttering in the wind. There was someone else with their back turned. It wasn't Xion. It was a girl with brownish red hair…Kairi? What was Kairi doing here?

"Riku and Kairi," Xion paused. She gradually walked towards them. "Why am I not surprised?"

The two turned around at the exact same time. They stared daggers at Xion but she didn't flinch. Riku and Kairi shared a look and Riku gave her a nod. Kairi cleared her throat and held her hair back from the wind.

"Xion," Kairi began. "What kind of person are you?"

Xion stared at her puzzled. "What?"

"It's a simple question." Riku mumbled.

"I…what do you want from me? Why did you call me up here?" Xion demanded.

Kairi lazily looked at Riku and he shrugged. She sighed and said, "You really need to understand something."

Xion crossed her arms and raised a brow. "What might that be?"

"Do you like ruining people's lives? Do you like causing trouble and endangering people around you?" Kairi asked.

Xion's eyes widened and her arms dropped to her side. "W-What are you saying?"

"Answer my damn questions." Kairi shouted.

Xion finally flinched. She looked to Riku for help but his gaze was as serious as Kairi's. "I…don't know."

"Then why do you do it?" Kairi insisted. "Why do you trick people into thinking that someone likes you and cause them to later realize that they indirectly hurt another…"

Kairi stomped her foot on the ground angrily and Riku patted her shoulder affectionately. "Xion, you need to stop doing these things."

Xion fixed her gaze on the ground and asked, "Why should I? I don't need to have a reason to do all these things."

Riku made a low growl. "I'm only going to say this once. Leave me and Sora alone and stop doing these horrible things."

Xion regained part of her composure. She smirked. "And if I don't?"

Riku shrugged. "You'll start seeing your mistakes soon enough."

Xion looked up at Riku in shock. "I have no mistakes. You're not my father!"

Riku and Kairi quickly exchanged glances. Riku said, "But I never acted like—"

"Shut up! Everyone wants me to be perfect, huh? You don't care about what I think! You expect me to follow every word you say? Shut the fuck up!" Xion screamed.

She ran back towards the door in tears and she pulled it open. She pushed Sora out of the way and hurried down the stairs. Sora pressed up against the wall. He looked over at Riku who was as surprised as he was. Kairi let out a breath and shook her arms.

"What the hell just happened?" She breathed.

Riku pushed away from the rail and straightened up. "Why'd she sudden say I wasn't her father?"

Sora shook his head and jogged over to the pair. "I've never seen Xion cry before."

"Were you here the entire time?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded. "I followed Xion up here. The questions you were asking weren't bad at all. Maybe you hit a nerve."

"Obviously," Kairi sighed. "Ugh, where'd she run off to?"

"She probably ran to the girls' bathroom." Riku suggested.

Kairi nodded in agreement. "Alright, here's the plan. I'll check if she's there while you guys wait outside."

Sora and Riku nodded. Kairi started towards the door followed by Sora. Riku held back a bit and turned around. He let the sun's rays warm his face and he looked across Twilight Town. He smiled and closed his eyes. He quietly hummed to himself and breathed in the sweet scents of late spring.

"Riku, come on." Sora said from behind him. Riku turned around and started walking towards him. "Hurry up before Xion disappears for like….ever."

Sora stupidly grabbed onto Riku's wrist and started pulling him towards the door. Riku quickly pulled his hand away as memories came flooding back into his mind.

_Saix pushed Riku onto the chair. Riku was too tired to fight back. His body felt limp as his arms were pulled down to the ground. Saix tied both his arms on each of the back legs of the chair. He tied Riku's legs to the front. Riku mumbled something but it went unheard when Saix put duct tape over his mouth. Saix caressed Riku's cheek and scowled._

"_I have to admit that you are quite handsome but you aren't my type." Saix pointed out._

_Riku's head kept falling down as he attempted to keep himself awake. Whatever Saix did made Riku very tired. Riku's eyelids felt like they weighed a ton. Riku tried mumbling something again but it was muffled underneath the tape._

"_Now," Saix paused. He patted Riku's head. "Be a good boy and sit tight."_

"…I was a…a…good boy." Riku muttered unconsciously.

Sora lowered his head. He had forgotten that touching Riku's wrist or ankles was a no-no. Even though the physical damage was healed, the mental damage was far from healing. It's been a year since Riku's captivity and he still has nightmares about it.

"Sorry," Sora croaked out. "Let's go."

This time Sora gently took Riku's hand and started running down the stairs. Riku regained returned to normal and saw Kairi waiting for them at the bottom. She scowled at the two and power walked towards the girl's bathroom. She waited for Riku and Sora to catch up and she burst through the doors. Seconds later she came back out and shook her head.

"Do you think we have to check every bathroom?" Kairi asked.

Sora was about to reply when faint shouts flooded into the hallway. The three shared a look and they hurried down the corridor. The shouts grew louder and the trio stopped at a corner. The shouts were the loudest here. The three slowly looked around the corner and saw Xion sitting on the floor against some lockers. She had her phone to her ear and she was still crying.

"…I know, dad." Xion sniffled. "D-Dad, I'm sorry I didn't call you! I know successful people are supposed to answer their phones no matter what. I'm sorry…No I don't want to go back to jail. I'm sorry!"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi (the uber trio *ahem*) walked the rest of the way around the corner and waited for Xion to notice them. She gasped and quickly stood up. She fell right back down but came back up. She wiped away the tears and told her father she'd call him back.

"...I have to go to class! I'm not going to ditch you! I know. I'm going to study when I get home." Xion said quietly. She put her phone in her pocket and stared at the three. "Well?"

Sora stared at the ground and asked, "Why'd you run away?"

Xion looked the three over and said, "You a-all started acting like my father."

"You and your dad aren't on good terms?" Kairi whispered.

Xion shrugged. "He wants me to study everyday for 3 hours, score A's on every single one of my tests, not hang out with friends, and be perfect. All I want to do is have fun and he's too strict!"

Riku stared at Xion and smiled. "So, this behavior is…"

"…not my fault." Xion finished for him.

"You just want to have fun?" Sora asked.

Xion nodded. "The first time I defied my father was when I made a little boy cry. That…made me happy."

"Your definition of fun is a little different than ours." Riku sighed.

Xion shrugged. "Not my fault,"

"Interesting…" Kairi said quietly.

"Oh and you…"Xion trailed off. "I mean Kairi, sorry about…you know."

"What do we do now?" Kairi asked crossing her arms and giving Xion a nod.

Xion rolled her eyes and mumbled, "I…could lay off a bit."

Sora and Riku grinned. They both asked, "Really?"

Xion reluctantly nodded. "I guess Sora is alright for you, Riku. When you think Sora isn't right for you, you know where to find me."

Riku's eyebrows furrowed. "Um, thanks?"

Xion blew him a kissed and turned around. She started walking away when Sora asked, "Where are you going?"

"Class," She replied simply. "You do know we missed the majority of fifth period, right?"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi stared at each other and then started laughing. Xion smiled and continued walking. The trio did a three-way high five and smiled at each other. Sora took Riku's arm in his and leaned his head up against Riku's shoulder.

"Well," Kairi said triumphantly. "That's the end of that horrible problem."

"Not exactly," Riku said kissing the top of Sora's head. "She only said she'd lay off 'a bit'."

Sora groaned against Riku's shoulder. "Let's just deal with it tomorrow. I'm tired!"

Riku smirked and said, "Let's head to class then."

Riku gave Sora a quick kiss and winked at him. He started walking towards math with Kairi and Sora sighed. He spun a bit and then walked down the corridor. As long as Xion stopped touching and flirting with Riku everything would be fine. Well, other than the fact that school was almost over but whatever. He liked this small piece of happiness.

* * *

Roxas gazed down at his phone when the teacher had turned around to write on the chalkboard. He and Axel were exchanging texts even though Roxas was sitting behind Axel. The teacher was going on and on about plants and how awesomely green they were.

**Roxy, u c Sora yet?**

_No, but I did c him walkin towards class._

**Weird. How r u enjoying science?**

_I h8 our teach. She's lik obsessed w/plants._

**We only have lik 2 weeks till skool is officially over. I tink u'll b able to handle her till then.**

…_did Mr. Tenebres talk 2 ur dad yet?_

It was a while until Roxas received a response. He looked up and stared at the back of Axel's huge ass head. He sighed and fiddled with his phone in his hands. He quickly placed it inside his desk when the teacher turned back around.

"(1) So, who knows what makes plants green?" Ms. Crazy Plant Lady asked.

Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand and pulled it up. Zexion quickly pulled it back down but it was too late. Ms. Crazy Plant Lady had smiled at him. She called on him and waited for him to answer.

He glared at Demyx and said, "Chlorophyll,"

Ms. Crazy Plant Lady clapped her hands and said, "Correct! Another one for Zexion! I'm pretty sure you want to be a botanist."

Zexion shook his head. "I don't really like plants."

What he really wanted to say was, "Shut the fuck up. You know nothing about me, bitch. I only answered your damn question because my boyfriend made me! Now leave me alone I'm in a bad fucking mood." Of course he couldn't say that though.

Zexion fixed his gaze out the window and sighed. Roxas looked back down at his phone and scowled. Axel still didn't reply. Roxas lightly kicked the back of Axel's chair and Axel flinched. Roxas quickly pressed some letters and sent Axel a text.

_Answer meh!_

**My dad n Uncle Seph are talking as we speak.**

_Now, wuz tat so hard?_

**Whatever**

_Something wrong?_

**Life**

_What about your life is wrong?_

**My mom is dead and my dad doesn't even act like he's bothered by it. He's just being a pimp and picks up random sluts off the street. Reno agrees with me.**

_Ouch..._

**And if we move, that means I'll be far away from my mom's grave…and you.**

_I kno Mr. Tenebres will talk some sense into ur dad. _

**I hope so. **

Roxas looked up and he saw Axel lower his head. Roxas grumbled and rested his head on his hand. He looked over at his brother and saw him with his hand in Zexion's (they were sitting next to each other). Demyx was smiling over at him and Zexion had a small…very tiny smile on his face.

He looked over at Demyx and gave a bigger smile. He saw Roxas staring at him and he immediately frowned. He looked away but kept his hand in Demyx's. Roxas smirked. He yawned and looked back down at his phone. He stuffed it into his pocket and stared at the back of Axel's head.

Roxas unconsciously reached his hand out and touched Axel's back. Axel jumped slightly and slowly turned his head. Roxas blushed and retracted his hand. Axel made a weary smirk and turned back around. He lowered his head and let out a quiet sigh.

How was he supposed to tell Roxas that he was still moving? Sephiroth failed to convince Axel's dad that Twilight Town was a wonderful place and that he shouldn't leave. Axel was moving to Halloween Town and there was nothing he could do about it…

Wait, that's not true. He could do something. Axel smiled. An idea popped into his head and he was sure it was one of the best he's thought up. Don't worry, Roxas. Axel's not going anywhere.

* * *

**(1) I know it's such a middle school question but I couldn't think of anything else! **

**I couldn't think of anything else to resolve Xion's stalkerness so I decided to create a problem for her which was her strict dad. Eh, it's not that creative I guess but whatever. It's my fan fic. **

**I threw in that Zexion and Xion moment because I wanted to introduce that she had a problem with her family and since Zexion also has a family problem they started to bond a little. Don't worry. They won't get any further than friends.**

**Over 100 reviews! Love you guys! Cookies for everyone!**

**XD I'm typing up a new story that centers around my cute little fluffy Zexion and Demyx. It's called Subtle. Here's a summary in the works:**

_He thinks he's so subtle. He keeps staring at me from across the library. I just don't know why. There's nothing special about me. The only thing that's different about me is that I can't speak…and that's not special at all. I found out his name was Demyx and I guess he's my stalker._

**LostInRoses**


	25. Axel's Diabolical Plan

**Lost: **Let's get down to business!

**Roxas: **And defeat the Huns!

**Lost: **That's what I'm talking about!

**Axel:** Bah

**Lost: **Why you—

**Roxas: ***Ahem* Lost owns nothing!

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter 25: Axel's Diabolical Plan**

"You can't be serious!" Reno exclaimed.

Axel pouted and crossed his arms. "I'm very serious."

Reno adjusted himself on the couch and crossed his legs. He sighed and stared at Axel sitting across from him. Axel could not be serious! This was ludicrous but…it was starting to make sense. His little brother was certainly a weird little thing. Reno narrowed his eyes and saw Axel tapping his foot impatiently.

Reno scratched his head. "How'd you make this up?"

Axel beamed. "Well, I just put some information together and then boom! You see, we both hate dad and the gold digging whores he brings home, right? You and I both don't want to go to Halloween Town too! You're 21 and I'm 18. We're both adults! This plan is perfect!"

"So, you're saying that we should just leave? What about money?" Reno asked.

"Our trust funds kicked in when we turned 18. We just haven't used any of it because we're living off dad's money." Axel smiled.

Reno looked around the living room and then up the stairs. Their father wasn't home because he was on a business trip. He'd be home in a few weeks. He always has to work. Reno and Axel barely see him and the last time they actually talked was quite a while ago.

Reno always thought that following in their father's footsteps was the right thing but…lately things have caused him to change. Reno used to be dependent on his father for everything but now he doesn't need him. Axel's right! They're both adults. It's obvious their father doesn't want either Reno or Axel around so what's the point in living here? Even if they just left out of the blue, their father probably wouldn't even notice.

Reno looked down at his lap and grumbled. "Can't dad just cancel our trusts or something?"

Axel stood up. "I've already thought that over. If dad has even a tiny, tiny speck of love for us he won't do it."

"I hope you're right." Reno mumbled.

"Does that mean you're in?" Axel asked eagerly.

Reno looked away and nodded. Axel cheered. He jumped and smiled. Axel rounded the coffee table separating the two and glomped his older brother. Reno grunted and threw Axel off of him. He checked his hair and was glad it wasn't damaged. Reno glared at Axel but couldn't help but smile. Axel smiled back and turned around.

"…Well anyway," He coughed. "I'll be upstairs."

Reno smirked and said, "Whatever,"

Axel took one more look at Reno and then ran up the stairs. He walked down the hallway and into his room. He pounced onto bed and stared at the picture of his mother on his nightstand. Axel smiled and brushed his fingertips against the glass. He laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. This plan was going to work and if it wasn't, he'd make it.

* * *

Roxas stretched his arms and leaned up against his locker. He yawned and looked around. He pushed away from his locker and opened it up. He stared at the contents within it and sighed. He pressed his head up against the locker next to his.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Someone, Roxas recognized to be Xion, asked.

Roxas turned his head and stared at Xion curiously. "Growing up,"

"Ah, I see," She said quietly. She leaned her back up against a locker and let out a breath.

"Why…are you talking to me anyway?" Roxas asked.

Xion raised a brow and smiled. "I can't?"

Roxas shook his head and straightened up. He stared at Xion hesitantly. "I mean, two of my best friends have a grudge against you which means that I do too."

Xion waved it away. "That's old news. Everything has been resolved."

"Since when?" Roxas asked pulling out his notebook.

"Yesterday," Xion grinned. She placed her hands behind her back and started spinning around.

Roxas gave her a small nod and closed his locker. He gestured for her to lead the way to their homeroom. Xion started walking with Roxas close behind. She occasionally looked over her shoulder to see what Roxas was doing. His gaze was fixed on the ground. She grumbled and turned to walk backwards. She kept her hands behind her back and stared at Roxas intently. Roxas looked up and was taken aback by how Xion was looking at him.

"Oh," Roxas said quietly which made Xion cock her head to the side. "You're bothered by something…you know…I never really had any grudge against you. It was just because of your relationship with Riku and Sora. I actually thought you weren't all that bad."

Xion smirked. "That's not what's wrong but thank you though."

"Did I do something?" Roxas asked.

Xion shook her head and giggled. "Wow Roxas, you really must not want to be on people's bad sides."

Roxas shrugged. "It's a thing I can't break."

"Anyway," Xion paused. "There's something bugging you. You said growing up was what was wrong earlier. What aspect of growing up are we talking about?"

"The boyfriend part," Roxas breathed.

"Did you get into a fight with Axel?" She asked innocently.

Roxas groaned and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed Xion's shirt to slow her down and they stopped walking. Xion stared at Roxas, patiently waiting for a response. Roxas gulped and fiddled with his fingers. He looked up at Xion and she blinked. Roxas quickly looked away and took in a breath.

"Too much to talk about," Xion said for him. "I understand if you don't want to say anything. More importantly to someone you aren't close to."

Roxas shook his head. "It's not like that. There's something going on with Axel. I think he's hiding something from me. He hasn't said anything about the status of his move and I think he's trying to keep something about it from me."

"Interesting," Xion mused. "Want me to go talk to him for you?"

"You'd do that?" Roxas asked.

"Of course," Xion answered. "I've decided to change my ways."

"Wow, thanks," Roxas smiled.

"I'll talk to him later in social studies." Xion informed the blond.

"I really appreciate it, Xion."

Xion gave him a smile and they walked into class.

xXx

Xion hurried to Axel's locker and found him swapping his language arts book for his social studies book. Xion caught her breath and stood next to the redhead. He turned his head towards her and gave her a big goofy grin. Xion raised a brow and took an involuntary step back. Axel finished swapping materials and closed his locker. He stared at Xion happily and her eye twitched.

"Should I be concerned…?" Xion asked.

Axel grinned again and shook his head. "I'm glad you're here. I needed someone to talk to."

Axel started walking away and Xion followed. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"You know I'm moving to Halloween Town, right?" Axel asked.

Xion nodded. She fiddled with a black button attached to her skirt. "Riku mentioned it."

"Good," Axel said. "I do _not _want to go to Halloween Town. So, I devised a plan to thwart my father's stupid move. I talked with Reno and it's all set!"

Xion cocked her head to the side in interest. "What plan?"

"Ok," Axel stopped and turned to face Xion. He leaned down and whispered, "Reno and I are leaving my father."

Xion pushed away from him and blurted out, "What?"

"Reno and I have trust funds, Xion. Our dad doesn't care about us in the least bit! Why don't we just leave? It was my dad's idea to move anyway! Reno and I are both adults! It's so simple." Axel sighed.

"…You really think that's going to work?" Xion asked hesitantly.

Axel pouted and crossed his arms. "Of course it will. I'm legally my own responsibility anyway."

Xion bit her lip. "What will your dad think?"

Axel's expression darkened. He grumbled and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't really care about what he thinks."

Xion didn't reply. Actually, she really liked his plan. Only if she had money she would skip out of her father's house in the blink of an eye. Axel continued walking and Xion quickened her pace to follow him. Axel walked into their social studies class and Xion soon saw that Zexion, Demyx, Sora, and Kairi were already in their seats.

Xion gave Zexion a passing glance and the two nodded at each other. Xion saw Demyx look between the two and frown. Xion giggled and continued towards her seat. Axel sat next to her and she let out a sigh. She rested her head on her propped up hand and stared at Axel.

He was smiling up a storm, much to Zexion's annoyance. Xion shook her head. Axel really thinks this plan is going to work? Maybe it will. Xion won't know until it's finished anyway. The idea seemed a little planned out and it _was _Axel who thought it up. Xion shrugged. She shook off her concerns and decided that it wasn't her problem. She'll just report to Roxas later.

Axel pretended to listen to the teacher but he was really actually thinking about his flawless plan. It was sure to work. Seriously, this must be one of the best plans Axel had thought up. Axel eagerly tapped his pencil against his desk and smiled.

Axel was an adult. He could make his own decisions. If this plan went up in flames (which it won't…knock on wood) Axel would take full responsibility. Even though Reno was with him on this, Axel would still take the fall for him since it was Axel who made up the plan anyway.

Axel grinned. This plan could _not _fail.

* * *

**Roxas**

I walked out of class and dropped my stuff off at my locker. I hurried down the hallway towards the cafeteria. I was very eager to hear what Xion had to say. I quickened my pace and ended up bumping into someone turning the corner. I fell flat on my butt and it hurt like HELL!

The person grabbed my arm and halted me back up to my feet. I looked up at the person and realized that it was Zexion. He patted down his shirt which was very large for some reason. He let out a sigh and looked down at me. Maybe I'm weird but I could see a mixture of sorrow and frustration in his eyes. I guess I was just disoriented.

I scratched my head and said, "Sorry…"

"No, I'm the one at fault." Zexion said rather quietly. He adjusted the collar to his shirt and cleared his throat.

My eyes traveled down to his shirt and realized how familiar it was. I quickly recognized it as Demyx's. I groaned and scratched my head. This guy needs to stop staying at our house! He's been staying there for like two days and he hasn't called _his_ house yet! He's been borrowing Demyx's clothes (which are too big for him) for everything!

"When are you going to go back to your house?" I sighed.

I swear I saw Zexion's eye twitch. "They know I'm staying with you. As long as it's ok with Demyx and your mother, it's fine."

Something in my gut told me that Zexion's parents really didn't know where he was. Since he was a rich kid…his parents could go frantic and put out amber alerts, get some helicopters, call the army and the navy…you know stuff to help find Zexion (in a rich way).

I shrugged and lifted my hands up in defeat. "Fine, whatever. If you don't want to tell me then fine. I'll leave it at that."

I walked past him and jogged to the cafeteria. I finally reached it and saw Riku standing in line. I decided to jump into line with him and I sneakily slipped in. Riku stared down at me curiously and I rolled my eyes at him. He gave me a nod and continued staring off into the distance.

"Have you seen Xion?" I asked as I scoped out the cafeteria.

Riku jumped slightly. "Xion? Not really,"

"So," I began causing him to look down at me. "I see you, Sora, and Xion made up."

Riku smirked and said, "We both understood Xion's problem and she has family trouble."

"Cool," I breathed.

I moved up with the line and looked around the room. Damn, there were a lot of people with black hair. Where the hell was Xion? Wait, I saw a flash of red disappear into the sea of colors. I went on my tippy toes and peered over Riku's shoulder. I ignored the questioning look on his face and saw Axel coming from the hallway.

I shoved Riku out of the way and he grunted. I ran out of the line and into Axel. He straightened me up before I could fall and he grinned at me. That smile was a little…creepy. I raised a brow and patted his shoulder.

"What's got you all happy?" I asked.

"My dad still wants us to move." Axel informed me.

I frowned. "How does that make you happy?"

Axel sighed. "I wasn't finished yet, mister."

"Fine, fine,"

"Anyway," He cleared his throat. "I devised a plan! I've already gotten Reno to agree to it. You see, Reno and I are leaving my dad."

"What the hell?" I exclaimed.

Axel smirked. "Reno and I are adults. He's 21 and I'm 18. We already have access to our trust funds and we don't use them because we have dad. So, I thought 'why don't we just take the money and leave'. My dad doesn't care about us. He's barely around and he hardly acknowledges our existences. We're just wasted space to him and he's nothing to us. Why don't we just leave? It's so simple!"

I bit my lip. "…Are you sure about this? Can't he cancel your trusts?"

"I've already dealt with that." Axel smiled again. "If my dad had a tiny bit of care for us he wouldn't cancel the trusts. It's all on him. If I'm wrong we just come running back to dad or live the way we want to. If he loves us then he'll understand that this is the best for Reno, me and him."

I chewed on my tongue nervously. "Are you sure about this?"

Axel rolled his eyes and grumbled. "Yes, I'm 100% sure."

"I hope you are," I muttered under my breath.

"Did you say something?" Axel asked.

I quickly shook my head and turned around. I clutched my stomach. Maybe it was because I hadn't eaten yet but I had this weird feeling in my gut. It was as if I knew Axel's plan was going to backfire. I was probably just being paranoid. I…I hope I was. I _really _do.

* * *

Reno stepped out of his car and shielded his eyes from the sun. He looked around the front of the house and found a car that was out of place. It was a black Rolls Royce. Was it one of Axel's cars? No, he didn't have a Rolls Royce. He hated those cars. It wasn't one of Reno's cars. He was sure of that. That could only mean…

"Shit!" Reno shouted.

He stuffed his keys into his pocket and raced to the door of the mansion. He reached for the doorknob at record speed but a maid had times it so the door swung open when he was close enough. So, instead of running towards the door, opening it, and hurrying inside, he ran past the maid who had greeted him and nearly tripped on the stairs.

He fell onto the steps and quickly got back up. He angrily ran a hand through his hair and stared daggers at the maid. She gave him an apologetic smile that seemed like it was almost mocking Reno. The maid closed the door and walked away. Reno heard heavy footsteps above him and he looked up.

There he was. There was Darius Brookhaven standing so smugly at the top of the stairs. He was fixing his cuffs at the tip of his button down white dress shirt. His nose was held high and there was a butler standing next to him with Darius's jacket folded nearly over his outstretched arm. Once Darius was satisfied with his cuffs, the butler handed him his jacket. He swiftly put it on and waved away the butler. Darius looked down and saw Reno. He scowled and reluctantly walked down the long steps covered by a dark red carpet. Every step Darius took made Reno shudder. Once Darius reached the bottom of the steps he stared disappointingly down at his eldest son. Reno gulped and forced a smile.

"H-Hello father," He said rather hoarsely. "Why are you home early?"

"I felt like it." Darius boomed. He pushed past his son and walked towards the kitchen.

Reno watched him disappear and he felt his legs shake. He scrambled to grab his phone from his other pocket and sent a text to Axel.

**Damn it! Dad's home! He came back early! WTF are we supposed to do?**

Darius popped his head back around the corner and eyed Reno. Reno, feeling eyes on him, jumped when he saw his father staring at him. He rushed to put his phone away and he coughed to keep from shivering too much. He cleared his throat again and shakily looked over at Darius.

"Y-Yes?" Reno stuttered.

"Did you go to that meeting I told you to go to?" Darius asked, his voice low.

Reno shook his head. "I…was busy."

"Busy with what?" Darius snapped. "You do nothing but run off with girls and come home to sleep! You have no job, you freeloader."

Reno swallowed, hard. "Sorry father,"

"Sorry won't cut it." Daius breathed. He turned back around and Reno let out a breath he was apparently holding.

His phone vibrated and he grabbed at it. He flipped it open and read Axel's reply: **Shit!**

Reno mentally cursed Axel and his short reply. He angrily stuffed his phone back into his pocket. Was that all Axel had to say? It was his stupid plan anyway! He probably doesn't have a backup plan. He could have at least told Reno what to do! Wait…Reno is taking orders from his younger brother? The world has officially ended. How the hell could Reno be taking orders from his baby bro? Reno scratched his head and groaned. He paced around the foyer and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Axel, you ass!" Reno shouted.

* * *

Axel sneezed. He shook it away and got out of his car. He locked it and looked up at his house. He stretched and let out a yawn. He walked towards the door and expected to have a maid open the door for him. It swung open and Reno stood in front of him with his arms crossed. He was taping his foot angrily.

"What'd I do?" Axel asked.

Reno let out a sigh. "The really question here is 'what are you going to do _now_?'"

"Huh?"

Reno bit the inside of his cheek. "Idiot! Dad's home."

"You've already told me." Axel pointed out.

Reno silently shook his head and stepped to the side. Axel walked in and threw his backpack onto the stairs. Almost immediately, a maid picked it up and scurried towards the closet. Axel grumbled and turned back to his brother who was closing the door. For a moment they stayed silence. Neither of them wanted to speak. Axel shifted uncomfortably between feet as he heard the faint sounds of his father shouting at a servant.

Axel backed up slightly and said, "Tonight,"

"Pardon?" Reno asked, leaning up against the door.

"We leave tonight," Axel breathed.

"So soon?" Reno blurted out.

Axel nodded. "The sooner, the better."

Reno sighed and said, "Fine, got it."

Axel reluctantly looked around the foyer and turned around. He started up the stairs. Reno was about to follow behind him but was stopped by the sound of heavy footsteps. Axel halted and gripped the rail tightly. The footsteps grew louder and suddenly they stopped. The two brothers slowly turn around and saw their father standing at the base of the stairs. He was staring up at them not in wonder but resentment.

"Boys," Darius icily said which caused them both to jump.

"Y-Yes?" They both asked in unison.

"Have you done any eventful things while I was gone?" He asked uninterestedly tucking at his sleeves.

_Not yet, _Axel thought.

"...not really," Reno chocked out.

"Pity," Darius hissed. "I thought you'd be more successful."

"I'm graduation soon." Axel said in a small voice.

"Already?" Darius laughed dryly. "Now I have to pay for college."

Axel's lip twitched. Darius's tone of voice wasn't that of playfulness. It was more of as though he wanted to stop paying for Axel's wellbeing all together. Darius patted down the wrinkles on his blazer and turned swiftly on his heel. A maid opened the door and Darius stepped through it. Before he walked away, he turned back around.

"Boys," He started. "Please do something actually beneficial while I'm gone."

He walked away and the door slammed closed. Axel's grip on the rail fell away and his arm dangled at his side. Reno sucked in a breath and shakily turned back to his little brother. They stared at each other as if they were talking through their eyes. The two redheads nodded and hurried up the stairs.

* * *

Nia adjusted the collar to her prison jumpsuit. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and held her heart. She stared down at her lap and stopped swinging. She let her hair fall over her eyes. She let out a breath and felt the paper of her photos tucked away in her shirt. She gripped her chest tighter and heard the papers ruffle.

She sniffled and lowered her hand. She hopped off the bed and turned to face Ienzo. He sat up and stared at her curiously. Her lips were quivering and her hands were shaking. She gulped and opened her mouth to speak.

"You're right." She croaked out. "I'm a control freak."

"What?" He asked.

Nia let out a cry. "I manipulate others! I realize that now. I have a problem, Ienzo. I'm crazy! Ienzo…I…I'm…"

She burst into tears and Ienzo quickly came to her side. She hiccupped and tried wiping away the tears. Ienzo pulled her into his arms and she cried into his shoulder. Ienzo rubbed her back affectionately and attempted to calm her down.

"It…it's true!" She croaked out. "I'm a horrible person!"

"You're not." He whispered. "You're the kindest person in the world."

Nia pushed away from him and asked, "Then, why am I in jail? How could a kind person be in jail! Jail is for horrible people! I'm terrible!"

Ienzo placed his hands on Nia's shoulders and leaned down. He sighed and said, "Nia, you've changed so much. You're nice. You're too nice for your own good. They should just let you out now."

"Why should I believe you? You could be lying to me!"

Ienzo looked away for a moment and then muttered, "I was hoping to do this when we got out of jail."

Nia looked up at him in confusion. "Do…d-do what?"

Ienzo turned back to Nia and crashed their lips together. He savored every second of it and pulled away from Nia. In shock, Nia hadn't moved an inch. She stared wide-eyed at Ienzo and her mouth hung open. Ienzo shook his head and smiled. Nia's mouth started moving as if she was trying to form words. Ienzo cocked his head to the side and rolled his eyes.

"W-What…the hell was that?" She breathed.

"A way to stop your crying," He replied simply.

"Y-You k-kissed me." Nia mumbled.

Ienzo nodded. He took Nia's hands in his. "A few days ago, you said I could believe you because you loved me. Now, I'm saying it to you. I love you, Nia."

Nia blushed and pulled away from him. She turned around and crossed her arms. "If this it your idea of a—"

"I'm not joking." He whispered. He wrapped his arms around Nia's waist and she yelped. "This is the real Ienzo talking."

Nia let her arms drop to her sides and she stared at the wall. Her heart hammered against her chest and she gulped. She turned around and looked up at Ienzo. She gingerly gripped the top of his jumpsuit and exhaled. He stared down at her and smiled. Nia searched his eyes for some confirmation and gasped. This was him. This was Ienzo.

Ienzo slowly leaned down and closed his eyes. Nia bit her lip and went the rest of the way. She pressed her lips to Ienzo's and he pulled her in close. After a passionate moment, he broke away and Nia stared up at him, red-faced and panting. He smiled at her and she made a smaller one in comparison to his. Her smile faded suddenly.

"What did you mean by 'when we got out of jail'? It's pretty obvious that we'll never be getting out of here." Nia said.

Ienzo's grin widened. He winked and said, "Let's just say I have friends in high places."

"What are you talking about?" Nia asked.

In response, Ienzo placed his index finger over his mouth and smirked.

* * *

Axel checked over his two bags the one hundredth time. He hurried over to his closet and pulled out his green and grey shirts. He stuffed them into his duffle bag and stared at his luggage in satisfaction. He gulped and pulled his vans on. He grabbed his bags and walked towards the door. He cracked it open and looked around the hallway.

When he thought it was clear he opened the door wider. He stepped out and scanned the corridor. He nodded at himself and hurried down the hall. He turned the corner and bumped into something. His bags went flying and he fell to the ground. He regained his composure and looked up.

Reno shook his head at his little brother and pulled him back up. "Come on! I've already put my stuff in my car. Let's go."

Axel quickly grabbed his bags and followed Reno down the stairs. Axel placed a note on the table and continued following Reno. They burst through the front door and ran towards Reno's black Camaro. Axel threw his stuff into the backseat and ran around the car. He hopped into the passenger seat as Reno started the car. He looked at Axel and even though it was dark outside, Axel could see the determination and the excited sparkle of Reno's bright green eyes.

"You ready?" He asked.

Axel looked past Reno and at the huge mansion they were about to cut ties with. He started at it long and hard and Reno understood. He also turned and stared at it intently. The two boys finally looked away and nodded at each other. Reno pressed the gas and they zoomed out of the circle in front of the house.

Axel turned back around and gave the mansion one last look. He looked down and then returned to his original position. Deep in his heart, Axel knew he was doing the right thing. Reno also knew it too. Axel wasn't nervous at all. He was actually confident. All that was left of the plan was his father's part. If their father canceled their trusts then it would be all over but the crying. But if he didn't, then…there would be a new future for Axel and Reno.

It was all up to their father now.

* * *

Darius stormed through the door. A maid bowed seconds before Darius screamed, "Where are they?"

The maid flinched and shakily handed Darius a partially crumpled up note. He snatched it away from her and she scurried away. Darius angrily smoothed out the note and skimmed it. In shock, he reread it. He read it again and then again. He let out a tired breath and read the note over again.

**Dad,**

**You, Reno, and I know that this was the best for all of us. By the time you read this note, Reno and I will probably not be in the house and we're never coming back. I won't tell you where we're going because honestly I don't even know. I guess I didn't think that part through. I know what you're thinking: money. You can cancel our trusts with the snap of your fingers but if there's a tiny little spot in your heart just for your sons then you won't cancel them. Dad, I'll always love you no matter how shitty you can be towards me and Reno. I hope you and your new girlfriend will have a wonderful life but I'm sad to say that neither Reno nor I are going to be apart of it anymore. **

**Love, forever and always, your son,**

**Axel**

Darius looked up from the letter to see a butler cautiously walking towards him. He asked, "What are you going to do?"

Darius gazed at the note again and crumpled it up. He threw it onto the ground and mumbled, "Nothing,"

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm not going to do anything!" Darius shouted.

"U-Understood," The butler stuttered.

Darius squeezed his eyes closed and let memories of his sons come flooding back into his mind. He smiled at one of them and then it faded away. His sons were gone because of him. It was his fault. He was working too much and pushing stupid ideas onto them. That's why he isn't mad. Axel was right. This was the best for all three of them. Darius wanted his sons back. Even though it seemed like he didn't care about them…he did. He loved his boys. Before he'd go looking for them, he'd have to change. Less work and more talking. He had so many problems that he couldn't count them all. He wanted his kids back but first there were going to be some changes made and Darius was going to start now.

* * *

**OMG it took me FOREVER to finish this goddamn chapter! I had major writers block for this because frankly I think I'm getting tired of my own story! **

**Seriously! There are only a few more chapters left and I chose to get bored with my story NOW? Geez…**

**Anyway, it was weird writing a Het scene because I'm surrounded by boys in my story. It gave me a weird feeling in my stomach and that's why it was pretty short. XD **

**This concludes Nia's story…for now. **

**I'm not just gonna end it after a few chapters, duh! Of course I'm having an epilogue! **

**EDIT: Holy sandwich with cheese! I can't believe i unconsciously changed Darius's name to Dorian! WTF? I just realized this yesterday when i was watching Jeopardy! Argh, i think i'm gonna explode!  
**

**LostInRoses **


	26. Close Your Eyes

**Lost: **Yay! Back to Zexion and Demyx!

**Axel: **Why _them_?

**Demyx: **Why not us, Axel?

**Axel: **This story is about me and Roxas. Beat it.

**Lost: **Play nice. I like multiple couples, mister.

**Axel: **Whatever.

**Lost: **Whatever my ass

**Roxas: ***sigh* Lost owns nothing.

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter 26: Close Your Eyes And Let Your Worries Fade Away **

Demyx cut the engine to Zexion's car. The two sat in silence for a long moment. They were parked a little ways away from Zexion's mansion and Zexion was very…reluctant to go inside. Demyx nervously drummed his fingers on the stirring wheel and turned to his boyfriend. The silverette had his hands stuck in his pocket and he was forcing himself not to meet Demyx's gaze. Demyx turned fully and placed his hand on Zexion's shoulder. The latter flinched and closed his eyes.

"Zexion—"

"Please," Zexion interrupted. "Don't say anything."

Demyx made a small nod as his boyfriend pulled away from his reach. Zexion undid his seatbelt and hesitantly wrapped his fingers around the door handle. He sucked in a breath and opened the car door. He stepped out and closed the door behind him. He took a glance at Demyx who gave him an encouraging smile. Zexion started walking away and he disappeared around the corner.

Demyx relaxed slightly and sunk into his seat. He had finally coaxed Zexion into going home but he couldn't say that it went smoothly. Zexion threw a tantrum and locked himself into the bathroom. It took Demyx _and _Roxas to convince him to get out. There was a lot of yelling and most of it was from Roxas. It's been over three days since Zexion has been home. His parents must be worried sick.

Demyx looked around and saw the park a few feet away from him. He knew that it would be long until Zexion returned or if he ever came back. So, Demyx decided to chill at the park. He stepped out of the car. He locked it and strolled towards the park. He chose to sit on a green bench and walked over to it. He sat down and let out a breath.

He closed his eyes and let the cool spring breeze melt into his skin. His entire body relaxed. His back slumped up against the back of the bench and Demyx smiled. He flexed his fingers and sighed. He felt a leave fall over his hand and he shook it off. He let his mind wander to random thoughts and he was quickly consumed by them. He didn't even hear footsteps coming closer to him.

"Demyx? Is that you, sweetie?"

Demyx's eyes fluttered open. He saw a woman with a parasol standing directly in front of him. He blinked away the blurriness and realized that it was Zexion's mother. He quickly straightened up and gave her a nod. "Hey, Mrs. Zexy."

She smiled and said, "Hello to you too. Why are you here?"

Demyx frowned. "Zexion was—wait, why are you here? Zexion went home. That's why I'm here."

Mrs. Zexion's (I don't even think I gave Zexion a last name.) grip on her black parasol lessened and it nearly fell out of her hands. Her face paled and her lips pressed together. "Zexion is…is home?"

Demyx nodded. "I finally convinced him to go home."

Mrs. Zexion turned around and said, "I must leave."

"Wait!" Demyx shouted as he stood up. Mrs. Zexion spun on her heel to face Demyx. "If you don't mind, I want to ask you some questions."

"I really must be getting home, Demyx."

"I know, but I think Zexion and his dad should have a bit of alone time." Demyx said quietly.

Mrs. Zexion remained silent for a moment and then bit her lip. "I see,"

"Please," Demyx whispered. He sat back down and patted the spot next to him.

Mrs. Zexion hurried over to the seat and gently sat down. She spun her parasol nervously and cleared her throat. "Ask at your own discretion, sweetie."

"Why are you sending Zexion to TWTNWAU?" Demyx asked frantically.

Mrs. Zexion swallowed, hard. "It wasn't my idea."

"But you agreed to it. I thought you would have said 'no'. I guess I was wrong."

"I _did _say 'no' but my husband had already paid for everything behind my back." She cried. "I couldn't do anything, Demyx."

"But that isn't fair! What gives Mr. Zexy the right to do that?"

"I don't know."

"This is horrible." Demyx sniffled. "He has to go there now, doesn't he?"

Mrs. Zexion nodded and said, "Unfortunately yes."

The two staying in a semi-awkward silence for quite awhile. Demyx fidgeted in his seat as he nervously cleared his throat. This made Mrs. Zexion jump. She spun her parasol to cover it up and turned to the blonde. She looked him up and down and stared into his eyes which were facing forward. She could see so much love and concern in the boy's eyes it hurt her. It wasn't her fault that Zexion has to go to a prison for a school. Maybe it was…partially her fault. She couldn't do anything. She wanted to though. She wanted to do something for him. Just one little thing to gain her son's trust again.

"You love him so much," Mrs. Zexion breathed. Demyx blushed and nodded. "Too much,"

Demyx turned to her in shock. "W-What do you mean?"

"I—" Mrs. Zexion was interrupted by the loud sound of Demyx's ringtone. She closed her eyes and said, "You should get that."

Demyx fished through his pocket and pulled out his phone. He looked at the caller id and smiled when it said **Zexion**. He placed the phone to his ear and said, "Zexy, you done?"

"_I…"_ His voice crackled on the other end. _"I don't know why I did it. I think I do though. Why'd I do it, Demyx? Why? I…I don't even know myself anymore. It's his fault. It's both their faults. What I'm doing is right. I hope it is. Now I'm doubting myself. This is horrible…."_

"Zexy?" Demyx gulped.

"_Oh god!" _Zexion shouted as if he were realizing something. _"What the hell is happening to me? What am I doing? Oh my god…I actually did it! Damn it, Demyx! What's wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with me? Please tell me Demyx…please! Do something!"_

"Zexion calm down." Demyx whispered so Mrs. Zexion didn't hear. "Tell me what happened."

"_I…I…I punched my dad! He got me s-so mad I just…Demyx please do something." _

Demyx's eyes widened. He turned away from Mrs. Zexion and hopped off the bench. "I got it. I'll be there soon!" He snapped the phone closed and turned to Zexion's mother. "I…um…I have something to do. Bye,"

"What—"

Before Mrs. Zexion could finish, Demyx ran away. He passed by Zexion's car and decided to run the rest of the way. He rounded the corner and ran down the block. He ran the fastest he's ever ran his entire life. The wind smacked against his face but he ignored it. His eyes started watering but he blinked it away. He hit up against the brick wall a few feet away from Zexion's gate and Demyx quickly hurried to the keypad. He punched in the numbers and impatiently waited for the gates to open. He squeezed through the small space that appeared and ran up the driveway. He saw Zexion sitting on the curb with his knees pulled up to his chest. His face was buried in his hands and the knuckles on his left hand were bloody.

"Zexion!" Demyx shouted.

The silverette shakily looked up and quickly stood up. He rammed into Demyx and wrapped his arms around him. Demyx hesitantly hugged Zexion back with a wave of déjà vu splashing against his face. Zexion sobbed quietly and Demyx swallowed. He scanned the windows and saw a curtain flutter. He gasped and pushed Zexion away. He leaned down and looked into the smaller one's eyes. Zexion wiped away his tears with a whimper.

"Zexion," Demyx whispered. "We need to leave."

The silverette nodded and sniffled. Demyx quickly examined his boyfriend and noticed the bloody knuckles. He gently took Zexion's hand in his and looked over the wound. Blood was seeping from the injury and Demyx's bit his lip. Suddenly, Zexion's arm started shaking. He fell to the ground and Demyx cursed _very, very _loudly. How could he have forgotten that Zexion was afraid of blood?

Demyx quickly knelt down and lifted up Zexion's limp body. He picked up Zexion's legs and thanked god for making Zexion so light. Demyx placed the silverette on his back and grunted. He got up and hurried down the driveway. He sped through the gates and headed towards his car. He walked around the corner and froze. He saw that same parasol twirling in the air. Luckily, Mrs. Zexion's head was lowered and the parasol obscured most of her vision.

As if on cue, Mrs. Zexion's head lifted up and she stared at Demyx for a moment. She dropped her parasol and started running towards the two. Her heels clacked on the sidewalk as her speed quickened. She cautiously slowed down and frantically asked, "What happened?"

"Um…"

"Demyx," Her voice was icy and cold. "Tell me what happened to my son."

Demyx let out a breath and said, "I can tell you what happened when I got to your house."

"Just tell me something,"

"Zexion punched your husband. Zexion got freaked out and ran out of the house. He called me and that's why I ran away from you. I was looking over Zexion's bloody hand and stupidly forgot that he was afraid of blood." Demyx mumbled.

"Zexion…called…you and not…me?" Mrs. Zexion asked quietly.

"You haven't been the greatest of mothers these past few days." Demyx said bluntly. "Now if you excuse me…"

Demyx brushed past Mrs. Zexion but she grabbed his elbow causing Demyx to almost drop his boyfriend. Demyx glared angrily at her and shook her away. He adjusted his grip on Zexion and squinted at his boyfriend's mother. She looked up at him with clear concern in her eyes.

"Where are you going?" She asked harshly.

"My house," Demyx said simply. "I don't think Zexion would want to wake up at yours but I do think you should have a talk with your husband."

Mrs. Zexion bit her lip. "You don't know what he wants."

"I know more than you." Demyx snapped which made Mrs. Zexion twitch. "I'm leaving if you like it or not."

"Give me back my son!" Mrs. Zexion screeched.

"I will when you show some backbone. Stop giving excuses and make things right." Demyx said as he turned around. "If you try and stop me I'm going to just keep going."

Demyx started walking away but Mrs. Zexion did nothing to stop him. Her hands dropped to her sides and tears rolled down her face. She sniffled and disappeared around the corner. Demyx shook his head and continued his journey back to Zexion's car. Demyx sighed and thought:

_It could have been worse. _

* * *

Mrs. Zexion slammed the door closed. The lights were off in the house and various lamps were sprawled on the ground, broken. Mrs. Zexion scowled and walked deeper into the mess. She passed the stairs and saw a few broken pieces of glass in the hallway. She sucked in a breath and stepped into the living room. She frowned when she saw her husband sitting in the corner of the room holding his cheek. It was dark but Mrs. Zexion could notice him.

"We need to talk." Her voice was as sharp as a knife.

"There's nothing to—"

"Would you just shut up and let me speak for once?" She screamed.

Her husband flinched but remained silent.

Mrs. Zexion smirked and said, "Good."

* * *

Roxas rubbed his eyes in irritation after he had gotten off the phone with Axel. The redhead had told him that he actually did leave his dad and so far everything has gone according to plan. After Roxas had bombarded Axel with his worries, it was clear Axel was indeed fine. Roxas had reluctantly ended the call when the doorbell rang. He had to come from upstairs to answer the door because his mother was at the store getting groceries and Demyx and Zexion were up in Demyx's room doing whatever. Roxas sighed and swung the door open. His eyes widened when he saw Mrs. Zexion standing in front of him.

"Mrs.…" Roxas stopped himself before he could make himself look stupid by saying 'Zexy'. "C-Come in,"

Roxas stepped to the side and let Mrs. Zexion walk in. Roxas closed the door behind him and stared at her curiously. He glanced up at the mezzanine and then back to Mrs. Zexion. She turned around and inclined her head. "Roxas, where is Zexion?"

"Um…one second," Roxas walked past Mrs. Zexion and shouted, "Demyx! Zexion! Get down here."

A few moments later, Demyx's door opened and he ran to the rail. "Wha—Mrs. Zexy!"

Zexion stumbled out of Demyx's room and bumped into him when he hurried towards the rail. "M-mom…"

Mrs. Zexion gave her son a warm smile and said, "I have something to tell you."

Zexion frowned. "I don't want to listen to you."

"Zexion, please." His mother cried. "It's good news."

"Good by whose definition?" Zexion mumbled bitterly.

"Zexion," She breathed. "You're not going to TWTNWAU."

Zexion grabbed onto Demyx's arm and asked, "What did you say?"

"You heard me." She grinned. "You're not going there."

"But…but…dad…"

"Dealt with," Mrs. Zexion said casually.

Zexion made a genuine smile. It even made Roxas smile and Demyx beam. Zexion ran down the stairs and jumped into his mother's arms. He hugged her tightly and Roxas leaned up against the door in a semi-happy, semi-somber manner. His eyes narrowed and he fixed his gaze on the ground. He let out a breath and forced himself to relax. He closed his eyes.

Zexion's problem was resolved. He had dealt with it and now it was Roxas's turn to fix his. Graduation was coming up and that meant that when the summer was over, he and his friends will part. Roxas didn't want that. He just wished that they would stay together but that wish is so childish. It was stupid. Roxas pressed his forehead up against the wood of the door and heard Demyx come storming down the stairs.

_At least they're happy. _Roxas thought.

Suddenly, Zexion asked, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Roxas's eyes snapped open. He gazed at the three and saw Zexion backing up into position next to Demyx. Roxas asked, "Do you really thing she'd lie to you?"

"Zexion," His mother whispered. "Have I ever truly lied to you?"

Zexion opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it. He cursed under his breath and said, "No."

"Then, I wouldn't lie about something this big."

"Sorry," Zexion mumbled.

"Will you please come home now?" She asked softly.

Roxas wasn't surprised when Zexion didn't answer immediately. It was a lot to take in and Roxas understood that it would take a long time to fully process all of this information. He did, however, want everything to be over so he can finally deal with his problems. He secretly wanted Zexion to stop whining and go home already but it was only a small secret.

"I…" Zexion whispered.

Demyx placed his hand on Zexion's arm and gave it a squeeze. "It's ok, Zexy."

Zexion let out a breath and said, "I'll come home."

Mrs. Zexion made a wide grin and hugged her son. "Thank god! I missed you so much."

"I missed you too mom." He said in a small voice.

Roxas pushed away from the door and walked into the kitchen. He grumpily threw himself onto a chair and sighed loudly. He was glad Zexion was happy but it didn't mean Roxas was truly happy. He still needed to handle college. He also needed to handle growing up. Sure he was practically an adult but that didn't mean he was grown up.

_If you love something so much, _Roxas thought. _Set it free and if it comes back to you, you can keep it forever. _

He hoped that was the case in his situation. He really did.

* * *

Axel threw the bag of chips at Reno who was lazily lounging on one of the beds in their hotel room. Reno grunted but didn't get up. Instead, he continued surfing through the channels until he found a suitable (Dora the Explorer) show to watch. Axel carefully walked past their dirty clothes which were sprawled on the ground. He drifted towards his bed and flopped onto it. He threw his hand into the air and grabbed his backpack on the nightstand. He fished through it and found his cell phone which was vibrating like crazy.

Axel smirked at the caller id and put the phone to his ear. "Hey, Roxy."

"_Hi," _Roxas said in a small voice. _"Zexion and his mother made up. He's not going to that weird college anymore."_

"That's great!" Axel exclaimed. He lowered the phone and said, "Reno, Zexion is a free man! He doesn't need to go to that creepy ass college."

"Good for him." Reno mumbled with chips stuffed in his mouth.

"Is there anything else you wanted to say?" Axel asked, now turning back to his phone conversation.

"_School," _Roxas's voice crackled over the phone.

"What about school?" Axel sighed.

"_Graduation," _Roxas continued with his one worded sentences.

Axel grumbled when he heard Reno shouting to quiet down. Axel stood up and exited the room. He walked down the hallway and nodded a hello to a lady walking with her son. For a few minutes, Axel listened to Roxas's strange one word answers without getting annoyed but he was starting to feel it. He tapped his foot on the blue carpet in the hallway and sighed heavily many times. He finally decided to give up on trying to decipher Roxas's words.

"Roxas," Axel said sternly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

There was silence on the other end. At last, Roxas replied. _"Nothing," _

And with that the phone went dead. "Roxas? Hey, Roxas! Yo, you still there? Roxas!"

Axel ran a nervous hand through his hair and snapped his phone shut. He stuffed it into his pocket and jogged back to his room. He swung the door open and jumped for Reno's keys on the table. He ducked out of the room as Reno shouted various curses topped off with a pillow thrown at him. Axel hurried down the hallway and down the stairs. He hopped down the last ones and emerged into the parking lot. He rushed towards Reno's car and unlocked it.

He hopped in and started the car. He was going to Roxas's house.

xXx

Axel ran out of his car and approached Roxas's door. He was about to knock on it but stopped himself. He looked around and crouched down. He stuck his hand in the potted plant by Roxas's doormat. He found the spare key and smirked. He got back up and opened the door. He slowly peered in and found Demyx sitting on the couch. He was switching between watching T.V. and texting Zexion.

Axel tiptoed in and quietly closed the door like the ninja he was. He softly walked up the stairs and onto the mezzanine. He shot careful glances down at Demyx to make sure he didn't know of Axel's presence. Axel hurried down the hallway and stepped in front of Roxas's door. He turned the doorknob slightly and felt it stop. Axel bit his lip and squatted so he was eyelevel with it. He pulled out his credit card and swiped it in the small gap in the door. It clicked and Axel opened the door.

Roxas turned around in surprise and dropped the folded shirt he was holding. Roxas jumped backwards and hit up against his dresser. Axel walked into the room and locked the door. He stepped towards Roxas who held his hand in front of him.

"W-Why are you here?" Roxas blurted out.

"You seemed a bit depressed." Axel said quietly as he gently sat on the bed.

Roxas pouted and crossed his arms. "I'm not depressed."

Axel shook his head and said, "Something is bothering you."

Roxas's eyes lowered and he straightened up. He slowly walked over to Axel and sat next to him. Roxas nervously fiddled with his fingers and whispered, "I don't want anyone to leave. I want everyone to stay together but all of these colleges and universities are killing me."

Axel said nothing and lifted his hand. He lightly messed with the hair atop his boyfriend's head and closed his eyes.

Roxas leaned his head in Axel's direction as a sigh escaped his lips. "Please say something. You came here for a reason."

Axel still didn't answer. He wrapped his other hand around Roxas's shoulder and pulled him in close. Axel rested his head on Roxas's. The latter squirmed slightly but soon relaxed. Roxas let pensiveness flood into his mind and felt himself drift into a feeling of utmost security. He draped his arms around Axel's waist as he felt sleepy. His eyes were heavy and they finally fell closed.

Axel didn't move for a moment. He made sure the blonde was asleep and softly lowered him onto the bed. Axel got up and stared down at the sleeping form before him. He stared at the messed up hair and the pale skin of his boyfriend and smiled. It quickly faded away as he heard Roxas mutter Axel's name.

Axel didn't talk to Roxas because truthfully he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to discourage Roxas and he didn't want to encourage him either. Axel did what his mother did for him when he was troubled. She would make him feel safe, comfortable, and blissful and then let him drift off into sleep. It made Axel's problems go away for a short amount of time.

But Axel and Roxas both know that you can't just sleep your problems away.

* * *

**The title refers to how many times I made some of the characters close their eyes. It wasn't intentional I swear! I usually name the chapters when I actually finish writing. I think I made them close their eyes like 10 times! XD**

**Oh geez. I have two projects to do for two different classes! One's due the day before the other one too! D:**

**Anyway, two more chapters left! I'm excited and I'm sad.**

**I can't believe I never gave Zexion a last name! 26 chapters and I realize that now? **

**Oh, and in French today I was trying to draw Awesome Face and it didn't go so well…**

**LostInRoses**


	27. The Cake Is A Lie

**Lost: **No! I don't want this story to end!

**Sora: **Me too!

**Roxas: **Me three!

**Axel: **….

**Lost: **Aw, is little Axel sad?

**Axel: **Shut up. I'm not…

**Lost: **Just admit it!

**Axel: **Never! *sniffle*

**Roxas: **For the 27th time, Lost owns nothing!

* * *

**For Your Entertainment **

**Chapter 27: The Cake Is A Lie**

**Roxas**

It's strange how some people can just take life in stride. It's so weird. Isn't it? Some people can say, 'oh whatever' and be done with it. There are those other people who stress over different things and freak out over big changes. The people who don't care just get by, by shrugging their shoulders and moving on with their life. Those people who stress or are overdramatic about certain things can't do that. They probably will never be able to do that. They're stuck being like that and they probably don't have the willpower to do something about it.

A lot of the time the people who care about everything want to be like the uncaring people. They wish they could just sit back and relax. They want to kick their shoes up and drape their legs over the coffee table and flip through the channels. You know, like watch a little SpongeBob or some Adventure Time. Just pull a blanket or hell even a Snuggie over you and eat whatever you wanted. Sadly, that doesn't happen all the time.

The real world is full of lies, worries, fears, and all of that other bullshit you hear. T.V news just makes things 10 times worse than they actually are. The newscasters just need some news or they'd lose their jobs. People won't say that that's just like school. Most of the time it isn't. Teachers want things to seem as trouble free as possible. Well, that's what it was back in elementary school. It was all about Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh cards back then. You didn't need to worry about which classes you wanted to take to shape your life or which college you wanted to go to vs. the one that's best for you. Kids in elementary schools have it easy. In high school you need to worry about every single grade you get because that could be the deciding factor in which college you go to. And don't forget about the junior (sophomore, depending on what school you're at) essay you need to pass in order to graduate.

Yep, as time goes by things change. That's pretty much common sense to even 10 year olds. It's funny how parents and teachers told kids that they would get over it whenever they said 'I don't wanna grow up!' Even in high school people still think that. They just want to go back to having that automatic innocence children are born with. That little feeling when you've done something wrong but it was ok since kids don't know any better. Where'd it go? Adults still don't know any better but that is taken as stupidity or lack of typical everyday knowledge.

Some adults just don't want to grow up.

* * *

**Roxas**

I watched Demyx splash water at Zexion who was idly floating in the ocean. He wanted a reaction from Zexion but got none. Zexion disappeared underneath the water and Demyx folded his arms. Suddenly, Demyx jumped. He looked down at something and I assumed it was Zexion underwater. Demyx looked around for some reason and dove into the water. Whatever they were doing down there I DID NOT want to know. That was one thing I didn't want to know anything about. I didn't even want to think about it.

I chose to turn my attention to Riku and Sora who were lazily lying on the wet sand closest to the water so when a wave came it brushed up against them. I stared at them for a while but nothing fun happened. I was starting to get bored but then Sora threw a wad of sand on Riku. Riku quickly sat up and shouted at his boyfriend. Sora threw some more sand on Riku and Riku grabbed Sora by the waist and threw him into the water. Wow, Riku is strong.

We (Riku and I) had decided to skip school and go to the beach for some relaxation time. It wasn't really a skip since we didn't need to go to school. All our classes were done teaching and the only thing we needed to show up for was graduation. That was the one thing I liked about being a senior. There were only a few other people at the beach and a couple of them were seniors at our school and juniors who got bumped up to seniorhood.

Axel finally came back with my damn slushie and sat down on the towel next to me. He handed me my beverage but took a sip of it first. He made a heavy sigh and fell backwards onto his back. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. I wanted him to talk to me but apparently he wasn't in a talking mood which was as surprising as seeing your uncle naked in bed with your grandmother. It seems that little scenario happened to Sora. I didn't want to get too into that conversation for obvious reasons.

"Talk to me." I whined. Axel simply placed his finger over his lips and shushed me. I pouted and carefully placed my slushie out of the way. I placed my hand on Axel's stomach and slapped it. Axel made a yell and opened his eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows and started at me like he was saying 'WTF'.

"I'm not really in a talking mood." Axel sighed. "Let's just relax."

I crossed my arms and said, "Fine, whatever,"

A few moments of silence passed between us and Axel closed his eyes again. His breathing was slow but steady. I decided to scope out the area again and let my eyes rest on Demyx and Zexion. They were standing in front of the water face-to-face. Demyx was caressing the side of Zexion's cheek and Zexion was happily leaning into the touch. I turned my gaze towards Sora and Riku and saw Riku hugging Sora from behind. Sora was giggling and Riku had the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face. They were gently rocking from side to side together and their eyes were closed like Axel.

This…this atmosphere…it reminded of something. What was it? Was I getting some weird sense of déjà vu? No, this felt too real. Everyone doing something while I stayed back alone…while I…only watched. I remember it now. It was just like that time my family and I went to the beach in Destiny Islands. I was "guarding" the towels and bags while everyone else were doing something fun. It was as if I was the only one who wasn't having fun. I was like a weed in the middle of a field of flowers.

* * *

_Four years ago…_

_Roxas lazily shifted position. He leaned on his hands and stared at the hundreds of people having fun. Roxas was the only one not doing anything. Demyx was off with a random group of people he just met and his parents were being all lovey-dovey somewhere on the sand. Roxas would have gone with Demyx and the random strangers but something in him wasn't feeling up to it._

_Saix couldn't come with him because he had some "pressing" business to attend to. It would have been a lot more fun if Saix was there. They would run around the shore and play games. They'd laugh at the weird people on the beach and they'd do a lot more. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen. _

_Roxas spotted Demyx in the water. He was hanging out with two girls and one guy. Roxas shook his head. He didn't want to think about what he could have been doing. No point in regretting it now. At this second, he was sitting alone on a beach towel. That's what he should be thinking about. Not about his stupid older brother having fun while he wasn't. Great, he was thinking about it again. _

_Roxas sighed loudly. He rolled his eyes and adjusted the black baseball cap on his head. He liked this hat because it covered his overly spiky blonde hair. He absolutely hated his hair and he always noticed when someone was staring at his hair and not his eyes. He tucked the cap further down and grumbled._

"_Why are we even in Destiny Islands anyway?" Someone asked. _

_Roxas looked up. He saw three pairs of legs walking towards him and he waited patiently for the three people to go past him so he could hear what they were talking about._

"_Because you need to have a little fun, Zex." Another answered._

"_Seriously, dude," The third added. "You spend so much time holed up in your room it's creepy! It's like you're watching little Timmy across the street." _

"_Oh shut up," 'Zex' snapped. "I don't even have neighbors across from me. It's a road, you redheaded idiot."_

"_So harsh," The idiot, as Roxas chose to call him, said._

"_You guys are just so…" The one still yet to be named grinned._

"_I will punch you in your ear." Zex threatened. _

_The trio started walking past Roxas and his umbrella was too low so he could only see their legs. They were in the middle of Roxas' vision now and one of them stopped. He turned around and faced Roxas. He bent down and pushed the umbrella away. Roxas shockingly stared up at a red haired teenager with expensive looking sunglasses on. The other two stopped and Roxas could also see their features now. One of them had blue-grey hair slicked back by the water and he was also wearing sunglasses. The other had bright silver hair pulled into a ponytail and he wore the same branded sunglasses as the redhead. _

"_Why're you sitting here alone?" The redhead asked._

"_I—"_

"_You should be out having fun! It's the beach! Give me you hand." The redhead interrupted. Roxas hesitantly stretched his hand out and the redhead pulled him up. That was when Roxas realized the redhead was extremely tall for someone who appeared the same age as him. _

"_But—"_

"_No buts!" _

"_You said 'butt'." The silverette chuckled as he received a punch in the belly by Zex. The silverette's phone started ringing and he immediately picked it up. _

"_Anyway," The redhead continued. "Like I was saying. It's a beach. Even if you don't have friends you can still make some. Your depressing aura is _seriously _stinking up the place. Go find your parents or something."_

"_Why the hell are you telling me this?" Roxas had finally managed to say a full sentence. _

_The redhead's smile turned into a frown. He looked away for a moment and then said, "…I have a brother. Used to be fun, still a good guy. My dad is making him do all this boring crap and it's turning him into a serious dude and it's freaking me out. What I'm saying is that have fun whenever you get the chance. Even when you're alone, find a way to have some fun! See this guy?" The redhead pushed Zex forward. "He has barely an ounce of fun in him so that's why we're here."_

"_Right now," Zex mumbled. "I'd rather be with Kadaj, Yazoo, or even Loz."_

"_Oh pish posh," The redhead laughed. "You're here with us so deal with it."_

"_It's hard for me to make friends." Roxas admitted._

_The redhead pursed his lips. "You can—"_

"_Axel," The silverette interrupted. "Persephone says it's time to go."_

'_Axel' groaned. "Damn and I was just starting to have fun."_

"_We'd better hurry before you-know-who gets pissed." The silverette said quickly as he started pulling Zex away._

"_Right," Axel sighed. "She'll probably complain to Reno that we were late and make my dad drive her all the way to the beach and lecture us about the proper ways to be on time."_

_The trio started walking away but Axel suddenly stopped. He turned around and said, "Don't forget about what I said."_

_He lifted up his sunglasses revealing his dazzling emerald eyes. He gave Roxas a wink and hurried after his cousin and friend._

* * *

**Roxas**

I froze. That was impossible. That couldn't have been them…right? I mean, it would be such a coincidence if Axel, Riku, Zexion and I met way before high school. I…it's just…oh geez…how could I have forgotten a face like Axel's? He's the only person I know (besides Reno) who had bright red hair and distinct green eyes. Even Riku and Zexion were there too!

I have a _really _shitty memory. How could I have forgotten the first time I met Axel? Even then he was looking out for me. He always helps me and cares for me. We were complete strangers back then but he still talked to me as though I was his best friend, like Zexion. Axel is such an amazing person. Giving advice to people he doesn't know makes Axel a wonderful person. He acts crazy and weird but deep down inside he's a kind, loving person. I don't deserve him.

I'm just a person who gets sad from every tiny little thing. Axel shouldn't be with me. I have the worst personality on the planet. I'm not happy all the time, I doubt everything like I'm doing now, I get scared easily, and I have a fucked up past. Who would want to be with me? Was Axel just with me out of sympathy? All those times he was happy with me were fake? These two years we've spent together were fake weren't they? He probably loves someone else. I…I don't want to let him go though.

I realized I started crying. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I quietly sniffled to keep from disturbing Axel. I blinked several times to get rid of the tears but they just kept coming. I brought my hands to my face and started rubbing my eyes. That didn't help at all. The tears just wet my hands and continued their path down my face. Sobs escaped my lips and I couldn't fight them back anymore.

"Roxas?" Axel asked. His voice was elevated as though he were worried. "Are you ok?"

"Do you love me?" I hiccupped.

Axel remained silent for a moment and my heart sank every second he didn't reply. I took my hands away slightly and peered at Axel. He suddenly jumped me and pulled me into a hug. I struggled in his grasp and slapped his arms and legs until he'd let me go. He didn't.

"Of course I do," He whispered. His breath brushed against the skin of my neck which sent shivers down my spine.

"W-Why'd it take you so long to say something?" I stuttered. "You really don't love me! Let me go!"

Axel pulled away slightly but not enough for me to get away. He stared into my eyes and his expression was completely and utterly serious. "Where is this coming from?"

"You're too nice!" I croaked. "Are you with me just because you pity me? You could have anyone else on the planet but you chose disgusting old me. Why? Why, Axel?"

Axel's face softened and he made a small smile. "Are you doubting yourself again?"

I stopped moving. My sudden realization came too late. I did it again. I just exhibited one of my many tragic flaws. I'm such an idiot. This stupid outburst didn't help my attempt at believing in myself. For some reason, I wasn't as mad as I usually was whenever I make a total fool of myself. I guess it was because we were at the beach and all my negative energy was absorbed into the hot sand (or something along the lines of that). I was still quite mad though.

"I'm going down to the water." I announced and lazily got up. "I need to get rid of all this…me."

I hurried away before Axel could pull be back into a death hug. I turned away from Zexion and Demyx, and Riku and Sora. I walked down to the part of the beach they weren't occupying and stopped when my feet were drowned in water. I crouched down and let my hand glide through the water. I closed my eyes and felt the cool ocean breeze brush against my skin.

School was ending, graduation was coming, and college will be next. I've already gotten over the fact that my friends and I will be separating. I already know that. It doesn't bother me anymore. Don't ask me how I got over it because it was very weird and full of Demyx. I'm now worried about what I'm going to do with my life. I'm not very good at anything but Zexion told me to go down the subjects in school and see which one I liked the most.

English…I hate it. That is not my forte. I have an 'A' in that class but I hate the subject with a passion. Why can't we just read books and say 'hey that was a nice story'? Instead, we need to dissect every sentence and make me hate what I used to love. I don't even want to talk about math. It is too hard and Calculus wasn't helping at all. I liked how we only used numbers but now we need to use letters and weird symbols that I forget the names of. I tolerate social studies. I don't love it but I let it be. I don't like it but I don't hate it. It's the only neutral subject in my book. I won't even think about P.E. I am a twiggly little blondie with noodle arms and I don't think that's _ever _going to change. Science is an ok subject. Actually, I fairly like it. I like it more than the other subjects (and the various electives). I do pretty well in that class too. Maybe I should go into science? Which science though? Hmm…I guess that's a tale for another day.

"Roxas," Someone called to me. I turned around and saw Riku walking towards me. I looked behind him and saw Sora bouncing over to Axel who was still sitting on the beach towels. "Whatcha doing?"

I shrugged and turned back to the water. "Nothing much,"

"I see," He said as he walked a little deeper into the water and sat down. "Great day, right?"

"I guess so," I mumbled. I played with some rocks underneath the water. "Can I ask you something?"

"Always," Riku smirked.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Why do you like Sora?"

Riku threw his head back to look at me and then turned the whole way around. He looked behind me and said, "It's kind of weird. Don't tell Sora I said this. When I first saw him I saw a cute little puppy. It was a puppy that looked like it was just waiting to get into trouble and that totally contradicted its innocent outer appearance."

"And what'd you do?"

"Of course I went to go talk to him. He seemed so…interesting. Then, after knowing him for a while I saw that my little puppy theory was correct. Maybe it wasn't but I don't really know. I just know that Sora is such a…he's just so Sora." Riku chuckled.

I smiled. "You're a nice guy, Riku."

"I do what I can." He said, shrugging.

I looked up and realized that dark cloud had been forming as Riku and I spoke and I pointed up for him to see. He stood up and shook off the water from his shorts. He held his hand out to me and I got up as well. We walked back to the beach towels and Sora greeted us with a smile. Axel winked at me and I sighed in return.

"Looks like it's going to rain." Riku stated.

"Guess it's time to pack up," Axel said in disappointment.

"Someone go get the two lovebirds over there." Riku nodded to Demyx and Zexion.

We all looked over at them and noticed that Zexion wasn't there. Demyx had his hands out and looked like he was counting his fingers. A few seconds after watching, Zexion surfaced from the water and Demyx jumped around and clapped his hands. Zexion ran a hand through his wet hair and smirked at his boyfriend. Sora shouted for the two to come over and Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand and they ran over to us.

"Time to go," I said, gesturing towards the sky.

Demyx had run ahead of everyone to start the cars as Riku asked, "What were you guys doing?"

"I told Demyx that whichever one of us could hold our breaths underwater the longest, they could do whatever they wanted to the loser." Zexion informed us. "Demyx won. He held his breath for about two minutes."

Axel furrowed his eyebrows. "But can't you hold your breath for like 10 minutes?"

"I can," Zexion replied simply.

"Why didn't you?" I asked.

Zexion looked straight ahead and said, "Demyx hates losing and I don't really care whether I win or not."

"That's your way of saying 'Demyx is my super cute, ultra sexy boyfriend and I didn't want to wipe that preciously sun-bright smile off of his beautifully white face', right?" Sora grinned.

Zexion blushed and said, "Shut up,"

* * *

Nia flipped her hair back. She gazed at Ienzo who had decided to take a nap. She smiled at him and turned back to the mirror. She smoothed some of her hair down and heard a soft tapping on the barred doors of her cell. She spun on her heel and frowned. A bulky guard was standing on the other side and told Nia it was the prisoner's free time. He left her to contemplate whether to go out or not.

Usually she just stayed in her cell but something in her told her to go outside. She took one final look at Ienzo and let out a breath. She stepped out of the cell and hurried down the platform. She followed the other prisoners outside and suddenly wished she had sunglasses. The blazing sun baked her skin and she walked over to the shade. She lazily leaned up against the wall and watched the other prisoners work out or converse.

A soft breeze painted Nia's skin and she grinned. She closed her eyes and allowed the nice wind to relax her body and send shivers down her body. She didn't know if the other prisoners felt like this when a breeze touched them. She didn't really care actually. Nia heard a prisoner curse in what she realized was a Jamaican accent. Accent…accent…didn't Nia know someone with a…accent…a Scottish accent…who was at the same prison as her.

Nia's eyes snapped open. She quickly surveyed her surroundings and let out a sigh of relief when she saw no sign of the yellow eyed demon. Why did she come out here anyway? What in her goddamn mind told her this was ok? The only reason Nia never came outside was because she didn't want to risk seeing Saix. Who knows what he'd say to freak her out.

Nia pushed away from the wall. She had to get out of there. She started walking towards the doors leading to the inside but suddenly hundreds of more prisoners came flooding out the doors. Nia stopped and backed up. A person appeared in Nia's line of vision and yellow met brown. Saix smirked and Nia's lips quivered. She quickly turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

She didn't know where she was going but she knew that if she bumped into one of the prisoners she'd start a fight and she didn't want that. Nia weaved through the people and escaped into the farthest end of the area. Her plan was going horribly. She was supposed to hurry inside but now she was stuck at the end farthest from the doors. Nia backed up against the wall and tried to regain her breathing.

"If you were trying to run away from me, you fail epicly." A piercingly cold voice laughed. Nia's eye widened. She slowly turned to look at Saix and let out an unintentional shriek. "My, my, my, Nia, you're not the screamer type. Do I frighten you that much?"

Nia opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Saix lifted his hand and caressed Nia's cheek. His fingers were icy and it caused goose bumps to surface on her skin. She started to shiver and she gulped. She wanted to pull away. She _really _wanted to pull away but she couldn't. It was as if Saix had paralyzed her with just his eyes. Nia's teeth chattered and her heart sped up abnormally.

"What exactly are you afraid of?" Saix whispered. He pressed Nia up against the wall and grinned. "Are you afraid of what I might do to you?"

Nia's vision blurred. She soon realized she had tears in her eyes. "P-Please…"

"Please what?" Saix murmured in Nia's ear. "What do you want me to do?"

Saix licked Nia's ear and she jumped away. She held the side of her face and backed up. She stumbled to the ground and started crawling backwards. Saix licked his lips and slowly walked towards her. Nia let out a cry and a few tears had managed to roll down her cheeks. Nia's back touched up against the fence and she tried getting up but her legs were too weak to do anything.

"Do you think I'm mad at you?" Saix asked as he stopped directly in front of his black haired "friend". "How could I possibly be mad at you, my dear?"

Saix crouched down and punched a part of the fence near Nia's ear. She flinched and the fence rattled. "How could I be mad at someone who ruined my plans?"

He punched the fence again, this time closer to the side of Nia's face. "How could I be mad at a person who barely listened to me?"

He punched it once more but harder and faster. "How could I be mad at someone who kept me from my dear, dear Roxas?"

He punched the fence yet again but his fist brushed up against the side of Nia's ear. "How could I ever be mad at the son of a bitch who got me thrown into jail? Tell me Nia. Tell me!"

"L-Leave me alone…" Nia croaked.

"Why, Nia," Saix said, standing up. His knuckles were red and bloodied slightly. "I can't possibly do that. I'll never be able to do that." Nia burst into tears and she hid her face in her hands. "Oh don't cry. THE NIA I KNOW DOESN'T CRY!"

"What do you want from me?" She screamed.

"I want my revenge." Saix answered. "I want you to die. Hey, maybe you'll meet those three you killed unless you go to hell which is very likely."

"Then do it!" Nia breathed. "Do it already!"

"That wouldn't be fun at all."

"You bastard!" Nia shouted.

The strength in her legs returned and she pushed Saix out of the way. She scrambled to her feet and started running away. She passed confused people with blurred vision. She hurried to the doors and didn't bother waiting for the guards to escort her back to her cell. She ran into the prison and heard a guard say, "She's going back into the prison. Why would she try to escape in there? Leave her be."

Nia ran through several cell blocks and finally reached her own. She threw herself into the room, waking Ienzo. She fell to the ground and started crying her eyes out. She gently hugged her shaking body as Ienzo came lunging towards her. He dropped down to his knees and hesitated. He didn't know whether to touch her or leave her be. He gulped and softly placed his hand on Nia's shoulder.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"Get me out of here! Get me out of here! Please, Ienzo." Nia cried.

Ienzo was silent for a moment and then said, "As you wish."

A shadow fell upon their tiny cell and Ienzo looked up. A large guard had appeared before them, staring creepily down at them. In a gruff voice he said, "Boy, you have a few visitors."

Ienzo looked down at Nia and grinned.

* * *

"Alright Demyx," Zexion said as he leaned up against the doorframe to Roxas's kitchen. "What do you want me to do?"

"Hmm," Demyx placed a finger to his chin and stared up at the ceiling. He snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

Zexion winced at the snap of Demyx's fingers. It was mostly because of Axel's mischievous gaze from across the room. "…What is it?"

"I want you to bake me a cake!" Demyx announced.

Riku choked on the fruit punch he was drinking. The sounds he was making were of laughs, coughs, and hands slamming against the table. Sora made a small chuckle and started patting Riku's back. Roxas's hand was pressed up against his lips, trying to hide his laughter. He finally burst out laughing and Demyx frowned.

He crossed his arms and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Zexion…in…in an apron?" Roxas wheezed. "That's the funniest thing in the world!"

"I have to admit," Axel, being mister composed, said. "Seeing that would be pretty cool."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "…Is that really what you want, Demyx?"

Demyx nodded frantically. "You've never baked me anything before!"

Zexion sighed. "Fine but I'm not wearing an apron."

Demyx jumped up into the air and ran to the cupboard. He poured cake ingredients onto the counter and waved Zexion over. The others tiptoed out of the room and Axel and Roxas piled onto the couch. Riku and Sora casually walked outside and into the front yard. The lovely wind caused Sora's hair to dance in the air and Riku held his own back to brace the breeze.

Sora and Riku walked to the curb and sat down. Riku leaned back against his palms and let out a sigh. Sora stretched his legs out towards the street. He gave Riku a smile and then brought his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around them and buried his face in his knees. Riku placed his arm on Sora's shoulder and brought him close.

"Nice day," Riku commented.

"I guess," Sora sighed. Riku cursed and Sora turned to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Damn, I was supposed to visit my mom today." Riku groaned.

"Should I tell the others that you have to leave then?" Sora suggested.

Riku shook his head. "…For some reason I want to stay here…with you. I know my mom will understand."

"Are you sure? Should we tell someone you aren't going? Like Persephone?" Sora asked.

"No," Riku said simply. "Besides, I think my mom would love it if I spent every waking moment with you, Sora."

Riku pulled Sora into a hug and tightened his grip on him. For a moment Sora hesitated. He gulped and wrapped his arms around Riku. He breathed in the silverette's scent, noting the hint of cherry from the lollipop he had earlier. Sora buried his head in Riku's chest and closed his eyes. He melted into Riku's embrace and felt himself die and go to heaven.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard and Axel and Roxas were seen hurrying out of the house.

"What happened?" Sora asked as Riku pulled away from him.

"Apparently," Axel said, running a hand through his hair. "Zexion doesn't know how to bake a cake. So, Demyx is teaching him."

"But Demyx sucks at baking." Roxas added.

"Well this is gonna be fun." Riku smirked.

* * *

**Roxas**

Demyx finally let us back into the house after an hour and a half sitting outside talking about life. I didn't want to go into the kitchen because I didn't want to see the mess Demyx and Zexion had made. I knew Zexion was an uber neat person but I didn't expect to see the image he presented in front of me when I had mustered up the courage to walk into the kitchen. Spots of cake mix dabbed Zexion hair and a giant spot was plastered on the apron he had decided to wear. His sleeves were pulled up to his elbows and chocolate was smeared on his chin. One of his hands was covered in chocolate and the other was sprinkled with cake mix.

"Evening," Zexion greeted casually. He started wiping his hands with paper towels.

Demyx came into the kitchen with half of his face covered in chocolate. His right eye was squeezed closed. Some of his hair was victimized by the dreaded brown substance and his shirt had a splash of chocolate on it. "Let's eat!"

"What…happened to you?" Sora dared to ask.

Demyx pouted and said, "I tried feeding Zexion chocolate and he slapped me with it."

Apparently, this was what happened:

_A few minutes ago…_

_Demyx picked up the bowl of chocolate frosting and happily skipped over to Zexion who was staring at the cake in the oven very intently as though it might explode. Demyx placed the bowl on the counter and looked from it to his boyfriend. He grinned and stuck a finger into the chocolate frosting. He walked over to Zexion and tapped him on the shoulder. Zexion stood and looked up at Demyx. He noted the chocolate and raised a brow._

_Demyx held his finger out in front of Zexion and said, "Eat it!"_

_Zexion's eye twitched. He glanced at the bowl and dipped his hand in the frosting. A few seconds later, Zexion slapped Demyx on the cheek and the chocolate splashed onto his face. Demyx held his cheek in shock and put on the cutest puppy dog face he had ever made. Zexion looked away from the power of Demyx's expression and placed his hands behind his back._

_Feeling guilty, Zexion looked back up at Demyx. Zexion placed a hand on the side of Demyx's face that had the chocolate on it. He shakily rubbed some of the chocolate off with his finger. He tasted the chocolate, much to Demyx's surprise. Zexion gulped and said, "…t…tasty…"_

_Demyx smiled as Zexion lifted up Demyx's chocolate covered hand. He hesitantly licked—_

Ok, we didn't really need to know _all_ the details. Demyx placed a poorly made, lopsided chocolate cake on the table. I laughed when I saw how much effort was put into hiding the fact that a big chunk of the cake was missing. It wasn't that Zexion or Demyx ate some of it. It was as though a piece of the cake was yanked away from the rest. Nevertheless, Zexion had put a wad of frosting in its spot so we barely noticed the missing part of the cake.

"It's not my fault I can't bake." Zexion mumbled.

Sora passed around pieces of the cake and parts of it fell away as the pieces were separated from one another. I watched my friends each take bites out of the cake and I smiled at how peaceful the atmosphere was. Axel trying to hide his chuckles, Sora wondering whether he should try the cake or not, Zexion staring at his creation in disgust, Riku giving Zexion a pat on the back, Demyx ruffling his boyfriend's hair, all made me feel so at home. This was what I loved.

I kept my grin as I tried the lopsided, slightly burnt, badly frosted cake. It was the best damn thing I had ever tasted.

* * *

**OMG it ha been over a month since I've last updated! These projects for school are killing me! **

**After the first quarter was finished with 3 projects, I get 5 more to do in the second! Are they trying to kill us?**

**I **_**really **_**want to finish this story before the year ends and before I freeze my butt off in my icebox of a house!**

**One more chapter left and we are done!**

**LostInRoses**


	28. Epilogue

**Lost: **Last chapter! I am so proud of myself! I love my readers for their ever so awesome patience! Cookies for all!

**Axel: **I would like to thank the academy—

**Lost: **Oh shut up. You are so annoying. Why are you here? Nobody wants you here, papaya.

**Axel: **…Papaya?

**Lost: **It was just something I watched…

**Roxas: **For the 28th and last time, Lost owns nothing!

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

**Chapter 28: Epilogue **

**Roxas**

**10 years later…**

My eyes fluttered open. I took in my surroundings and lazily sat up. I felt something shift next to me and I quickly slowed my movements. I gazed down at the beautiful form before me and let out a big sigh. I reached down and gently brushed a few strands of red hair from Axel's face. He mumbled something and buried his head in his pillow. I softly laid back down and scooted closer to him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. He pulled me into a hug without waking up and held me close. I put my head on his chest and breathed in Axel's mixed scents of soap, kool-aid, and apples. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I was supposed to get out of bed and make breakfast but…now that I'm in this comfortable position I'm reconsidering it.

Tonight is our high school reunion. It's been 10 years since we've graduated and we're finally going back to Twilight High School. Since Axel and I have something to do later we can't just stay in bed the whole day. I _really_ need to get out of bed. I have to make breakfast, wake Axel up for his job, do the laundry and everything my mom used to do for me when I was freeloading at her house. Wait, I'm supposed to go with Axel to his work today. Apparently, they need me there for technical reasons and of course they ask me to do it because I'm Axel's significant other.

Axel and Reno took over their dad's company a few years after they finally resolved their issues. It went pretty well at the beginning and it's still going great. I'm sort of a freelance technician and go wherever the money takes me around Twilight Town. Usually I hang around Axel's building because they _always_ need help with their electronics. I'm allowed to come and go around the building since Axel is the boss. I'm glad with the way things worked out after we graduated college and whatnot. It seemed everything was going our way.

Axel's phone started vibrating but Axel made no move to pick it up. He didn't even seem awake. I grumbled and released my grip on the redhead. I slipped from his arms and reached over him to the nightstand. I flailed around trying to grab the phone but I couldn't reach it. Suddenly, Axel turned over onto his back propelling me forward slightly. I was now on top of Axel's stomach. He better not do anything weird while I'm like this. I finally got the phone and looked at the caller id. I frowned and put the phone to my ear.

"_Where the hell are you?" _The person yelled. _"You're always late, Axel. Get your lazy ass out of bed and get to work!"_

"Shut up, Reno." I whined. "It's me, Roxas."

"_Tell Axel to get up." _Reno sighed. _"We've got a big meeting today and Axel better not miss it. Is Axel asleep?"_

"Hang on. Let me ask." I said. I moved over and somehow ended up into a strange position. My knees were on both sides of Axel's waist and my chest was pressed up against his. I was pretty much straddling him. "Axel, are you asleep?"

"…yes…" Axel muttered. He flung a hand over his eyes and groaned.

"He said 'yes'." I told Reno.

There was silence on the other end and several curses were heard along with static. _"Tell him that if he doesn't get out of bed I will personally come over there and drag him down here. You and Axel both know that I'm a man of my word."_

I immediately grew panicky at the same time Axel took the phone away from me. He keyed the speaker and threw the phone onto the bed. He shouted, "Leave me alone! I'm trying to sleep."

"_Axel," _Reno said, obviously trying to stay calm. _"Why do you sound like you just woke up?"_

"Because I did,"

"_It's time for work." _Reno coughed. _"That means it's time for you to be where I am."_

"Ask me nicely then." Axel smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"…_Would you please come to work?" _Reno asked in a very small voice.

"Only if Roxas convinces me to go," Axel grinned. I hit him in the chest but he didn't flinch.

"_Roxas,"_ Reno mumbled. _"Please?"_

"Fine, fine, fine," I whispered. I took the phone from the bed and ended the call. I placed the phone back onto the nightstand and bit my lip. I looked down at Axel who had a silly smirk on his face. He raised a brow as if asking 'what now?'. I rested my hands on Axel's stomach, palms down. He lifted his hand up and rustled my hair. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it.

"So," Axel finally said. "What are you going to do to make me go to work?"

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Something more along the lines of…_this,_" Axel's hand traveled down to my lips and he gently caressed them. I blushed and looked away like I used to do when I was a stupid little 12th grader.

I called Axel an idiot and started getting off of him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down. He crashed our lips together and draped his arms around my back. He brought me in closer and I soon gave in to his soft touches. I buried my hands in his flaming red hair and relaxed into his arms. He lowered his hands on my back and slipped them under my shirt. I shivered from his tender fingers but didn't resist.

Axel pulled my shirt off and I was now staring into his bright succulent eyes as he licked his lips. He leaned up and pressed his forehead to the curve in my neck. He opened his mouth and lightly bit my skin. I moaned in delight as his soft lips brushed against my skin. Axel placed one hand on my stomach and placed his other one on my back. He flipped us over and I landed on my back onto the bed. Axel adjusted himself on top of me…in a triumphant manner. Axel smirked down at me and I let him slide his hands down my pants.

I don't think I need to tell you what happens next. I don't even know who I'm talking to…ugh whatever.

* * *

"Sora, wake up." Riku called. "Sora, come on!"

Riku saw Sora make no move to get up and he groaned. He pushed away from the doorframe and slumped over to the sleeping brunette. He gently shook Sora and the smaller boy slapped Riku's hands away. Riku rolled his eyes and sat at the edge of the bed. He brushed a few strands of Sora's chocolaty hair away from his tan face. Riku leaned down and pressed a few soft kisses to the boy's cheek.

"Get up," Riku whispered into Sora's ear. "Please?"

Sora stirred but did not open his eyes. He pulled the blankets up to his shoulders and snuggled into a comfy ball position.

"I know you don't normally wake up at this time, Mr. Astronomer, but you don't have work tonight because of Twilight High's high school reunion." Riku reminded Sora.

"The reunion is _tonight._" Sora mumbled. "Why do I have to wake up NOW?"

"We promised Axel that we'll hang out with him at his work. Actually," Riku looked down at the clock and added, "We're late."

Sora pried one of his eyes open and suddenly gave in to Riku's pleading face. He opened his other eye and sat up. Riku grinned and stood up. He walked over to the closet and started picking out clothes. Sora lazily hopped out of bed and stretched. He yawned and cracked his back.

He rubbed the back of his head. Riku and Sora always visited Axel once a week at his company. Since Sora was an astronomer, they usually visited him when Sora had his day off which was normally Friday. Riku works at Sora's observatory as another astronomer. They usually spend the night hours together but sometimes Riku doesn't work one day and works another. Sora, on the other hand, works almost everyday. The second Sora became an astronomer he spent every waking moment in his assigned observatory.

Riku didn't mind this one bit. He actually wasn't planning on becoming an astronomer but he just wanted to be around Sora for as long as possible. Riku understood that Sora would be having intense hours of work but that didn't stop the silverette from being with the little guy.

"Hey," Riku said which made Sora turn around. He held two shirts in front of himself and asked, "Blue or black?"

Sora cocked his head to the side and looked from Riku to the shirts multiple times. He tapped his chin and finally said, "Black,"

Riku threw the blue shirt back into the closet and started to undress. Sora averted his gaze knowing that if he looked at his sexy silverette, he would never be able to take his eyes off of him. Sora hurried into the bathroom and shut the door.

Sora stared at himself in the mirror and frowned. He grabbed his brush and attempted to manage his horribly outrageous bed head. Once he was satisfied with the end result, he switched to his comb. He fluffed up his natural spikes and smiled at himself in the mirror. He turned the water in the sink on and splashed himself a couple times to get himself fully awake. He heard a few knocks on the door and opened it.

Riku walked in wearing a black polo shirt and grey jeans. Even now, Sora still squeals like a school girl whenever he sees Riku wear something that makes him look utterly irresistible. Most of the time Riku does it unintentionally. It's not his fault he was born with good looks. Sora felt the heat rise in the room and gulped to cover up his uneasiness.

"Go change before I make you." Riku sighed as he messed with a few pieces of Sora's hair.

Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku and left the room. He decided on wearing a blue version of Riku's polo shirt but one size smaller. He pulled on some light blue jeans and slipped his shoes on. Happy with his appearance, Sora opened the bedroom door and skipped down the stairs.

Knowing they wouldn't have much time to eat, Sora quickly started making two turkey sandwiches and wrapped them in napkins. He put them in two plastic bags and grabbed the keys to Riku's car. Well…it was also Sora's car but Sora decided on calling it Riku's since he paid for it. Sora rushed out the door and unlocked the car.

He jumped into the passenger seat and patiently waited for Riku to come out of the house. When he finally did, he locked the door behind him and put his black sunglasses on. He had another pair with him and handed them to Sora through the window. Sora smiled at him thoughtfully and gave Riku the keys. Riku opened his door and sat down. He turned the engine on and backed out of the driveway.

* * *

Demyx happily skipped over to the nurse's desk. He gave the file to a nurse and hurried away. He walked down the hallway and stepped into the elevator. He keyed the 8th floor and waited for the silver doors to open. He sauntered towards room 729 and peered through the large glass window of a patient's room and smiled at the image he saw before him.

Zexion was sitting on the edge of a little girl's bed in his signature white doctor's coat. He gently tapped her forehead and she giggled. Demyx quietly entered the room and slowly approached the two. Since Zexion's back was turned, the girl was the first one to notice him. She gave him a warm smile.

"Demyx!" She shouted as she stretched her arms out. Demyx returned her smile and hugged her lightly. He turned to Zexion who gave him his well-known smirk. Yes, 10 years later and Zexion still barely smiles.

"How are you today, Samantha?" Demyx asked.

"Good," She answered. "Doctor Zexion was just checking on me."

"And everything checks out," Zexion added. "See you tomorrow, Sam."

"I'll hold you to that, Doctor Zexy." Samantha giggled.

Zexion flinched at the nickname and shot Demyx an icy glare. He quickly changed his expression and said to Samantha, "Remember what I said about calling me that?"

"That I shouldn't…yeah, yeah, yeah," Samantha stuck her tongue out at him.

Zexion sighed and shook his head. He and Demyx exited the room and Zexion quickly hit Demyx on the shoulder with his clipboard. Demyx cried, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Stop giving me those ridiculous nicknames, Demyx." Zexion snapped.

Demyx grinned playfully. "But why?"

"I don't want everyone else in the hospital calling me the names you make up." Zexion mumbled.

"So you don't actually hate the nicknames I give you." It was more of a statement than a question.

Zexion was about to speak but no words came out because he knew that Demyx was right. Zexion blushed and looked away. He started walking away to which Demyx triumphantly followed. Demyx hurried to catch up with the silverette and was finally able to match Zexion's pace. With every person the two passed by, the people either waved at them or said a greeting.

Zexion and Demyx were very popular at Twilight Hospital. They had visited every single patient in one day the second they first came to the hospital. If you saw one of them the other would not be far away. Zexion and Demyx were always together. It was always Doctor Zexion and nurse Demyx. Everyone at the hospital knew that wasn't going to change anytime soon. They also knew that if they called Zexion by his last name they would be in trouble. Zexion wanted the least bit of intimidation in his hospital so he made everyone call him by his first name.

"So remember," Demyx said, breaking their comfortable silence. "Our high school reunion is tonight."

Zexion groaned. He rubbed his eyes and said, "I forgot."

"I knew you would." Demyx gently shook his head.

"Why didn't you remind me earlier?" Zexion asked.

"I thought you already knew. You rarely forget stuff."

Zexion bit his lip as the intercom came on. _"Doctor Zexion please report to operating room B18. Doctor Zexion please report to operating room B18."_

Zexion sighed and started hurrying down the hallway. He turned around so he was walking backwards. "Demyx!"

"Yeah?" He called back.

"Tell Nurse Elle we're gonna be leaving early." Zexion shouted.

"Got it!" Demyx smiled happily and whispered, "I love my life."

* * *

**Roxas**

It's been forever since I've seen the familiar brown of Twilight High. I was actually glad we were back here. Of course Axel and I came here with Zexion, Demyx, Riku, and Sora. I mean, we're sort of a package deal. The second I stepped out of the car I knew that tonight was going to be a good night.

The gym looked amazing. I hated P.E. but now that I was back in this silly room a sense of nostalgia washed over me. I sat down at one of the tables and idly looked around. Axel went to search for his other friends and I decided to just casually wait for him to come back.

Riku and Demyx went to go find Namine and Kairi. The girls said they were going to be here even though they were coming from halfway across the world. Zexion chose to sit next to me at our table while Sora went to go get us some food. I turned to Zexion to strike up a conversation but he was already reading a book he had somehow brought with him. I pouted and pulled the book away. Zexion was about to protest but I held my hand in front of his face to stop him.

"Zexion," I said sternly. "I know you like reading and I wouldn't care if you read anywhere else but this is our high school reunion! Some of these people we haven't even seen in years and you decide to read a book?"

Zexion rolled his eyes and said, "You sound like my mother."

I grinned and placed the book in my lap. Sora came back with three plates of food. His plate was the largest and Zexion's was the smallest. Everyone knew that Sora had the biggest stomach in the world and Zexion had the tiniest appetite known to man. These two were amazingly weird. I was glad they were my friends though.

"Roxas!" Kairi squealed. She pushed people out of her way and ran towards me.

I stood seconds before Kairi rammed into me. She squeezed me to death and finally released me. She looked me over like a mother did when they hadn't seen their child in ages. Kairi gave me another hug and squealed again. She hurried over to Sora and did the same to him. Ignoring Zexion's protests, Kairi pulled him into a hug of death.

"It's been _forever _since I've seen you guys!" Kairi shouted. She quickly turned around and called, "Namine? Nami, where are you?"

Moments later, Riku emerged with Namine who had chosen to wear a beautiful white dress. In her hand was a large sketchbook. She happily glided towards us and gave each of us a hug. She placed her sketchbook on the table and gracefully sat next to Kairi who had finally calmed down. Demyx and Axel had finally returned and they sat down as well.

"It's been ages since we've last met." Namine smiled. "How has everything been?"

"Axel almost missed a meeting this morning and Reno nearly exploded." I smirked.

Axel rolled his eyes. "I made it though!"

"Zexion and I brought a patient back to life in front of the hospital this afternoon." Demyx informed the group.

"Really?" Sora cried.

Zexion shook his head. "He only had a heatstroke. Demyx is exaggerating a lot."

"Riku and I remodeled the interior of our observatory. Trust me, it looks _way _better than it used to." Sora said.

Kairi squealed. "You guys seem really happy! I can't hold my excitement anymore! I love you guys!"

"Kairi and I sold one of my paintings to a rich man. We got _a lot _of money from it." Namine smiled as she flipped through the pages of her sketchbook.

The familiar clack of distinct high heels rang in the air. I smiled as I realized who was walking towards us. I saw the others smile too when the noise grew louder and louder. I finally turned around and met the recognizable chocolate colored eyes of my old friend Nia. On her left was Ienzo looking ever so Zexion in his casual white dress shirt and black pants.

Nia hurried over to the table and said, "Hello my wonderful friends!"

Axel chuckled. "Why are you here? You didn't graduate with us, remember?"

Nia pouted but it was mixed with a sweet smile. "I did go to school with you for a bit though. Anyway, I persuaded the men outside to let me in. Apparently they knew me from elementary school."

Ienzo beamed. "The old Nia did some…stuff to them. For some reason they still remember it."

Nia playfully hit Ienzo and asked, "Is everyone doing ok?"

I looked away for a moment. All of my closest friends were here with me. Even Nia was here! Apparently, Ienzo had some friends in high places that got him and Nia out of jail. Even though Ienzo got out of jail 5 years after Nia because of his crime, they were still able to be together. To this day, Ienzo still hasn't told us who his friends in high places were and I'm already decided to leave it at that.

Everyone got to do what they wanted to do when we were in high school. No problems at all came upon us and I'm happy about that. I'm as happy as I can be. I'm completely and utterly happy and I can keep saying that till the day I die. So, as everyone gave their replies to Nia I said:

"I'm better than ok. I'm beyond good. I'm seriously doing amazing."

* * *

Saix pulled the cigarette away from his mouth and breathed out the intoxicating smoke. He leaned against the wall of the school with one of his hands in his pocket. He watched as a group of people stepped through the doors of the school, laughing as they did. Through further examination, Saix realized that he knew those people.

He noted the familiar reds, blondes, browns, and silvers of their hair and smirked. He dropped the cigarette he was holding and crushed it underneath his shoe. He placed both his hands in his pocket and continued to watch the people he once knew and once terrorized. They talked back and forth as their laughter filled the cool night air. The group entered the parking lot and Saix looked them over intently.

He noticed a short blonde being helped into his car by a tall redhead. Saix knew those two. He particularly knew the blond. Memories of his time with the blond came flooding back to him and Saix slowly shook his head of the thoughts. He watched the blond climb into the car and the redhead sit in the driver's seat. He along with several other cars drove away from Saix's sights and he was left in the silence of the night once again.

He remembered how happy the blond was as he left the school a few minutes earlier. That smile was as bright as the sun even though it was nighttime. Saix pushed away from the wall and scratched his head. He thought about the actions the old Saix would have done to the blond. He remembered he wasn't that Saix anymore and _that_ Saix wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon.

So, instead, he walked away with a smile gracing his lips.

* * *

**Wow! I hope you liked that ending! I'm so glad I was able to finish FYE! **

**I'm soooooo happy right now I could die!**

**Sorry it was a bit short. I wanted to get this out to you as soon as possible!**

**Even though this is late…HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**That reminds me…yesterday was the one year anniversary of For Your Entertainment!**

**It took me one year and a day to finish FYE and I am happy it didn't take 50 years!**

**Don't worry. This won't be the last you see of me! I promise! **

**P.S. I keep my promises.**

**LostInRoses**


End file.
